Until they notice
by LazyIceAngel
Summary: Summary: Luffy comes to the Moby Dick with Jinbe to invite them to a planned party. He has to stay with them until the other Straw Hats are able to pick him up. While being there the Whitebeard pirates noticed slowly that not only their second division commander has a special relationship with the "brat". Rated T; OOC can be happening, Pairing: MarcoXLuffy Bonus 5 includes mpreg
1. Prolog – A father always knows

Hi there. So this story is still in the writing phase. I haven't finished it yet, but I intend to do a chapter with every commander of Whitebeard and how they find out. I'm not sure about the order of finding out. I only know where to place three commanders in this order so I'll open a poll for that. So thank you for your attention. I'm sorry for every mistake which is still there and perhaps for OOC, but I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

 ** _~Prolog - A father always knows~_**

It was a peaceful day in the Grand Line on the famous Moby Dick, the ship of the Whitebeard pirates. Whitebeard himself sat in his chair and watched over his children. Most of the crew were working on the deck, but the commanders were with him.  
Except for Ace, his second division commander. The fire user was away on a mission to an island under his protection. The mayor called them more often in the last time that they have problems with some bandits and they don't know how to help themselves except calling the Whitebeard pirates.

Most of the other commanders were either sitting or standing next to his chair and watch their two brothers' chase. The first division commander Marco was chasing after the fourth division commander Thatch after the redhaired pirates pranked the whole second division, who wasn't on the mission. The blonde has started to get annoyed about the complaining and wanted to throw his brother into the ocean now. Whitebeard laughed about their antics and took a sip from his sake cup. Well if Thatch bothered Marco enough the blonde wouldn't remember his promise to the nurse to stop him from drinking too much. That meant it would be a more peaceful day on the Moby Dick than ever.

„ACE!" A loud shout was heard. In the next moment, Thatch was on Marco and on the fourth division commander sat a nineteen-year-old boy with black hair, brown eyes, a grin too big for his face and straw hat. „Luffy-kun, you can't do that like this everytime. Even if we are on a friendly basis with them." A Fishman appeared behind them and lifted the boy of the two commanders before he bowed slightly to Whitebeard as greeting. „Excuse our unannounced visit", he told and put his hands on Luffy's shoulders. The boy looked a bit confused before waved his hands as greeting tot he commanders and turned to look at Whitebeard while saying: „Hi Ossan."„Jinbe, Brat, nice to see you again", Whitebeard nodded slightly in return for the greeting. Luffy grinned.

Thatch stood up quickly and hugged the boy. „Good timing, Luffy. Really good timing. Now I have to get away from the pineapple of doom. See you later." And with that, the redhaired man ran away. Luffy tilted his head before he shrugged his shoulders. His attention then focused on Marco, who started to get up to chase after Thatch. „Pineapple!" In the next moment, Luffy hugged the blonde. Marco sighed before he turned his attention to the boy. „Hi Luffy", he told him and patted his hair lightly.

„Well, how did we get the honour of your visit?", Whitebeard asked. He seemed to look at the boy, but his eyes were on his first division commanders face. For strangers, Marco had his normal sleepy looking, lazy poker face. But Whitebeard saw more than that. It would be a bit embarrassing if he didn't know his brats well enough to tell what they are thinking even when they aren't showing it. The captain could see a soft look in the blue eyes and that his son suppressed a smile. An interesting reaction to seeing the brat again.

„I wanted to invite Ace and you guys personally to my birthday party", Luffy told them with a big smile. „I know your kind of parties. You invite a lot of people and expect them to not attacking each other, right brat?" „No, I don't invite a lot of people. Just my crew, you guys and Sabo. Perhaps Iva-chan is coming, too. But I don't know", Luffy said. „I'm sorry again that we didn't call you ahead. But we had some trouble on our way here with the Marines so we had to separate from the others", Jinbei explained their situation and the lack of the rest of the Straw hats. „Where is Ace?", Luffy changed the subject by asking for his big brother. „Mission. But Luffy. Can you do me a favour? Go find Thatch and tell him if he does one more prank he will cook everything alone for your birthday as a present", Marco said and everyone could see a slightly devilish smile on his lip. Luffy looked up at him. An unsure look on his face. But then he nodded and let go of Marco. With a scream for food, he went after Thatch.

„I hope we don't disturb you too much. But I would like to call the others so they can pick us up and to check on them", Jinbe said. „Stop worrying. Even if we aren't really allies, the brat belongs to the family so it is fine. You can stay here until Ace is back and the rest of the brats are here to pick you up. Izo, make sure the guest rooms are clean for them", Whitebeard ordered. „Oyaji.. we will need just one room and someone who Luffy can stay with. Remember the last time the brat was on the ship. He didn't do well and made a lot of noise until Ace got fed up an let him sleep in his room", Izo remembered and looked at his father figure. „Well, the only rooms with enough space for a second person are the commander rooms. So I say we put him in a room with Thatch. Maybe so we can keep him from playing pranks", Blennheimer offered. „No. Absolutely not. We don't put a troublemaker like Luffy with a self-appointed king of pranks like Thatch in a room for the night. We will have more trouble than usual. Luffy can stay with me. That way we have less trouble, yoi."

Whitebeard's eyes studied the Phoenix carefully and then he understood. „Good. Then prepare everything and tell the crew we have guests for a while. Marco, I want a word with you", Whitebeard said and stood up. The blonde seemed a bit surprised but didn't show it as he followed his captain in his ship cabin. The other commanders went with Jinbei after Luffy to make sure the chaos was still controllable.

„So the brat got to you?", Whitebeard said with a small smirk. „I don't know what you are talking about, Oyaji, yoi." The captain laughed. „So used to hiding your feelings even in front of your father?" Marco blushed a bit and looked to his left side. „Don't be embarrassed. I don't judge you for falling for the brat." He took a sip from his sake. „I don't care about it as long as you are happy. From the boy's face, I'll say it is a bit obvious that you two are in a relationship."„Fine… I confessed. I'm in a relationship with Monkey D. Luffy and no one except you knows because I like my sleep at night. Ace will start his whole killing season again if he finds out and I don't want to know what his crew will do, yoi." Whitebeard laughed.

Yes, he could imagine that while Ace's killing antics will mostly annoy Marco. The brat's crew was a different subject. He must say even he, the so-called strongest man alive, wouldn't like to know what the brats would do for their captain. He was sure of two things they all would die so that the brat could fulfil his dream and they're all very protective of their captain. „I can see your problems. But don't let them disturb you too much. You are both children of the sea. Free to do whatever you wish", Whitebeard said with a small smile. „Thanks, yoi." Marco turned to left the room, but his captain wasn't finished yet. „Don't be loud at night with him." The blonde froze and his whole face seemed red. Whitebeard laughed about his reaction and wondered to himself when his other children will notice that one of their older brothers, the so-called mother hen, is in a relationship.


	2. Chapter 1 - A cross-dresser's intuition

Hi there again. I really like to thank you for your favos and follows. It means a lot to me that you like the story enough for that and that you haven't started complaining about some mistake. I correct a few I found myself in the first chapter. Only the third chapter will be updated quick (perhaps). Then I don't know yet. I have ideas for Ace but... well you know. Ace already has his place in the order of finding out and he isn't the third one.

 **Shahana-G:** Thank you. Yeah, Marco turns to a strawberry. Whitebeard knows how to tease his children. Especially his first mate or first son. I think he will have some more moments because I love the father/son-relationship of these two.

 **Elfyliane:** I hope that I got the correct translation for your comment because I can't understand French. Naturally, they get some special time for finding out. But I intend to have sixteen people (all commanders plus Whitebeard) and the Straw Hats to find out. It will be a bit difficult to make different for every commander ;)

* * *

 _ **~Chapter 1 – A cross-dresser's intuition~**_

Izo mused slightly. It was a quite surprising sight. First Luffy waited for someone before he got himself food. Luffy, who did scare most of the cooks of the Moby Dick by even out-eating Whitebeard. Luffy, who didn't even wait for his brother when food is involved. If Izo hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he wouldn't believe it.

But Luffy had waited until Marco entered the mess hall before the brat got his food. That black-haired boy sat next to the blonde, wasn't a surprise. Marco and Thatch were the closest to the boy through the friendship with Ace. But what really surprised Izo was the food on Marco's tray.

The cross-dresser knew for sure that the blonde normally prefered fruit curds and he also knew that Thatch did make sure one was left for Marco to calm the first mate. But he didn't have a fruit curd on his tray. There sitting neatly in the right corner of the tray was chocolate pudding. Marco never took chocolate pudding. As far as Izo knew Marco didn't like chocolate pudding except if it was made with real dark chocolate. This pudding was a light brown. So why did his brother have a dessert which he didn't even like?

The answer came a few seconds later when Luffy had inhaled all of his food. To make sure they still have food for everyone the cooks decided a limit of food the brat got on his tray. Yeah, Luffy stole food from others but if they ate quickly they had a chance to eat something. The black-haired boy eyed the pudding carefully. He never stole food from Marco. Because he didn't like a cranky pineapple and with stealing food from the blonde he would do it.

The Phoenix seemed to notice Luffy's interest in the pudding. „Eat up, yoi." The blonde put the pudding in front of the brat. Luffy looked at the pudding then at Marco before his famous big grin appeared on his face. In the next moment, the dessert disappeared into the black hole. He said something, which couldn't be understood due to his full mouth. But Izo guessed that it would be a ‚thank you'. The dark eyes of the cross-dresser went back to his older brother.

He couldn't read him as well as Whitebeard. But he hoped he could still see some emotion that let him get an idea of his brother's thoughts. Marco had his normal lazy expression. Izo blinked. Did he see that right? He wasn't sure. But there was for a few seconds a soft smile directed at Luffy. His eyes turned back to the boy. Luffy would be easier to read.

The boy couldn't lie to save his life and wasn't really good at hiding his emotion. So perhaps he could get his information out of the boy. But just asking felt wrong. It wasn't Izo's style to get his information by simply asking. Izo prided himself that he was able to get a lot of information by just looking at things and didn't ask for details. So he thought about Luffy's reaction.

Luffy seemed to happy about his extra dessert. But the boy didn't have to ask for dessert. It was like Marco took the chocolate pudding extra for Luffy. But what reason would the blonde have for that? Izo didn't know at the moment. He just has to wait for more information.

„So Luffy, for your party. Why didn't you invite Hancock? I thought you were friends with her. She seemed to like you when we met you at the marine ford", a crew member asked. Luffy stopped and looked at the crewmate. „She is my friend… but she always asked me to marry her and Sanji won't be able to cook anymore if she is there." The boy shrugged. „It is better for the whole male guest if she isn't there. I don't want to carry the people around who will be turned into stone by her, yoi."

Izo's eyes turned back to his brother. The blonde was right about some of the crew will be turned to stone by her if they met her again. But something about his tone got Izo thinking that Marco didn't have just the crew in mind. Carefully the cross-dresser studied him. There in his eyes well hidden. A gleam of jealousy. Izo had to lift his hand to cover his mouth. So the others around him wouldn't notice. A soft smile played on Izo's lips.

If the cross-dresser's surveillance was correct, and that he was sure of, Marco had a crush on a certain straw hat wearing boy. It would make sense. Marco wouldn't take food for others if it wasn't their birthday, but he did it for Luffy. And with Marco's crush on Luffy, it would also make sense why the boy would stay with the Phoenix.

The cross-dresser looked back to Luffy. He hoped that he didn't miss the reaction. But Izo wasn't sure if Luffy noticed the slight jealousy in Marco's eyes. The straw hat boy looked at the older man before he smiled. „Don't worry. No one shall work at my party. Except for Sanji and perhaps Thatch so we don't run out of food. I wouldn't like work to ruin the fun." „Oi, Luffy, have some love for me. Two cooks for at least two black holes." „Three. Sabo eats as much as Ace and me." Luffy smiled while shocking Thatch. „Who exactly is Sabo? I know I heard this name before you mentioned him earlier", Haruta wondered. „Ace-san properly told you about him. Sabo is another sworn brother of Luffy-kun and Ace-san. We met him in Dressrosa. He works under Dragon with Revolutionary", Jinbei explained. „Sabo is cool. He beat up this mask-guy from this bastard's crew and helped us to beat up Mingo's crew. He doesn't have a devil fruit, but he is super strong. He doesn't want one to be able to fish Ace or me out", Luffy told them with a big smile. „So there are three of you, yoi?" „Yes, but we don't know if Ace or Sabo is older. They argued a lot about it." Luffy laughed. The boy did have some sad gleam in his eyes even if he was smiling. „It will be an interesting party then", Izo smiled slightly.

The cross-dresser looked amused at his blonde brother. Marco lifted an eyebrow. Izo shook his head. He would confront his brother later. Until then he would have time to think about it.

His brother, Marco the Phoenix, first mate of the strongest man in the world, a seasoned pirate together with a super rookie, one of the Worst Generation, the only person, who is known to invade and survive all three marine institutions, son of the revolution leader Monkey D. Dragon and grandson of the marine hero Monkey D. Garp and sworn brother to Fire Fist Ace and Sabo, another revolution army member. He felt like the marine would get suicide thoughts if that relationship would be official. They would probably think that Whitebeard and Luffy are now in an alliance.

Well, they already thought that they were allies since marine ford. But after the chaos in Dressrosa and following islands, it should be clear that they not really allies. The brat picked up a fight with Big Mom, who they beat with the help of Capone ‚Gang' Bege, and with Kaido without their aid. They didn't even know about it until they read it in the newspaper. Ace nearly had a break down while Marco patted his head with the words ‚We know how you feel'. At that time everyone thought the comment was about Ace's recklessness.

But if Izo looked back now. His blonde brother could have used I instead of we. Well, if he had romantical feelings for the boy back then. But that wasn't the important question. The important question was if there was a chance for Marco to get together with the brat. But only if Luffy returned Marco's feeling. Because Izo would damn himself if he tries to get them together and got his brother's heartbroken while trying.

After the meal, Izo waited. He thought about talking with Marco, but he saw that the blonde had Luffy clinging to his arm. The brat talked fast about Whole Cake Island, which was now under the control of the Straw Hats. His eyes were shining with joy and, Izo was sure that he guessed the emotion right, love. Love for the blonde he clung to. Izo smiled. They would get together on their own. Or perhaps they were already together?

There had been a quick move of his brother. The cross-dresser was sure that Marco did kiss the boy on his head. Luffy had a light blush for a short time. But it disappeared as quick as it appeared.

So Izo's job today was, keeping Thatch away or better stopping him from pranking. „Thatch? Help me out with the room for Jinbe."


	3. Chapter 2 - Talking is silver

Hi there. First thing, the one person who voted in the poll. I hate you xD I had such a nice idea for Thatch, who should find out next. And then one look at the poll and I had my head stuck with this old saw "Talking is silver, silence is gold." So thank you, even if I said I hate you. I really mean thank you. So I will work on Thatch's part now. It should be ready in a few days and then the update will probably be more slowly. If I got a good idea for one commander it will be faster. But enough from the planning.

 **Mashiro Ruri:** Yeah. Thank you. Yes, yes. The pairing is great. It is the one that got me hooked the most in the One Piece series.

 **Shahana-G:** Happy to hear that. I'll update as fast as the ideas come^^ We are talking about Luffy. Luffy is horrible at hiding something xD Marco is fine at hiding. Until Luffy is involved. They did do a good job until they were both on the same ship with people. That gives me the idea to do a few flashback chapters to the beginning of their relationship. But that has to wait until the next one is finished.

So here it is the new chapter~ I hope you enjoy it. Also, I corrected a few things in the previous chapters. But that doesn't influence the plot. And I have a question, interested in some side pairings? Let me know with a review or with a pn ;)

* * *

 _ **~Chapter 2 - Talk is silver, silence is golden and diamond is?~**_

Jozu shook his head slightly. He volunteered to help Marco out, who normally took care of the division if the belonging division commander is absent. But with Luffy on the ship and under his care the blonde would be too busy to take care of second division. So he got the job to control the members. They should clean up the rest of Thatch's pranks. But most of them weren't even doing their jobs.

„So you don't want to do it because you think Thatch should clean up. Did you think that is also your fault to a certain degree? You ran out after he dropped paint on you. So you clean up the paint you dropped in this area", Jozu said and crossed his arms. He didn't even understand what their deal was. „But if Thatch didn't drop paint on us, we…" „Thatch did his cleaning part is now helping Izo setting up the guest room for Jinbe. So start cleaning. You guys are being an obstacle for Jozu, yoi."

Marco appeared next to Jozu. He nodded to his blonde brother. He noticed that a certain brat was missing but he didn't ask. He was a bit happy for the help because dealing with some of their second division members wasn't fun if Ace was away. But Marco's words seemed to do their job to motivate them to clean up.

„I thought you are on brat duty." „I turned my head for three seconds because Haruta had something to discuss and he disappeared." „So now you're searching the brat." „Yes, I hope he will not jump in the water just because he sees a fish there." „Want some help?" But Marco shook his head. „I know you're on training duty today. So I won't bother you if you didn't see him." „Nope, didn't see him run around here. But when I'll see him I take him with me. Perhaps training will take away his energy." Marco grinned slightly. „Sounds like a good plan." And with that, the blonde got back to his search for Luffy.

Jozu hoped the boy was safe. He didn't want to be the one to tell Ace if something happened to Luffy on their ship. Even with his paramecia fruit. The second division commander wasn't someone who you should get mad at you.

Well, later Jozu knew that they were lucky. Yeah, the boy jumped into the sea. But someone was close so they fished him out quickly. So now the boy sat in a red kimono on a bench and watched them train. Luffy's clothes got somehow dirty and when Izo saw that he made Luffy changed clothes. The problem was the kimono itself. It looked like a kimono for girls and only went to Luffy's thighs. It also showed a bit of black boxer shorts. What was Izo thinking about dressing the boy up like that? Some man on the ship could wait until they were close to a brothel… but most of them didn't care any longer if they felt a sexual need. To dress up the boy like that when they hadn't docked for a long time was dangerous.

Jozu could see some of the men sparing sometimes watch the boy with hungry eyes. No way he would let the boy in the sparing. Even if he was whining. It was better than to see Luffy fight in a kimono. Jozu hoped Marco would be back soon. The blonde went away a few minutes ago to get something. He didn't know what the first division commander needed. But as sooner as he got back the staring to the brat would stop. Yeah, he could scold them, but that didn't really stop them much.

One of their newer member's eyes always went back to the boy and Jozu was about to scold him again when something blue and golden made the man kiss the wood. Marco stood above him. „Commander Marco." „Let that be a lesson for all of you. If you don't keep your focus on your surroundings, surprise attacks can happen fast", Jozu explained while the first division commander turned around to sat with Luffy. But the black-haired one grinned and shoot himself at Marco. The Phoenix had to take a few steps back to not fall on the ground when Luffy hit him. But he missed a fighting stick on the floor and fell over it while he was still searching for his balance. Now the blonde sat on the wood with Luffy on his lap. The boy's legs were left and right from Marco's hips, so he straddled the older man. A big grin on his face. „Can we play now, pineapple?"

Jozu shook his head at his men. Most of them blushed and some even had a nosebleed. Perhaps he should tell Ace about that and let the fire user have some fun with men to stop them from acting like that. „Don't be such perverts, yoi." Marco looked annoyed and slightly angry. „Why are they acting like Sanji?" „'Cause they were too long in the sun and think you are food." „What I am food for them? I don't want to be eaten. I'll beat them up if they try." „You will not. Not in this clothes, yoi." „Do they look bad on me?" Luffy tilted his head and looked confused at the blonde.

Jozu could see that Marco didn't want to answer. Well not in front of the crew. „Training is over. Go to the showers directly or you won't have time for dinner." The blonde lifted an eyebrow at his order, but Jozu didn't care. He didn't need to know what was going on. He just knew that some privacy was needed. When everyone was away, Jozu wanted to go, too. But he was stopped by Luffy.

„Oi, sparkle. Did you send them away so Marco can be alone with me? Then thank you. Because he had too much to do to stay alone with me", the boy grinned. Marco looked like he wanted to facepalm. „Luffy…" „Ops, it was supposed to be a secret. Please don't tell anyone, sparkle, and please don't be mad, Marco." Luffy looked at Marco with a pout and big puppy eyes. The blonde groaned and turned his eyes to Jozu. „I won't tell." „See, Marco, nothing to worry. It's not like everyone knows. Only Ossan and Izo know from your crew. So now it is one more and I'll get more hugs from you." Marco looked defeated. „No one would judge you and it would make the others stop looking at him." „I'll think about it, Jozu. Just don't tell anyone, yet. Especially not Ace." „Don't worry. I'll protect you from Ace." And with that Luffy pressed a kiss on Marco's cheek. The annoyed look on the blonde's face vanished and was replaced with a soft expression. „Well, I'm leaving. Don't be out too long, if you want it to be hidden any longer."

And with that Jozu went inside to take a quick shower himself. The men were already undressing and talking quickly about something, which the third division commander didn't understand and didn't try to. Well, that was until the topic went to a certain straw hat wearing brat. „He ate the gum-gum-no-mi so he is made out rubber. Imagine how it would feel to…" Jozu didn't need to hear the end to put the man through a wall. „Listen. I know some of you a frustrated but take care of it yourself and don't think about using Ace's little brother if you want live. Our second division commander has a brother-complex, if you haven't noticed, yet." /And our first division commander is scary when people, who he cared deeply about, are involved/, he added in his thoughts. But that was something he would leave out for the moment. Until the relationship was official to everyone. Then there will be some funny moments.

„Jozu, I hope the man did something to be put into a wall." That was the greeting of his captain when he went to him to report after the shower. „Well, if Ace was there, there would be more damage tot he ship." „So there was something about the brat? It was the clothes, right. I told Izo, he would draw a lot of unwanted attention to the boy." Whitebeard laughed. „Is there a reason why they didn't raid Ace's room for clothes?" Whitebeard smirked and took a sip from his sake. „Didn't you already see the reason?" The eyes of his father figure then went to his left side.

Jozu followed the look and saw the unofficial couple. Luffy seemed to have talk Marco into giving him a piggyback ride. The boy cheered and laughed while he clung to the blonde. His legs were now covered by leggings, but he was still wearing the kimono. Well, that way was better than one of the two clothes missing. Marco's face was unreadable for most of the crew. But he could see from the slight tug on his lips that the blonde hide a smirk.

„Don't you think that your brother is wrapped around a little finger, Jozu?" „Perhaps a bit." „I have to think about this old saw. Talking is silver, silence is gold, where does it leave you as a diamond?" „Protection is diamond." Whitebeard laughed. „Good answer. So I have a commander for each part of the old saw and one extra." Jozu turned his head. „Silver is Thatch. His swords. Gold is Marco. Look closely at his Phoenix form. And the extra is diamond part." Jozu nodded and allowed a smirk on his one face. Yeah, it fits the old saw. Thatch likes to talk, Marco was a great secret keeper, except when Luffy is involved, and he himself protect his family and the people, who they care for if needed.


	4. Chapter 3 - Spy Cook

Hello again~ so here it is the next chapter. Thatch got his time and his part got longer and longer x.x Seriously I didn't notice how long it got while I'm typing. But I hope you like it. Since I don't know yet which commander I'll write next it is possible that the next one will be a flashback chapter to the beginning of their relationship (PoV not sure at the moment). But no other spoilers for now ;) and the update will not come as quickly as they had been.

 **Shahana-G:** No thanks needed^^ I'm happy when I get feedback that the story or chapter is good (spelling mistake and others I welcome too ;) ). It is a nice motivation. Yeah, Jozu is kinda hard. But let's face it all Whitebeard commanders are kinda hard to write because we didn't see much of their character in the war. So it is a bit like a gamble to get a fitting personality and chapter based on the information. But I'm happy how I got Jozu done =) Do I spoil or do I not? It's a hard question. Middle way. Let's just say Ace will be the thirteenth or later to find out (in my current plan. Like with Jozu und Thatch it can change).

* * *

 _ **~Chapter 3 - Spy Cook ~**_

Thatch pouted. After lunch, he wanted to grab Luffy and made him help with a few pranks. Marco's warning, that he would have to cook everything for Luffy's birthday, didn't really affect him. He did meet the chef of the Straw Hats once and he just knew that this man would be stopped by nothing to cook for his crew and especially his captain. So Thatch was safe to play a few pranks

But he couldn't. Izo stopped him by making him clean up the paint from his prank and then ordered the cook to be his helper for setting up a guest room for Jinbe. The Fishman himself was with Namur. The eighth division commander volunteered to help Jinbe out with calling the other Straw Hats. And the captain of the Straw Hats Luffy was with Marco. Thatch pitied the boy a bit. Don't get him wrong, he liked respectively loved his brother. But he could be so boring sometimes that Thatch wanted to sleep. Luffy was prone to get bored with Marco. Which he most likely did if you count jumping into the ocean for no reason. That gave Thatch a few moments with his blonde brother because Izo wanted to dress up Luffy. He mused to himself. The face, Marco made when he saw the boy in the red short kimono, was interesting. Thatch thought for a moment that he would start chasing Izo. But he didn't. Well, could be because Luffy already went to the next spot and shouted something about training. This would have been able to be a good prank, but sadly he didn't have time. Even if it was still afternoon, he should start preparing dinner soon. It wasn't a vacation with Luffy on board.

Now after dinner, he was in the lounge with Izo. Finally able to do what he wants to. But he couldn't. Marco took Luffy with him to Oyaji. No special reason, at least as much as he knew. And Izo was reading papers of his division next to him. This wasn't how an evening was supposed to be like.

„Stop pouting. It won't work on me", Izo said and stopped his thoughts. „But Izo, do you really have to read now? There are better things to do. Like thinking about new pranks and preparing them", Thatch complained. The cross-dresser didn't answer. But his glance made the redhead flinched. He knew that look too well. One wrong word. One wrong word and Izo would ignore him for a whole week. That was something Thatch couldn't live with.

The cook loved affection and attention from his family. But two people are more special to him. On one hand, it was Whitebeard. His father figure was the first person, who encored him to be himself. To be a little childish if he will like it. To prank the others as long as nothing important broke and no one got hurt. On the other hand, it was Izo. The relationship between him and the cross-dresser was deeper. So he never called Izo his brother and the other knew it, too. The cross-dresser didn't show it much with words, but with actions like a hug for an example.

„Please, Izo. Stop looking at me like that. I swear I will cook or bake everything for you. But please, stop looking at me like that, darling", Thatch begged and even got on his knees. Izo shook his head lightly with a soft chuckle. „If you get on your knees someone would think you would propose." „You know, I will someday. And I'll already know your answer." „Don't get too cocky with me, cook", Izo warned him, but he pulled the cook up to give him a quick kiss. Thatch smirked and sneaked his arms around his other.

This was better than sitting here and watching Izo read. The book was dropped on the sofa, where Izo had been seated a few seconds ago. This was how an evening should be. No work for their divisions. Well, there still was for Izo, but he hoped the cross-dresser would be distracted enough to not think about them any longer.

„You really like others to stop working, don't you?" There went his hope. „Only my favourites. But you don't have any more work, do you?" „Would you stop if I say yes?" „No, I wouldn't stop except you want to see some pranks. Then I think I could leave you for a few minutes." „Marco's warning isn't really stopping you." „Nope. I mean, I really like cooking and even if there are three black holes, which is kinda shocking when you first hear about it. But I think that the cook of the Straw Hats will cook the meal mostly. Because that's the kind of man he is. He won't be stopped by anything to cook for his crew. So I'm safe. I will help out, but I can still sneak a few kisses and a dance from you." Thatch smirked and pressed soft kisses to Izo's cheek. But before he could kiss the cross-dresser on the lips, someone spoke.„I have nothing against you two being like that. You know how some of the crew can be. So could two please get a room, yoi." Both were a bit shocked and looked at the door.

Marco stood in the doorway. Luffy was behind him, still dressed in red kimono and black leggings. The Straw Hat boy laughed. „Your faces. Shishishi." Thatch composed himself quickly from his little shock. „Jealous, Marco? You just have to say something. I can find the perfect pineapple partner for you. So no need to be jealous, my dear brother." The cook grinned. Marco's slightly annoyed face was worth the little hit which he got from Izo. „Wouldn't that be cannibalism, if pineapple gets a pineapple partner?" Luffy wondered and tilted his head. Thatch had to bite his lip to stop him from laughing. „He didn't mean that I should eat it, yoi." Marco looked angry at Thatch. The redhead didn't feel like it was his fault for Luffy logic. But this was better than pranking someone. Well, it could be some kind of a prank. Thatch looked at Luffy because the cook knew it wasn't over, yet.

The boy seemed to think about Marco's words. „So can I eat it when he brings it?" Something dangerous shimmered through the boy's eyes. But only shortly and Thatch thought that it wasn't real. So he laughed out loud and leaned on Izo. The cross-dresser only shook his head but didn't step away from him. „Thatch?" Marco's voice sounded a bit dangerous. „Yes, my dearest older brother." „You take my watch duty tonight and no excuses. I have to deal with the black hole which gets hungry from just thinking about food, yoi." Luffy pouted. „I don't always think about food. I also think about … about my friends."

Thatch would have also pouted if he didn't notice a light red blush on Marco's cheek. He was shocked. His older brother did not blush. It was hard to embarrass Marco and even harder to make him blush. So what was going on? The blonde didn't look Luffy's way. So could be that the blush had something to do with the boy? No way. Luffy wouldn't be able to make Marco blush. He saw his brother standing in front of Boa Hancock one time when she acted cutely, and he didn't even bat an eyelid that time. So how the hell should Luffy of all the people be able to make the first division commander of Whitebeard, Marco the Phoenix, blush? Well only asking would help him. So he opened his mouth to ask his blonde brother.

But Izo spoke before he could address Marco. „Don't worry. I'll make sure that he'll do it. So you can go to sleep and rest." Marco rolled his eyes slightly but offered a small smile to Izo as thanks for controlling Thatch. The cross-dresser grinned and then turned to the black-haired boy. „Luffy, our favourite first division commander overwork himself most of the time. So make sure he doesn't do any work. I don't want to see him up before breakfast is finished in the morning." Luffy tilted his head before he nodded and clung to the blonde's arm. „Leave it to me. Pineapple won't work today or tomorrow", the boy stated with a big grin. Marco rolled his eyes. „I can take care of myself. But could you please bring some clothes for Luffy? I think another day in this clothes won't be any good for the crew. Jozu already put a man through the wall for the idea of having sex with Luffy, yoi." Anger shimmered trough Marco's eyes. Anger, which Thatch could understand. The boy was naive and innocent. He wouldn't even know what sex is. He got his answer to this question with Luffy's next question. „What is sex? Is that eatable?" „No, it is not. I'll leave it to Ace to explain that to you", Thatch grinned. It would scare some of this idiots if the fire user gets to know why his baby brother would ask him. „Thatch, leave it. I'll look for clothes. But tonight this clothes and yours have to be enough", Izo said and started to pull Thatch away. „Good night you two." The redhead shook his head. He didn't try to understand what was going on in his lover's mind. „Don't forget a jacket. It can be cold tonight. Some men say we are close to a winter island, but I'm not sure. So be careful. We wouldn't that you get sick." „Don't worry about me. I'm resisting the cold and then after my watch, I have some questions for you about our blonde mother-hen." Izo looked confused before he smirked and shook his head. „I'm not telling." The cross-dresser pressed a kiss to Thatch's cheek and then went away.

„Stupid Izo, won't tell me anything." The redhead leant against the wooden wall. He sat outside in a hidden corner of the ship. While many people wouldn't see him there, he could see everything. Even if the lamp he had with him was dimmed. Thatch didn't like it if people saw him quickly when he had watch duty. He liked to spy on people before they noticed him or he could scare them as a prank. Both were fun when he had watch duty at night.

Thatch sighed. He wasn't sure why Izo wouldn't tell him what was going on. Normally he told him everything. He bothered him. The only things Izo would normally not tell him were secrets he learned about others and which should stay secret for now. But that made it even more interesting for Thatch. His brother was involved. He had a right to know what was going on with his mother-hen of a brother. But he had to wait until duty was over. Izo wouldn't leave the warm bed for a short visit now like he often did. His shift ended in thirty minutes.

While he was in his thoughts, he didn't notice the two people coming out of the ship. He stopped when he heard Marco's voice. „Aren't you tired? With you running up and down the ship the whole afternoon I thought you would fall asleep standing, yoi." Thatch was surprised. Didn't Izo sent the blonde to bed and even gave Luffy an instruction to make sure of that? The boy seemed like he had accepted the order and planned to fulfil it. But with Marco being here, then the second person was most likely Luffy. It even fit with the question the blonde had asked. „Nope, not yet. I want to see some stars with Marco. Couldn't we sleep outside?" That was another surprise for Thatch. He couldn't remember ever hearing Marco's name from Luffy. The boy always called him pineapple or pretty bird, depending on the form he saw him in. But never by his name. „Not if you want to sleep like you first intend to." Marco chuckled. Thatch put his fingers in his ear to clean them. That didn't sound like his brother.

Thatch turned and ducked more into his hiding place. He tried to see the outline of these two clear, so he could guess what they were doing.

The smalle figure tilted its head. „I want to sleep close to Marco and cuddle." The boy stated and jumped the bigger one for a hug. His arms were around Marco's shoulders. The blonde did take a few steps back before his own arms went around Luffy's waist and held him close. „Don't worry. You can. I already promised you that you sleep in my bed and not in the extra one." Thatch watched closer. He never heard that Marco allowed someone to sleep in his bed, or nest as Thatch like to call Marco's bed. Did he mistake someone for his brother? No, that couldn't be. He would notice that with Haki.

Luffy seemed happy with Marco's answer because the shadow of his head melted with the blonde's shadow. „You are not mad at me for telling Sparkles, right?" What did Luffy tell Jozu? The boy didn't have much contact with the third division commander. But Luffy did tell him something, which he didn't tell Thatch. His own lips formed a pout. He thought Luffy trusted him with everything. But the way these two hugged bothered him, too. It didn't seem to be a normal hug. It looked more like a couple hug. But Thatch knew that Marco wasn't interested in a romantical relationship. So there had to be another reason? Especially since Luffy was allowed to sleep in the same bed as Marco. So one way to find the answer. Doing one of his favourite things on watch duty. Spying.

„I'm not mad. I wasn't even mad. I'm just not happy with how easy people seemed to pick up what is going on without us telling them, yoi." „Only Ossan, Izo and Sparkle know and they wouldn't tell anything if you are not ready. They care about you. They are family." „I know… but doesn't it bother you that they find out before you are ready to tell your crew and Ace?" Luffy lifted his head and from Thatch's point of view, he seemed to look up at Marco. But he wasn't sure. „I don't know if I will ever be ready. But I know what I want. I want to become king of the pirates and stay with Marco forever."

Thatch put a hand on his mouth. That was cute. Luffy wanted to stay with the mother-hen of the Whitebeard pirates. Marco got himself a little duckling. But… why weren't they saying anything about that? Izo wouldn't make a secret of it either. Thatch was confused. His second idea about them having a parental relationship seemed wrong.

Then he had to stop himself from moving and making any kind of noise. Marco had pressed a soft kiss to Luffy's forehead. „I will always be there for you. Especially to protect you." The boy whined. Thatch couldn't hear the exact words, but something about the wrong place and that he didn't need protection. Marco chuckled as Luffy's arms snaked around his neck. The boy stood on his tip toes while the blonde leaned down. Then their shadows melted completely into one as their lips met.

So romantical relationship it was. Thatch let himself sink more into his hiding place. That was what they were hiding. The thing Izo won't tell him because it wasn't his right to do so. He didn't know how to feel about it.

On the one side, he was happy for them. Marco needed someone who didn't care what comes next and just wanted to live and Luffy needed someone level-headed like the blonde. But on the other side, it somehow hurt that they didn't seem to trust them enough to tell them about their relationship on their own.

Perhaps a talk with Izo will let him see clearer. And tomorrow he will use this to tease Marco a bit, before making Luffy spill every little sweet detail about their relationship.


	5. Chapter 4 - How it started

Welcome back to the next chapter ;) It is like I said a bit of flashback chapter. But I also now knew which two commanders next. I'm kinda curious how people react to the ending of the fifth chapter before one asked. I haven't written it, yet. But I have a sweet little plan for it.

 **sdkop21:** Thank you. Now I feel some kind of pressure that I do not succeed with the full potential ... but I'll do my best ^^

 **Shahana-G:** Yep, Thatch is fun to write and from the beginning, I wanted him to be the first one who witnesses them kiss each other. The little kisses on the head or the cheek Izo and Jozu saw do not count xD

Different paragraphs? Mh~ I tried to format it a bit like I did on AO3. But it didn't work here like I want to... So I'll think I let it stay like this until I get an idea how to make it better.

Thatch won't be quiet with his teasing. That much I will tell ;)

 **Guest(02.03)** : Thatch can think if he wants to. But most of the time he is just blunt (like with telling Ace that they beat up his crew) and likes to play pranks. I can imagine him to be very serious if his family is involved. From the character, I'll guess he is a bit like Luffy. Everything is fine until you hurt his friends or family.

I didn't want it over quick. It is fun to think about different ways how they could find out. My personal favourite at the moment is Izo.

I searched my account-dates just for you. I did make an account there some time ago. But didn't really used it. It is already posted there and with this chapter, both sides are in the same chapter.

Thank you. It makes me happy hearing that subtle hints are adorable. It can be hard sometimes to write about them. Because it should be subtle, but still people who knew a bit of them should be able to pick it up if they watch closely.

 **Staticy Fox Atra:** So curious how it goes on? ;) Well, this chapter will be posted on the same date on both AO3 and here. So there is no reason to switch;)

* * *

 _ **~Chapter 4 – How it started ~**_

Marco was annoyed. More than usual. If he didn't have Luffy on his lap, he would probably chase Thatch around the ship. But because of this sweet obstacle, the blonde was still in bed with his lover.

The cook sat on a chair in Marco's room and smirked. He seemed happy about scaring the blonde with breakfast in bed and then had the nerve to say: „I thought you would like it more that way. Since you two could have been busy, even if no one heard you."

Izo, who sat on another chair next to Thatch, looked apologetic at Marco. He didn't blame the cross-dresser. He knew how hard it was to stop Thatch sometimes when the cook made up his mind.

„Why, Thatch, yoi?" „Shouldn't I ask this question, dear brother? You didn't even tell me that you were even interested in someone. I always thought you weren't capable of a romantical relationship. I mean you stood in front of Boa Hancock and didn't even bat an eyelid. It was like you didn't care and we know that even Jozu did blush when we met her again." Thatch lip's turned into a pout. Marco groaned.

Why? Why did Thatch have to see them last night? He thought the cook was up in the crows nest and wouldn't be able to see them. Marco didn't want his brother to find out like that. He knew that it would be trouble this way. Because Thatch couldn't be quiet. It wouldn't surprise Marco if the whole crew knew by now.

„Don't bully, Marco. He is already thinking too much", Luffy said sleepily and snuggled more into the blonde. The boy's face was buried in Marco's chest while his hands were on the shoulders. A soft smile ghosted over the Phoenix's lips before he pressed them onto his lover's head for a short kiss. And for a short time, he forgot that the two others were in his room. But he stopped when he heard Thatch cooing.

„Look, Izo. They are so cute. I don't want them to hide." Izo elbowed Thatch before he said: „I apologize again for him. He already noticed something was up before he saw you two kissing. He even thought about a parental relationship." „Oi, Izo. You weren't supposed to tell them that." Thatch pouted again.

Marco shook his head lightly and felt Luffy giggling in his chest. Well, good to see one of them still have fun and was happy. He didn't like to see Luffy sad. He hated it.

„But I can't say that I'm also curious how it started. Your relationship, I mean", Izo wondered and Marco could see how Thatch's pout stopped and the redhead turned his full attention to the blonde. „And I want to know why you two hide it."

„Because Marco won't get any sleep if Ace know. We still don't know how to tell Ace about the relationship and I'm not sure about my crew either… So we decided to let it be secret. Even if it isn't easy. It's hard not to cuddle with Marco when I want to because people are there."

„And I didn't feel ready to tell you guys. Yeah, you are family and I know you got my back. But how to tell your family that you are in love with someone who is some kind of a friendly rival? I didn't know. I'm not sure yet how to tell the others, yoi."

„Just tell them. Anyone who disagrees gets to swim for a while!" Thatch looked serious. „Like you said, Marco. We are family and anyone who doesn't think you deserve that is an idiot and shouldn't be called family. I know I shouldn't probably break into your room this morning. But do you know how it feels to find out your brother is hiding something? I felt like you didn't trust me. So I had to get you back for that." Thatch's speech ended in a pout again.

Marco was quite surprised to see the cook pout so much. „Sorry, yoi…" The blonde did feel a bit bad for not telling his brothers. But he had his reasons. Thatch grinned. „That was all I wanted to hear. Now I want some sweet, sweet details about you lovebirds." Marco looked a bit angry at Thatch and hugged Luffy closer to him. Like he would have to protect his lover from the questions.

But the boy had a different idea. He turned in Marco's arms and leant his back against the blonde's chest. Marco wasn't happy with that but calmed when he felt Luffy's hands on his arms. „I guess we answer Izo's question and give you some details with that?", the boy offered. Thatch thought for a moment before he nodded with a grin.

„We somehow got together when Marco helped Rayleigh to train my Haki." Luffy then turned his head to look at Marco. The blonde sighed. He noticed the unspoken question. He should continue the story. „Nothing about this story leaves the room until we make it official, okay, yoi?" „I promise on my honour!", Thatch exclaimed and even put a hand on his heart. Izo chuckled but promised, too.

„I guess the right point to start is after the Paramount War, yoi."

 _-Flashback after the Paramount War two years ago-_

Marco flapped his wings as he glided through the air. It was only a few days after they escaped from Marineford with Ace and Whitebeard still alive. Both were still injured and had to stay under the watchful eyes of the nurses. Which wasn't easy as Ace was worried about his little brother who got hurt deathly by Akainu and then disappeared with Jinbe and Trafalgar Law. Since then no sight was seen by the boy.

So the Phoenix volunteered to look for Luffy so Ace could rest, but the others had to be on their guard otherwise they would be attacked by another Yonko. They were already lucky that Shanks had stopped Kaido from interfering and helped a bit with their escape and the medical treatment for injured ones. Perhaps the redhead wasn't so bad.

But thinking about his family wasn't his top priority at the moment. Three days ago he started his search and yesterday he found a little clue with the newspaper.

The leading article and picture shocked him. Luffy had returned to Marineford and had rung the Ox Bell. Sixteen times. A sign for the new era. After that, the boy had disappeared again. But Marco knew this article wouldn't be enough to make Ace stay put. The boy had bandages all over his body. It was clear to see in the picture.

But it meant the boy was still in paradise. He had to be somewhere close to Marineford. Otherwise, he wouldn't be able to appear there again so quick.

So Marco decided to check the nearer islands. He also was careful trying to feel Rayleigh's Haki signature. As the newspaper said that the Dark King was with the boy during his second visit at Marine Ford. So it was a safe bet to ask him about Luffy.

He flew over an island, he believed it was called Rusukaina, in the calm belt close to Amazon Lily. He hoped, he didn't have to land there. Marco didn't want to be shot by the Kuja pirates. The blonde didn't believe they would be friendly enough to answer his question. Even if the pirate empress Boa Hancock seemed to have a weakness for Luffy and protected the straw-hatted boy during the war sometimes.

He was so deep in his thoughts that he noticed in the last moment that something flew at him. He dodged it only to see that it was an arm. A very long arm. Too long for a member of the Longarm Tribe. But long enough for a certain paramecia devil fruit user, who happened to be a certain logia user's little brother. The person, who Marco was looking for.

The Phoenix flapped his wings before he went down. He was careful to be not taken for a threat. The commander did not overlook the presence of Silvers Rayleigh, the so-called Dark King and formerly first mate of the Pirateking Gol D. Roger. He landed on a tree and watched.

There on the ground was Luffy and Rayleigh. The boy looked tired and didn't even noticed Marco. But Rayleigh did. The grayhaired man turned his head and looked at him. He grinned lightly. „So Whitebeard is curious about the boy, isn't he?" Luffy turned his head 180°. His brown eyes wandered to the tree and then up to the Phoenix.

Marco could see the confusion in the boy's eyes before he shouted: „Pretty bird!" And in the next moment, Luffy was next to him on the tree. „How is Ace? Is everything with Ossan? How is the rest?" The boy spoke with a speed that the blonde blinked a few times before he transformed into human form.

„Slow down, boy. Ace and Oyaji are resting. The nurses keep an eye on them. The rest is recovering, too, yoi." Marco looked at the boy. He could see the bandages around the body still showed how much damage the boy had gotten through the war and Impel Down. „But Ace is worried for you, yoi. And Oyaji, too. So I decided to check how you're doing."

Luffy grinned. „So Ace is fine. Did hear that Rayleigh? Ace is fine and Ossan, too." The boy jumped down and ran back to Rayleigh. „Now I have to get stronger for them, too. So they don't get hurt again."

Marco was a bit baffled but didn't show it. The boy was definitely interesting. The blonde jumped down, too.

„Marco, would you like to give us a hand? I think it would help Luffy with his Haki-Training." The Phoenix lifted an eyebrow. So this was the reason why Rayleigh was here with Luffy.

He sighed. He knew why Rayleigh would want him to help them. In his Phoenix form, he was some kind of a logia devil fruit user. Blunt attacks wouldn't work on him.

„I have to call Oyaji before I can say yes or no. I don't think it is wise if I don't report back soon." The blonde looked for his mini den-den mushi. The little snail was seconds later in his hands.

„Can I talk to Ace, too?" Luffy was next to him and jumped a bit up and down. He looked at the blonde with big puppy eyes. Marco groaned. The boy didn't need Haki-training. He already did have a dangerous weapon, his puppy eyes.

„If he is awake and the nurses don't have any problems with passing the den-den-mushi around, yoi." Luffy nodded. The perspective to talk with his brother seemed to lift the boy's spirit. The blonde turned his head to Rayleigh and the Dark King nodded. He dialled the number for the main den-den mushi on the ship and waited.

The den-den mushi ins his hands changed its face to the one of Thatch. „Marco! Good to hear from you. Ace is going nuts and the nurses are searching the sea stone on our ship to tie him to the bed."

Marco shook his head. „How is Oyaji, yoi?" „Wait a moment, I'll bring this snail to him. He wouldn't care if we wake him up to a talk with you." The den-den mushi's face got neutral again before his eyes turned yellow.

„Good news on your side, Marco?" „Hello, Ossan. Get better soon. Because I want to battle you when my training is over." „I guess, this answer your question, Oyaji, yoi."

The den-den mushi started to laugh and Whitebeard's laugh boomed over the island. „Cheeky brat. You got some of us worried. Your brother won't be quiet for long."

„Was that Luffy's voice?" Another voice was heard over the den-den mushi and the eyes turned grey for a few seconds. „Ace!" Luffy chirped his brother's name.

„Commander Ace, stay in bed before we tie you to it!" A strict female voice was heard. Some mumbles from Ace, more laughter from Whitebeard. It sounded like a normal conversation in the sickbay of the Whitebeard pirates.

Luffy giggled next to Marco and nearly fall over if the blonde didn't put an arm around the boy to hold him up. „Ace's Nakama are funny." The black-haired one stated.

The eyes of the den-den mushi's eyes turned grey again and had some tears in its eyes. „Luffy, you idiot. Why did you have to do that? I was worried about you! Don't you dare to do this again." „I told you. I don't want you to die. I'm your little brother. I don't want to lose another person."

Marco looked at his side. The boy's face turned from happy to sad. It didn't felt right to see this look on Luffy's face. His „mother-hen"-instinct, like Thatch like to called it, told him to hug the boy. Softly he hugged the boy closer to him. A confused look ghosted over Luffy's face before a small smile appeared.

„I'm sorry, Luffy. But the next time I kick your ass for doing it!" Ace's voice sounded more softly now. He really cared for his little brother. Marco could relate to that. He was worried most of the time for his brothers. So this call did not only do something for Luffy's and Ace's happiness. It also calmed his nerves that everything was fine without him on the ship.

„I'll get stronger and stronger, Ace. Someday I will be able to beat you in a fight. I promise you that. I will become pirate king and be strong enough to protect anyone dear to me!" Luffy's face was full of determination. It reminded Marco that Luffy was able to use Haoshoku Haki.

„I'm sorry to cut this conservation short. But Oyaji, Silvers Rayleigh is also here. He agreed to train Luffy in Haki and he asked me to help out with the Busoshoku Haki I think, yoi." The grey eyes of the snail turned yellow again. It also looked like it was thinking.

„Okay, but call us some time so we know that you are safe and also to make sure Ace can recover without being worried about his little brother." There was something from Ace in the background again, what they couldn't understand, but it did make the black-haired boy next to him laugh again. „Understood, Oyaji. Don't worry, Ace. Your little brother is safe with Rayleigh and me here. So stay put and get well, yoi."

„Bye-bye Ace, bye-bye Ossan, bye-bye Ace's Nakama." Luffy chirped and ended the call before Ace could get it again to speak with them.

So Marco stayed on Rusukaina with Luffy and Rayleigh. The blonde mostly helped out with training fights. The boy didn't really have good control over his Haki, yet. He could activate it, but when he then tried to punch Marco in Phoenix form it faded and went through his wings. The blonde could see that the boy was frustrated if he lost the fight. But it disappeared quickly and he ordered a rematch but until his injuries got better, Marco denied him more than one match a day. But that didn't stop Luffy from asking more.

Yeah, the boy could be an idiot. But he worked hard to get better. To get stronger. To be able to protect everyone dear to him. His face showed pure determination and this was a motivation for Marco to help him. Not only with Haki but also with the devil fruit. The boy didn't have much resistance to seawater or sea stone. Since there was no sea stone on the island, Marco took Luffy flying to get to a safe shore to train while Rayleigh swam to Amazon Lily for a few days to get new clothes for Luffy and fresh bandages.

Yes, Rayleigh swam the whole way to Amazon Lily. The first time Luffy and Marco saw that. The blonde had to hold the boy back otherwise he would have jumped into the ocean, too. Which wouldn't be a good idea since Rayleigh was already too far away to help him and Marco was a devil fruit user like Luffy. He wasn't sure if he would be able to stay in Phoenix form when he touched the water. But he really did not like to try finding out by letting Luffy jump into the ocean.

All in all, Marco didn't notice how the time went by. He first thought, he would only stay a week or two, but now it was slowly turning into the second month of him staying there and help Luffy.

He wasn't sure about his reasons. But he felt like he had to stay. His instincts told him that he was in the right place at the moment. He wasn't sure why. But even with all the training and the animals on the island, he felt relaxed in the boy's presence. He couldn't explain why exactly he felt like that. But he couldn't bring himself to care or think about it. Even as they were alone again.

Rayleigh was on his way to Amazon Lily again and it was raining. Marco and Luffy sat in a cave with a little fire. As the rain got harder, the blonde decided it would be better to find a dry place so they wouldn't catch a cold.

„Ne, Pineapple. Tell me about your Nakama." Luffy looked at him with a curious look in his eyes. Marco blinked a bit confused. „I want to hear about them. They were cool in the war. Especially the sparkle guy and the flower guy. And this big one with his fire sword and the one with his weapon, which seemed alive."

Marco lifted his hand to stop Luffy from rambling. „The sparkle guy is our third division commander Jozu. Diamond Jozu, to be precise. He ate a paramecia devil fruit, which allows him to turn his body into diamond. He is one of the oldest members. He was already there when Oyaji declared that Fishman-Island is under his protection. The one you named flower guy ist Vista. Flower Sword Vista. He didn't eat a devil fruit and is our fifth division commander. Before you asked our fourth division commander wasn't in the war. He was the one who was nearly killed by this traitor, which led to the whole war." Marco's fist clenched. Just the thought of Teach made him angry.

Luffy seemed to pick that up and sat closer to the blonde. The boy weighed his head to the left and to the right before he hugged Marco. It surprised the Phoenix. „Sorry… for making you remember…" His eyes widened. He never expected this. But he didn't refuse it. „It's fine, yoi." The blonde lifted his hand and patted the black hair before let it sink to his side again. Unsure what to do exactly.

The boy looked at him and grinned. „Good. Because I don't like my friends to be sad. It makes me want to beat the people who make them sad." Marco blinked. The boy didn't just tell him he would challenge Teach if he makes his friends sad. He studied the Luffy's face. Everything was clear to read. Yes, the straw-hat-wearing boy would challenge the one who was able to beat his big brother.

„Luffy, promise me something. Don't fight with Teach. If you see him, run away. But don't fight him. He gave Oyaji a hard time and would have killed Oyaji if Sengoku didn't start to fight the traitor's crew. Something is fishy about the Yami-Yami-no-mi. So promise me, you won't fight Teach under any circumstance, yoi." He met the boy's eyes with his one.

Luffy pouted and opened his mouth to protest. But Marco didn't want to hear the protest. He wanted to hear that he promised him. He didn't want the boy to fight Teach. He heard what the traitor said during the war about becoming king of the pirates. He knew that there would probably be nothing to stop them from fighting at one point if they didn't deal with him first. But he didn't want to hear it now that Luffy will fight against the traitor. His own instinct was against it. If the boy wanted to fight the traitor, he would kidnap the boy and hide from everyone and everything, just for the safety of the boy.

Before neither had a chance to think again Marco's hand was on the back of Luffy's head. Softly he pressed the boy to him. There was no resistance to be seen in Luffy's body language. The boy even moved closer himself and let his hands rest on Marco's shoulders. And then their lips met.

For a few seconds, they just stayed still. Not moving a bit. The eye contact was never broken. He noticed the light red blush which appeared softly on Luffy's cheeks. His hand slowly moved to Luffy's cheek and with his thumb, he brushed over it. Slowly their eyes closed and the kiss, which was mostly just touching each other's lips, developed into something deeper as soft movements were initiated. Luffy's arms snaked themselves around Marco's neck. One arm of the blonde found its way around the boy's waist and pulled him with a soft pressure into his lap while his other hand stayed at the straw-hatted one's cheek.

 _-Flashback ends-_

Marco sighed and made Luffy stand up. „Hey, don't think we are down, yet. We only know how you two get you first kiss and damn it, you can't stop there!" Thatch pouted. It was obvious that the cook wanted to hear more. „Next time. Leave the room now, so we can get ready. Izo? Can you watch Luffy later? I'll have a little scouting mission. I should be back in the afternoon, yoi."

Izo nodded and then pulled Thatch with him. The cook complained a bit but didn't fight against it.

When the door closed, Luffy looked at Marco with a pout. The blonde groaned. „I'm sorry. But I already agreed before I knew you would come, yoi." Luffy folded his arms. The pout was still there. „The next island shouldn't be far away. I guess I can ask Thatch to fill a picnic basket and we will hide somewhere on the island. Sounds good, yoi?" Marco went closer to the boy who now seemed to think about the offer. „Will there be meat?"

The blonde chuckled. „Of course, yoi." Luffy grinned and jumped Marco for a hug with his arms around the blonde's neck. „But promise me something. No pranks against my division or the second division. Otherwise, there will lots of paperwork for me, yoi." He had warning tone in his voice, but he hugged the boy closer to him.

Luffy laughed. „Okay. No pranks against first and second division otherwise Marco don't have time to cuddle. Understood." He also saluted to him. The Phoenix laughed and kissed his lover softly on the lips.

It would be a long time for Luffy alone on the ship. Even if Izo was watching him. The boy was a magnet for trouble. But it should be fine as long as he stayed on the ship. Marco just hoped that their relationship is still a secret to most of the people when he comes back.

* * *

Normally I don't do author note's at the end. But a question, which is a bit important for the next chapters, even if it is perhaps a bit of a spoiler. Should Haruta be a boy or a girl? I know Oda said Haruta was a boy but I saw both in FFs. And personally, I'd like Haruta as a girl. But I let you guys decide ;)


	6. Chapter 5 – Pranksters, Shopping trips

It did take a bit longer than I expected. But it is done. Here is the fifth chapter. I hope you enjoy it and for the ending. You can hate me if you want. I had a hard time writing it. A little voice wanted to tell me to change it. But since this somehow belongs with the next chapter and the idea for the next commander, I didn't want to change it. So yeah...^^' I'll start writing the next chapter to make up for the ending.

 **Freerunner4427 :** Mostly I do that. But with characters like Haruta sometimes I asked to hear what the readers want and perhaps to get a new different idea ;)

 **CelinaB:** Thanks for your comment. Most of you want Haruta as a girl. Then I hope you like a female Haruta being a bit of a tomboy ;)

 **Shahana-G:** I feel like I did an unintended number with the remarks about the war... I'm sorry:x

To be true I was a bit worried if the flashback story wasn't a bit fast for their relationship. But it does seem to work out.^^

Patient;) More details in later chapters. The next two (this one and the one after) are other from pov of other commanders. That is as much as say at the moment. But there will be another chapter with a flashback to this point.

* * *

 _ **~Chapter 5 – Pranksters, Shopping trips and Accidents~**_

Haruta grinned. Together with Thatch and Luffy the 12th division commander had hidden. A new prank was incoming.

„So I'll say we take the first division for a prank. With Marco away, we have the best timing." Thatch grinned. The cook seemed to have a few ideas in mind, but before Haruta could agree, Luffy spoke. „No, no. I don't want Pineapple to be cranky when he gets back. I also promised him. No pranks against the first and second division. I won't break my promise."

The 12th division commander lifted an eyebrow to Luffy's words. The last time the three of them played pranks together. The boy had helped them play a prank on every division. Even Marco's and the Phoenix was a bastard back then. He made them clean the whole ship and scolded them afterwards. Well, only Thatch and Haruta. Luffy was back on his ship when the first division commander found out. So the straw hatted-boy never got a punishment.

„Oh come on, Luffy. If someone is able to get away with pranking the division of our mother-hen it is you. So don't be fun killer." Thatch pressured Luffy a bit. Haruta could see that the boy seemed to think about it. But his promise seemed to mean more to him as the opportunity to rill up Marco. „No, I promised. No help for pranks against the first and second division." Luffy folded his arms and tried to look serious, which he failed a bit. But Thatch's statement about Luffy being able to get away with playing a prank against Marco got her thinking. Yeah, sure the blonde seemed to like the boy. But the Phoenix also cared for his brothers and sisters and this care didn't save them from getting punished for their pranks.

Haruta knew that Marco held his family dear to him and would kill anyone who hurt them. She saw it during Marine Ford. While she had a few close calls, the one who did come to close to hurt her, where being attacked by her brothers. Especially Marco, before he was on brat duty.

Thatch groaned and interrupted her thoughts. Haruta turned to look at him. „I know I said I approve. But if you become such a fun killer… I don't." Then suddenly the cook's face turned from being disappointed into a grin, which promised a fun prank. But Haruta didn't know if it was a good one. It didn't sound like a good one. „Come on, Haruta. We teach Luffy the wonders of …"

„Thatch! Don't think about pranking someone. You still have work to do and I'll make sure you do it." Izo appeared next to them. The cross-dresser looked annoyed. His make-up was a bit ruined. But it still looked good.

Haruta bit her lips. If Izo was annoyed enough to stop Thatch, before he started a prank, then it was better to be quiet. Also, she knew that the cook took Luffy under Izo's watch. So it should be better to not say anything at all. The cross-dresser could be worse than a mother, whose baby was stolen, when he was angry. The slightly ruined make-up was a good hint at how angry Izo was.

„But Izo, I can do this work later. Now is such a good timing for a prank", Thatch whined. Izo didn't show any mercy to the cook at least. „Haruta? Do you mind keeping Luffy out of trouble until this one has finished his work? I am not able to watch both. We already docked so perhaps you can take him shopping so he has a few other clothes on our ship."

The only female commander was a bit baffled but nodded. It was better than getting into trouble. Even if she hated shopping for clothes. When she didn't wear her normal clothes, she raided the closets of her brothers and wore their clothes. They may be a bit too big, but better than letting Izo dress her in more feminine clothes, which were useless for fighting.

Luffy giggled as Izo pulled Thatch with him. „Ne, Haru." Haruta lifted an eyebrow. She didn't like her name to be shortened. But Luffy didn't seem to remember the last two letters of her name. He called her like that since Ace introduced everyone to his brother.

„What is it, Luffy?" „Let's prank Thatch before we go looking for clothes." Haruta looked down at the grinning boy. Pranking the king of pranks himself? That did sound good. She liked it. Thatch never got pranked before as far as Haruta knew. So by pranking him, they could conquer his title. Haruta, queen of pranks. Yep, sounded good.

„What do you have in mind, my favourite only-half-part-of-the-family-little-brother?" Luffy pouted shortly about this title, but it disappeared quickly when he started whispering his idea in Haruta's ear. The redhead stayed silent, even after Luffy was finished.

The idea itself sounded boring at first. But when she thought about it more, it became a good idea, no … it was a brilliant idea. They could really pull that off and no one except Thatch would be angry at them. And if Izo was helping them like Luffy planned it, then this was one of the easiest pranks Haruta ever did.

A few minutes later they stood in front of the cross-dressing division commander with three bags full of paperwork from different divisions. They had finished telling Izo the plan and waited for the reaction of the cross-dresser. „Let me get this clear. You want to prank Thatch by giving him paperwork from other divisions and I have to make sure he does it?" Both pranksters nodded. „Did you get some of mine, too?" „Of course. There are from all divisions except Thatch's own one." A slight devilish smile appeared on Izo's lips. „See it as done. I'll work on a few clothes during the time he works." And with that Izo took the bags of paperwork and went away.

Haruta and Luffy giggled. This was too easy, but it was efficient. Haruta could already imagine Thatch's whining when the paperwork got more and more instead of the opposite. She should have asked Izo to give some details later.

But now she had to do a job. Not a one she would be happy to do. But Izo would be mad if she didn't do it. Well, and the nurses wouldn't be happy. They would be angry when more of their brothers went to the sick bay because of angry and overprotective commanders.

„Haru, I'm hungry, Can we eat?" Luffy interrupted Haruta's thoughts. The commander looked at the boy. She had to stop herself from shaking her head. The boy really thought with his stomach. „It isn't lunchtime, yet. The cooks just started, I think. Perhaps we can go and look on the island." „Let's go, Haru!"

And then Luffy started to drag Haruta around. The female commander was a bit behind at first, but the distance was closed quickly. Some crew members looked after them with a strange look like they expected something. Haruta grinned and waved at them. A few younger, newer members were irritated and some of them even blushed. This could be very funny later. She got to tell Thatch about that have him play „big overprotected brother" to them when he wasn't angry anymore about the prank.

After an expensive lunch courtesy by Luffy, they were in a small shop for clothes. Haruta thought it would be better that way. In little shops, they had fewer choices, but the commander thaught better fewer choices and good quality. Also, the shopping trip would be shorter that way if they found something.

It was a bit more fun as normal. Luffy tried on everything. Even if it wouldn't fit him. But most of the time he still had a sash on. Haruta tilted her head. Luffy wearing a sash didn't look bad. But why didn't the boy alter with a belt?

But then Luffy came out of the cabin. „Ne, Haru, look. Now I look like Pineapple." The boy did wear similar clothes to Marco's and even wore a belt over the sash. He even made his hair looked like the first division commander. But his face didn't match the blonde.

„Do you really want to look like him?" „I like Pineapple's style. He made me wear a sash when he helped with training because sometimes my clothes didn't fit." Luffy got a slightly dreamy look in his eyes. „What are you thinking about, Luffy? You have a dreamy look. Did something good happen during the training?" Haruta grinned slightly. The boy blushed a bit and looked away. „It was a fun time."

Haruta was a bit surprised to see Luffy act like that. Then she remembered something. Luffy was near Amazon Lily. Perhaps he got a sweetheart there. „Aw, does little Luffy have a crush back on Amazon Lily, which isn't Boa Hancock?"

Luffy blinked confused at her before he started pouting, but his blush didn't disappear. „I'm not little." The pout deepened. „And I don't have a crush on Amazon Lily." Haruta laughed. „Sorry, Luffy. But your face and look hinted that you found some who got a special place in your heart. So I just assumed it was one of the Kuja Tribe and you didn't say anything because Boa Hancock has a crush on you." The pout on Luffy's face only disappeared slowly. „The Kuja Tribe are all my friends. But they are not as special as my Nakama, Ace, Sabo, you guys, Makino and the village, Dadan and the Bandits, or Ma..." Luffy put his hands to his lips to silence himself. He seemed to say something that he shouldn't tell.

Haruta tilted her head. Ma? As far as she knew through Ace neither the brothers don't know their mothers. Ace's was dead and Luffy's mother's status was unknown. So the two letters M and A must be the first two of a name. She didn't consider that it could be another mother figure. Since she knew Makino was some kind of sister/mother figure to Ace and Luffy and then there was Dadan, who was their foster-mother, but neither was called mother or mama. Also, he already said both names. So they could be crossed out. She didn't hear any stories about other people who started with Ma and were special to the boys and Haruta didn't believe that it changed since they meet up in Fishman Island after Luffy's training. Well, it wouldn't fit the timing. Since this Ma-person was possible the reason for his dreamy look.

„So you have a crush on this Ma-person?" Luffy's eyes wandered around the room. It was like the boy looked for a distraction. „Luffy? Who holds a special place in your heart other than your Nakama, Ace, Sabo, the people back on your home island, us and starts with Ma?" She knew it was a bit unfair that she was cornering him with direct questions, but come on.

Luffy was mostly Ace's and Sabo's little brother. But he was also somehow the little brother of all the Whitebeard pirates. So she was allowed to tease him and ask questions about his love life. She couldn't to that with Ace, who was younger than her, because the second division commander didn't have one and if he had one, he was very good at hiding it.

In her thoughts, she didn't notice that Luffy disappeared from the store. „Luffy?" She looked around. The clothes, they would take for the boy, were still there. „Did you see, where the boy went?" She asked the saleswoman. „Sorry, I started to fold the clothes you chose for him, so it would be quicker when you are finished…" Haruta couldn't blame her. „Thank you. Someone from our ship will pick them up later."

Then the female commander ran out the store and looked around. She couldn't see the famous straw hat boy. Haruta did have a bad feeling as she heard the rumble of a thunder. The few civilians on the street could only give her vague information. But all pointed in the same direction. Unfortunately, it wasn't their ship's direction.

Haruta started running. There were no enemies or bounty hunters on this island. But the mountains out of the village could get dangerous. Especially, when a storm was close. She hoped that Luffy didn't get to close otherwise he could get hurt, even with his devil fruit.

„Luffy? Where are you?" She shouted. The storm was starting. The wind howled and Haruta had to dodge a stick from a tree. Her sight was starting to become unclear through the rain. She had to concentrate to use Kenbunshoku Haki. It mostly just helped her with sticks and some smaller stones which were sent flying through the wind.

But Luffy's presence wasn't something she noticed. It worried her. After all, Izo trusted her to keep the boy out of trouble. But this would end in trouble.

„Luffy." Again she shouted for her youngest brother. Her clothes started to stick at her body because of the rain. She had to hurry and find Luffy.

Then she noticed his presence. A little to the left. „Luffy!" Just a few steps and she would be next to him. The straw hat flew from Luffy's hat into her arms and then water crashed against her. With one hand she pressed the hat to her chest, while she tried to swim to Luffy's presence which got away from her.

Then everything went black.

„Haruta. Haruta, wake up." That sounded like Thatch. He was going to scold her. Someone shook her slightly. „Marco, stop it. She got hit on the head." Ma…rco?

„Take her to the ship. I will look for Luffy, yoi." Marco's voice sounded worried and … afraid?

„Marco, stay calm."

Oyaji…

„Jozu, take Haruta back to the ship. Namur, you will go with Marco. Search the east side. Thatch, Izo, north side. Curiel, Rakuyo, West side. Vista, Blennheimer, south side. Take a den-den mushi with you. And stay in contact with us."

„If I could fly I would find him faster…" Why did her brother's voice sound like that? He didn't seem so broken during Marine Ford. Only when Oyaji was hurt. Otherwise, he didn't show any worries. So why now?

Was it because of Luffy?

Haruta wasn't sure. Perhaps there was a connection which she didn't see at the moment. Cross the perhaps. There was one. There was a deep connection between Marco and Luffy. Because it had to be Marco's name which Luffy didn't say out loud in the store.

With the little bit of strength her body provided her at the moment, she half-opened her eyes and lifted her hand. Her fingers closed around Marco's arm. Blurry she could see that he turned his head to her.

„I'm sorry for losing our little brother."


	7. Chapter 6 - Found

You don't know how much the ideas changed while I was writing the chapter. Some scenes are still there, some are just hinted what I thought could happen. So yeah, it was difficult to write with so many ideas that didn't go well with each other. But I hope the final form of the chapter is good.

 **Shahana-G:** That's nice to hear^^ It makes me happy reading that =)

Mh~ it is a bit hard to stay realistic when many things in anime aren't realistic. That was a bit of a problem in this chapter what can I do and what should be deleted and rewritten. But I'm still sorry for bringing up the war. There are some bad memories of the war...

Not all of Marco's paperwork xD. Luffy and Haruta took everything which isn't too specific so Thatch can't make any mistakes because he doesn't know the facts. But you're right. Luffy want Marco to have more time for him and the paperwork are his enemies (and pineapples which Thatch like to use against Marco) xD

The family thing is complicated. Luffy belongs to the Whitebeardfamily, but also not. It is not official. So Haruta likes to tease him about that giving him that title, but also to push him a bit. So that it would be official. I don't know if I get to this topic in the other planned chapter with Haruta. So this is the explanation at the moment. It can be a spoiler, but also not (the chapter is in the planning phase).

For Luffy becoming her brother-in-law, it is still a long way. Because they didn't tell everyone who is important to them, yet. Also ... I got an idea. The rest of the answer comes with one of the last chapters. So no more details, yet ;)

 **namisnakama** **:** Yeah, Haruta likes to tease Luffy. But it is expected from older siblings even if it isn't official, yet.

Epic Luffy, huh? Mh~ perhaps then you like that chapter, I tried to hint a bit at Luffy's strength ;). And the Whitebeards know that Luffy is strong and can possibly take care of himself. But that doesn't stop them from worrying what kind of trouble he attracts.

For Ace, you have to be patient. I already said that he will be among the last persons to find out about the relationship. But I have some ideas for Ace and it is going to be lots of fun to write it.

* * *

 _ **~Chapter 6 - Found~**_

The day was normal until lunch. That is what Namur thought.

His division members told him that Izo stopped Thatch from pranking others by making him do paperwork. A few minutes later Haruta and Luffy appeared and took some less specific paperwork from him to prank the cook with giving him more work. That was the most useful prank the Fishman heard of since he decided to become a Whitebeard pirate.

Lunch was quiet. With Thatch doing paperwork and Ace being on a mission, the two, who were some of the loudest during lunch, were missing. The straw hat captain wasn't here. But the crew members were still worried and looked around like they expected a hand to appear even if some of them confirmed the boy went to the village with Haruta. Namur could only shake his head slightly of the paranoid members. Two meals with the brat and they were already nervous. How would be one the boy's party? Would they then even drink less to make sure their food wouldn't be stolen? Well, it promised to be a funny sight.

Shortly after lunch, Marco came back. The blonde started to send their crew members around, because of the storm, which slowly started. The ship had to be stabilised and they also had to help in the village, which is under their protection.

The barrier sea in the mountain seemed close to break free, as Marco told them. He was right. When the storm was getting stronger, they could see the water coming down from the mountains. Luckily they worked fast and had Marco warning them before. So the damage to the village was lesser than expected.

But then they heard something which meant a lot more work for them. A saleswoman told them that Haruta and Luffy left her shop a few minutes before the incoming storm showed itself. Other people told them that the 12th division commander followed the boy to the mountains, but they didn't see them coming back. So their two younger siblings were most likely still out there and probably got hit by the storm.

But they couldn't go and look for them as long as the storm still went on. So they could only hope that these two were safe. They could take care of themselves. But that didn't stop them worrying about Haruta and Luffy.

Namur waited with Izo, Thatch, Jozu, Marco and Oyaji. But he started to get nervous. Jozu had to hold back Marco so that the blonde didn't throw himself in the air to look for them. Only Oyaji's command made the first division commander stay. But he paced around impatiently. In his blue eyes, Namur could see worry and a bit of despair. Probably because he couldn't do anything until the storm was over. The Fishman could also see the worry for their two missing family members in Izo's eyes, but it was also for their first division commander. Thatch's reaction to the whole situation surprised Namur. The cook didn't tease Marco and didn't joke like he normally would. That was something which worried Namur, too.

When the storm finally calmed down, they started searching. Close to the village, they found Haruta. Her clothes were soaked. She was pale and cold. On the left side of her head was a bit blood, but it seemed to be the only injury she got. On her chest, under her right hand, was a straw hat. Luffy's straw hat.

The hat alone let Marco lose some of his famous control. He never thought he would see all these emotions again on the blonde's face. The shock he got at Marine Ford when they all thought their father figure would die. That they lose Ace again, too. It was something he didn't want to remember. But now Namur remembered and it made him wonder why did his brother reacted like that.

They found Haruta. Yeah, hurt and unconscious. But alive and everything would be fine when she would be in the sick bay. So Luffy will probably in the same situation.

But Namur was happy that Oyaji was with them and gave them orders. Otherwise, they wouldn't be able to control Marco who seemed to lose his control over his emotions more and more. Especially as Haruta regained conscious a bit and said that she was sorry.

Namur could feel the pain in his chest. It broke his heart to see his little sister like that.

„Don't worry, Haruta. Your little brother will be found. For now, rest and don't anger your sisters in the sickbay." Oyaji said in a calm voice as Jozu lifted the female commander and carried her back to the ship. „Take some sheets with you, before you start looking for the brat. It won't be healthy for him to stay cold."

So they took a bag with some sheets to warm the boy up when they found him and started searching like Oyaji ordered them.

Namur went silently next to Marco and watched him carefully. He already had to stop the blonde from jumping into the water when they saw pieces of Luffy's clothes. But the black-haired boy wasn't there. Why was the first division commander so on the edge? It wasn't the blonde's fault.

„Marco, stop worrying. The boy is tough. He even survived the war and also he beat two Yonkos. We will probably find him screaming for meat or other food." The blonde looked unsure. Namur felt a bit helpless.

He mostly didn't show his emotions like Marco, but the Fishman disliked to see his family troubled without being able to help them. And now he couldn't really help his blonde brother because he didn't know why he was so worried or acted like that.

It also didn't help that Thatch and Izo found Luffy's sandals next to scrub marks which seemed to went to the east side of the island, so their way. Scrub marks meant that there were people in the mountains other than them. And it was unknown if they were friendly or if they were enemies.

The message did make Marco transform. The big, blue Phoenix stretched his wings to start flying. Namur grabbed onto one of Marco's talon before the bird went up high in the sky. A funny feeling in his stomach, the Fishman closed his eyes. Yeah, other people would like that. But he didn't. Why did he get to team up with the flying mother-hen, who seemed to worry a bit more about Luffy like he did with his other brothers?

He was lucky the flight wasn't long. But the speed of Marco going down to land, made his stomach rumble. Namur stayed on his knees for a few minutes, before he was able to look up after the landing.

It was a clearing. On the ground lay a group of man. Unconcious. But one look told them it wasn't from the storm. No, they met someone who was able to use Haoshoku Haki.

One of them seemed to regain a bit conscious. Namur nearly pitied him, as Marco noticed the man and pulled him up by the neck. „Where is the boy, yoi?"

Marco's voice was dangerous calm. This was the pirate the marine feared and also Bounty Hunters feared.

The man panicked. „I don't know. The boss just told us to put sea stone on him and bring him to our hideout. But he woke up and then everyone fell to the ground. I don't know what happened." „Where is your hideout, yoi?" „It's over there in the cave."

Marco threw the man away and started to walk very fast to the direction of the cave. Namur waited a bit before he followed his brother. He shouldn't have grabbed Marco's talons. Flying wasn't for him.

„We have a possible lead where exactly Luffy is. Some man tried to kidnap him, but he knocked most of them out with Haki." Namur said over the den-den-mushi and gave some directions so that the others could find them.

When he caught up with Marco, he was met with a surprising sight.

The man, who seemed to be the boss, cowered in fear in small space. He had a few ugly bruises on his face, which looked like he got a few headbutts. The eyes of the man wandered from Luffy to Marco and back. He shrugged and become smaller everytime his eyes met the ones of the blonde and he pressed his hands between his legs to protect what was in his pants.

Luffy sat on a bed. His hands were in sea stone handcuffs on his back and his eyes were hidden behind a black scarf. His cardigan and pants were missing. He only wore a pair of black boxers. The boy's skin was pale and seemed cold.

Marco's eyes burned with anger. He was next to the boy and had started to remove the scarf. When the scarf fell on the bed, the boy blinked a bit before he turned to Marco. One moment the boy sat there without moving a muscle. In the next moment, he was in Marco's lap, straddling the older one and hide his face in the blonde's chest. „Sorry, Marco." He could hear the black-haired one mumbling.

Namur blinked. Marco's eyes became a bit softer as Luffy snuggled closer to him. „It's fine, yoi." The blonde put his arms around the boy. Carefully to not to touch the sea stone.

The Fishman shrugged. He would get answers later. The most important thing was that the boy was safe. „The key", Namur said to the ‚boss'. The man flinched. He didn't answer at first. „Tell us, where the key is, yoi." Marco's voice cut through the air and the man flinched again. With a shaking hand, he pointed to a bedside table.

Namur went to it and picked up a rusty key. He needed a few tries before the sea stone handcuffs went off. He grabbed them so that his brother and Luffy didn't have to worry about them any longer. The boy seemed to notice his wrist now free. His arms snaked themselves around Marco's torso.

Namur put the bag with the sheets next to Marco so that the blonde could wrap the boy up. Because the Fishman would most likely put the other commander in the blankets, as Luffy is wrapped around the other one.

He turned his eyes away and to the so-called boss. The man was still shocked and still seemed afraid of whatever happened. But Namur got an idea what did happen when he pulled the man with him out of the cave and he could see some injuries which were caused by talons. Yep, this man did make Marco mad enough to attack him with his talons. Poor bastard. Marco using his talons against such a man was rare and he only did it when he was mad. The next stage would be that Marco looked for his katana. Seriously he had some mad skills with it, even if he didn't use it as much as he did years ago.

Namur shook his head. No, that was something he could use to scare this bastard more. The Fishman had to suppress a grin, as the man began to ramble: „I didn't do anything to the boy. I swear. I didn't." He rolled his eyes and hit the man on the head to silence him until later.

„Do we have to take him with us?", Luffy asked as he was carried out by Marco. The blonde did a good job of wrapping the boy up. The young captain wasn't able to move and only his head could be seen. „He talked about strange stuff he wanted to do. And told me that he would touch me in places. But he isn't allowed to do that. Only Marco is allowed to."

Namur nearly choked on his spit. What did the boy say? His eyes fixed on his brother's face. The Phoenix seemed to become more angry with Luffy's words. But the last statement shocked the blonde, too. He blushed. „Luffy… was the last part necessary, yoi?" The boy turned his face to the older one. He tilted his head and grinned. „Yep", was the only answer and Luffy's face was hidden in Marco's shoulder so that Namur couldn't see it any longer.

The blonde sighed. Namur wasn't sure if he should say something or not. But he saved by Izo's and Thatch's appearing. Both looked a bit worn out but fine.

„Luffy, what did you do? You had us worried." „Sorry, Izo. But Haru asked questions I didn't want to answer. So I slipped out when she was in her thoughts. Outside was a beetle which looked interesting. So I followed it to catch it. But I lost it in the forest and then I heard Haru but didn't see her. Then my hat went flying and I was in the water. Then he was with these guys who put sea stone on me. Which is unfair, so I used Haki, but their boss didn't fall and he pulled me into the cave and…" Luffy's voice was muffled by Marco's shoulder and the last part of his story wasn't hearable.

Thatch lifted an eyebrow. But he was silent, which was Namur happy for. The cook had a bad timing sometimes.

In the meantime, Izo had set up a bigger blanket so that Marco was able to carry Luffy in Phoenix boy should get back on the ship to warm up and got some clothes on. The Blonde carefully put the young captain down. He could hear the boy mumbles something, to which, Marco smiled and tousled the black hair.

„Oi, Marco, what shall we do with the bastard?", Thatch asked and poked the man. His voice lacked the usual cheerfulness. „What we shall do with him? Kill him, yoi." The cook grinned slightly and fingered his sword.

„Thatch, don't think about it. It would be too troublesome at the moment to get blood out of your clothes", Izo protested and looked at the redhaired man. Namur grinned about his brothers' behaviour. Marco only shook his head and transformed into a Phoenix to fly the boy back.

„They are a bit obvious, aren't they?" Thatch asked and looked after them. „Thatch, be quiet for now." Izo sighed and looked at the cook, while he pulled the trigger.

Namur studied his two brothers. They seemed to know more. „Ähm… are they in a relationship? Because Marco seemed really angry. He even used his talons against the man." Izo and Thatch exchanged glances. „Well… it is really our place to say anything about it", the cross-dresser started. „They are. But they are still in hiding phase. Only Oyaji, Jozu and us know for sure and I think some people already suspect something. But you haven't heard anything from us." Thatch told him. Izo hit him. „It is not our place, Thatch!" The cross-dresser scolded the cook.

Namur blinked. „I leave you to your bickering and go back to the ship. And don't worry. I won't say anything to them about their relationship. After all, it is for a brother."


	8. Chapter 7 - Younger siblings know best

New chapter and I can tell you the next one is already taking forms on paper if my mind doesn't change. But enjoy and I have a little spoiler hidden for you in the chapter. It will give you a hint what is going on in the next chapter if my mind doesn't change. Until then ;)

 **namisnamaka:** Marco's mother-hen-modus is more active with his boyfriend, who likes to attract trouble xD Their bond is strong, even if they didn't see each other much after Luffy set sail again. But that is something for the flashback chapters^^

I never thought that by using that word the question would come. xD What is the English word? I imagine someone asking the question if I forget to check all "is" since my writing programme changes these to "ist" or a favorite change of my programme "to the" - "tot he". But yes, I am German. So it can be possible I don't notice a few errors which come from my writing programme and the programme I use for grammar, spelling, punctuation etc. mistakes says everything is fine.

 **Shahana-G:** Awesome. Happy to help by writing it ;)

I wonder if you got the same idea as I got. But I won't say anything in case of spoilers^^ The story won't be over so quickly. I still have some persons left to find out, one or two flashback chapters in mind and an epilogue. The only thing that would stop me is my mind which can't focus on just one story (but since this is the only one I published at the moment, it should work fine).

Headbutts helped to get some time until the others arrived;) It seems terrifying especially since he didn't seem to use them often in a fight(only saw it against Akainu in the Anime). But I personally would worry more if he got back to his beginnings and fight with a katana.

Yep, he does care a lot and I don't think I could show it in this FF how much he cares without bringing some characters into it, that I don't want to.

* * *

 _ **~Chapter 7 – Younger siblings know best~**_

Haruta had to stay in the sick bay for three days before she was finally allowed to leave. If it wasn't for her scary sisters, the nurses, she would have left after one day. But since her sisters insisted she stayed a bit longer because of her head injury.

During her time in the sickbay, no one was allowed to take Luffy's straw hat away. She felt responsible to give the hat back herself. Also, she wanted to give her little brother a piece of her mind for worrying her.

From what she heard, he was kidnapped by unknown bandits and nearly raped by the bandit boss if Marco and Namur didn't show up at the moment they did. Well, the story also included that Luffy did fight back as much as he could even in sea stone handcuffs (something that did make her proud to a certain degree, but she wouldn't tell him that).

But back to the hat. A few of her brothers suggested that they took the hat and brought it back to Luffy. But with the help of pouting and whining, the hat stayed with her. She did feel a bit bad to use her brothers' weakness against them, but it was for her own personal feelings. If she didn't give back the hat herself, she would still feel guilty a bit for not being more careful.

Fortunately for her was also, that the only person, who was immune to that special behavior of her, didn't come. Haruta was sure, that Marco wouldn't leave without the hat of his…

Well, what exactly was Luffy to her older brother? She did hear and see him worried to a certain degree a lot, but never like he was a few days ago except during the Paramount war for their father. That was understandable.

Marco had been the longest time with Oyaji. Oyaji was the one who gave the blonde a place to call home.

So the boy, their youngest unofficial brother, had to be important to Marco, too. It would be around the same importance as Oyaji. But what relationship was that?

She looked at the hat in her hand like it knew the answer. If it could talk and see, it would be probably able to answer as it was rare to see Luffy without his hat. His promise to become a great pirate, no not just great. Her little brother would be the pirate king.

Haruta shook her head with a slight smile. She should focus on finding out, what was going on between Luffy and Marco.

There a few facts that she knew. It didn't matter what kind of relationship it was, but it was two-sided as Luffy mentioned Marco separately from the crew as he listed his important persons. The blonde was very protective of the boy going as far to attack a low bandit with his talons for planning to rape Luffy. It made Haruta shiver in fear when she thought about it. That was one step away from getting Marco really mad. The man was mostly lucky that their ship was on the other side of the island so he wouldn't end up as katana training dummy.

She had to force her thoughts back to the topic. It would have been easier to find out if Luffy also stayed in the sickbay.

But he didn't have any injuries, so he could sleep in his bed in Marco's room. She envied him a bit that he didn't have to deal with her sisters.

She sighed and looked in front of her. Marco's door. When she had left the sickbay, she had asked Izo, if he had seen Luffy. The cross-dresser told her that the boy was fishing with Namur in the morning and wanted to sleep in the afternoon, so he would most likely be in Marco's room.

She pondered if she should knock thus waking Luffy up if the boy still slept or if she should risk getting scolded by Marco, if he was in his room, but could wake up Luffy less softly. A grin ghosted across her face.

Getting scold was nothing new, so the decision was quickly made.

She opened the door silently and peaked carefully into the room.

At first, Haruta didn't saw someone. The extra bed was empty. Had Izo lied to her? No, the cross-dresser had no reason.

Then she could see Marco's bed. The blonde sat on it with his back against the wall. In his left hand was a paper and his right caressed Luffy's back up and down. The boy himself was seated in the Phoenix's lap. His legs were right and left from Marco's waist and his arms around the blonde's shoulders while he busied himself with planting kisses over the older one's face and burying his face in the other's neck.

„Aren't you finished, yet?" Luffy's voice hinted that he was mostly annoyed with Marco doing paperwork. „This is the last one. I thought you would sleep longer, yoi." Luffy made a whining noise, to which the blonde chuckled. A pout formed on the boy's face and he turned his head to glare at the paper. As he could make it disappear just by looking at it.

Marco sighed and lifted his right hand to Luffy's chin. Softly the blonde turned the boy's face to him. „Two minutes then I have time until dinner. So can you behave for two more minutes? I'll promise I make it up to you, yoi."

Haruta could still see the pout on Luffy's face, but he nodded and Marco leaned a bit forward him. Their lips touched for a soft and short kiss before Luffy went back to cover the Phoenix's face with little kisses and the blonde's hand was back on the boy's spine.

Haruta closed the door quietly and leaned her forehead against it. How stupid could she be? Her answer had always been in Luffy's eyes when he looked at her older brother. She only recognized it now, when it was clear to see by their interaction with each other.

The connection she had looked for. It was a romantical relationship.

She had to bite her lip to stop her from grinning and perhaps squealing. Luffy and Marco were in a romantical relationship with each other. That meant, when the relationship was made public, the boy would be an official part of the family.

Haruta thought about running around and telling it to the gossip-lovers of the ship, but she stopped when she saw the straw hat in her hand.

She should give it back first and perhaps tease them a bit. She nodded and turned back to the door. The female commander lifted her hand and knocked, but didn't wait for an answer, before she entered.

„Hi Marco, hi Luffy. I wanted to bring Luffy's hat", she said in her innocent voice and closed the door behind her. She had to force herself to not burst out into laughter.

The look on Marco's face was hilarious. She couldn't describe it. On Luffy's face was little pout again, but it vanished when he saw his hat and she could see a spark in his brown eyes.

„My hat! Thank you, Haru." His arm stretched for the hat, but she side-stepped and went closer to the bed. „Don't be mean, too, Haru. Pineapple is mean. He had said he would be finished by now with the stupid paperwork."

Haruta laughed and put the hat on Luffy's head. She took the paper from her brother and looked at them. Supply lists… boring. „You seriously prefer to work on this, if there is a cute ball of sunshine on your lap demanding your attention? You are really a workaholic."

Marco looked a bit annoyed. „I'm not a workaholic. I just don't like collecting too much like you other …" Haruta rolled her eyes and interrupted him. „You collect yourself more work than us. Really there are better things to focus on making your relationship public so Luffy belongs official to the family and we can have a big gratulation party." „It won't be public until we got to tell Ace."

„So you don't tell anyone, even if it is most obvious as hell that something is between you two? Does anyone know? I mean, if they know they could tell Ace before you got the chance."

„Ossan, Izo, Sparkle, Thatch, and Sharky found out. But they won't say anything to Ace and also promised not to tell, yet. And thank you for taking care of my hat." Luffy chirped and grinned.

Haruta waved her hand slightly. „Not for that. So people are finding out and you still want to tell Ace first. How cute. But I can see your point. Otherwise, there will probably roast chicky with pineapple." Marco groaned and Luffy's face darkened a bit.

The boy's legs and arms were tighter around Marco. „No one gets Marco for that. I share him with his family, but only his family. And he isn't made for lunch!"

Haruta grinned and Marco blushed lightly at Luffy's exclamation. „Well, you heard your boyfriend. He won't share you with anyone else then your family. That means no paperwork for you until Luffy is back on the Sunny."

The female commander giggled as her older brother looked at her annoyed. She folded the paper and went to the door. The blonde wouldn't be able to follow her as quick as usual with Luffy on his lap. So she had to take the chance.

Haruta turned her to the unofficial couple. „Well, since you are taking your sweet time to make it official. I hope you won't take so long to get married."

„Haruta!" That was her cue to open the door and to start running. She could hear Luffy's laugh, some mumble from Marco and the closing of the door. But no steps behind her.

Well, now Luffy owned her something for taking Marco's paperwork. Whistling she made her way to the kitchen to bother Thatch for information as he knew about these two.


	9. Chapter 8 - Luffy's Anti-Paperwork-prank

Hi there. So this is the eighth chapter (ninth if you count the prologue) and we are nearly halfway done with people finding out. After this person, only nine are left (eight in the poll + Ace). I really have to do some brainstorming to make it different for every commander...

This chapter also changed from being on paper to being typed into my document on the pc. I will give you little teasers at the end of the chapter what was on my mind but didn't make it in the story, yet. ;) So perhaps a little spoiler. Also, I have to say, I say something in this chapter, which is my opinion on a certain character I hate and that I like to see beaten already. So yeah, if you happened to like the character, I am sorry~

 **CelineB:** My pleasure ;)

 **Guest(16.03):** Thank you.

 **Shahana-G:** Yeah, still a long time and my mind like to change things a lot^^' But I guess this specific idea will stay because I like it very much.

Someone has to be responsible. But Luffy can deal with it if he gets help (little spoiler for the chapter:x).

Haruta as a fangirl? Mh~ to a certain degree. It's more like Luffy would be an official part of the family (which he already would be, if Marco and he didn't keep it a secret). But her fangirl-side will only show if someone is with her. Otherwise, she will probably a typical sister to tease them by for an example thinking of their wedding.

* * *

 ** _~Chapter 8 - Luffy's Anti-Paperwork-prank~_**

Blamenco had finished helping with the little repairments from the storm and was now relaxing next to Oyaji's chair. He had his eyes closed and listen to his father what was happening in the world.

„Who will be the next two Yonkos? Is the era of the Yonkos over?" Whitebeard laughed and Blamenco grinned slightly amused. The reporters tend to go overboard with the news. „The marine wouldn't care about it. The magma brat will probably be happy about two Yonkos less. But what is most amusing are the names of the candidates which shows some potential to be a Yonko. Capone „Gang" Bege. The mafia boss turned pirate who together with our brat took down Big Mom and also protects Whole Cake Island with the brat. Trafalgar D. Law, who was with our brat in the fight against Doflamingo and Kaido. I say him being a Yonko would be interesting. Also, they named Eustass „Captain" Kid. No information in the paper about him. But I know that he was captured by Kaido after a suicide attempt and then broken free by our brat and his allies." Blamenco opened his eyes as his father made a break and looked at him. He could see a proud smile on Oyaji's lips. „They named our brat, too. Like hell, he takes the title as a Yonko. The brat becomes the king. Gurararara."

This made the shipwright laughed, too. It would be a scene for the gods to laugh when someone offered the Yonko-title to Luffy. He would probably pick his nose and tell the person no. Blamenco wished he could see that if that happens.

When his father stopped laughing, he was a bit worried. There was something sad and anger in eyes. „Is something wrong, Oyaji?" Blamenco lifted himself into a sitting position and waited for his father to answer.

„Teach is also mentioned as one of the possible Yonkos." Oyaji's voice didn't even hide his anger.

Blamenco could understand it. The topic Marshall D. Teach was still a sore point to most Whitebeard pirates. Most of them still want to go after him and make him pay for everything that happened since he stabbed and nearly killed Thatch. It didn't help much to find out that Ace wasn't his primary target as this was Luffy and Blamenco was sure if it was Luffy in Ace's place then the marine would also feel the wrath of the Whitebeard pirates because they wouldn't let Ace go alone to save his brother.

But Teach as a Yonko? Well, his crew was powerful, but Blamenco wasn't sure if he would also have them if Luffy had decided to come directly to Marine Ford instead of going to Impel Down. From what they heard about Luffy's adventure in Impel Down, Magellan had to let Shiliew out for help. The former Head Jailer then betrayed Magellan and assisted Teach in helping with the antidote for Magellan's poison, freeing dangerous prisoners and fighting again Magellan. If Luffy didn't break in Impel Down, then the former Head Jailer would still be in his cell and the traitor would be dead by Magellan's poison hydra. It was a pity that he didn't die from that.

„Stop thinking about him. It is too nice to think about the traitor." Oyaji interrupted his thoughts. Blamenco nodded and forced his thoughts away from the traitor.

„They also write about the new Shichibukai. But there they didn't mention any names. Perhaps the marines start to think about their system after Dressrosa." „Could be. Six Shichibukai left in the last two years. Crocodile because of the Alabasta trouble, Moriah defeated in the war, Jinbe refused to fight against us in war, Teach betrayed them during the war, Law because of his action on Punk Hazard and Dressrosa and Doflamingo the Dressrosa trouble. They really have no control over them."

Dressrosa… Another topic which made a few commanders and crew members angry. Because Burgess, one of the traitor's members, was there to battle for a devil fruit. Also, he tried to attack Luffy when he needed a few minutes to rest to get back at beating Doflaming. When they heard this story Marco nearly broke his jar.

Blamenco also swore that he heard his blonde brother mumbling something about using Burgess as training dummy or other ways to kill him. One more brutal than the other and the shipwright was happy he didn't hear it right because the look in his brother's blue eyes was enough to make him shiver.

His attention was then shifted to his little sister. Haruta. The female commander came running to them. In her hands were lots of paperwork. Was it a new prank against Thatch? But he didn't have to ask as Haruta was already speaking.

„Can you hide these in your pockets? And don't give them out until Ace is back." She looked over her shoulder as she expected someone coming after her. Oyaji laughed and he could see the amusement in his eyes. „Okay, from who did you steal them?" Blamenco asked and took the paper to hide them in his pockets. „No time for that. I have to go. Bye Oyaji, Bye Blamenco. You're the best."

And then Haruta disappeared, leaving a laughing Whitebeard and a slightly confused Blamenco. „You know whose…", the commander began but was interrupted by angry steps. A few crew members cleared the path or went to hide because of an annoyed and slightly angry first division commander.

„Where did they go, yoi?" „Them?" Blamenco envied his father's calmness because helping in pranks against Marco was never something good. „Haruta and Luffy, yoi." Oh, so the boy did help Haruta and there is more paperwork hidden around the ship.

Whitebeard started to laugh and took a sip from his sake. The look on Marco's face made Blamenco wondered when the blonde decided to steal their father's sake. The nurses would be happy if he did it.

„Well, I guess whatever the two did, they had a good reason for it." His eyes went back to his brother, to see him rolling his eyes. The blonde also sighed and seemed calmer.

„Pineapple!" This was the only warning Marco got before Luffy rocketed himself at the blonde. It was just Marco's reflex that they didn't fell to the ground. The blonde caught Luffy and only had to take a few steps back The boy carried a picnic basket and grinned at the first division commander. Marco lifted an eyebrow as he noticed the basket. Blamenco could see how his brother opened his mouth to say something, but the brat beat him to i.

„You are out of your room. That means you finished your work. So we can go. Bye, Ossan, Bye, Mister Pocket." With that Luffy grabbed Marco's hand and started to drag him away.

Blamenco looked after them a bit surprised. Marco didn't really fight back and looked defeated before he had his normal poker face in place again or was that a little smile. Blamenco wasn't sure. The blonde also caught up with the brat and took the basket from him. Blamenco blinked. Were their fingers now really intertwined and did the brat gave the blonde a kiss on the cheek? He must imagine things. If there was something like a relationship between these two, he was sure they would already tell them. After all, they were family, weren't they?

„Aren't they cute together, Blamenco?" Thatch appeared next to Oyaji with Haruta at his side. Both of them were smiling. Did they try to set Luffy and Marco up?

Well, Blamenco couldn't deny that these two did look kinda cute together. But were these pranksters so bored that they started to set up people? Or did they know more?

„Gurararara, so whose plan was it?" Blamenco looked a bit surprised at his father before his eyes turned to his siblings. „Luffy's."

Did Luffy have a crush on Marco? That was something the shipwright didn't expect. He always thought the person who Luffy would crush on, would be as crazy as the boy. His blonde brother didn't meet this condition. But perhaps it would work because their personalities clashed a bit, where Luffy was impulsive, Marco was mostly level-headed. It could work.

„He told Haruta and me that Marco promised him a picnic, but because of the storm there were a lot more things to do and our mother-hen took it upon himself to do the work for Ace's division, too." „So I stole the papers and some of the first division, too. These are the one I asked Blamenco to hide." „And I prepared the basket and got a blanket from Izo."

Wait… Had Marco promised Luffy the picnic? What was going on with his blonde brother? Was he the one with the crush or both? He wasn't sure. Not with his information at the moment. But Blamenco was sure he would get more. Because it was Thatch and Haruta. They both loved to talk.

„Are you sure, Marco will be happy about that?" The shipwright carefully eyed his brother and his sister. „Naturally. He gets to spend time alone with Luffy." „Don't tell me you didn't see it in their eyes. It's kinda obvious… but most of us don't notice until we walk in on them." Blamenco's eyes widened. What?! „No, no. We didn't catch them having sex, yet. I think they haven't done it yet. It's mostly kissing or cuddling, I think. Well, Luffy says most of the time he just wants to cuddle with Marco."

That was too much information… He didn't want to know what they had already done or not. But it solidified the status of Marco and Luffy as an unofficial couple.

Whitebeard laughed. „I know you like to talk about them. But remember Ace doesn't know, yet. Until then you have to be careful when you say something." Thatch and Haruta pouted. But Blamenco silently thanked his father. As much as he was happy for his blonde brother that he found a boyfriend, he didn't want the details like Haruta and Thatch.

„So… Am I the last to find out or notice them except Ace?" „No, only Oyaji, Izo, Jozu, Namur, Haruta and I know until now. You are now an official member of the We-know-about-Marco's-lover-club." Haruta facepalmed. „Thatch? Don't decide names alone. Just don't. The club isn't even official."

„Hey, my ideas for names are good." Thatch said and followed the female commander as she started to go away. Blamenco could hear them bickering the whole way until it was quiet again. A bit unsure he looked at Oyaji.

„Are you sure that this is fine?" „Why shouldn't it be fine? Marco cares for the brat deeply and the same can be said of the brat. We are all children of the sea. So we are free."

Blamenco nodded and looked to the sky. It was going to be interesting when their second division commander came back.

* * *

So little spoilertime~ In the original chapter (on paper) Marco and Thatch started to argue and pointed out flaws of each other or promises they made to their lovers. Also, Luffy interrupted his lover by kissing him, which turned into a short make-out-session. But well. As you can see it, it isn't in the chapter^^ Also spoiler the next chapter will have a flashback again. Wuhu, it is nearly finished on paper, just typing and seeing how much it change while I do that xD

Until next time ;)


	10. Chapter 9 - A promise to meet again

So welcome back to another flashback chapter. I just re-edit it because I had to correct a few little mistakes and edit a little scene. But it is finished. About the next chapters, I can say the next one is nearly done on paper and the chapter after I have some plans. But after that, I will see what my brain or mind says ;) So enjoy :-)

 **namisnakama:** he had to something ;-) otherwise, the picnic would probably be forgotten and Luffy isn't the type to not use the opportunity for something special to him. Then I can say: Hallo, schön jemand mit der gleichen Muttersprache zu lesen bzw. auch gut zu wissen dass die stats nicht nur durch nachlesen von mir auf handy hochgehen für Deutschland xD

 **Shahana-G:** It does help that Oyaji is with them when Haruta asked. Otherwise, he would probably think a bit more, before he hides the paper in his pockets. And truth to be told, I had different ideas for Blamenco but all had one thing in it. Hiding something in his pockets. My first idea was to leave Blamenco for one of the last chapters and Marco hides Luffy's present with his help. But it is always the changing mind. Well, I like hiding the paperwork more xD

He appeard a bit like it. But most of the time he acts like a commander whose only job is to keep the others safe. He does show more emotion if he is more relaxed or has Luffy with him (and people around them know about their relationship).

Luffy had help and I can't imagine he already showed everything he learned in this two years. He still has a few big guns hidden. There is still something missing for him to become king ;-)

XD only for teasing would Marco be the queen. But it did give me an idea for the next chapter. So I don't say much about Marco being the queen of pirates.

It is there a bit short and not detailed, but it was one of the last things I edit in this chapter since I cut kinda it short when I had written it on paper. Have fun with the flashback ;)

* * *

 _ **~Chapter 9 – A promise to meet again~**_

Marco woke up to strange noises in front of his door. It sounded like someone tried to open it but failed. He groaned as he noticed his red-haired brother's voice. Seriously, did Thatch have nothing better to do in the morning than to try breaking into his room? Luckily, the blonde had predicted something like that and a bit barricaded his door. It was locked and he had put a chair under the doorknob.

That would keep his noisy and curious siblings out for some time. Until Haruta and Thatch started to annoy Blamenco or Jozu. Then they would probably get it done as these two were perfect when something had to be done with brute strength. Well, Namur would be good, too. But he hoped that these three wouldn't help. He was already worried that he could hear their voices, too.

What was Thatch planning by bringing all these along who knew about… The cook didn't want him to tell them more and repeat for the others, didn't he? He hoped not. At the moment he just wanted to sleep a bit longer.

After all, he and Luffy stayed a bit longer away than intended. A smile ghosted over the blonde's lips as he remembered the picnic yesterday.

They had found a spot near the broken barrier sea, which was a bit hidden by bushes. It was perfect for them to enjoy the food Thatch had provided them with and just the time when it was just the two of them. It was nice to cuddle together under the blanket and watched the stars like they often did back on Rusukaina. It wasn't a surprise that Luffy fell asleep at one point, content in his arms. Marco had to carry the boy back because he didn't want to wake up the boy. It didn't bother the blonde much, as they only met Izo when he came back and the cross-dresser smiled happily at him and took the basket from him.

Soft mumbles interrupted his memories and made him open his eyes to look at his lover. Luffy's head was bedded on Marco's chest and was still peacefully asleep. A sight which made the blonde smile. He lifted himself a bit to press a kiss to the black hair before he stayed still. His face mostly hidden in Luffy's hair.

He could get used to waking up with him. But better not. The boy had still a dream to fulfill and travel around the New World. It would be boring for Luffy to visit most of the islands with him, as he knew these, which meant an adventure less for his lover. What a pity. Perhaps after the boy become pirate king…

Marco lifted his head as he felt Luffy moving. The blonde watched his lover starting to wake up. Before the black-haired one could say something, Marco kissed him softly and caressed his cheek. A bit surprised and mostly sleepy Luffy didn't react at first before he started to move his one lips against the other's one.

When they separated, Marco brushed his thumb over his lover's lips. „Don't make any loud sound. I still have hope that the idiots are leaving when they think we are still asleep, yoi." The blonde whispered and Luffy giggled quietly before he snuggled more into Marco.

„I was worried that it was something else…" The blonde blinked. What had the boy noticed again? „Everything is fine… I just thought that it would be nice to wake up with you next to me more often, yoi." „Then you have to visit sometime after we told Ace." „I think I will or I will sneak you away a bit. But… that would be a little obstacle on your way to becoming the king of pirates." Luffy lifted his body and sat on Marco's stomach before he leaned down. „I become the pirate king, even if I take a few little breaks with you. No one will take this title from me." This made the blonde grinned. „So what if I want you longer than little breaks, yoi?" His hands started to caress the boy's side softly. „That's something which shouldn't be discussed. It will be spontaneous." Marco chuckled quietly. Yep, that was his lover. He lifted his head to kiss him again but was interrupted by a shout from Thatch.

„Luffy, wake up. Or the meat will be gone." The voice of the cook had a sing-song tone, which made Marco want to kick where it hurt. These words made Luffy stand up. He seemed to think about it. It was clear to say as he weighed his head to the left and to the right.

Marco sighed and stood up quickly as well before Luffy could decide what exactly he wanted. He snaked his arms around his smaller lover and lifted him up, before taking him back to the bed. „If I am not allowed to do my work, I won't let you out for meat at the moment, yoi." Luffy pouted as he was trapped under his boyfriend. „You know, if they still think I'm asleep I have lots of free time, yoi." Luffy seemed to pick up what exactly these words meant. He started to grin. „Then stop the talking and kiss me and I want to cuddle." The boy's arms snaked themselves around the blonde's neck. Marco chuckled. „As you demand, my little future pirate king, yoi." Their lips then touched and for a little moment, they were in their own world again.

The moment was sadly too little. Marco glared at his siblings. Jozu, Namur, and Blamenco looked everywhere but at him. It was clear that they were dragged along. Izo seemed torn between amusement and pity while Thatch and Haruta smiled innocently.

They seriously had the nerve to break into his room and invade his privacy (again in Thatch's case). He clenched his fist and had to take a few breaths before he talked. If they thought, he wouldn't do anything and would be more relaxed about it, because he had a few minutes to get dress, they were wrong.

„Give me one reason to not make you work harder than you ever did in your whole life, yoi." His voice was calm like he intended. The reaction on his siblings' faces told him that they sensed the danger. Well most of them.

„Come on, Marco. How should we know that you two were going from the cute cuddle phase to the try-out-more phase? And face it, it could have been worse", Thatch said and was hit by flying sandals.

„That was mine", Luffy mumbled as he softly massaged Marco's shoulders. His boyfriend being here and trying to keep him as calm as possible was the only reason he didn't scream at the others or chased them around to threw them into the ocean.

„Luffy, you wounded me. You care more about you sandals than me." Thatch faked a hurt expression, but he was hit by Izo. „Stop that, Thatch. Otherwise, we probably have to wait longer until we know how their story goes on."

„Who said we are going to tell you after your stunt, yoi?"

„Because Luffy owns us for helping with the paperwork which you still don't get back. Because from my point of view, it's Ace's job to do it. Otherwise, I can give you my paperwork, too." Haruta shrugged.

„Hey, you didn't say something about me owning you. You said you helped because you want Marco to be more relaxed, too." Luffy pouted and Marco felt the boy's finger clenching slightly in his shoulders. He lifted his hand and touched one of Luffy's.

„Can we go?" This little question from Namur, which Blamenco and Jozu seemed to support, was ignored by Thatch and Haruta.

„You can relax and tell us. We even brought enough for brunch. Doesn't that sound good?" The cook offered and grinned. Marco glared him. That was some dirty play.

If Oyaji would be mad when he asked for a mission and take his little lover with him. Just for a few days to be away from annoying, bribing siblings.

„You guys are mean. Stop bribing with food."

That was a surprise for anyone in Marco's room, as it was Luffy who said it. The blonde smiled weakly and turned to look at his boyfriend.

Blue eyes met brown ones and it was all that they needed.

Luffy lifted his hands from Marco's shoulders and sat between the blonde's legs. The Phoenix hugged the boy closer to him and placed his chin on the black hair. He watched his siblings carefully. „You will leave my room as soon as I say so when I end. Otherwise, I'm needing a new sparring partner, yoi."

His more responsible siblings nodded immediately. Haruta and Thatch pouted at first but were scolded by Izo, which made Luffy laugh. It was a good thing that Marco hugged his lover while telling everything because he couldn't tell it without the doubts he had before he entered a relationship with Luffy.

 _~Flashback (starts there where the last one ended)~_

Marco didn't know how long they just had stayed in the cave like this. Luffy in his lap, an arm around the boy and their lips touching and moving softly against each other. It was when they started to lack a bit the air, that the kisses got somewhat more passionate, more rushed … simply just more intense as it was more important than breathing. It left them breathless as they finally separated their lips from each other. But still stayed so close that their noses touched.

For a moment both just watched the other as they tried to calm their breathing.

„I don't want you to get hurt by fighting him, yoi", Marco said softly and brushed with hand over Luffy's cheek. The boy closed his eyes shortly and leaned a bit into the blonde's hand. „But I… I don't want guys to be in danger because of the bastard and he made you sad… I want to be stronger much stronger. So that I can protect the people who are important to me. You guys are Ace's Nakama and you are my friends, too. You hold back the magma man when he tried to kill me. I'm thankful for that. So I will fight the pie bastard at one point and make him for every tear …"

Marco stopped Luffy by kissing him again. It seemed like an efficient way to stop the boy from talking about something like revanche. But it also felt too good to kiss him. To just hold him close.

Stop… He shouldn't think about it. And he shouldn't kiss Ace's little brother. It wasn't right, even if it felt right. He had to put a stop to it before it got worse. Before they reached the point where turning back would be impossible.

Marco sighed and separate himself from Luffy. „Leave the traitor to us. Only… only when he attacks you when you are close to finding the One Piece… then you are allowed to fight him, yoi." The blonde looked hopefully at the boy. It gave them some time to deal with him and perhaps the bastard wouldn't get close to the boy.

Luffy tilted his head and said nothing for a moment. But finally, he nodded. It made Marco smile a bit before his expression turned into wonder. The boy blushed and mumbled something that the blonde didn't understand. But he didn't ask because the weather cleared up and they would be able to go back to training.

The next days were torture for Marco. He couldn't forget how it felt. How Luffy's lips against his felt. How nice it was to have the boy close to him. How it simply felt right to be by the boy's side. It was like he tasted something forbidden for the first time and was immediately addicted. It made his heart ache for more. But there would never be this more.

The boy was younger than him. He didn't really remember how old Luffy exactly was, but the blonde knew he was old enough to be the boy's father. The boy was destined to get bored at one point if Marco tried to follow his feelings. He feared that he take thirst for adventure of the boy, as the blonde tended to be less hyped by new things and knew most of the things, which would be new for Luffy. But this thirst for adventure, to accomplish his dream was part of Luffy, of the brat, he some kind admired for his strong will (which should be expected as the boy was a D.).

Marco wished that the training was over in the near time so that he could return to his crew. Away from the boy and away from the feelings which innocently and well hidden grew during the time. Time would also help him to get over these feelings before he was able to meet the boy again. This would be the best for both of them if Luffy even thought about it much because Ace always described his little brother as an air-head.

„Stop ignoring me, Marco", Luffy whined next to him. The Phoenix turned his head to look at the boy and regret it immediately. The boy pouted and used his best puppy-eye-expression which led to Marco groaning.

He should be lucky that Rayleigh needed to get something again and was on his swimming trip again. So they would be alone and no one would hear their talk except the animals but they couldn't tell anything.

„Luffy, please don't behave like that, yoi." „No, I want to behave like that, because Marco is ignoring me most of the time."

The blonde sighed. The boy belongs definitely to the D. family. Just by his stubbornness.

„It hurts… It hurts that Marco ignores me." Luffy said and looked more like a lost puppy. It hurt Marco to seem like this.

„I don't ignore you, Luffy. I …" „You do. You are distant if Rayleigh is away and you talk less. You also seemed hurt… I don't like it. I want the Marco from the cave day back."

Marco's eyes widened. He could see a blush on Luffy's face. He didn't want to think about the possible meaning, but he couldn't stop himself. He could feel a blush rise to his own cheeks.

Did Luffy had the same feelings, which Marco tried to ignore by being a bit distant?! No, not good.

„Luffy, I think it would be the best if that what happens the cave was an exception… except for the promise of the traitor. That's important, yoi."

„Why do you think that way? It was nice and it felt good. I made me feel safe. It made me feel like I could achieve anything even turning back time. I know that you felt the same … so why?"

Marco was speechless. When had Luffy noticed? There weren't many people who are able to see clearly what he was thinking or feeling. There was only one man who was close to reading him like an open book and that was his father, his captain Whitebeard. So how was the boy able to notice it?

„Luffy… just because something felt like this, doesn't mean, we should follow it… especially with us at the moment. You still have new things to see and to learn about. Things I already knew or saw…"

„Are you trying to tell me in a complicated way that you think you are too old for me? If it is so, that's a stupid reason." The boy's pout was still present and his eyes showed sadness. The black-haired also looked at the ground now.

Marco was a bit surprised by Luffy's words. He didn't expect a reaction like this, well truth to be told he didn't expect any reaction from the boy. But the sad tone of the boy's voice and the gleam of sadness in these brown eyes hurt him. It made him want to hug the younger one and chase the sadness away.

„There will be someone …" „Who decided that this someone is right for me? I promised Ace back then when we were kids that we will live without regrets… I know I will regret it if don't follow my heart now. Perhaps it is just a phase... but it doesn't feel like it. It feels deeper…" Luffy lifted his head again and looked unsure at Marco.

Live without regrets?

There are a few things he regrets now. But was kissing Luffy or holding him close one of them?

No.

Marco groaned before he said: „Two years." Luffy looked confused. „Two years. We will take this slow. If it starts to feel wrong, we immediately stop and tell the other, yoi."

The brown eyes widened and in the next moment, Marco felt himself rolling in the grass with a giggling teenager clinging to him. When he stopped them, the boy was on top of him. „Marco is giving me a chance." Luffy cheered and grinned.

Marco chuckled slightly at the boy's enthusiasm and sat himself up, so the younger one was in his lap. „But until we are sure, we don't tell anyone about it. And if we tell someone, we will tell your brother first, yoi."

Luffy nodded, still grinning. „So it is a secret between Marco and me. But enough rules. Rules are boing. Stop talking and kiss me already." The blonde had to laugh when the boy demanded kisses and blushed while doing it. Marco lifted his hand to Luffy's chin and pulled him closer to his face. He stopped when their lips were nearly touching.

„Remember we have two years to take it slow, yoi." Marco's lips brushed softly against Luffy's while he talked. It made the boy whine and the blonde could also see him rolling his eyes. Then he felt Luffy's hand on his cheeks and the boy closed the little gap between their lips.

It was a new experience for Marco to tiptoe around someone with someone else. But it was fun. It excited him to steal little kisses or little touches from the boy while still trying to keep Rayleigh in the dark.

To this day Marco still didn't know if the Dark King noticed something or not. But when he noticed it, he didn't seem to care about it enough to bring it up.

Luffy's training also made great progress. It was like being with the boy gave his boyfriend, a word which he still had to get used to, an extra motivation. Especially as Marco thought about little rewards when Rayleigh didn't look, was busy or on one of his swimming trips again and left Luffy in Marco's care for some anti-sea-stone-training.

But it was these days when Rayleigh was away and both of them laid in the grass and watched the stars if the weather didn't change suddenly. On these when Marco felt at peace, he started to feel a bit … homesick would be the best word to describe what he was feeling. He loved being by Luffy's side. But he started to worry about his family.

The calls over the den-den-mushi didn't calm his nerves any longer, which meant he became restless. He tried to hide from Luffy, so he wouldn't worry the boy or make him feel like didn't want to be with him any longer. But Luffy noticed.

„You can leave if you want. It is only a year and a few months until I arrive in the New World. We can meet there again." Marco caressed the black hair while he thought about it. He nodded. „We will come to greet you and welcome you to the New World on Fishman Island. The island is under our protection so behave when you are there otherwise you get to answer us. Also the chance of meeting the marines there is low, well it is zero. So the marine will not turn crazy as if we show up at Sabaody Archipelago, yoi." Luffy laughed and snuggled closer to Marco.

„It would be funny. I bet they sent an admiral even if they just see us."

„They would. So Fishman Island is safer. There will be time then for you to meet your brother and we can introduce every crew member to you and also your crew to us, yoi."

„And I get to spent some time with Marco?" Marco pressed a soft kiss to the boy's forehead. „If we can find a place to hide, yoi." The blonde smiled and kissed Luffy softly.

This was their last kiss until they saw each other again on Fishman Island.

 _~Flashback ends~_

Marco's grip on Luffy tightened a bit during the story, but the boy didn't say anything. He just caresses the blonde's arm and was content to stay where he was. In his lover's embracement.

His siblings stared at Marco. It surprised it him a bit that they seemed shocked? Shouldn't they have been able to guess that he had his worries at first? After all, they called him mother-hen and worrywart very often.

„Marco, be serious. Do you still have doubts?" Thatch asked. He lacked his cheerfulness and looked a bit worried. „Because I think I have to repeat myself after I heard this part. You two deserve each other and both of you are free to be with who you want. It also clear to anyone who doesn't have his head in the clouds like most of us seem to have that you are total in love with each other. Most of the pranks Luffy does are to lessen your work or getting you relaxed, Marco, and we don't talk about your protective habits towards Luffy or that he is able to get you to stay calm when it is clear you want to scream or scold us or I don't know. I seriously think that anyone who wants to break you two apart must have suicidal thoughts. I don't think even Kaido would be so stupid to try it. At least if we are talking about getting killed by you."

Haruta nodded in agreement. „We should be lucky that you two are dating. Otherwise, I can see that either way we have Luffy a lot more around and scare possible partners for Marco away with that innocent behavior, while Marco would mostly team up with Ace."

Marco's eyes wandered to Jozu. He knew the third division commander the longest of all their crew members except Oyaji. The black-haired commander stayed silent, but in his eyes, the blonde could see that he supported his brother and would help as much as possible if there was trouble.

When the blonde let his eyes wander to Blamenco and Namur, both of them nodded and a little supportive smile was seen. They would also be there if there is trouble. Even if it was just some doubts or simple worries.

Haruta shook her head. „When you stare at us any longer, some could think you want us to protest against your relationship with Luffy." Marco's eyes darkened a bit and his hug became tighter around Luffy. The boy turned his head to look at him. Out of the corner of his eyes, Marco saw that even if there was a bit worry in these brown eyes Luffy smiled.

„As much as you two possible mean well. I don't think if Marco had doubts because of the age difference that your talk would help." Izo's stare was studying like he wants to find something out. It was the same stare which the cross-dresser had on the first day of Luffy's visit during lunch. The one he had when he found. „If it is just the age difference you are worried about, Marco. Then I can tell you, you are not the only. If my information is correct. Akagami has also a younger lover and possibly a child with her. So no one cares as long as you two are over eighteen before you take the relationship to the next level."

This made Marco groan. Leave it to Izo to bring something like that up. Luffy wasn't eighteen when they started this relationship…

„Can we change the subject? Marco and I are still together. I worry about his doubts if he thinks he is too old for me." Luffy looked serious. It made Marco smile.

„Perhaps they are worse worrywarts than I am, yoi." The blonde offered and his lover laughed while Thatch and Haruta pouted. The others just shook their head. No one in the room doubted that Marco was the worst if he worries about someone.

„Okay, change of subject. How do you think Ace will take it?", Blamenco asked carefully. „I don't know, yet. It's not easy to predict how he will react. The circumstances are important, yoi."

„I handle Ace alone. So he won't jump Marco directly when I haven't finished talking." Luffy smiled a bit mischievously. It made the blonde wonder what was going on the boy's head. But he felt that it wouldn't be good if he knew.

„Well, Marco has a plus point. You are taking it slow with Luffy. So Ace won't kill you for doing anything that ruins his brother's innocent."

„Thatch."

The cook was immediately silent. He seemed scared because of Marco's tone.

„Leave now, before I decide to spar with you, yoi."

Luffy started to giggle as Thatch run out of the room. Haruta looked like she wanted to stay as she hadn't gotten threaten, yet. But Jozu lifted her up and took her with him as he left with a nod to Marco and Luffy. The female commander complained, but her older brother didn't listen to her. Blamenco and Namur nodded to as they followed Jozu. Izo smiled at the couple. „I'll try to keep the others away a bit until lunch. So relax", the cross-dresser winked and closed the door, blocking Haruta's complains.

„So. You are still happy with a man old enough to be your father, yoi?" Marco just had to ask to make sure. Luffy groaned and turned in his arms. The boy straddled the older man and looked at him with a soft, but serious expression which was rare to see.

„Yep, I still love you and I always will", Luffy whispered and snaked his arms around Marco's neck. The words made the blonde smile and he felt lighter.

Marco leaned forward and kissed his lover before he let himself fall backward pulling Luffy with him. But he didn't break their kiss.

This was something, he had to do more often. Laying comfortable on the bed with his lover secure in his arms and kissing him. Maybe he should make it a routine as long as Luffy was here with him.

Perhaps he should also push some of his paperwork to someone else. Luffy would definitely be happy.

* * *

So a bit of the timeline the two years Marco mentioned will end around Luffy's 20th birthday, just as a little spoiler. Also, question xD how old do you think Marco really is? He didn't change much from being shown in the flashback of Whitebeard declaring that Fishman Island is under his protection. So just thinking logically, I would put him around forty because Teach didn't change much either (except his teeth). But his age is not important.

Also yeah, I know Luffy would most likely jump at Izo's statement of Shanks possibly having a child, but he is mostly annoyed at the others for bringing the subject up about doubts. So I leave Luffy's reaction to possibilities open for the moment. But I will get back to it ;)


	11. Chapter 10 - Lessons in

Back with a new chapter. I had fun to write it because, well you will see why. Also, I can tell you the next chapter is finished on paper and the plans for the chapter after the next are also made. So don't worry about me stopping ;)

I will upload a little one-shot as an Easter present which will turn into a series, I can write on without thinking about how things shall be or turn out. But I won't say anything, yet, except the fandom will be One Piece. Be surprised ;)

 **namisnakama** : Das ist extrem gut zu wissen. Marco sorgt sich zu sehr manchmal. Ich musste es einfach einbringen, da ich das Gefühl habe, er würde über eine Beziehung viel nachdenken und dann sich eher auf das negative konzentrieren, wenn er zu viel da sieht.

Marco is genervt, glaub mir xD Luffy ist der einzige Grund, warum er es nicht so sehr zeigt. Ansonsten würden sie ein gratis Bad kriegen ;)

Zu Shanks, les meine Anmerkung am Ende des letzten Kapitels nochmal. Da ist die Antwort etwas versteckt vielleicht. Ansonsten abwarten =)

 **CelinaB** : You're welcome.

 **Shahana-G** : Most of the commanders left are with this problem. But I only have to find an idea for three division commanders. As for the others I have at least a keyword. But let's see how it turns out^^

They are cute. I hope we see Marco some time soon again in the anime or Manga. I want to see how they interact in canon.

xD Well, it was easier to hide when they weren't on the same ship and around their crews. As they noticed behaviour changes even if they are small. But they didn't tell anyone who hadn't already figured that out or suspected or confronted them. So Ace will probably be the first person they tell without the things I mentioned before. But time will tell. I guess it was already comfy with Jozu, Blamenco and Namur with them. Now fitting Atmos and the others there, too. Mh~ I guess Haruta has to sit on someone's lap. But I don't think that will be needed ;)

* * *

 _ **~Chapter 10 – Lessons in … ~**_

Luffy was nervous. He chewed on his lips and stared at the door in front of him. He shouldn't do it. But he wanted to. It was for a special reason. But if he wasn't careful another person would find out and it wasn't even clear when Ace would be back.

Luffy sighed. If it went on like this with people finding out, Ace would be the last and then his brother would be angry.

He felt like his ears were going to hurt again, like the time he told him that Sabo was alive. Luffy didn't remember the exact words, but he knew there was a lot of cursing. His blonde brother had cringed when they called together. When Ace started to get creative with his insults, Sabo ended the call. It would be an interesting birthday when they met again for the first since how many years?

Luffy shook his head. No, he didn't have the time for that. He was on a mission and he didn't have time to think about the meeting of his brothers.

The young captain took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He waited. No answer. Well, looks like he didn't get a chance to ask. But perhaps it was for the better. Chances of being found out were less.

„Are you looking for someone, Luffy?" A voice asked him. The boy turned around and came face to face with the speaker.

Vista. The fifth division commander and from Izo's saying the best in lessons for a specific topic.

This was Luffy's chance and he wasn't one to leave one out. „Yes, I have to ask you something, Flower Moustache." The black-haired boy tilted his head. How could he explain or rather asked what he wanted from the fifth division commander without spilling everything?

„Well, go ahead or is it more of a private matter?"

„Private."

Vista nodded and opened his door. He let Luffy in und with a hand gesture offered him a chair. The boy sat down and waited until the door was closed and Vista sat down on another chair.

„I want to ask if… if you could teach me about romance. Izo said you would be the best to ask on the ship about this topic." Luffy had looked at the floor while he spoke. He lifted his head and tried to use one of his best puppy looks to make sure Vista agrees.

„Romance? So is there a special someone you want to court or impress?" The fifth division commander was playing with his moustache.

Luffy shook his head. „No… it is more this person means a lot to me and I wanted to do something special, but I couldn't think of anything. So I read one of Izo's books and there was something about romance and dressing up in skirts or dresses for the person. But I don't like dress up, so I asked Izo about the romance thing and he told me to ask you."

„Does this person know about your feelings? And if so, are you in a relationship with the person?" Luffy tilted his head. He couldn't understand how this question would help with this romance thing. But Flower Moustache was the expert, so he answered: „Yes, the person know and we are dating, but taking it slow." A smile seemed to ghost over Vista's face, but the boy wasn't sure.

„So you want to show this person by doing something romantical and special that you are ready for the next steps in the relationship if you are taking it slow?"

Luffy weighed his head left and right and blushed. He wasn't sure what exactly the next step in Marco's and his relationship would be. But it made him remember how most of their kisses were soft and simply involved moving their lips against each other. Also, there was lots of cuddling, which was nice.

But there was something that made Luffy thirsty for more. There were a few kisses who did have this effect. He could count this kisses on one hand. It was when both of them were a bit lost in their own world and couldn't be interrupted that the kisses got more passionate and if it was long enough there would be some tongue interaction between them. This kisses made Luffy blushed and also elicit some strange noises from himself. These made the boy want to jump Marco and beg him to stop taking it slow and take this relationship further until … Well until what?

„So I think I'm right with my guess. Let's see how I can help you. Since you don't know about sex, yet, and I heard Ace should explain that to you, we are limiting your options for taking the next steps. At the moment most of your kisses are without tongue and it is mostly cuddling, right?"

Luffy was baffled. He didn't say anything out loud or did he? He was sure that he didn't, but what Vista had said got him thinking that he did.

The commander laughed. „Don't worry, Luffy. You didn't say anything out loud. Your face is a bit obvious, so it is easy to get this information by just looking at you. But I don't have a lot of information about your love interest. Because to help you out, I need a few characteristics from her or him. I can't give you any advice without it as everyone is attracted differently to romantic things."

„So it is like meat?" „No, it is more complex than liking food. Some people like presenting roses to their beloved or uses the petals of roses to decorate a room to set a romantic mood. But not everyone sees that as romantic or gets in the right mood by seeing it."

Luffy tilted his head. He tried to understand that it was different than liking a food or not, but for him, it stayed on the same complex-level.

„So what is this love interest of you like? Any interests you care to share?"

The boy couldn't help but smile as he started talking. „This person is just great or better the best. Sometimes a bit too serious. But I don't care. When I'm with this person I feel like I am already pirate king. This person…" Luffy shook his head. No, he wouldn't say that. „Also the person worries a lot, but doesn't always tell, which worries me too a bit." The black-haired captain tilted his head. „It's kinda hard to describe this person without saying something I'm not allowed to and the person can't find out I am here. But interest… The person likes to read a lot, watching the sky and star gazing."

Luffy frowned. Were that enough information for Vista to help him and less information to be able to conclude who he was talking about? Luffy hoped so. Because he didn't know how to tell more without spilling it.

„So this person is here on the ship?" Luffy was shocked. Shit. He had said too much. Damn it. „Perhaps?" The boy wanted to hide, so it would be easier for him to lie.

„Does your brother know that you are dating one of his shipmate brothers or sisters and also that you think about going to take things further in this relationship?"

Luffy looked down. Hiding his face a bit with his straw hat. „Ace doesn't know… but I want to tell him when he comes back…" „So, just curious, who of my brothers or sisters get the chance to become the queen of pirates as you become the king?"

„There will be no queen. I don't think he would like it and it doesn't feel right to call him that. Only because of my dream… He is…" Luffy was lost at his words. Hi didn't know how to say it.

„He is the person I treasured the most with Ace and Sabo… The title of being the queen doesn't really represent how much he really means to me. When I was a child Sabo told me stories very often. There were also very often kings and queens who didn't love each other because they were married for some stupid political thing… By calling him the queen just because I am the king reminds me of these stupid nobles who don't care about anything but their power. I want to be free and the king of the pirates is the freest and being free means you choose how people call you. It is not decided by your relationships or other people. Just by you. I will be happy just to call him my boyfriend until the end."

The boy didn't notice that he started to ramble before Vista lifted his hand to stop him. Luffy chewed on his lip.

„Sorry, Luffy. It was just a joke. But I'm a bit jealous of how you treasure your someone, but also happy for this brother of mine. You seem to think a lot about it and Ace always describes you as an air-head or his little idiotic brother." The older man chuckled.

It made Luffy more nervous. Vista hadn't mentioned a name, but it felt like he knew who he was talking about. Not good, that was not his intention.

„But back to your lesson. I guess there are a few things which you could do. Here some paper and a pen and write down some notes."

Luffy wrote as fast as possible to get all ideas of Vista down. He wasn't sure how to make them happen, but he liked most of the suggestion. It involved something he was good at, even if it was mostly unintentionally.

„Thank you, Flower Moustache." The boy cheered as they were finished and put the paper in his pocket.

„Well, I hope you tell me the results…" Vista started, but Luffy didn't hear the rest. He noticed a familiar presence and hide under the commander's bed. „I am not here and I wasn't here." The boy whispered as someone knocked on the door. If Vista was confused about Luffy's behaviour he didn't show it.

„Come in." The door opened and Marco entered. Luffy bit his lip and even put his hands on his mouth to not make any sound.

„Oyaji does want some counts of the divisions. It has time until Ace is back. But don't forget it until then and don't tell Thatch and Haruta about the real death line. I told them it had to be done in two days, yoi." The blonde gave Vista a few papers and started to go away, but then stopped in his movements.

He hadn't noticed him, had he?

„Are you playing hide and seek with someone, Luffy, yoi?"

Damn, leave it to his boyfriend to have a bad timing and to find him if he didn't want to be found.

„Yes, I play hide and seek. But since pineapple found me, I have to search a better hiding place." Luffy thought it was the best to tag along with Marco's suggestion. Perhaps then the blonde wouldn't notice that he lied.

„Luffy, you are the worst liar, I know. Sometimes it made me wonder how you were able to get this far without you inability to lie, yoi."

Luffy grumbled. He hated it sometimes… How was Marco able to tell just from his voice if he lied? It wasn't fair. Nearly everyone needed to see his face to detect the lie. But leave it to his boyfriend to be one of the exceptions. Luffy pouted as he came out of his hiding place. But he stayed on the floor and looked up to the older ones.

The boy noticed how Vista seemed to study them carefully. Why did Marco have to show up now? If the swordsman was clever, he would count two and two together. Bad, very bad.

„Hey, I can lie. Just not very good. Usopp is better than me or Nami. So I leave this part to them."

This made the older man chuckle, which led to a deeper pout of Luffy. He crossed his arms. Was it really that much fun to talk about his inability to lie? Well, better that way as they started to talk about his reason for being here. But he felt safe to early.

„So Vista, what does Luffy really want in your room, yoi?"

Luffy shivered slightly. He did hear the tone right? He could feel a bit of excitement, but if he was right it wouldn't be healthy for Vista. But damn it, he liked when his boyfriend had this tone.

A very light tone of jealousy. Luffy hadn't heard it since Fishman Island. Sure, there was this one time on the Moby Dick during lunch when someone asked about Hancock. But there it was lighter and more hidden.

„Some advice, dear brother. Advice you will get to like perhaps."

Marco lifted an eyebrow. „What kind of advice, yoi?" Luffy chewed on his lips. The tone was still in Marco's voice.

The boy couldn't sit on the floor any longer. He wouldn't miss the opportunity because most of this few kisses happened back on Fishman Island when the blonde had this tone. Luffy stood up and was in front Marco in the next second.

His fingers clenched themselves into the blonde's cardigan as he pulled him down and kissed him, not even caring that he wasn't sure if Vista found out or not.

He closed his eyes and concentrated more on the feelings flooding through his body. It felt great and got even better when Marco got over his little shock and started to kiss him back. Also, the arms of the blonde around him were quite comfortable.

Now, what was Vista's teasing advice about kissing? Ah, yes~ a bit with the tongue.

Carefully Luffy opened his mouth and touched the other's lips with the tip of his tongue, before pulling said muscle back and closing his mouth. It made Luffy grin into the kiss as he felt Marco groan against his lips, a bit frustrated perhaps, after the boy repeated the tease a few times. The teasing was definitely fun, but the real deal would be better.

So Luffy stopped closing his mouth and he got the wished reaction from his boyfriend. The blonde's tongue seemed to search for something in his mouth, but the black-haired one didn't know what. He poked the other's tongue with his one before it got to a little fight, which got Luffy moaning. He clung more to Marco to be able to stand as his knees felt a bit funny. A whine left him as the blonde separated their lips.

He opened his eyes and looked up at his lover. The blonde's eyes were focused on Vista who looked everywhere but their way.

„Vista."

Oh, that tone made Luffy cling a bit more to Marco. It wasn't the same tone he used when he scared Thatch away, but it was close. So it would be better to stay close his boyfriend. He didn't like it if the blond gets angry and tense.

„I haven't seen anything until Ace comes back. Also, did you know about this person Luffy treasured as much as Ace and Sabo? This person is the luckiest persons in the world to get Luffy's interest like that."

Luffy blushed. That was mean. He turned to Vista and pouted. „You shouldn't say that, Meanie Flower Moustache."

Vista laughed and lifted his hand as to protect him. „Sorry, Luffy. But an angry, slightly jealous Marco is dangerous for the health. Also, from the look on his face, I would say, you should tell him that more often."

Luffy blinked before turned his head to look at the blonde.

The blonde smiled. It looked like got the biggest present ever. An arm left Luffy's waist and he found himself press to Marco's shoulders. The hand belonging to the arm flipped his hat on his back and caressed his black hair while the blonde seemed to hide his face in Luffy's hair.

„What did I do to deserve you, yoi?"

Luffy blinked. His boyfriend didn't start to have doubts again, did he? The boy tightened his hug.

„You live."

Luffy could feel Marco freezing slightly. It worried him, but it was only for a short moment. Then he could hear, well more feel the blonde chuckling. A smile gleamed on his face.

„So the simplest thing I have ever done, had given me the right to be with you, yoi?"

Luffy nodded and would have said something, but he heard a sob which made him turn his head. It surprised him a bit to see that Vista was sobbing.

„Sorry, Vista. I forgot you are a sucker for romantical or cheesy things, yoi." „Shut it, brother. It is not my fault when you two together are cute. And don't say it like it is a bad thing for me to like these things. Also, Luffy, don't tell anyone, even if it is hard for you." „Everyone on the ship already knows about this weakness of you, Vista. So I don't think anyone would try to make Luffy spill it, yoi." „Is it like Sanji and woman?" Luffy asked and this made Marco grin. „No, your cook is worse than Vista and his love for the cheesy stuff, yoi." Vista pulled on his moustache and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Luffy's stomach.

„Sorry, but talking about cheesy things made me hungry." The fifth division commander only shook his head as a reaction to his statement. „Well, I think we should feed your black hole of a boyfriend, Marco." „I think, we should, yoi."


	12. Chapter 11 – Interlude of a straw hat

Hi there. I have to ask you something before I forget it. I have an idea for one of the last chapters. It does have something to do with Ace's love life. I spoiler that much Ace won't be paired with anyone in this FF. There is just something I want to do and for that, I need Ace Pairs. I don't care if you suggest girls or boys as possible love interests for him. I just need lots of suggestion. Even crack. So yeah, just tell me every Ace pair you know and somehow like with a reason why ^^

But to the chapter... I said I had it finished on paper... well, I started to hate the beginning and then it was rewritten again, again. I lost count how many times I deleted it and had it written again. I already thought that I would finish the chapter after Eastern, but well it, in the end, it got easier. So I hope you like it ^^' I don't say much about the next chapter, but you guess what will happen in it ;)

 **CelineB:** My pleasure ;)

 **Shahana-G:** Yeah, that will be a bit sad. But still, it will be interesting as Luffy expressed his desire to thank them and we know how Luffy is. It's going to be fun.

He will be the queen for teasing ;) Otherwise, Luffy's explanation is enough. I was worried it got too complicated ^^'

Marco would let the opportunity go away to kiss Luffy. The kiss involved a bit teasing and provoking Marco to do more. Also, he didn't care that Vista there at the moment or he just enjoyed to show off a little bit xD

Be surprised for that ;) I already have the scene in my head xD And I want to write it now T.T but it has to wait for a few chapters (otherwise I won't get these down)

* * *

 ** _~Chapter 11 – Interlude of a straw hat~_**

Jinbe closed his eyes and let himself relax for a few minutes. The last days he helped out when help was needed. It felt right to help. After all, Luffy and he were unannounced guests and he didn't want to bother them more as they had to set up a room for him and a bed for Luffy and also provided them with food until the others would be able to pick them up.

It would still be a bit until that was happening. Jinbe talked with Nami on the first day and they decided (with asking Whitebeard for his permission) to wait until it was clear when Ace would be back from his mission to decided when and where they would come by. The rest of Straw Hats would decide on the island where they would hold the party and started to prepare little things like chairs and tables and also buy the food and other things.

He was a bit happy that he didn't have to help there. It could be quite a chaos if they all had to go shopping together. It was better that way it was now.

Jinbe turned his head to his captain. Luffy sat next to Whitebeard and listen to a story about the old pirate era with Gol D. Roger. Good thing, these kinda stories were keeping Luffy from getting into trouble if he got bored.

This was also a reason why Jinbe helped a lot. It decreased his thoughts about what kind of chaos his captain would make. Luckily the commanders and Whitebeard liked the boy enough to keep him safe to their best abilities. Therefore they probably relied on Ace's stories about his little brother. It was a well-known thing on the Moby Dick that the second division commander likes to rant about Luffy and didn't know how to stop, even after a narcoleptic attack.

The Fishman looked up at the sky where Marco flew circles. That the blonde was on main duty to keep Luffy out of trouble was a bonus. Jinbe didn't know a better person for that job. From his perspective, Marco had a lot of experience through Thatch and Haruta, the most famous pranksters on the Moby Dick.

A grin ghosted over Jinbe's face as he remembered Thatch's reaction to be pranked for the first time a few days ago. He heard the cook cursing about paperwork like he didn't hear him before. The reason for the cursing was simple. Haruta and Luffy had taken some paperwork from the other commander's and gave them to Thatch through Izo. It was quite a funny scene to see the cook cursing.

The good atmosphere of the prank had only lasted until they had to prepare for a storm and later the search for Luffy and Haruta, who got caught in the storm. Fortunately, both were found quickly (Haruta faster than Luffy).

It was quite a sight to see his captain, who normally couldn't stay still, wrapped up in blankets so that he couldn't move. Marco even had to feed him the meatless soup, which made Luffy whine a lot because of the missing meat.

Thinking about this sight made Jinbe remember something that he saw. A few days after the incident, the Fishman wasn't really sure what he had seen. He was on his way back from the little village and saw Marco and Luffy leave the ship. The blonde carried a basket and their hands were linked.

Jinbe blinked. Why would Marco carry a basket around with him? The linked hands didn't make him wonder, as this was possibly the best way to make sure that Luffy didn't run off. Perhaps his captain wanted to explore the island by night and the basket was a pirate lunch box. That would be logical. But wouldn't a backpack be better than a picnic basket?

He had just shrugged it off at the moment. But there had to be a simple reason.

„Ship sighted, Oyaji, yoi." Jinbe was interrupted in his thoughts and looked to Whitebeard and Marco, who had landed. „It is the Red Force, yoi." „Seems like Akagami wants to drink with you again", Izo said and grinned a bit. The rest of the division commanders, who assembled, also started to grin. Whitebeard started to laugh. „He seemed to have learned his lessons instead of sending another brat first."

Jinbe shivered as the looks on the commander's face darken, but they were all still grinning. He had heard the story how they all pranked a new member of Shanks two years ago. They wanted to make their father laugh as Thatch was in a coma, Ace was chasing after the traitor and Shanks had the nerve to send a newcomer instead of coming himself.

The prank was easy. All commanders had dressed in different clothes and even died their hair to make sure there weren't easy to recognize. The so-called Rockstar tried to be impressive but was talked down by a black-haired, at that point, Marco. Also, Whitebeard's reaction didn't seem to help much.

Jinbe hoped that Shanks didn't let the guy back on board. He feared a bit what the fifteen commanders would plan. It was scary if they all agreed to prank someone together.

„Red Force is next to us. Akagami requested permission to come aboard with Benn Beckmann, Yasopp and Lucky Roo." A crew member reported.

„Permission granted."

Jinbe stepped behind his captain.

„Oi, the weaker minded member go below now, if you don't want to be knocked out by his Haki, yoi."

Luffy turned his head to him. „Is asking for permission and using Haki the normal way to come aboard?" Jinbe sighed. „Asking for permission, yes. Using Haki, no." Luffy picked his nose. „Sounds boring."

That was a typical Luffy answer. Normal was boring. That could be Luffy's motto next to meat is life and becoming the pirate king.

Then Jinbe shivered. The wave of Haki that crushed on them was strong. Not all members were quick enough and got knocked and also the ship took some physical damage. Did Akagami do that every time he visits? If yes, the Fishman knew why Marco looked so angry.

„Hello, Whitebeard." Shanks was now standing in front of the older captain. His three crew members were behind him with three big bottles of sake.

„You really have to that every time, brat?" „It makes me feel safer as this is not my ship." Whitebeard started to laugh. Jinbe couldn't understand what was so funny about this.

„Then you should stay on your own ship, yoi." The Fishman looked at the first division commander. For some unknown reason Marco hated Shanks with a passion, but he seemed to be a bit more tolerant after the war.

„Marco, will you join…" Shanks didn't get to finish his question. But Jinbe felt that everyone already knew what he would ask because they all had an annoyed look.

The interruption was Luffy's fist which went by close to Shanks' left ear. Jinbe felt his heart drop. Why did the boy have to attack another Yonko? Hadn't he a friendly relationship with Akagami?

„Anchor?!" Shanks seemed surprised. „What are you doing on the Moby Dick?" Luffy crossed his arms. „Visiting and I don't talk with cheaters."

The whole ship was silent. What exactly did Luffy mean by cheaters? Jinbe thought hard what could have happened to make his captain attack the Yonko who inspired him to become a pirate.

Then suddenly Izo, of all the people, started to laugh. The cross-dresser had to hold onto Thatch to not fall down. It was rare to see Izo bursting into laughter for no clear reason. But what did the 16th division commander knew what they didn't?

Izo had to wipe a tear away before he started to speak. „It seems that Luffy does know a bit more about your love, Akagami. Enough to think that you are a cheater when he got the information that you have a lover and also a child with that lover when the rumours are true." The cross-dresser smiled devilishly. Luffy nodded in agreement and had a dark look on his face.

Jinbe felt bad for the red-haired Yonko. Izo wouldn't let him off the hook until the information was confirmed and his captain wouldn't be stopped that easily if he decided he wants to fight with Shanks.

The crew also started whisper. „Akagami a father?" „Can you picture him as a father?" „No, too immature sometimes." „He acts too childish like Thatch sometime." The last one made Thatch pout and he wanted to protest, but he didn't do it. It had something to do with Izo, Jinbe guessed. The cross-dresser had put his hand on Thatch's shoulder and patted it lightly.

Then Izo turned back to Shanks after he lifted his free hand. The voices quiet down. „Well, Shanks? Do you want to tell us more? Because if I remember Luffy's story right, he will mostly think that you have or had a relationship with Makino, a dear friend to Luffy, Ace and Sabo. And now just an idea how this can possibly play out if Luffy believes that you cheated on Makino then Ace and Sabo will, too. That means the Revolutionary Army's chief of staff, also known as No. 2 of the Revolutionary Army, our second division commander and a pirate, who is crazy enough to go against Kaido, Big Mom and the World Government to protect people dear to him, would be against you. Bad mix to be your enemies. I'd say you lose." Izo grinned and Jinbe shivered.

The thought of fighting against these three brothers at the same time would be a nightmare to many people. The Fishman heard that Fujitora had called them something like a terrible set of brothers. And that would mean something if an admiral of the marine said this about his enemies.

Shanks sighed and lifted his hand. „Then I should probably tell the reason for our visit. We have just returned from a trip to the East Blue. We have some greetings from Makino to Ace, Sabo and Luffy. Everything is fine in the village and Dadan throws a party every time one of you three get a new bounty. Also, Makino gave us the number of the den-den mushi in her bar so we would give it to you to check in sometime. But the main reason is also to ask you what you guys would like more become big brothers or uncles?"

„To put it short, Luffy, the captain is asking if you and your brothers would accept his and Makino's child as part of the family. Also, he just wants to throw a party, because of this and decided it would be more fun if you guys drink with us, too", Benn explained.

Luffy looked confused at first. Then he seemed to realize what exactly was told? „I'm an uncle?!" He cheered. „So Shanks didn't cheat on Makino. I'm an uncle. How is the baby?" Luffy started to ramble and asked question after question, which the Yasopp and Lucky Roo mostly answered.

„Shouldn't you stay with Makino and the child?" Whitebeard looked at Shanks and stopped Luffy's ramble. „It is safer for now. As long as Akainu is the Fleet Admiral children of pirates will be hunted and children will have to pay for their parents' faults."

Everyone's face darkened as the name of the Magu Magu no Mi user. It awoke some bad memories in all of them. No one had forgotten what he had planned during the war and what made this worse he had nearly succeeded. The memories made Jinbe clenched his fists. His eyes wandered to Luffy's scar. This was a reminder for him how he nearly failed his friend Ace's wish and Luffy's trust in him.

„Can we skip the gloomy atmosphere? We have here to party my fatherhood. There is an island close by to stop. Otherwise, our ship is open for entry if you want", Shanks said and grinned.

„Wel will stop at the island but leave some sake here, brat."

Jinbe wasn't surprised at the answer. After all, a party would mean lots of sake and other alcohol. The nurses would be angry.

„Well, then see you there. Benn, leave the sake bottle. We still have enough to enough even if we leave on here", Shanks ordered before he left the ship with his three trusty crewmates following him.

„So that means prank time against this Rockstar-guy?" „No, Thatch. It would be boring if we prank him again. Also, our favourite mother-hen didn't seem up for a prank against Akagami." „Perhaps you should do you work first before you think about the party, you two, yoi."

Jinbe saw how Haruta and Thatch mumbled something, but couldn't understand them as they to their rooms. The other commanders looked at each other before they also went their own way's to get some work down before the party as it seemed.

That could only mean that the chance for a prank at the party is very small. But even if there was no prank, the party was going to be fun. The Whitebeard Pirates and the Redhaired Pirates had lots of different people who knew how to party in their own way without making it seem like a bad mix.

Jinbe turned his head to Luffy only to find him gone. Wel, that was no wonder. The couldn't stay still for long except when he was fishing.

There wouldn't be much to do to help out if most of the crew were already preparing themselves for the party. So Jinbe decided to go to the lounge and perhaps read a bit until they arrived at the island Shanks mentioned.

But he stopped in a hallway when he heard Luffy's voice. It sounded like a mix of anger and happiness. The angry part did make the Fishman worry a bit that something had happened. So he decided to investigate.

Jinbe turned to a door which was fully close but stopped when he heard Marco chuckle. „So the little future pirate king wasn't only angry that Akagami may have cheated on your friend, but also jealous, yoi?" The blonde voice had a teasing tone it. This surprised Jinbe a bit. He wasn't sure at the moment if he should enter or not.

„He can't just ask you to join his crew", Luffy whined and Jinbe could hear Marco laughing. „Don't worry. I don't intend to leave Oyaji's crew. After all, this is my family, yoi." „Good, but if you would leave, you would join me, right?" „I would join you. But like I said I do not intend to leave my family at the moment, even if it is a hard decision when you really would ask, yoi." A giggling from Luffy could be heard. „You are happy here. I wouldn't want to take that away from you. A family is a treasure." „It is. Just say what you want about your new addition to the family, yoi." „Do you think I would be a good uncle or big brother? I was always the youngest… Chopper is younger than me. But…" „Don't worry. You don't have to act differently. If you are ready to protect the baby, then you can take the job as a good uncle or good big brother, yoi."

Jinbe smiled softly. Luffy would be ready to protect the baby if it would ever need it. And the Fishman knew that the whole crew would follow to help their captain.

„You don't plan to work before the party, do you?" Jinbe frowned. His captain normally wouldn't ask. „I don't think, there would be any work that couldn't wait, yoi." Jinbe could hear Luffy cheered and then a noise like someone fall on a bed.

The Fishman blinked before he silently closed the door fully and went his way again. He already did feel a bit bad for ears-dropping on his captain.

Well, he couldn't make it undone. The conversation and the sound at the end did feed a suspicion he had since they arrived on the Moby Dick. He noticed a few small changes in Luffy's behaviour, but until now he couldn't really put the pieces together.

Jinbe sighed silently. It would be the best if he forgot about it until Luffy will tell him and the rest of the Straw Hat crew. It was, after all, some private business of his captain he found out. It didn't matter to him that Luffy hadn't told them, yet. He knew his captain wasn't good at keeping secrets normally, so there had to be a reason. This is why he would wait until Luffy told them on his own.

Even if he had to wait until they found the One Piece because it wouldn't matter when they got to know.


	13. Chapter 12 - Just a little party or

Welcome back to a new chapter. Since the title is a spoiler itself a bit, I only say, I didn't name any kind of alcohol they drank. Also, don't drink like it is hinted like they do. It is not healthy. And if we are on this topic. Don't drink and drive;). So enjoy the chapter^^

 **Celine B:** You're welcome ;)

 **Shahana-G:** hehehe, pleasure.

Be surprised. xD I'm also kinda curious how you, readers, are going to react. It will be fun.

To be true, I had forgotten about him for a few chapters and then I thought about it while brainstorming for other commanders. He should have a little interlude. Jinbe is the most accepting from all I guess. He has some experience with Fish Tiger and also as Captain of the Sun. Just wait, they will come, too. After Ace is back.

Yeah, after all, Makino was shown with a child in the manga and if I remember right Oda's answer was "probably that person". So why not let Shanks be the daddy. It would fit. As it isn't clear, yet, if he sees Makino as a mother or sister, I went with the more likely opportunity to just make him an uncle (still can change if Ace is back).

But yeah, the baby has an overprotective family. The Revolutionary Army (Koala and Hack at least following Sabo), Whitebeard pirates (Ace), Shanks's crew and Luffy and his crew. It will be fun to see someone try to hurt the child.

Smoker already ghosted around in my head for the idea I have. But it is not easy to write the idea down with only one in mind. Ace won't be paired with anyone (at the moment. but my mind can always change). But I like the thought of having a Marine as a counterpart, I'll see how it turns out when I come to this part.

xD This idea is quite nice. I never thought about that. Enemies to friends to lovers. The pair does have potential. Even if it would... No, no more details. Otherwise, I would spoil something.

 **Mythelfa:** Thank you. Welcome to the shippers ;)

The scene with the bandits. Well, yeah even if it doesn't matter, I'll try to give a short explanation how it could happen(possibly, not sure if it would weaken Luffy enough). Normally, Luffy would defeat them easily. But I had to weaken Luffy a bit (okay a lot) with water and sea stone as he was caught in the storm and like Haruta also knocked out. So he was not at full strength at the particular moment (if it helps to explain a bit, also I left it open how much the others helped in the fights against the Yonkos, but Luffy did play a big part in both fights).

I don't know when I said it (if I remember right), there will be three flashback chapters. Two are done, one is still just a plan in my mind, but I guess I won't spoiler much if I say the third one will be on Fishman Island ;)

Thanks for your suggestion *-* Yeah Sabo and Luffy paired with Ace don't work in this FF. But the others are nice. Bonney and Ace would steal each other's food xD But I can see them definitely to have some sort of funny relationship.

* * *

 _ **~Chapter 12 – Just a little party or a little drunk?~**_

Blenheim sighed. The party had just started a few hours ago and some were already drunk. He couldn't explain it otherwise as the music, which was quite good, was replace by Curiel's strange one. He didn't know what the song was but the few people who are dancing were looking like stupid fishes. He apologized to Namur and Jinbe his mind.

The black-haired commander could only shake his head. He had seen Shanks for a short time with dancers and Luffy was hopping around the dancers, too. It was a wonder that Marco got along with Luffy, but not with Shanks, as the straw hat captain shared a few traits with the red-haired Yonko.

„Oi, Blenheim, Kanpai." Fossa appeared next to him, threw an arm around his shoulder and clinked their jars. „Kanpai", he mumbled and drank his own in one shot. „So what do you think? Had some drinking competition, yet?", Fossa asked. „Not yet, but intend to make Curiel disappear for a bit to get some good music back." Fossa laughed and lightened up his cigar. „You would do some of us favour with that, Blenheim. But I guess the younger likes this strange music", the 15th division commander laughed. „Mostly the younger one", Blenheim commented.

„Oi, Blenheim, Fossa, get your jars over. You have to see that, Akagami challenged Marco to a drinking competition", Thatch suddenly shouted for them and waving them over.

A drinking competition with their oldest brother participating? That would be funny to see how long Akagami will last because no one had ever won a single of their different drinking competitions against Marco. Well, the first division commander tied with Oyaji and that was only because both of them didn't have any interests in the competition after one hour of straight drinking, so they decided for a tie. But otherwise, there was no one on their ship who would be able to beat Marco.

Blenheim grinned and wandered over with Fossa. He looked around at the spectators. Luffy, who seemed tipsy, perhaps a little drunk already, was held up by Haruta. The female commander had a serious expression on her face to stop others from giving the boy next to her a bit more alcohol. But when her eyes wandered to Marco and Akagami, then there could be seen some amusement.

Thatch, who had declared himself as the referee and commentator, wandered around to gather more people. It felt like a sports event if drinking could be a sport for someone.

„My dear pirates, I present to you the participant. To my left, the only Yonko to not have a devil fruit, who likes to damage the poor moby with his Haki every visit, Akagami no Shanks with his first mate Benn Beckmann as his tallyman." The cook made a strange bow and pointed at Shanks, who laughed and waved with his one hand. Benn stood behind him and looked like he didn't want to be part of this mess. Shanks's crew members cheered for him.

„And to my right, the first division commander and first mate of the Whitebeard pirates, the one with a winning strike of 1000 drinking duels, if the information is right, Fushichō Marco with the third division commander Diamond Jozu as his tallyman." Now Thatch pointed at Marco who had his arms crossed and was seated on the ground. Jozu stood behind him with also crossed arms. Their crew members cheered loudly and some even shouted that Marco should outdrink the Yonko.

„Quiet, quiet. The night is still young, so we decided on a speed drinking competition. We got twelve bottles of the strongest stuff we have on the ship. We have also a thirteenth bottle for the people who want a little taste of that liquid. But back to the rules. Both participants get six bottles that they have to drink faster than the other one. Seems easy? Well, they also have to keep it down for one hour in order to win", Thatch explained grinning.

Blenheim looked from Marco, who had his usual lazy, sleepy expression like this was boring for him, to Shanks, who seemed determinate to win.

„So how did it come to this?", the ninth division commander asked Izo, who stood next to him. „Akagami wanted to challenge Luffy. But we already stopped it, before Luffy could open his mouth. He is already tipsy. No one wants him drunk. But, you know Akagami. He can be childish and complain. He said that a pirate shouldn't be stopped from a drinking competition and so. Marco got fed up and told him to shut up and that it is pathetic to challenge someone who is a lightweight and already tipsy. Then one thing led to another and then Akagami challenged Marco, who agreed if Akagami cleans up our ship tomorrow and shut up about drinking challenges for the rest of the evening", the cross-dresser explained. Blenheim nodded. He looked to the five in the middle. But as the start wasn't clear, yet. He turned his head to Izo.

The cross-dresser had sounded a bit worried at the end. In his brown eyes was also a gleam of worry. „So what does Akagami want, when he wins? It must be something, you are not happy about." „Marco has to join his crew for two weeks. He didn't accept anything else."

Blenheim sighed and looked at the red-haired Yonko. If he didn't know better, now, he would think that Akagami has a crush on their first division commander. Otherwise, he wouldn't ask the blonde so often to join his crew.

„Don't worry, Izo. Marco will probably win this easily. That's the stuff some of our men can't keep down and I saw Marco drinking it one time like it was water. There is no way that Akagami would be able to win", he tried to reassure Izo. The cross-dresser nodded but still had this little-worried gleam in his eyes.

„Get ready. The competition begins in three, two, one, DRINK."

The competition didn't last long. It also seemed like Marco was toying with Shanks at the beginning. The blonde took his time with the first bottle, but then he easily got ahead of the Yonko as he struggled a bit on the second bottle. The Phoenix lifted the last bottle and looked at his opponent, who coughed a bit after the third bottle. „Kanpai, yoi." And with that Marco downed the liquor of his last bottle.

The Whitebeard pirates started to cheer loudly. The blonde commander lifted his hand. The got quiet again. It was funny to see how much they respected Marco, even if some were drunk already. „Well, Akagami, you lost, yoi", the Phoenix stated in his usual lazy voice. „Not fair… devil fruit cheater…", Shanks mumbled. „Captain, I stood behind him the whole time. He didn't cheat and if you accuse him of cheating because of his devil fruit then you should have said something before. But you accepted that and said you would outdrink him even with his devil fruit", Benn Beckmann said firmly and made his captain whining.

„Shishishishi, Shanks is a sore loser, when he should take it like a man. He is a father", Luffy pointed out the obvious and made most of the spectators laugh. Even on the faces of Marco and Benn Beckmann were small smiles.

„Oi, Anchor, be on my side", Shanks pouted slightly. But Luffy only giggled and Haruta tightened her hold a bit, as both of them wobble a bit. „Luffy already decided, you are a sore loser, Akagami", Thatch laughed. „A rem…" „No rematch, you lost, you shouldn't talk about challenges for the rest of the evening. So even if you are a sore loser, keep your word, Akagami, yoi."

„Fine", Shanks said and crossed his arm in front of his body. „Sorry, Shanks. But Marco is better", Luffy giggled and freed himself from Haruta's hold. The female commander didn't notice at first, but then couldn't stop the boy from falling. Luffy laughed loud as he landed in Marco's lap. The boy had a red shimmer on his cheeks.

„Oi, who gave Luffy more alcohol? He isn't tipsy any longer, he is drunk", Thatch asked and looked around. „He must have stolen some like he does when food is around", Haruta said and she was right as some of their members looked guilty. „Sorry, but he was too quick."

Blenheim wanted to facepalm. A good pirate never let anyone steal his drink. But he couldn't blame them. Luffy was fast when he wants something. Even for Kenbunshoku Haki-user, it could be difficult to stop him from stealing food.

The ninth commander looked down at his oldest brother and most likely youngest brother. Luffy was still giggling but had somehow sat himself up. He was clinging to Marco with his arms and legs. The blonde caressed the black hair and mumbled something to the boy. This stopped the giggling and Luffy was mumbling something, but that couldn't be heard over the noises.

This stopped when Marco stood up with Luffy in his arms. „I'll take him to bed before he gets more alcohol and then throws up, yoi." „Come on, let Luffy stay here. After all, it's a party also for him becoming a brother or uncle", Shanks complained. Marco glared at him. „Until he goes back to his crew, he is under my watch, yoi." „Also, Luffy belongs to the family. So we have no problem to protect him from alcohol", Haruta said and her voice sounded dangerous.

Bleinheim grinned. That could be fun. A tipsy Yonko getting corned by thirteen overprotective commanders, who thought themselves as older siblings.

„I'll leave the rest to you, Jozu, yoi", Marco said and started to walk towards their ship. When the Phoenix went by, Blenheim could see that even if Luffy had a red shimmer on his cheeks, he also looked a bit pale. His brother would need a bit help if the boy clung to him the whole time.

„Are you going to film this?", Blenheim asked Izo. The cross-dresser looked insulted. „Are you kidding me? Like hell, I would a chance to get some blackmail material like this go by", Izo said with a devilish grin. The ninth commander laughed and started to run after Marco.

„I'll help you, Marco." He caught up to Marco and walked by his side to the blonde's room.

„A bucket and some aspirin to your room? The brat looks like he could use some." „That will probably be the best. I think I have to stay with him as this is possible his first real hangover as he normally eats more than he drinks, yoi."

Blenheim studied Luffy. The boy seemed more peacefully. He seemed content with clinging to Marco and giggling over something funny, what only he knows.

„Well, at least he isn't like his brother when he gets drunk." Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see that Marco paled a bit. „Don't remind. I thought we all agreed that a drunken Ace is a tabu topic, yoi." His blonde brother also seemed to shiver at the memory. „Sorry, but do you think we can prank Shanks with a drunken Ace when he shows up at Luffy's birthday?" „As long as I am far far away, yoi." „You wouldn't be close. You'll be probably on brat duty. He seems to like you very much when he is drunk or he is just a clingy drunk." „He is a monkey, name and behaviour included, yoi."

Blenheim laughed. This provoked a different noise from Luffy except giggling and quiet mumbles. A whine. He didn't seem to have heard what was funny.

At Marco's room, the ninth division commander opened the door and then went away to get a bucket and some aspirin. The bucket, he got easily, but not the aspirin. His sisters had looked the door. He groaned. Sadistic women. They wanted them all to come when they are all nursing a hangover and want some relief, but only get a lecture about how drinking alcohol is bad for health.

Blenheim took some water bottles from the kitchen and then went to Marco's room. Drinking lots of water would most likely help the boy if he was still able to consume some.

He was nearly at the door as he heard a strange sound. He fastened his pace and opened it. Only to stay a bit shocked at the door frame. He was sure that he wasn't gone long enough.

Well, it seemed that it was still long enough for Luffy to get his limbs in knots and also they were stretched around the room. Blenheim blinked. He didn't know if he should laugh or not. If it weren't for Marco being captured in the limbs, too, and unable to move, he would most likely just laughed.

„Please tell me you are sober enough to undo these knots, yoi." The blonde's voice sounded a bit annoyed while Luffy was giggling and babbling something about that he caught Marco and wouldn't let him go. It made Blenheim shake his head to stop himself from laughing. „I'll see what I can do."

He seriously didn't want to know how Luffy got this mess down. It didn't help much that the boy seemed to tighten the knots, the more he loosened. „Oi, Luffy, if you don't stop that you won't be getting any meat", Blenheim threatened the boy. It became quiet. Too quiet. The ninth division commander looked to Luffy and felt his jaw drop.

Did the boy seriously just fall asleep? He didn't know that Luffy had narcolepsy like Ace. Blenheim looked at Marco. The blonde just sighed. „Hurry, before he wakes up, because he is cold, yoi", Marco said in a quiet voice to make sure that Luffy stays asleep.

Now it was much easier to loosen the knots. It didn't take long to free Marco and bring Luffy's limbs back to their normal length. The boy shivered a bit but was quickly put into Marco's bed and under both blankets.

Only now, Blenheim noticed that his brother was missing his purple cardigan and did have some wet spots on his body. „What was happening?" „Tried to give him quick shower as he did throw up a bit. Fortunately, we were in the bathroom at that point, yoi." Blenheim studied Marco's face. It was clear that more information wouldn't be told.

„The nurses locked the sick bay. So I couldn't get any aspirin, so I brought lots of water. It should help him", the ninth division commander said and put the bucket next to the bed and the bottles on the nightstand. „They still on this trip, yoi?" „Seems like it. Be lucky that you didn't need to go there with a hangover."

Someone cleared his throat at the door. It was quite surprising to see Shanks and Benn Beckmann there. The first mate pushed his captain a bit, who was silently complaining about something. „Benn though, it was a good idea to bring some aspirin as an apology. Your nurses had become quite famous with their alcohol-scolding…" Shanks didn't look at them. Benn just sighed and threw the little bag towards Marco, who caught it. „Thanks, yoi."

„Come on, let's get back to the party of your fatherhood. Marco already decided the party is over for him in favour of brat duty", Blenheim offered and started to let Shanks and Benn away. But then they all stopped.

„Meanie, Marco, stop taking it slow."

Blenheim turned his head to see his brother paled first a bit, before blushing a deep red. Benn seemed a bit surprised and Shanks just stared at Luffy, who had turned himself and was now hugging a pillow.

„WHAT?!" The Yonko now looked shocked. Benn facepalmed and mumbled something about hidden father feelings. „What is your relationship with Anchor?" „Private, yoi." Marco's cheeks were still a light red. He now had a more annoyed look. „The boy belongs to my family, too. So you better say what is your relationship with Luffy." The answer wasn't given by Marco. It was Luffy who answered.

„Too loud… leave Marco alone … Marco … mine…" This was the only words Blenheim understood and he was sure that the others didn't recognize more. Marco sighed and looked at Luffy. The boy was still asleep but had hugged the pillow closer.

„Seems you got your answer and now stop prying into it, captain", Benn Beckmann said. „But, Benn, who said that he will not take advantage of Luffy's state?", Shanks complained. Blenheim swore he saw that Marco's eyes twitched lightly before he spoke. His voice was a near whisper.

„Shut it, Akagami. I have not and will not take advantage of Luffy. If it is not clear to you, I have no intention of ever harming him! I would try to take my life if I ever hurt him. But I guess that I would fail because he would stop me, yoi…" Marco's eyes rested on Luffy. „Funny, what these feelings do to people…"

Blenheim's eyes widened. Did Marco just confess somehow that he is in love with Luffy or most likely in a relationship? He didn't know what to say or to think about that.

„Good, then I can leave the talk to Ace, as he most likely doesn't know, yet. Or am I wrong?", Shanks grinned slightly. That was a mood swing. „Not yet, when he gets back, yoi."

„Well then, Benn. Come on, I have something more to celebrate. And, Marco, don't have too much fun with him until Ace is back."

Blenheim blinked. He was pulled out of the room by Benn Beckmann and followed by Shanks who laughed as one of Luffy's sandals hit his head.

Seriously what did he get into by just helping Marco?

* * *

Before someone says something. It was never said in Canon if Marco really isn't able to get drunk because of his devil fruit. But I kinda like this fanfic-aspect. So it is here.

And quiz-time, the song which was played while they were dancing like fishes is from 2015 and appeared in an animated movie and also has a part where it is said to dance like fish. So which song is it?

Have a nice day and drink responsibly ;)


	14. Chapter 13 - Things he didn't want to

Okay, so who somehow looked at my little block where I write the baselines for the chapters. Because I had written down the baseline for this chapter before I started typing the one with Blenheim and to be true, I am kinda shocked to see someone has voted in the poll for Jiru. Scary ._. You don't know which commander I started to write after Jiru, do you? If so don't look at my block x.x

Even if the baselines sometimes change a lot when I am typing them. I'll say a little about this one Jiru wasn't alone. There was someone else (*cough*Blenheim*cough*) with him, but then I thought, it would be much more fun this way.^^ So I hope you enjoy it. (Also, I am kinda happy to get it down a bit earlier than I thought it would be, as the end wasn't in the baselines^^')

 **CelinaB:** You're welcome ;)

 **namisnakama:** Ja, so lange ich mich hauptsächlich eine Story konzentriere, kann ich relativ schnell schreiben, sofern die Ideen da sind. Ich schreib mir aktuell immer auf einen kleinen Block die Grundlagen der Kapitel auf. Dann ist es noch leichter sie am Ende zu einem schönen Kapitel zusammen zu schreiben.

Das Wettrinken ist meine Lieblingsszene muss ich sagen. Auch wenn es im Papierorignal nur sehr kurz war. Aber so gefällt es mir besser mit Thatch als Kommentator^^ Was erwartet man, es sind Piraten xD Angetrunken oder betrunken muss man schon auf einer Party werden.

Ich hatte meine Sorgen etwas bei Shanks, ob ich ihn charakterlich einigermaßen treffe. Ich hab ihn als leicht kindlichen Typ im Kopf, der total cool wirken und im nächsten Moment den Kopf verliert und total in Panik ist ^^'

Luffy verbindet die Menschen, die er mag. Auch wenn er sie nicht direkt als Familie von sich aus bezeichnet ;) Zum Thema Ace. Die Szene ist schon fertig in meinem Kopf. Aber noch nicht geschrieben. Da sind noch Kleinigkeiten, die ich vorher schreiben muss ^^'

 **Shahana-G:** Yeah, he is the only character that would fit and we know about. Mihawk would be kinda annoyed at first, if Shanks just pops up to ask him that xD But I can see him as godfather. He is already used to taking care of "children".

I definitely going to have some fun writing the scene. And you will all know just when it starts that I meant that scene xD

xD I don't know. Knowing Shanks the reason could be very simple. I just thought about what kind of reason Shanks could have to ask Marco to join his crew (there are better reasons, but this one stuck the most for a little comical effect xD)

Shanks's reaction. It could have gone different, but I couldn't imagine him screaming or something without some other person notice and so on. I wasn't sure how this would play out. I had the idea of him accidentally using Haki and knock a few people out, but then I kinda felt sorry for the poor drunks. So I thought, he would first be serious, but then more relaxed when he heard that Marco wouldn't hurt Luffy or take advantage of him. ^^

Hihi, I remembered Luffy's talk about heroes. A hero has to share his meat, but he wants it all to himself. I can only see Luffy sharing Marco with the Whitebeard Pirates because they are Marco's family. Otherwise, "I am not a hero, so I won't share". xD

Luffy's hope has to wait a bit for the moment. There are other things that have to be done first ;)

Yeah xD It is Juicy Wiggle. I couldn't resist to put it in after I heard it in in my "party"-playlist, which I made for the chapter and for a later chapter. But well, let's see how this will play out. I wonder what kind of songs I can also use~ Yes, poor Fishmen. But they don't dance like the people in the video, so they are somewhat lucky xD

You're welcome ;)

* * *

 _ **~Chapter 13 – Things he didn't want to know~**_

The morning after a party was different, but somehow the same every time. Some division members and one or three division commander hide in their beds.

Jiru whistled, as he checked on his division members. It had helped to take some breaks and drink water during a party. The 14th division commander grinned. Now he was able to tease some of his fellow division commanders. Especially Curiel would have a hangover. It made Jiru grin more. This would be a good revenge for this stupid music. But first, he would be a good division commander and help his member and get them some aspirin so that they don't have to deal with the nurses, who were probably already scolding some poor unfortunate souls with a hangover.

He stopped in front of Marco's door. Jiru hadn't seen the first division commander at the early breakfast and normally the blonde didn't miss a meal, even after a party. It was a bit worrying. Perhaps Luffy was worse off than they thought.

Jiru thought for a moment before he asked one of the first division members, who walked by if he had seen Marco, yet. The man just shook his head and groaned a bit because of the pain. „I'll bring some aspirin to the first division room, too", Jiru said and sent the man back to the room.

He looked after the man before he turned to Marco's door and knocked. Jiru blinked as the door opened. Marco looked tired. More tired than usual.

„Everything alright, Marco?", Jiru asked. „Yeah, it is alright, yoi", Marco said and went with a hand through his hair. The 14th division commander nodded and then felt his jaw drop as he studied his brother more closely.

There was something about his brother, what he had never seen before or even thought that he would ever see. It wasn't very big and he didn't notice it in the first moment. On his left shoulder close to his neck Marco had a dark spot. It couldn't be… How could this be on his brother?

„Jiru?" The fez-hatted man blinked as Marco flipped his finger in front of his face. „Is everything alright, yoi?" „Uhm… how…"

Damn, he couldn't just ask his older brother, why he had most likely a love bite on his shoulder. Seriously, he wasn't Thatch or Haruta who could ask this kinda question without blushing or stumbling. A love bite was something personal and hinted at something that Jiru hadn't know Marco was interested in. For heaven's sake, he thought his brother was asexual or better that he lacked any single interest in romantical or sexual interactions.

„How what, yoi?" The Phoenix started to look a bit annoyed. „Howdidyougetthelovebite?", Jiru asked and he was sure that the blonde hadn't understood anything. Marco just lifted an eyebrow. So he knew his brother hadn't understood him. „So, did you have… a Uhm.. hot night?", Jiru asked and turned red.

It was embarrassing that he was a bit prude on that topic. Especially if his brothers were involved. Seriously what was wrong with him, a full-grown man without any trouble to talk about killing people or fighting to the death, had a problem to talk about physical human intimate interactions.

„Hot night? I don't think you can call babysitting a drunk Luffy a hot night, yoi." Jiru looked the gang up and down, then he looked at his feet. „You have a love bite on your left shoulder", the 14th division commander mumbled and shifted his feet.

He didn't see Marco's reaction, but he heard him groaning. The blonde probably only had noticed the love bite now.

Jiru looked at his brother a bit unsure. The blonde hadn't said anything, yet. This could be positive, but also negative.

A hollow sound behind Marco distracted them. The blonde sighed and went inside his room, but left the door opened. A sign that Jiru could enter. Carefully, he entered to see what had made this hollow sound.

The room wasn't fully lighted, yet. But it was enough to see everything clearly. The Phoenix stood next to the bed and shook his head slightly.

„You should stay still as much as possible, yoi", Marco said and some whining was heard from the ground.

Luffy seemed to have fallen out of the bed and was now on the floor in a mess of blankets.

This would have been a funny sight if the boy hadn't been whining about a headache, how the room was too bright, how his stomach felt funny and that Marco had already left the bed. The last one made him stop in his thoughts a bit. But he didn't follow the possible thought in his head.

„Morning, Luffy. I guess, I don't have to ask how you are feeling", Jiru said with a small smile. „Piggy nose", Luffy greeted with a cheery, but still whiny voice.

Marco had kneeled down and was freeing the boy from the blanket mess. „Can you now please stay in bed until you stop saying that your stomach feels funny, yoi?", the blonde asked and lifted the boy up to put him back to the bed again. „But…", Luffy started to complain and clung to Marco. The rest of the boy's complain was muffled by the blonde's body. „Stay still for five minutes. I'll get some breakfast you can keep down, yoi."

Jiru flinched a bit in surprise as Marco's attention was back on him. „Can you watch the little idiot while I'm gone? He should just stay in bed, yoi." „Yeah, sure."

He knew that he would probably do better if he said no and just went to get the aspirin of his division and the first division. But his curiosity held him here. Even if he was a bit conflicted about the topic.

Jiru watched as the blonde took his cardigan and put it on. Fortunately, it covered the love bite. Otherwise, the gossip-lovers on the ship would have a field trip. He could only imagine some rumours.

He didn't notice that Marco already had left the room before Luffy mumbled something about the self-made curtains. „Ne, Luffy?", Jiru asked and waited a bit. He could only guess that the boy looked at him as he was mostly hidden under a blanket and some pillows. „Does Marco hide someone on the ship?" He felt bad for asking the boy. But well…

„Why would Pineapple do that, Speedy?" Why did Luffy have to answer with a counter question? „Uhm… well... It is not normal that Marco… that Marco has a hickey." „He seems sickly?" Luffy's voice sounded worried and the boy pushed himself up only to groan because of the hangover-effects.

Jiru blinked. „No, not that. He is just has a hickey on his shoulder…That is something you only find on people in a romantical relationship or on people after a steamy one-night-stand. A hickey is like a sign to tell others to back off that someone belongs to someone else", the man said. He hoped that Luffy understood with the explanation what he meant. He watched the boy.

At first, it looked like Luffy hadn't understood. He just sat in bed and blinked confusedly at him. Then suddenly like he realised something, he blushed. His whole face was a dark red. Jiru only saw it for a few seconds, before Luffy had himself hidden under the blanket.

„Everything alright?", he carefully asked and got closer to the bed. He could hear some mumbling from Luffy. But it was muffled and were quiet so that he couldn't understand the exact words.

Did the boy remember something from the party? Perhaps he knew how Marco got the hickey. Perhaps he was there when Marco got the hickey.

But he couldn't say or ask more, because Marco had returned. The blonde was carrying some food and was followed by Thatch, who also carried food and some aspirin.

„Morning, Jiru. Here is the aspirin ration for your division. I was able to sneak it away when Marco asked for some", the cook said grinning and threw two packets to him. „Thanks, Thatch."

„Why is Luffy hiding under the blanket, yoi?", Marco asked as he put the food tray on the nightstand. Jiru swallowed. He couldn't say it. Not with Thatch here. The cook was one of the gossip lovers. Everyone on the ship would know that Marco has somehow gotten a love bite if he said something now.

„Maybe the sun was too bright for Luffy or he was obvious about something and spilt something unintentionally", Thatch guessed. For the last part, he was hit by Marco. „Ow, what was that for? I didn't say anything about that specific topic", the cook complained and pouted.

Jiru frowned. Did the cook already know? If so, it was a world wonder that he hadn't heard anything, yet. But something told him that the cook didn't mean the love bite. He meant something different.

„Thatch, will you stop? Sometimes I believe you are worse with keeping a secret or lie to keep a secret than Luffy, yoi", Marco said. His voice sounded annoyed. „Hey, I haven't told anyone except Namur and Blamenco and they were already suspicious", the cook protested.

Okay, this made the ‚specific topic' more interesting. So Namur and Blamenco know about it, too? Izo was most likely in, too, as the cross-dresser was the only one who knew everything that went on in Thatch's head for most of the time.

Marco seemed to ignore Thatch now in favour of checking on his charge. The blonde only lifted the blanket a bit but was already met with Luffy jumping him. The boy clung to the first division commander without complaining about pain, but he was mumbling something like he was sorry for something.

It confused Jiru. Also, Marco's reaction was confusing.

„Thatch, out and close the door. Bring my division the two packets of aspirin", Marco ordered. The cook looked like he wanted to start to complain, but before he could even open his mouth, the blonde already said: „Now or you can ready your swords as I could need a nice spar with a katana later, yoi." This made Thatch squeaked and the cook ran out of the room. Scary…

Marco pinched the bridge of his nose. „So, what exactly did you say before Luffy started to hide under the blanket, yoi?" Jiru blinked. „Uhm… I … I asked about the hickey… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked", the 14th division commander slurred a bit. He waited for Marco's scolding and waited.

But nothing came. Except for a sigh. Jiru looked unsure at the blonde who caressed the black hair of the boy to calm him down. This seemed to work as he couldn't hear Luffy's mumbling any longer.

„So you asked Luffy after the love bite, because you were curious, yoi?" Jiru nodded. „Did you also say something about love bites themselves, yoi?" Jiru wanted to shake his head but stopped in his movement to change it into a nod. „Well, that explains why he is a bit freaking out. If I heard his mumbling correctly, he seemed to see it as some sort of ownership, yoi."

Jiru's eyes widened. „Shit… I'm sorry. Luffy, a hickey isn't something like a slave mark. It is more like a sign that tells others you have someone who you are dear to. Someone who cares deeply about you and don't want to share you…", he started to ramble. He felt bad for making Luffy think about a love bite that way.

His rambling was interrupted by Marco lifting his hand. Luffy looked confused at him. So he didn't understand his rambling. „I don't think that he will understand that explanation at the moment. Luffy, if Thatch left a hickey on Izo, it is to tell others to back off Izo. So that they don't flirt with him, yoi."

Luffy tilted his head a bit and flinched slightly. „So leaving a hickey on Marco, makes the nurses stop looking after him?" This was a bit surprising. „The nurses aren't interesting that way, believe me", Jiru said. Even if he did wonder why Luffy would worry about that.

„But they always stare at Marco, when they are not taking care of Ossan, and I heard one of them saying that Marco is toey and that she wouldn't push him out of the bed and the others agreed."

Jiru felt his jaw drop and Marco looked also shocked. Some of their nurses, their scary sisters, have a crush or possible sexual interest in Marco. That was something, Jiru never wanted to know.

But something interrupted the 14th division commander thoughts. Why would Luffy worry about that? Did Luffy perhaps leave the hickey?

„So? Would it stop them?" The boy asked and got the attention of the two commanders again. „I don't think that would be healthy. If they get jealous, it would be scary", Jiru said and looked at the blonde. „I heard, that a hickey disappear more quickly if you get them cold", he offered the advice to Marco. „Thanks, but it will be faster that way, yoi." A little blue flame appeared on his shoulder for a few seconds in the area where the love bite was.

Jiru felt a bit like he wanted to facepalm. Why hadn't Marco used this earlier? Then he wouldn't have noticed the love bite. Seriously how tired had Marco been to not notice it and ‚healed' it?

„Ne, Marco, do you think he is alright? Piggy nose has been staring at the wall for one minute, I guess." „Don't worry, Jiru is just thinking, yoi." „Does that mean he is ignoring us?" Jiru felt his eye twitch lightly. „Oi, Luffy, stop talking like I am not here!" Luffy whined because he was too loud. So the boy thought it was a good idea to slip under Marco's cardigan with his head.

The blonde just shook his head and patted the boy's shoulders. „Isn't your division waiting for the aspirin, yoi?" Jiru paled.

Shit.

„Well, if you noticed the hickey right away and used your devil fruit, then I would already be gone…", Jiru protested. Marco shrugged. „You didn't really care about the hickey?!" „Oi, Jiru, you don't have to be so loud. Why should I care about it, yoi?" „But you…"

„Getting another one to know about us without really saying anything, check", Luffy mumbled. It sounded a bit like he sighed. „He didn't know until now, Luffy, yoi."

Jiru just stood there. His brain tried to connect the dots to get the point. So, it was Luffy who gave Marco the love bite. Luffy, who seemed also a bit jealous when he said the thing about the nurses. Marco didn't really care about getting a love bite from Luffy. He hadn't even bothered to heal it until just now. So Marco was okay with Luffy giving him love bites. Did that mean his oldest brother and the brat …

„… are dating?" His voice was nearly a whisper. „Yes, Marco is mine." That was all he needed to blacken out.

Later he woke up in the sick bay. The nurses were standing near the door and whispered. „You can't just ask him to sleep with you." „You only say that because you girls are still on this trip." „No, I don't say it and it is not a ‚trip'. It is a way of life, little sister. You will learn to love. Believe me, it is more fun that way than to look after the idiots and think that it would be nice to jump into bed with him." „Yeah, if you want someone who sleeps with you just for fun, you should try a division member. The commanders are all more like you don't sleep with family. Except for Izo and Thatch. But these two are together. So we just sparing you some depressing rejection." „We know our brothers look good. But when you are their nurses you can't ogle them like a piece of meat."

„What are you girls talking about?" That was the voice of their head nurse. Their oldest sister. „Just teaching the youngers to stop drooling after Marco, because he wouldn't be interested in a relationship or just sex with them."

Luffy was right… Some of the younger nurses were interested in Marco. Why did he have to wake up now? Today wasn't his day. Too many things, he didn't want to know at the moment.

* * *

So before anyone asked. I will remove every option expect two from the poll (on ) because I have the next three in mind and also the one who will be the last. And it isn't helping my brain much when I view the poll in this phase of the story when I have to think more and more how I want the commander and how shall he find out (as I want it different on some aspects for everyone). So yeah. Just an explanation.

Also, does it bother you that I sometimes use 'love bite' and sometimes 'hickey'. Let me know and I will change it.


	15. Chapter 14 - Not the usual welcome

Hi there~ So I am back with a new Chapter. Thank you for comments dealing with the changes of hickey and love bite. I'm glad it doesn't bother you ^^' I was just worried because I use a site to look up words which I don't know instantly. And there was one word marked as AE meaning American English. Since I mostly use the BE(=British English) marked words, there was some worry, if it fits or if it bothers someone as it would be a mix of American English and British English. So yeah, if the information is wrong, feel free to correct me. Also a little announcement. Mythelfa, with my permission, started to translate this FF in French *-* If you want to check out the translation the link is in my bio or just click on her name in the reviews ;)

 **CelinaB:** It is a pleasure^^

 **Guest(09.04)** : Aw, happy to read that you love it =)

 **Mythelfa:** To be true, I admire the authors who can pull this off to make Marco a player but still made it believable. But I for myself picture him more like he would wait for a real relationship or what I see somehow more realistic that he appears asexual because he does put his family above his own needs and ignores for example in this story the nurses' slightly obvious 'crushes' on him.

Yeah, I feel bad for Jiru, too. Even if I put him in this situation.

 **Shahana-G:** You're welcome ;)

He won't share Marco. Only with Marco's family xD Well, the nurses belong somehow to that family. So yeah, how would Luffy deal with it, if someone does make a move~

Jiru does get a lot of pity. Then I did something right xD Yeah, he stayed sober to tease some hangover commanders, but everything went different~

Luffy learns steadily~ And the one or the other thing he may have heard from Makino and Ace, but not everything. So Marco will have to teach him a few things if the others don't decide to take it into their hands to make Luffy tease Marco xD

The hickey thing was in my head since the early chapters. Not that one of them get a hickey, but I wanted Luffy's thoughts about in it. Because it is a bit like a sign that you belong to someone, but not in the master/slave-relationship, what isn't clear in the first description. Luffy would hate to enslave someone, especially the people he cares about. I think he would the role as a slave so just that they would be free or die while trying to free them.

* * *

 _ **~Chapter 14 - Not the usual welcome~**_

He was happy as he was finally able to see the Moby Dick. This mission had been annoying, but he knew that it had been done. Even if it wasn't a mission on commander level. But well, Oyaji had ordered it that way to be safe.

He said his greetings to his father figure and then went to the room of the first division commander. It would be the best to tell Marco directly that the report had to wait a bit. He hoped that the blonde was in a good mood. Otherwise, he probably won't be able to sleep for some time.

The commander was that deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he walked by the room. He sighed and took the few steps back. He pressed an ear to the door but could only hear silence. That could be a good sign. He lifted his hand and knocked.

First, nothing happened. Then the door was opened, revealing a sleepy Luffy, using one of Marco's shirt as pyjamas. The shirt looked like a too short dress on the boy. His hair was unkempt and he looked a bit paler than usual. The black-haired boy rubbed his eyes and yawned.

„Marco isn't here. He said something about having a talk with Izo or Flower Moustache", Luffy mumbled and closed the door again, before he could even say something.

He blinked. That was new to see Luffy that sleepy. Not even a greeting… He would expect that from Marco if the blonde was in a bad mood, but until now Luffy had been polite enough to say something as a greeting most of the time.

He shrugged his shoulders and turned away to start searching for the first division commander. He would give Luffy a little manner lesson later. But if he thought about it, the boy didn't look very healthy. Perhaps he did catch something and Marco was in the sickbay to get some medicine.

So he went there for a visit. But only a few nurses were there. They talked about how Jiru seemed to avoid them and even hide when he met them. Funny, normally the 14th division commander wasn't known to avoid people. Well, he would talk later with Jiru. For now, he had a certain blonde first division commander to find.

The Phoenix was found in the kitchen with Vista, Izo and Thatch. The 16th division commander nipped on his tea, while the swordsman had some coffee. The cook worked on some cookies and Marco looked kinda frustrated with a jar filled with rum.

He had to be very frustrated over something to drink alcohol that early and without a party in sight, even if it doesn't affect him like it did with normal people. Maybe he should just go to his room and relax. It would be better than dealing with a moody bird. But better now than later. He lifted his right hand, formed a fist and coughed lightly on it to make himself noticeable to the others.

„Kingdew, you are back. How was the mission?", Thatch asked with a little grin. „Not the welcome home, I expected. But nicer than Luffy's", Kingdew sighed. „Aw~ shall I hug you to upgrade the greeting?`", Thatch teased, which made the three others shake their head. „Be quiet Thatch. Marco, the report will be a bit later. A few men decided to take a little break from the sea there. We got the situation under control, but some still have an uneasy feeling. So I would like to wait a bit until they call in before I'll give in my report", Kingdew said and looked at the blonde, who just nodded.

„And only out of curiosity. Is it really good to leave the boy alone?" „He is sleepy. I think he might have caught a little cold after yesterday when he jumped more than three times into the ocean and also went surfing. So as long as he is only sleepy and sleeps, it is fine to leave him alone, yoi." Kingdew studied his fellow commander.

„Ne, Kingdew, any ideas for a birthday present for Luffy?", Thatch asked. The blonde brawler looked at the cook. Did he change the subject on for some reason? Well if he wanted to, that was fine with him.

„Meat? Or a dressing guide?", Kingdew suggested and shrugged. „Dressing guide?" Izo looked quite amused. „Yeah, so he will dress in a bit more stylish or more fabulous clothes." „Luffy hates dressing up, yoi."

„How would you know that? We haven't tried it, yet, and the short time Izo dressed him up he didn't complain much." „Why do girls dress up for dates or special occasions? They are just clothes, the fun should be more important. That was what he said when he read one of Izo's romance novels, yoi."

„Okay, that means we should definitely teach Luffy the importance of dressing up. Not especially the way Izo dress up normally. But a bit more style would be good for him", Kingdew said. „Well, this should be fun. But we should wait until Ace is back. Otherwise, some crew members won't be able to control themselves. Even if they are put through a wall by Jozu some of them aren't scared. And that was when I only dressed him up in a kimono", Izo said and nipped at his tea. Marco threw an angry glare to the cross-dresser, which made Thatch laugh. Probably because the glare wasn't meant for him this time.

„Do you think, you get to dressing up Luffy down with Luffy's big overprotective brother Ace, our second division commander, and our mother-hen Marco onboard done?", the cook asked with a grin. Kingdew lifted an eyebrow. Why shouldn't they be able to teach Luffy a thing about clothes when Ace and Marco were here? It wasn't even said that they would dress the boy up in short clothes like Izo had done with the kimono.

Thatch grin had gotten a devilish touch. „Well, when you got to dress up Luffy. I have a dare for you. Try dressing him up like one of the nurses."

„WHAT?!"

Vista and Izo chocked on their drinks. Kingdew would have felt bad for them if he wasn't shocked himself about Thatch's idea of a dare.

He got over his shock as he noticed that Marco jumped to beat up the cook. „Ow, not the air, you stupid bird", Thatch complained.

Vista had a pitiful look in his eyes and looked at Izo who just sighed. „It is his own fault. He did see what happened with the idiot on the island", the cross-dresser mumbled.

Kingdew frowned. How could the incident on the island be even competed or could be compared with Thatch's dare?

„It was a joke. I give up, Marco, I give up", the cook's voice was a bit high pitch and he looked messed up. His hair was ruined and total dishevelled. Marco looked quite content with his work and sat down.

Kingdew let his eyes rest on the first division commander. It was quite surprising that he messed up the cook for just suggesting the dare. Normally, Marco wasn't known to be short tempered, but… it looked like the boy was an exception. Being able to make the Phoenix more aggressive if Luffy would be or get in trouble.

„You really are a mother-hen sometime", Kingdew said dryly. This got him an angry glare from Marco, which made him slightly flinched. Vista grinned and pulled lightly on his moustache, before he said: „I guess, if you want the boy to dress up a bit, as long as the clothes are okay, there is a person except Ace who would be able to talk Luffy into wearing them."

The attention was focused on the fifth division commander. Who had the swordsman in mind?

But he didn't have the time to think about it longer. Out of the corner of his eyes, Kingdew had noticed that Thatch had started to grin. What was the cook planing? The fourth division commander seemed to check that every machine was off, as he moved to the door.

„Well, I know that I have to run. But the opportunity is too nice", Thatch said. This got the attention of the other commanders. Kingdew had a bad feeling somehow. The grin of the cook promised nothing good.

„You know, Marco, Luffy definitely has the legs for this heels. So you should ask him for a private show."

The face of the first division commander darkened and seemed a dark red. It was hard to say if he was mad or embarrassed. And he couldn't find out the answer as Marco chased after Thatch.

„You know, Izo, you should punish your lover more often. Perhaps then he would think more before he says something", Vista suggested. „Do you want Thatch to walk around like a lost puppy?" Izo looked sceptically.

No answer. Vista and Kingdew both looked to the ground. It seemed like they were all so used to Thatch annoying or pranking them that they were getting depressed or just sad if the cook was away, sulking because of the lack of attention or when he was in a coma like he had been two years ago.

„See. There is a limit to punishing him. Also, his comments will get less if Ace is back. Thatch isn't that crazy to make two commanders chase after him at the same time", Izo said. „So he teasing Marco with Luffy for a special reason?" „Something like that."

Kingdew looked at his ships brothers. They knew more than they said. How rude. When it was his style he would pout. But that would ruin his good look.

„What does something like that mean?" Both shared a glance. It was annoying how they didn't seem to consider to just spill the beans. It was evident that something was up. „Come on, Marco does clearly have a soft spot for the kid since Marineford and Thatch's teasing only makes it more obvious."

Izo sighed. „Looks like I have to keep him busier." „Our brother needs to come home. Otherwise, the whole ship will know", Vista said. „It is already a wonder that the whole ship doesn't know, yet. The crew members haven't picked up anything, yet, as far as I know. Only some commanders are suspicious or realise that something is going on", Izo mused. „Well, it is easier for us commanders as we know him the best if we leave Oyaji out of the ranking", Vista said.

„So Marco isn't just running after Thatch because of his mother-hen-complex?", Kingdew asked. He already suspected that there will be more. The cross-dresser and the swordsman shared a glance again. Couldn't they just already tell him? The whole sharing a glance made him feel left out by his own family. Not a nice feeling.

„Will you stay quiet until it is official?", Izo asked. This made Kingdew wonder. Why should he be quiet? But he nodded. So he would be included in the thing that seems to go on. „Marco and Luffy are in an unofficial romantical relationship and both only seem to like sharing the other to a certain degree."

That baffled the blonde commander. Marco and Luffy? It sounds a bit strange, especially if it was heard the first time. He always thought that Luffy would give the asexual act and get together with the pirate empress Boa Hancock.

It was a pity that she was in love with the boy, but perhaps if Luffy was so smitten with Marco, there was hope to win her over. Yeah, that would be nice if you overlook her attitude towards all men except Luffy.

But back to Marco and Luffy. It did make sense for the Phoenix to be more aggressive if his boyfriend or lover was involved. After all, it was a well-known fact that Marco was dangerous if you tried to rile him up with people he cares about. This lead to a conclusion. „So Marco doesn't want anyone to see Luffy when the boy is dressed up." Kingdew then grinned. This wasn't the welcome home, he liked but it was fun.

„Do you think we can convince Luffy to dress up as a nurse for Marco's birthday?"


	16. Chapter 15 – The clam before…

Hi, I just counted in my head how many chapters there are still left to do. After this one there are four with commanders, one flashback and then the last one. So regular six chapters. I hope I get every idea, I got, in there. But I guess I won't be able to get all in. So what do you think about a few extra chapters with your prompts/ideas for this timeline (already have one that really interests me, but not telling;) just saying thanks because the idea was inspired by comments on AO3 and FF ) or just scenes which were on the paper but didn't make it into the final version (this is only possible for chapters after "Chapter 7 - Younger siblings know best" as this is the first one I wrote down on my little block and I don't know where I have the paper originals of the earlier ones). For your prompts. I'll like to keep this story T rated (at least on FF, AO3 may be a different case as there it isn't so blurry what exactly is rated T, M or MA [just my opinion that it is a bit blurry]), so please consider it when you write down you prompts/ideas. Also, I won't write any fighting scenes, yet. Dealing with that particular weakness is part of the next bigger story I have in mind. So yeah. That's from me at the moment^^'

 **Aboffy:** That is nice to hear. Because I did have a bit my doubts about this chapter. As I felt it was short and lacked something.

 **CelineB:** You're welcome. Thanks for your support ;)

* * *

 _ **~Chapter 15 – The clam before… ~**_

Luffy laid on the bed an watched his boyfriend, who was in his zoan form, preening his blue flaming feathers. The boy tilted his head a bit. He was bored. Marco had forbidden him to participate in the training today as he was so sleepy yesterday and he should take it easy today.

A sigh left his lips. Luffy had missed three meals yesterday and had mostly slept during the day. Only waking up around four times. The first time when Marco had left the bed and hadn't woken him up. He had been a bit confused to wake up alone, but his boyfriend had just entered at the moment with some breakfast for him. That was when he heard that the blonde needed to talk with Vista or Izo about something. Luffy had just nodded and had kissed his boyfriend's cheek before he had gone back to sleep.

The second time he had woken up, Kingdew had knocked. He thought it was Kingdew. He wasn't sure exactly who had knocked. He hadn't really cared and just wanted to go back to bed. Even if it was a bit colder without Marco being there.

He had woken up for the third time because of screams. Marco had chased Thatch around and the cook had the genius idea to try to hide in the blonde's room. Or the redhead wanted to use him as a distraction for the first division commander. Well, it hadn't work. Thatch got his bath in the ocean.

A smile ghosted over his lips, as he remembered the fourth time. This one he remembered clearly. The others were a bit blurry. But this one was nice. Marco had woken him up. Softly with kisses on his neck and a tray with food on the nightstand. There had been no meat, something about being careful. But it had been nice to be in Marco's arms while being fed. The Phoenix seemed more relaxed at that time.

Perhaps he should do more to help his boyfriend to relax a bit. The blonde still seemed tensed sometimes. Luffy studied the beautiful, blue Phoenix. Then an idea came to his mind.

„Ne, Marco, can I help you?", he asked. The Phoenix stopped his preening and turned his head to him. He also tilted it a bit. „Please, I promise I'll be gentle." Luffy used a pout and his puppy-eyes. He knew that it was a bit unfair, but come on. He was bored and Marco's blue flaming feathers always felt nice. Also, he knew that there were a few spots that helped the blonde to be more relaxed.

The Phoenix came closer before he turned back to his human form and sat down next to Luffy on the bed. „You won't stop pouting until you can help, will you, yoi?", Marco asked. The young captain looked up at him and nodded with a slight smile on his lips. The blonde sighed and that was when Luffy knew he had won.

„Fine, but if you mess up the feathers, I'll put you on a diet without meat, yoi", Marco threatened teasingly. „Not the meat", Luffy grumbled, before he sat himself up and put his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

„I know. If they are messed up you have trouble controlling the fly", the boy said and stick out his tongue a bit. The blonde chuckled and kissed him shortly. Well, that was probably Marco's intention to let it be a short kiss.

But Luffy followed Marco's lips with own and made sure that they were connected again before he closed his eyes and pressed himself more against Marco, who put his arms around him.

He sighed in the kiss. This was something he would never get tired of. Especially not how it felt. It made smile and want to jump around and hug someone, well it was clear who this someone was.

A delighted sound left him as Marco had sneaked his hands under the boy's cardigan and caressed his sides. The blonde used the chance and slipped his tongue into Luffy's opened mouth for a little battle. The boy clung more to his boyfriend. He tried to fight back as long as possible, but it felt too good if Marco had the control.

Luffy panted slightly as their lips separated. He watched the blonde over him with half-lidded eyes. Luffy hadn't noticed that he was on his back until now.

„Ne, Marco?", he whispered. Luffy only heard a hum as Marco left soft kisses on his cheeks and his forehead. „When are these stupid two years of taking it slow over? I already made my mind up. I want to stay with Marco. Even when I'll become pirate king, I still want to be with Marco and be able to call you my boyfriend."

„Just a little longer, yoi", Marco said with a red gleam on his cheeks. Luffy pouted. Hadn't he waited long enough? Well, they didn't see each other very often, but he was sure of his feelings. So why wait any longer?

„I promise it will be soon, yoi", the blonde said and kissed him again. But this time he skipped the sweet soft part and went directly to the part which elicited delightful noises out Luffy. All of them were, fortunately, muffled through the kiss.

A breathless whine left him when Marco ended the kiss and pulled him into a sitting position. Luffy leaned his forehead against his boyfriend's shoulder and took a few deep breaths.

„We can resume later. I just need to get the feathers right, yoi", Marco said and caressed the boy's back along his spine. This made Luffy sigh and he lifted his head to peck the blonde on the lips. „Then get the tools out and transform to let me work on you." „No need to hurry, yoi." „Yes, there is. The quicker the preparations are done, the quicker it comes back to kissing and cuddling", Luffy said with a grin.

He could hear Marco chuckle and his grin transformed into a smile as he got one last kiss before the blonde transformed back in his beautiful zoan form.

* * *

Using the Striker always gave Ace a feeling of being unlimited. The little ship made it possible for him to be close to the water without touching it, but hear the ocean very well. Also, he liked the speed. He could travel a lot faster by himself instead of staying on the Moby Dick or any of the smaller ships they used to check on their islands.

At the moment he was using the Striker to get back as fast as possible to the Moby Dick. Afterall, it wasn't very often he got to see his baby brother in person.

The last time had been on Fishman Island and that was a long time ago, it felt like it.

Sure there had been the call over the den-den mushi with Sabo. But that couldn't really be counted to contact with his little brother. Luffy hadn't said much and Sabo had hung up before he had gotten his attention to scolding his baby brother for being reckless and already fighting with the Shichibukai again.

Well, he got his revanche on his lost blonde brother. Ace had met Sabo on the Island. The blonde had visited it to stock up the food together with Koala, a friend of the former noble.

When they had met, Ace had hit Sabo instantly and both of them started to fight just for fun. But this fight was ended by Koala, who had gotten mad and had not only hit them but also scolded them. She also punished them by reducing their meals and also made Sabo sleep on the floor.

This little information had made Ace grin. So his slightly younger brother and Koala seemed to share a bed normally. So Sabo had a thing for bossy women. That was something he would tease him with and he did.

The best reactions on Sabo's face were when Koala was in hearing range. The blonde started to sweat and Ace could see how he tried to think his way out of it.

Yep, this was a wonderful revanche.

Also, he would tell Luffy about that. There was no way he wouldn't let his baby brother in on the fun. Afterall, this would work better as Sabo would be defenceless if Luffy started to tease.

With that in mind and also to surprise his little brother, Ace hadn't called ahead and made his division stay quiet about his earlier return.

The first persons who noticed his return were Jinbe and Namur. Both Fishman helped Blamenco repairing and applying white colour to the figurehead.

„Welcome back, Ace-san", Jinbe greeted with a nod his way. „Thanks, Jinbe. Also, thank you for taking care of my little brother. I know he can be a handful", the second division commander said and bowed slightly on the striker.

„You should also thank Marco. He is the one who is keeping your brother out of the trouble since he came onboard", Namur told him while Blamenco let a rope latter fall down for him. Ace grinned and with a ‚I will' he climbed the ladder up quickly.

„Welcome back, son."

He felt warm just by hearing these words. It gave him a feeling of being in the right place. Of really belonging here.

„Thanks, Oyaji."

Ace smiled. Marco had been right back then. Even if it was just a simple word. It did make him happy, too.

„Everything is fine on the island now. These bandits were just provoking to see if they could fight a pirate. Well, they won't do this again. But now I'll get a snack and then search for my brother. If you see Marco, the report will come in the next few weeks", Ace grinned and waved his hand. He could hear his father's laughter as he walked the way to the kitchen.

He had some hope to find Luffy there. Perhaps his baby brother was planing some pranks with Thatch and Haruta. That would be perfect to celebrate the reunion. A few pranks.

But he didn't find Luffy in the kitchen. Most of their cooks seemed busy with something. Ace couldn't exactly see what they were preparing, but he didn't care as he noticed Thatch in one corner.

His best friend was busy decorating cupcakes and talking with Izo, who sat on a comfy chair and had some piece of paper on his lap.

The cross-dresser was the first of the couple to notice him. „Welcome back, Ace", Izo said with a smile.

Thatch dropped his tools and jumped around to hug him. „Ace! Good to have you back. Marco is getting scarier", the cook complained. „It's Marco. How can the bird get scarier than he already is?", Ace wondered.

„He found new interest in punishing people by using them as a training partner for katana training. This is something you can scare most of the older members with, as it is some years ago since he last used a katana in a battle", Izo explained.

„So is he that bad with a katana?", Ace asked and patted Thach's back. „The opposite. He is quite good, not good as our specialist. But he can give them a run for their money if he is angry", Izo said.

„So do you think I can just ask him if it is okay to watch…", Ace started, but Thatch put a cupcake in his mouth to stop him from talking. „Forget about it. Just eat the cupcake and forget about it. It is best to not know about this", the cook said.

Ace swallowed the cupcake but coughed lightly. „Tasty, but a bit too sweet", the second division commander commented.

This made Izo laugh. „I told you, it would be too much." Thatch stuck out his tongue lightly towards the cross-dresser before he started to pout.

At that moment Ace could see Izo's papers. All of them contained different more female outfits but for men. The contours of the men were similar to Thatch's, some of the second division member's and his own. The last paper was well hidden behind the others so Ace couldn't see anything on it. What exactly was Izo planing with these outfits?

Normally Ace would ask, but he had more important things to do. Searching his baby brother.

„Ne, do you know where Luffy is? I hoped to find him in the kitchen", Ace said. „He will most likely be with Marco. Since your brother didn't feel well yesterday and our brother won't let him jump around as much as Luffy normally likes", Izo told him and folded the paper.

„If you visit the mother-hen I come with you. Just in case you something idiotic and he will turn mad, so we can run together", Thatch said and put his arm around Ace's shoulders. Izo sighed. „Careful, Thatch, someday you are going to dig your own gave with your comments", the cross-dresser looked a bit worried.

„Hey, come on, you know I did worse and Marco hadn't killed me, yet. The only time I came close to dying was two years ago. So don't worry", Thatch said and pulled Izo towards him to gave him a kiss.

Ace faked a gaging. „Please spare me that. I will go to Marco", the black-haired division commander said and went the way to the room of the first division commander.

He heard quick steps and then found Haruta leaning on him. „Ace, my favourite brother. You're back and had looked for me, yet", the woman pouted playfully with a slight grin. „Sorry, Haruta, but another person has a higher priority than you on my list", he said. „Aw~ I come with you. I want to see Luffy's reaction since we hadn't told him you would be back soon."

They were soon joined by Izo and Thatch. It was suspicious. But Ace couldn't exactly say why. It just had something to do with his little brother. He hoped everything was alright. It didn't help that he had some kind of a brother-complex like the other said.

He stopped in front of Marco's door. Ace could feel three pairs of eyes on him. It did feed his worries that something had happened with his little brother. He would burst into Marco's room without knocking if he hadn't forced himself to calm down by taking a few deep breaths. Marco wouldn't let anything happen to Luffy if the Phoenix was able to prevent it.

„Stop moving so much, Marco. I know it stings, but it will only hurt more if you keep on moving."

Ace blinked. That was the voice of his baby brother. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the three others paled slightly. So they had heard it, too.

He didn't care any longer about knocking. Ace just open the door.

„What the fucking hell is…?"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger ;)  
So how long shall I keep you waiting? 0=) **


	17. Chapter 16 – the overprotective brother

So here it is, even if I did have some thoughts to keep you waiting for it a bit more^^'. The chapter most of you have been waiting for. The one with Ace's reaction. Please be honest at the end, when you decide to leave a comment. Did you expect his reaction or not, and if not was it logical for you? Just something that interests me.

Also, it is still open who will find out next. As now I can spoiler you, who do you want next? Atmos or Rakuyo. For both chapters are the baselines ready, so I guess it will take me a few days (depending on when I start writing and how many time I have) to get the chapter ready. So leave your opinion in the poll (when you read it on FF) or in your review (that goes for both pages;) ).

So, were there other things I want to tell you before? Well, I could tell you that I have the baselines for all commanders done. The Flashback chapter-baseline is worked on and then only one chapter is left. Makes me kinda sad that it is over soon. But well, one extra chapter is safe for you. ;) But too much ramble at the beginning. To the chapter, enjoy it^^

 **Aboffy:** Well then, I hope you like this one and it was worth the waiting =)

 **CelinaB:** You're welcome ;)

* * *

 ** _~Chapter 16 – the overprotective brother~_**

Ace blinked a few times as he looked at the sight in front of him.

On the floor was Luffy's red cardigan. Next to it were spots of a blue, oily liquid. Marco and Luffy were both on the blonde's bed. They were close to each other. His baby brother had his arms wrapped around the big blue Phoenix to hold him still. Luffy also seemed to work on something on the bird's head. On his arms and chest were also spots of the oily liquid.

Ace had to bite his lip before he burst out into laughter. His little brother was helping Marco with the preening. Now that was something new. The bird wouldn't normally let anyone help him with that. As the blonde was very careful with his feathers, as it was important for his flaying ability.

So if his baby brother was allowed to help Marco with the preening, then the bird was most likely interested in Luffy.

„Ace", he heard his brother cheered his name and then and his arms full of Luffy. His eyes gleamed with amusement. So he was able to tease both of his young brothers and a good friend.

„Hi there, Luffy", Ace patted his little brother's head, before he turned to the blue Phoenix. „So you developed a soft spot for my baby brother to let him help you, don't you, Marco?"

The bird tilted his head a bit. It looked like he would raise an eyebrow in human form, well that was just a guess from Ace. The second division commander started to grin.

„You have a crush on my baby brother."

There it was. A tiny hint of purple on the Phoenix's head. So he could blush in his zoan form. It made Ace laugh again. He could feel how Luffy looked up at him and had his head tilted most likely.

He could hear Haruta and Thatch whisper. Not the exact words, but their voices hinted at worry.

„So congratulations Luffy of catching the bird's interest. I always thought he was only capable of being interested in work and doing stuff for the family. Are you already together or were you both too stupid, shy or I don't know, for that, so I have to push you together?"

„Eh?!"

Ace had to try really hard not to laugh again. Thatch, Haruta and Izo looked shocked. The whole head of the Phoenix was now deep purple and it clashed horribly with the usual blue. He looked down at Luffy.

The boy had a little blush on his cheeks and a pout on his lips. „You're stupid, Ace. Marco is my boyfriend. Even if he can be a meanie sometimes and still insist on taking it slow since the beginning, I still love him", his baby brother told him with that adorable smile.

He had to suppress a reaction, which would make the other tease him for his brother-complex. But something his baby brother said, made him wonder.

„Huh, so you are hiding something from your big brother?", Ace said and lifted an eyebrow. Luffy tilted his head.

„It was my suggestion to keep it a secret. I thought it would be better that way, yoi", Marco said. He had finally transformed back to his human form. So now he could question him about his baby brother. „He thought, he was too old for me", Luffy added and pouted slightly.

This made Ace laugh. He really should expect something like that. Afterall it was Marco the biggest male, flaming mother-hen, the second division commander knew.

„Are you really our Ace who wanted to grill Hody Jones for fighting and hurting his brother?", Haruta asked a bit baffled. Thatch and Izo looked also shocked. It confused Ace a bit. Then he understood.

„Luffy, would you shower quick? You have some of this oily liquid on you. I hope you didn't grease it on me", Ace said and shooed his younger brother away. „I want to hear Ace's answer", Luffy protested.

The older of the D-brothers sighed. „Okay, I'll explain and then you shower." Luffy nodded.

„If I understood your question right, Haruta, you are surprised that I didn't attack Marco because he is dating my baby brother?" The female commander nodded. „Well, I knew that Luffy has a crush on Marco since Fishman Island. So I had time prepare myself because it is Luffy we are talking about. He doesn't know how to give up on something or someone if he makes up his mind." Ace shrugged. „So I took my time to prepare for this moment when Luffy would tell me that he wants to date Marco or something like that. It's fine as long as the bird keeps my baby brother safe and doesn't harm him. I tolerate it at the moment."

„Thank you, Ace", Luffy cheered and hugged him again. „Luffy shower", Ace reminded his little brother. Luffy grumbled but went to take a shower.

„But for keeping it a secret from me and some of the others knew earlier, you do some of my paperwork, Marco", Ace grinned. „Ace!", Luffy shouted. The second division commander cringed. He knew that tone of his baby brother. This meant a pout adored Luffy's face. „But you can do that if Luffy isn't on the Moby Dick any longer", he said. Just to make his brother happy.

„Ne Ace, want to join in a harmless betting pool?", Thatch asked. The second division commander lifted one eyebrow. „Well, since Marco and Luffy kept this a secret, we set up a betting pool of the order who would found out. So want to join? Atmos, Curiel, Fossa and Rakuyo still don't know", Thatch said. „Who said we are going to keep quiet now, Thatch, yoi?", Marco asked and crossed his arms. „You get the berries if no one gets the right order", Thatch offered.

„I'll join. Can I have a paper, Marco?", Ace said with a grin. This was going to be an easy win. The blonde didn't seem happy but nodded towards the desk. The black haired division commander went over and took a paper. He wrote down an order and gave the paper to Thatch.

„But before I forget, Marco. Just in case, hurt my baby brother in any kind of way and I swear I'll call Sabo and we have a feast with pineapple-phoenix as the main dish", Ace threatened his friend.

„No, you don't eat Marco", Luffy said and rocket himself into Marco. The blonde seemed used to his brother's antics. Marco caressed Luffy's spine.

Brown eyes looked at him with mixed emotion.

„Don't worry, Luffy, yoi", Marco said and kissed Luffy's forehead. „Stop being cute together", Thatch complained.

„You want a change of the subject, Thatch? Well, Ace, you should teach your little brother the meaning of sex. I don't know how many members already thought about it and I don't think any of us is around Luffy twenty-four hours to make sure he doesn't get in this situation", Izo said.

Ace blinked. „Who asked my little brother?" Little flames danced around him. „No need to know that at the moment. But explain it", Izo said.

„Okay, Luffy. Remember Makino's teaching when were younger?", Ace asked his brother with a sigh. He hoped his brother remember. Then it would be easy.

He felt Luffy on his back. „Yes, I remember. Why? She never used that word", his little brother said. „Sex is making love but without any romantical feelings. Mostly just out of frustration or the fun or something you wouldn't like", Ace told him. Luffy blinked at him.

Had he understood? Ace wasn't sure.

Then his brother turned his head to Marco. „No sex for you, Marco. Only making love, if you stop taking the relationship slow", Luffy said.

He looked at the Phoenix. A dark red blush was on the blonde's cheeks. But he noticed the hint of a smile.

Ace felt a grin on his face. So the blonde was taking this relationship slow to not force his brother to anything if he understood that right. Other people would have forced Luffy to do something he didn't know. But Marco's smile also hinted that he seemed to share his baby brother's view on it.

„So, with this topic, I have another bet in mind", Thatch said and whispered something into Ace's ear.

His eyes twitched. He didn't hear that right. Little red flames danced around his body. „Thatch", he growled and darken his face a bit with his head.

Quick steps told him that Thatch started to run. „Come back here!", Ace screamed and started to run after him. Luffy still clinging to him.

* * *

Fossa relaxed with a nice new cigar on the deck. He would enjoy the few minutes of peaceful silence. This wouldn't last long.

Afterall, Ace was back. That meant they had now their own prankster duo, Haruta and Thatch, plus the D-brothers, Ace and Luffy, on board. That meant the quiet times would be over until he would get a mission or they were away.

The 15th division commander sighed as he heard angry screams and steps. Fossa took a step to the side only to have Thatch passing him with an angry Ace on his heels. A laughing Luffy hanging around the shoulders of his big brother.

The second division commander stopped his chase to put his baby brother down before he returned to chasing Thatch. „Come back here, Thatch!", Ace shouted.

Luffy laughed with his torso shaking while he sat on the floor. The boy was joined by a devilish grinning Haruta with a camera.

„Okay, do I want to know what is going on?", Fossa asked. „Just Thatch being Thatch." Haruta and Luffy both giggled and watched amused how Ace chased Thatch around and threatened him.

„Do you catch everything on camera, Haruta?", Izo asked as he appeared with Marco, who looked annoyed, and Jozu, who was unreadable. „Yep", the female commander chirped. Fossa looked a bit sceptical at them.

„What did exactly said about this betting pool?", Izo asked and cringed slightly as Ace succeeded in catching Thatch. Both commanders rolled over the deck. „Don't know. But I bet it has something to do with …" „He asked Ace would be on top when Marco and I would make love", Luffy said.

„That sounds very much like a stupid Thatch-bet", Fossa mumbled.

Wait…

What had the boy said? Fossa turned his head to look at Luffy, who was apologizing to Marco, and then at the blonde division commander, who was slightly red and looked even more annoyed before a grin appeared. The 15th division commander didn't want to know what exactly was going on the Phoenix's head.

„Oi, Ace, leave something for me to mess up, yoi", Marco said and walked over to the two commanders, who had stopped rolling. Ace was on top of Thatch. Making it impossible for the cook to get away. A shriek was heard from the fourth division commander.

„Everything alright, Mister Cigar? You dropped your cigar."

Fossa blinked and only noticed now that his mouth was opened. His cigar was between Luffy's fingers. The boy looked up at him with his head tilted.

„I did hear that right?" „That Thatch is interested in betting on other people's love life? Then you heard it right", Izo said and sighed.

„So can we plan a party to make them public official? Afterall, Ace knows now, so we could plan one and then made it public to the crew", Haruta said with a grin. But Izo shook his head. „No, I have a better idea than a party. But I'm sure it will be also lots of fun and you only say that because you are out of the bet now", the cross-dresser mused. Haruta pouted.

„A party? Because Ace knows?" „That Marco and Luffy are together. Well like a couple", Haruta mumbled, before she stopped. „Wait, you didn't notice it until now? Fossa couldn't you have said you have no idea. Now I'm out because I said it", the female commander protested.

Before Fossa could say something, Luffy shouted: „Ne Marco~ is it later now? Your feathers are fine now, aren't they?" The boy had some hopeful look in his eyes if Fossa had seen that right.

Both Ace and Marco looked up from torturing Thatch. „What did you promise my baby brother?", the second division commander asked. The grey eyes fixed on the first division commander.

„Just cuddling with some kisses", Luffy chirped happily and grinned, as the blonde moved over to him. „Needy, little brat", Marco whispered, before he kissed the pouting boy shortly.

Fossa now felt his cigar slip again. He caught it but didn't put it back to his mouth. It was one thing to hear that they were a couple. Some part of him had thought it was a joke based on Marco's protective nature towards Luffy. But to see them kiss, being confronted with a fact was something different.

„Oi, don't insult him! I may have given you two permission to date, but you are not allowed to insult him!" „He is a brat. That won't change, also you can't say that he is not a little needy and little, but Luffy is my needy, little brat, yoi." „Meanie, the kiss was too short", Luffy protested, not paying any attention to his brother who seemed torn between messing up Thatch more and chasing Marco for ‚insulting' his baby brother.

Fossa could only shake his head. Ace must be in his overprotective big brother mode. Otherwise, he wouldn't be so aggressive in his voice when someone called Luffy a brat. Most of the crew did it and Oyaji called everyone a brat. So it wasn't really meant as an insult on the Moby Dick if you were called a brat.

„Hey, give back the camera, Izo", Haruta suddenly said. Fossa turned his head to the young woman and the cross-dresser. „You filmed enough, Haruta. Ace fell asleep just now." The second division had fallen asleep standing. „So I will take care of that big child, who for some reason I call my lover. Marco and Luffy look like they want some private time. So you and Jozu will make sure that Ace is fine until he wakes up and you should also make sure that Fossa stops losing his cigar", the cross-dresser said and put the camera somewhere in his kimono. Haruta pouted.

„Jozu?", Fossa asked, as Izo, Marco, Luffy and Thatch were away and Haruta was poking Ace. The third division commander grunted as a sign that he was listening. „That was not a messed up prank with everything that happened?"

„No prank."

* * *

 **Please remember my question at the beginning ;) I'll wait a bit before I start typing the next chapter, so the next two chapters will be quicker perhaps.**


	18. Chapter 17 - Hands off

Hi there, yeah, I know I said I would wait a bit. But... I couldn't stop writing for some reasons. So this chapter got a bit (maybe a lot) inspired by a comment. But nothing more I will say except I cringed writing some sentences of it. You can guess which one. And just a commander is going to follow another commander's faith^^ So enjoy.

 _Still taking prompts till the Flashback chapter(well when I upload the last chapter, I stop taking the prompts). So I can write them after the last one while working on the new story which is on my mind and waiting to be written down and publish.  
_

 **CelinaB:** Thank you for your support ;)

 **sdkop21:** I hope the next chapters are also satisfying, so the story will reach its full potential.

 **Mythelfa:** Big, angry Ace was on my mind when I started to write the story. But I got a comment that got me thinking. Everyone is expecting Ace to go full force and chase Marco around the ship, so why not change it. ^^

Ace will tease Marco and he will use this knowledge to his advantage. You'll see that in this chapter(this much I'll say).

I feel like it is a bad thing that the Fishman Island chapter is going to be a bit hyped. I feel kinda worried to disappoint you as this is the chapter I am certainly working on the baselines and it is kinda hard. x.x

He will get his time to torture a few people. Just wait and read carefully. I write some things subtle sometimes. ;)

Marco blushing is a bit of my favourite. Especially in Phoenix form. But now I want to see him blush in the anime/manga, too. But that will most likely never happen... So it just stays a little fanfic-detail.

Luffy doesn't know how to feel ashamed(at least in some moments). Especially this little detail, I had to make him say xD

A friend told me that I am sadistic. But I wonder if I can top Jiru and Fossa. Perhaps I should make a poll in the end who is the commander that gets the most pity for his way of finding out. That would be definitely interested.

Fossa is always holding on his cigar except when he fights ;) Jiru, I don't know spontaneous. But he tries to avoid the nurses at the moment. So there are a bit changes.

Mh~ than be surprised, who had to "beg for mercy" next~

Thanks^^ and thank you again for translating this into French.

 **Shahana-G:**

So first, yeah I update quickly if I have the time and the ideas to write out the baselines^^' Now to your reviews. Yes, I am going through all three since chapter 15 (I'm using the FF counting, not my counting^^).

 _To Chapter 15:_ Yep, I had this in mind to write it like Ace would be back, but then it should be obvious when he met Luffy that it wasn't Ace^^

Fanarts with them are so rare. It's a horrible job trying to find some x.x This definitely something I want to see with these two. Luffy taking Marco for a 'check-up'. I hope it will get more shippers when Marco comes back in the Manga and we have some more canon interaction.

He will try, but if he succeeds it is another thing. I would mostly ship her with someone else if I didn't like the comical effect when all of the men are trying to be on their best behaviour, polite at all, and then Luffy gets all the attention by just saying her name for example wrong:x

 _To Chapter 16:_ Nope, it was not a typo. It was intended to be like that. the names of Chapter 16 and chapter 17 belonging together. 'The calm before the overprotective brother' ;)

I swear I will get diabetes sometime while writing them being cute. He has gentle hands if he cares for a being and does not want to fight it. And he definitely cares for Marco deeply, so Marco is in good hands.

Yeah, Ace is back. More ways to have fun with the division commanders who haven't found out, yet =D Next steps are in the planning phase or maybe already written?

Ace has a seventh sense for Luffy XD Growing up with Luffy you pick up a sense to know if he should worry or not. But he worries all the time, so yup, he has a strong brother complex.

Couldn't leave without the cliffhanger, if I made Ace appear earlier then I intended to. In my first planing, he was the last. But then the idea with Fossa came and the others also got a keyword, but everything worked better if they found out after Ace.

Yep, they can think dirty and they like it^^

Mh~ one of their dates or a fight. That sounds like fun especially Luffy trying to make Marco jealous because of the fight. Beware of the angry Phoenix~ _  
_

 _To Chapter 17:_

Like I said before, I had an angry Ace chasing Marco and trying to kill him on my mind. But thanks to a comment I thought about Ace's reaction. I'll like how it turns out and that his reasoning seems logical for everyone.

Not only paperwork. Ace is a tease. He likes to tease his brothers, remember Sabo getting his teasing because he didn't remember for ten years (even if just hinted it). Marco won't be safe by just doing more paperwork (if Luffy isn't on the ship or close by)

Yeah, the bet is unfair if Marco would participate. But he does not. Ace does.

Never xD Thatch will always be blunt if Izo isn't quick enough to stop him. Who would top? I guess, Marco would at least at the beginning and then maybe changing like they want to.

Too many pranks are going on if Thatch, Haruta, Ace and Luffy are involved. He can't be blamed for being suspicous^^

XD I never thought about Rakuyo that way. But he can't be last. As the idea I have for the last one (I can say that now Curiel) is a bit big? I already left some hints what is happening. If you can find them ;)

* * *

 _ **~Chapter 17 - Hands off~**_

Rakuyo wandered over the deck. They had docked at a near island to stock up, as now they had two black holes on the Moby Dick to feed. The seventh division commander sighed.

Ace was only back for half a day and the second division commander had already shocked Fossa somehow together with Thatch. That much Rakuyo had heard. He was also shocked to see the 15th division commander without a cigar in his mouth. That only happened twice and that was during Marineford when they all thought they had lost Ace and Oyaji shortly later. So for him to run around with a cigar must have a similar shock for the black-haired swordsman. He wouldn't ask him now since shock must be new.

Rakuyo wondered a bit what could it be. He couldn't ask Thatch as long as the cook was busy with Izo. That was a information he got from a crew member and it could mean everything from simple things like Izo doing Thatch's hair to them doing it. So no way, he would look for these two.

So Ace was the only left to ask.

But the second division commander had taken off with his little brother and Haruta to explore the island. So the only thing Rakuyo could do was wait until the brothers and his sister are back.

During his walk around the deck, he found Marco. The first division commander leaned against the rail and looked at the sea. The Phoenix seemed to be deep in his thoughts. He didn't even blink or react in any way, as Rakyuo stepped closer to the zoan devil fruit user. The Phoenix also didn't seem to notice the few nurses on the deck, either.

They were mumbling among them. But that was normal for them.

So Rakuyo turned his attention back to his older ship brother.

„So what troubles you, Marco?"

This got the attention of the first division commander. He flinched lightly and turned his head to look at him. Rakuyo now noticed how the lips of the Phoenix were slightly swollen.

„Nothing. Just thinking, yoi", Marco said. „About what had stung your lips or why are they swollen?", Rakuyo guessed. A tiny hint of pink seemed to dance on the Phoenix's cheek. But he wasn't sure as it disappeared as quick as it appeared.

„Commander Marco, if you want, I can apply a creme to your lips to reduce the swelling", a nurse said with a slightly pitched voice.

It made Rakyuo cringed.

She had to be on of the newer ones. Otherwise, she wouldn't ask or act this way.

„Not needed, yoi", Marco said. His tone surprised the seventh division commander a bit. It sounded rude, but he could understand.

Especially after he saw how the nurse and the ones behind here seemed to undress Marco with their eyes. Didn't the older ones teach them how to behave? Or were they just being too ignorant to listen to some advice?

„But commander Marco…", a nurse started to protest as something, well someone, flew by them directly in Marco's arms.

„Shishishi." This was Luffy chuckling. The boy had his straw hat on his back and on his head was Ace's orange cowboy hat. His arms were around Marco as he turned his head to look at a corner.

„Ace and Haru lost", Luffy cheered as both commanders came around the corner. „You cheated, Luffy", Ace protested. „Did not. You didn't say anything about using Gear 2", Luffy grinned at his brother, before he turned his head to Marco. „You have to come with us. We found an All-you-can-eat-restaurant. Haru and Ace are paying." „We didn't agree to that."

„Can we join you, too?"

* * *

Rakuyo blinked. How did he get into going to the restaurant with Ace, Haruta, Luffy, Marco and some of the nurses who were still making gooey eyes at the first division commander. It was seriously a bit creepy to see their nurses, even the newer ones act like that. They had even fought a little silent battle unnoticed by the others who would get a chance to sit next to Marco.

Well, through their battle they lost the chance. Luffy was on one side and Haruta on the other side of the first division commander. Rakuyo took the seat next to the female commander to ‚protect' her from the nurses' fury.

He didn't have to worry about Luffy as Ace was with them and for some strange reason, all of the nurses seemed to have a weakness of seeing these two brothers together. Perhaps it was Ace's sometimes overprotective nature towards his little brother. So since Luffy and Marco shared a similar relationship, but not as deep as the one between the two D-brothers, the boy should be safe.

„Remember that you don't have to steal food from others of the table. You get enough, yoi", Marco warned the D-brothers. Both started to pout.

But then Ace started to grin. „Come on, Marco, can you really look at this adorable face and tell him no?", the second division commander said hugged his baby brother. Making sure to make it more efficient by probably telling Luffy to make puppy-eyes.

The reaction of the nurses he expected. They were cooing how cute it was and that the black-haired brothers could steal as much as they want to.

Haruta had bitten her lips to prevent her from laughing. But Rakuyo could clearly see the amusement in her blue eyes.

The seventh division commander decided for himself, that it would be hard to say no. He wondered when Marco would crack. Afterall, the first division commander did have a soft spot for the boy to a certain degree.

„The answer is still no, yoi", the Phoenix said and looked at the menu. Rakuyo grinned. It was obvious that Marco tried to distract himself.

Ace grumbled a bit before he whispered something in Luffy's ear. The younger one looked at his older brother and nodded.

The boy freed himself out of Ace's hug and somehow got on Marco's lap between the blonde's arms. So that Marco wasn't able to see the menu any longer.

„What is it, yoi?" The question was asked with a raised eyebrow.

Luffy blinked innocently with his eyes, snaked his arms around Marco's neck and said: „Can't we compromise? We only steal from those who give permission and we will leave your food alone."

Rakuyo could hear Haruta giggling and mumbling something about check-mate, but his eyes stayed on Marco. The blonde's expression was his lazy usual one. Neither Marco nor Luffy blinked. Then the Phoenix sighed.

„Fine, yoi…"

Luffy cheered but didn't leave Marco's lap directly to sit on his chair again. Instead, he snuggled a bit into the blonde so Rakuyo couldn't see his face any longer.

Carefully the seventh division commander looked at the nurses. He hoped that they won't do anything stupid. Well, at least they seemed only torn between being jealous of Luffy being close to Marco and thinking it was some cute brother-stuff.

„Not fair", one mumbled. „It is not fair that you keep staring at Marco even if it is clear that he isn't interested in you the way you are in him. Your staring is creepy", Luffy mumbled.

„Eh?" The nurses seemed shocked. „What are you talking about, Luffy?" A nurse laughed like the boy had told a joke, but it sounded fake.

„It is scary how obvious it is and that we needed Luffy to tell us about it", Haruta said an shook her head. This earned her glares from the nurses.

Luffy turned his head slowly like an owl. It was a bit creepy, even if Rakuyo had seen the boy do this before. His expression was serious which made it kinda scary.

„I said in a nice that you should back off. Otherwise, I don't know yet. Perhaps I ask someone to lie at Nami that you owe us lots of money." Luffy tilted his head.

This made Rakuyo thoughtful. Why should Luffy tell the nurses to back off Marco? His eyes wandered to Marco's face. The Phoenix seemed relaxed even with Luffy being still on his lap. Was this a planned show to make these nurses back off?

„Luffy, don't treat them with your navigator and money. I think even if she is scared of us, she would pick a fight for the money perhaps, yoi." „But a fight would be funny. Well, for you, it will be boring as you are not allowed to enter", Luffy said turning his head back to Marco.

„Don't tell commander Marco orders."

Rakuyo sighed about this comment. Had they seriously not meet Luffy, yet? Everyone on the ship knew that the boy said whatever came to his mind. The reason for saying it would mostly be something simple like the Phoenix was too strong or that he just didn't want to see Marco getting hit.

„Well, who said you are allowed to fight either, Luffy, yoi." Marco's voice sounded amused. A pout formed itself on the boy's lips. The first division commander leant towards Luffy's ear. The next words were only a whisper but he was sure that the only persons, who didn't hear it, were the nurses. „I would hate it, if there was another mark left on your body, which I didn't approve of, yoi." There was also something in Marco's voice that Rakuyo couldn't really pin down.

But the boy blushed and seemed to shiver slightly but smiled.

Rakuyo caught Ace and Haruta exchanging a glance before they started to grin.

So… since Marco didn't want any marks on Luffy, it could only mean two things.

The first thing that came to his mind was that the boy provoked Marco's infamous ‚mother-hen'-instinct at a new level. But it felt wrong with Luffy blushing like that. That left only the second option he had on his mind. The young captain had become Marco's lover at one point. This would fit with Luffy telling the nurses to back off and Marco doing nothing against the boy's display of affection called hugging and cuddling, also the way the Phoenix talked about marks on Luffy.

„I don't want any new marks on my baby brother. So control yourself, Marco", Ace said and this got the attention of the nurses again.

They did look kinda shocked and some were shaking their head like they were in a denial.

„Well, I won't do anything against Luffy's will. So if he wants to have some marks, I approve of, I'm not stopping, yoi", Marco said with a wink towards the boy… no, his lover.

The jaws of the nurses fell down. „W-why would you want to mark Luffy, commander Marco?"

Rakuyo wanted to crawl down. It was somewhat obvious now. Perhaps because he knew Marco for a long time. But come on, everyone on the ship knew how Luffy was.

In retrospective is quite a surprise that the boy hadn't said anything about the relationship he shared with Marco.

„Because Marco doesn't like to share, duh", Luffy said and even stick out his tongue. His expression made Ace and Haruta bite their lips to stop bursting out in laughter. „Or was that too much of a mystery for you?"

Ace howled in laughter.

Seriously who taught Luffy to be that way against ‚rivals' in love? To be so sassy.

„Commander Marco, is Luffy your…" „Yes, Luffy is mine. Only to share him with his crew, his brothers and family. But not more. So as honoured it may be for someone else to be the object of your affection, it is not for me. Best for you to get over your phase, yoi", Marco said.

„That was tactless, Marco. They are women. You should have been more gentle with your words", Haruta told him. But Rakuyo noticed in her eyes that she couldn't care less and found it amusing how the nurses were told off.

Somehow he felt like he would regret it that he had come with them to the restaurant.

He did later when he brought some bottles of sake with him to Jiru's room. The 14th division commander was already scared of the nurses for some reason. So he would be the most understanding of his situation.

Because he was the one who for some stupid reason had decided to listen to their wailing and whining after the dinner when the four others had already paid and left. Something he should have done, too. He was never going to listen to his nurse sisters wailing and whining again.

It was a trauma. A trauma Jiru shared with him, as he learned that the other man's trauma of the nurses was connected with finding out about their crushes on Marco and the other weird phase some of them had.

Well, he wondered how Marco would make the nurse shut up from gossiping about him and Luffy.

But only shortly. The sharing of sake with his brother was more important.

* * *

 **Now there are only two left. Atmos and Curiel. Then the flashback chapter I am writing the baseline for that at the moment(seriously since one is harder than the others) and then the chapter I waited for to write. The last one is going to be the longest I think (better I hope, because there are a lot of things I want to put in it). So yeah until next week with the next chapter or maybe Sunday if I'm the mood to type down Atmos quickly ^^**


	19. Chapter 18 – Just a call

So here is the next chapter. Atmos gets his turn and I somehow think he is going to be pitied as well a bit at least. Also, I should give a warning. I'll hint at something, that I don't intend to include the story (If you want an extra chapter with that you have to tell me^^'). Just if you don't like it, it is not the basic storyline. It's more there for the comical effect. So yeah, I won't say what it is because that would spoiler you a bit and ruin the effect perhaps...

So enjoy Atmos way of finding out.

Also, it will be at the moment two or three extra chapters. I got one prompt, where I lack a bit of a detailed idea. But well, let's see how it is when I have the baseline for Fishman Island done. I'm still working on it and I don't know if it is a good thing, when I intend that the last planned chapter should be the longest if I have a hard time with Fishman Island... But I still have a chapter left to write before I should start to worry ^^'

 **CelineB:** You're welcome.

 **namisnakama:** Hi^^ mir ist es egal, in welcher Sprache du schreibst ;) Ich habe kein Problem damit Rede und Antwort auf Deutsch oder English zu stehen^^ Aber zu den Kapiteln.

 _Kapitel 17:_ Ja, du hast mich da auf eine Idee gebracht. Auch wenn ich überlegen musste, wie man es glaubhaft rüberbringen kann, wieso Ace nicht sauer wird. Der Spaß kann beginnen. Vielleicht bald? Ich sag nichts ;)

 _Kapitel 18:_ Hihi, wie schon gesagt, ich hab kein Problem auf Deutsch oder auf English zu antworten^^ Aber Marco würde es nicht so einfach tun, wie gesagt Luffy muss es auch wollen.

Die Krankenschwester ja. Es war ein Horror für mich die teilweise zu schreiben, weil ich mir das bildlich vorstellen musste. Dagegen sind Hancock's Fantasien mit Luffy harmlos wie abgedreht es in meinem Kopf gewirkt hat. Aber es scheint gut zu sein und zum Glück hab ich nicht alle Krankenschwester in diese Kategorie Fangirl geschoben.

Dann viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel ;)

* * *

 ** _~Chapter 18 – Just a call~_**

Atmos didn't know if he should worry or not when both, Portags D Ace and Monkey D Luffy, appeared in front of him. Both could be big magnets for trouble, well the younger more than the older one.

„Ne Moocy guy, you are the one who has all the den-den mushi numbers, right?", Luffy asked and tilted his head.

The commander of 13th division looked at the older one of the brothers who just grinned apologetically.

„I have them. Which do you need?" „I need the one from the Sunny." Atmos lifted an eyebrow. „Shouldn't you know that number or at least Ace should know it." „Should I?" Luffy poked his nose.

„Atmos, you are talking about my baby brother. You see how he can be with names. Do you then seriously expect him to know a den-den mushi number which is written down for him to look up? And why should I know? I don't call him that often", Ace mumbled.

A slight tiny hint of red adored the second division commander's cheeks. Atmos didn't react in any way. It would be the best to not say how many times Ace already asked for the number and even had many papers with the number in his room. Didn't the second division commander his little brother to know about that? A pity he couldn't ask without probably getting some burns.

„Fine, I'll get the number and meet you in the den-den mushi room", Atmos said with a sigh.

It would probably be the best to just go along with it. He had never heard a good thing happen if you went against these two brothers. Well, the same could be said sometimes about going along. But he cloudn't say that it wouldn't be interesting this time. Afterall, the brat's crew was involved.

A newspapers article, a call or a meeting was always good for a laughter or a shock. Even if he had the crew just once on Fishman Island. It was an interesting mix. That he had to say.

Atmos was stopped on his way to the den-den mushi room. Izo was talking with Curiel and their head nurse. The 10th division commander looked a bit troubled, well more confused. The man only nodded and sighed when Izo and the head nurse went away.

The 13th division commander shrugged his shoulders and went his way. Curiel probably missed a check-up or something. Nothing that would be so important to leave Ace and Luffy alone in a room with den-den mushis for a longer time.

Like he expected, both brothers were already in the den-den mushi room. Both were slightly jumpy and were excited about something.

„I can understand when the younger one is jumpy, but I somehow expected you to be calmer, Ace", Atmos said while he woke up the snake and started to dial the number of the Straw Hats.

Ace glared at him but didn't have the chance to answer. The face of the den-den mushi changed. It mimicked a scar over the left eye which was closed. The greeting was grumpy.

„Zoro", Luffy cheered.

So this was the swordsman. The one who cut down the Ishi-Ishi no Mi-User Pica, an executive of the Donquixote Pirates. The green-haired man was respected by some of their own swordsmen and some even expressed the desire to spar with him, if the time was enough.

„Oi, Luffy, how are you? Are they treating you good or do we have to deal with them?" Zoro's voice sounded a bit less grumpy. It seemed happy to hear his captain again. Also, the swordsman must really be as crazy as his captain for suggesting a fight with them, if Luffy wasn't threatened right.

„Hey, why should my baby brother be treated badly on the Moby Dick?", Ace protested while Luffy just laughed.

There was a sound like a hit and the den-den mushi changed. It got more female and its eyes got brown.

„Ignore this idiot. Be quiet, Zoro. We don't have time to pick fights with another Yonko while we organise a birthday party. Especially not a Yonko who is on a friendly base with us." Luffy giggled. „Ne, Nami, but a fight sounds like fun. Or are you scared?", the boy asked.

The den-den mushi mimicked an angry face which made both brothers laugh. Atmos was sure they wouldn't laugh if the woman stood in front of them. They would probably be hit already by the navigator.

„I apologize on Ace's behalf and say that we are not interested in a serious fight either at the moment. But some friendly sparrings would be nice if some of your crew want to blow off some steam", Atmos said and flicked Ace's cowboy head in the young man's face.

„Uhm… you were who again? I know a commander. But the introduction was a bit short on Fishman Island", Nami said with an apologetical tone. Atmos had to smile a bit. It could be a mass of information to meet all of them at one time. It was a surprise that she even remembered that he was one of the commanders.

„Atmos, commander of the 13th division." „He is the buffalo guy. Oi, you are using swords, don't you? Would you fight me when we meet again? I could use a challenge."

That was the swordsman again.

„Ne, Zoro, you should spare with Pineapple. Ace wants to see it, but most are somehow scared to spare with Pineapple if he uses a sword", Luffy said. Atmos laughed

Yeah, most of them are scared to spare with Marco. But only because everyone knew that the Phoenix was most likely angry, very angry when he used a sword.

„I'll fight you and if you want to spar against Marco like you captain insists, you should be rested very well", the 13th commander said. „Who was that again?" „Marco is our flaming bird, first division commander and appointed mother-hen of the Whitebeard pirates", Ace said. „Ah, yes, that guy. Blonde hair and remembers Robin and Luffy at a pineapple. Oi, Luffy couldn't you have said something earlier." „I did, I said you should spar with pineapple", Luffy chirped. „If you say so."

„Stop talking about fighting against a Yonko-crew so casually!" Another hit was heard. „Stupid witch." „Oi, marimo, don't make Nami-san and she isn't a witch!" „Shut up, ero-cook!"

„Who is on the den-den mushi?" „Is it Luffy?" „Luffy, everything fine? On the Sunny everything is SUPER boring with you."

There were four new voices. Two of them Atmos knew.

One belonged to the cook, as he was mentioned as ero-cook and also he was the only one who fought on a daily basis with the swordsman, as far as they knew from Luffy's tales.

The other belonged to the shipwright. The cyborg was quite a sign and the ‚SUPER' was a catchphrase many of their crew members had picked up while being drunk.

„Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Franky", Luffy greeted his crew members with a bright grin. „Are Brook and Robin there, too? I have to tell you guys something."

„I'll get them", a voice said and the sound of a door could be heard.

„I hope I am not too late", Jinbe suddenly said behind them. Atmos flinched slightly and saw out of the corner of his eyes that only Luffy wasn't surprised that the Fishman was here. The boy shook his head towards the Fishman. „No, Chopper just went to get Brook and Robin", Luffy said. Jinbe nodded.

This made Atmos quite curious. Luffy seemed to have something important to tell his crew if Jinbe should be here, too. But it also didn't matter that Ace and he were here, too. What could that be? Or maybe the boy just wanted to tell about his days on the Moby Dick? But then why would Jinbe be here?

„They are here now, Luffy", Nami said. „Luffy-kun, nice to hear you again. It makes my heart jump with happiness. If I had a heart, skull-joke, Yohohohoho." „How are you, Luffy?"

„Hi Brook, Robin", Luffy greeted them. His grin grew brighter. „It is nice to hear you again. I have to ask you something. I know it sounds a bit selfish, but would you guys be okay, if met up again on my birthday?"

There was a silence before Zoro spoke. „Do you need to fight someone and don't want us to get involved? If so, the answer is no, we will come with you." „Zoro, don't just decided that!", Usopp squicked.

„It is not that way. Don't worry. I just want to spend some time with my big brother and also with…" Luffy paused. He seemed a bit unsure. He looked at Ace. The older one nodded at him. „With my boyfriend." A blush adored the boy's face.

The den-den mushi looked shocked. Before all nine Stra Hat members on the other side talked at the same time.

Atmos couldn't understand one word, even if he tried. It didn't help that he was also a bit shocked. One of his ship brothers was in a romantical relationship with Luffy?!

His eyes wandered to Ace. The second division commander didn't seem surprised. Atmos would expect him to run out of the room to find and mostly torture the person who would date his baby brother. More distressed members by courtesy of the second division commander of the Whitebeard pirates Portgas D ‚Fire Fist' Ace.

„Calm down", Jinbe interrupted the chaos on the other side. He also didn't look surprised. „I remind you that Ace-san is also in the room. He didn't run out to torture or worse kill the man as he heard his brother has a boyfriend. Also, it is Luffy's private business to date, someone. We as crew shouldn't interfere if he is happy."

Luffy blinked at Jinbe before he understood and smiled. „You guys, don't need to worry. Ace approve of him." „I don't approve of him directly. I just tolerate him as your boyfriend since he can keep you out of trouble." A pout from Luffy made Ace sigh before he added: „I trust this man very much. If I had died in the war, I would have pressed him into the role of Luffy's protector in the New World by my will."

„You trust this guy a lot, huh?", Zoro asked. „Yup. I trust him to treat Luffy well and don't pressure him into doing something, he doesn't want or isn't ready, yet."

There was again a silence. Atmos could feel his brain working really fast to connect the dots who they are talking about. The man had to be strong, mostly stronger or as strong as Ace if the second division commander intended to press the one into protecting Luffy. So it could only be a commander as most division members weren't able to beat Ace or close to his level.

„Jinbe-san, you seemed to know Luffy's boyfriend, too. Could you give us your opinion on him and the relationship, if you know more details, please?", Robin asked. Atmos only knew that because of the eyes and the navigator sounded different.

„He is a good guy. Sometimes a bit strict, but protective and loyal. For the relationship… well, Luffy-kun tried to punch Akagami no Shanks when the man tried to ask Luffy-kun's boyfriend something. So I think it is clear that the man means a lot to Luffy-kun to do that. It also works the other way around. From what I have seen the relationship is good for Luffy-kun."

„Luffy, please stop trying to pick a fight with everyone", Namie shouted. „Shanks shouldn't have asked Marco to join his crew. Marco is happy staying with his family and the old man. When he would really change the crew, he would join us", Luffy said and crossed his arms.

„You are dating the first division commander?!"

Ace bite his lips. Mostly to suppress a laugh.

Atmos felt like he should hit himself. How stupid was he that he hadn't thought about Marco from the beginning? The blonde was close to Ace and was the one who protected Luffy during the war. Well, the last part was because Oyaji ordered it, but he had done it without thinking or protesting. Also, Marco was the first one who did get between the brothers and Akainu. The man was protective and loyal. And for crying out loud Jinbe even said that Akagami tried to ask Luffy's boyfriend something. That statement literally screamed Marco.

Well, it was a bit of a shock. He never suspected that the first division commander was romantically interested in a person young enough to be his child.

But Marco seemed more relaxed and a bit happier since Luffy was on board. Also, there he got the reason why the boy stayed in the blonde's room and hadn't changed to Ace's one to sleep.

„Ne, Luffy", a voice, it would be Chopper's he guessed, interrupted his thoughts. „Yes, Chopper?" So he had been right.

„Well, as a doctor, I should tell you should be careful when you having an intercourse with your boyfriend. Be sure to use contraceptive as there is a low-chance possibility that there could be life-changing consequences", Chopper said. Luffy tilted his head confused and looked at his brothers for answers. But Ace seemed as much as confused as the younger one.

„I believe, Chopper is referring to the rumours of male pregnancy on the Grand Line. It is a myth that is possible for a man to get pregnant while they live or travel there. But I haven't read about a true case, yet", Robin explained.

Atmos and Ace shared a glance. That shouldn't happen. It felt bad that Luffy heard this.

„Pregnant? Does that mean a baby?", Luffy asked. The boy seemed somehow interested. „Yes, it means a baby. If you want, I can…", Robin said. „Stop Robin. No more information. I feel like Luffy is going to get a bad…", Ace interrupted the woman but stopped when a grin appeared on Luffy's face.

„I'll ask Ossan about it. He travelled a lot on the Grand Line and knows lots of things", the boy declared and left the room faster then anyone could stop him.

Shit…

„I feel like this is going to be bad", Ace said. „For us. Oyaji will probably be delighted to talk about that and the possibility of becoming a grandfather", Atmos reminded the second division commander.

Ace paled. „Luffy, don't ask Oyaji!", he screamed and followed to stop his little brother.

„So Luffy went away without saying goodbye?", Chopper asked. He sounded a bit sad. „Yeah, to get more information. This seems to interest him…", Atmos said.

He did feel sorry for the crew. They finally heard something from their captain only to find out that he wanted to extend his stay and also that he has a boyfriend. And now he left without saying something to them.

„Jinbe." That was Zoro. „Make sure the captain is fine when we meet up on his birthday again. Also, Atmos, was your name, right? Tell your ship brother, that we want a talk with him."

The last part sounded like a threat. A dangerous one. But he could understand it. Afterall, the commanders would react the same if Oyaji is romantically involved with someone.

„I'll make sure of that", Jinbe said. „And I will tell Marco. But don't be too hard on him. Marco is already the worst worrywart, we have on the ship."

„We can't promise anything if our captain is somehow involved."

* * *

Whitebeard nipped at his sake bottle and looked at the floor in his room. He did have a quite interesting conversation with the brat. It made him grin. Perhaps he shouldn't call the boy brat any longer. Maybe another name would be more fitting. But that could wait until he saw the reaction of his first son to the topic.

It wouldn't be long until Marco would be here. He predicted that the nurses would go to the first division commander when he refused to stop drinking his beloved sake. It tasted better than the stupid medicine he didn't really feel.

„Oyaji, could you please stop worrying the nurses and take your medicine. Your health worries all of us so, would please try to use what can be helpful, yoi."

There he was. Whitebeard looked up to see the blonde standing at the door. „I take my medicine. Something that tastes better than the other stuff you all want me to drink", he said and took a big sip from the bottle. He heard Marco sigh.

„That is what worries us, Oyaji. You should reduce the sake you drink on a day. It isn't good for your health and I don't think we are ready to let you go yet…, yoi", the blonde crossed his arms.

Whitebeard sighed and grabbed his first son to place him on his lap. Something he didn't do very often with his sons. Especially not with his commanders. „You guys should prepare yourself. I am just a man with one heart. Even if I am called a monster or a demon. I can't stay with you forever. But I can live forever in my sons' and daughters' memories", he said and patted the blonde hair.

Marco looked displeased with the answer.

Whitebeard sighed. He knew that his children wouldn't be happy. He came close to passing off in the war and he heard his children crying for him. It did change his plans to die in a fight. A peaceful death sounded nicer than everything at the moment. But not yet. There were still some things he wanted to see.

„Should you really worry about your old father, if you have a boyfriend to take care? A boyfriend with who I had a very interesting conversation this afternoon." The lifted eyebrow told him that the brat hadn't talked with Marco, yet. Good. Then he would get the pleasure of seeing his son react to it.

„It was after he called his crew. His doctor and Nico Robin brought up a rumour, which seemed to interest him." He paused and studied the blonde's face.

Marco looked reserved but confusion, curiosity and worry were shown in his blue eyes a bit. Well, let's see how he would react to that.

„Your boyfriend asked me if I have any information about the rumour of a male getting pregnant on the Grand Line."

The normally half-lidded eyes of his son widened. He seemed a bit pale shortly before the whole head seemed to be a dark red. Now if his son only had green hair, he would be a perfect tomato or maybe just a strawberry.

Marco opened his mouth, shook his head and closed it. It seemed like this had made his first son speechless.

Whitebeard laughed. „Oyaji!" A rare pout formed itself on Marco's lips. „So when do you think about proposing to him that I can have some grandchildren?", Whitebeard asked. Marco's blush became a darker red. „Oyaji…" He sounded like he would whine. „Gurararara, such a sensitive topic?"

Marco didn't look at him. Whitebeard sighed and put his first son on the floor. Maybe he would talk more if he wasn't embarrassed at sitting on his father figure's lap.

„You know that it is still just a rumour. Even the long time we are on the Grand Line we didn't have one pregnant man on board, Marco. Gurararara", Whitebeard laughed, before he placed his chin on his palm and looked directly at his blonde son. „But that doesn't change that I don't think some grandchildren would be nice. Afterall, I am not getting any younger Gurararara."

His first son opened his mouth to say something, but the door banged open and Luffy jumped the blonde. „Marco, you meanie. You promised me, you won't take long", the boy pouted.

With amused eyes, Whitebeard watched his son arguing with his possible future son-in-law. That sounded like a good title. Now when this would come true before he passed away it would be nice.

„Ossan, if you want grandchildren, I can talk with Iva-chan. But I like being male and I don't Marco to be female. Because I like sleeping on his chest and Nami's or Robin's chests don't look comfy", Luffy said and tilted his head.

Whitebeard's laughter was heard all over the ship while his first division commander looked like he didn't seem to know if he should hit or kiss the young captain of the Straw Hat pirates.

* * *

 **Just one commander is left now. Curiel. And this going to be lots of fun for me. As the next part is inspired by a musical I visited and then couldn't find the German versions of the songs and had to listen to the English ones. I'll tell you more in the next chapter ;) But it is going to be fun and if I type the next chapter as I plan ... no, that would be too much of a spoiler. I'll just tell you next time in the ending notes.**


	20. Chapter 19 - The sex is in the heel

_**"Ladies, Gentlemen and those who have yet to make up their minds."**_

Now, do you know which musical I was talking about in last chapters author notes in the end?

No? Then I'll tell you now. It's Kinky Boots. I seriously love the music and the story. If it would be closer to where I live, I would visit again. But sadly not. So I have to listen to the songs on Spotify or youtube and I guess a lot of you already know what is coming in this chapter^^ If not remember I dropped some hints. If I am not lazy, I copy the parts and put them in the author notes at the end of the chapter. Also, I'll give you in these [...] the words you have to search on youtube to get the right song for the moment I imagine it. If you think another song would be more fitted then tell me. Also, I have some reference to the musical in the chapter(just in one part). I will not mark them as quote like I did with the beginning. So yeah, but know that I don't think of them as my own words. I just really like the formulation.

Also, one of the nurses is getting a name and it is the only one I will name. Because I'm not so creative with names and had to look for an inspiration. Her look is based on of the nurses which appeared in the manga (I searched some pictures of them to get an idea how she could look). So yeah, you can say it is a half OOC. The look is there. The character just doesn't have a name nor a personality.

But another thing before we get to the chapter. For inspiration for the next chapter, I rewatched the Marineford arc. (Already regretting it...). But something got me thinking about the opening when Whitebeard, Marco, Jozu, and Vista are shown with their powers. It also shows the eye colour of three of them. Whitebeard (yellow), Vista (looks like grey) and Marco. Marco's eyes look brown. So since I went with the fandom-colour blue for his eyes, I started to think. Is there any safe source for the eye colour or does it just look like that in the opening? I will not change Marco's eye colour in this FF, it is just for future FF and OS^^

no review replay this time, as I rambled already enough...

* * *

 _ **~Chapter 19 - The sex is in the heel~  
**_

Curiel was unsure.

A few days ago Izo had burst into his room and demanded some help for an unknown reason. He couldn't answer him back then.

Yesterday the cross-dresser had cornered him with Tess. Their head nurse who would torture you if you are not Oyaji and would call her by her full name Teresa.

He sighed and looked at the tools before him. He used them often on parties of them. Especially if some were already drunk and to annoy the sober ones into drinking. But this was somehow different. A den-den mushi was put there as well.

He should play some sort of announcer and have underlined the show with music, Izo told him. For a model show, he guessed. After all, a catwalk was built.

The rest of the crew stood or sat around it. On the front was Oyaji's chair. Their captain sat there with the other commanders around him, a cup of sake in his hand and grinning down at the first division commander. Marco leaned against the chair. The blonde looked annoyed, but somehow also worried. Were was the brat that normally clung to him?

Now that he studied the group. Not only Izo was missing. Also Thatch and Ace. Were the last two playing a prank with the brat? Curiel wouldn't be surprised if it was that way.

„I know a lot of you normally don't like the music I put on. But I swear I don't know what I signed up for. If you want to blame someone, blame Izo or Tess."

A hand hit him on the backside of his head. Tess. He couldn't suppress a whistle. She really looked different without the nurse outfit. Tess wore tight jeans, which ended in black heels, and a white blouse with some buttons left open. Showing off some skin. The blonde hair was styled up, but still had one bang in front of her eyes.

„Don't start this way, Curiel", she said and took the den-den mushi. „So guys, as you can guess there will be something going on and we will present you some two and a half feet of irrrrresistable toooo-bular sexxxx. But as much some of us liked being looked and you like to look, no touching. Otherwise, you get a free vacation in our beautiful sickbay with a sweet little extra operation containing cutting of your …" „Let's start the show", Curiel said quickly and turned up the music [kinky boots medley].

No one needed to hear the full warning to know what Tess would do. It was after all a usual treat coming from her.

The first models came out. All of them were nurses. They were all dressed up in something that clearly Izo had designed. There some cheers, some toast to the nurses who seriously looked good (not that he would say that out loud, he would get killed for a comment like that).

But when the first male model came out, he had to bite his lips. The man was from the second division and dressed in some fancy knee-length kimono, how Izo likes to wear them, and … High heels. The man took some shaky steps and fell down.

Curiel was torn. It was a funny sight as more members of the second and fourth division showed up. All dressed up in more female clothes and heels. But he also pitied them. Some just fell down and then rolled down from the catwalk to stay there. Not even caring about the laughter and yowling of the other members. But they also cheered for them.

Then Izo appeared. Curiel prepared himself. In a few seconds or minutes, the song should be changed. He just had to wait for the keyword.

Izo had exchanged his usual kimono against an open white shirt and a red wraparound with black spots on it. His feet were also in black heels.

The cross-dresser made a hand gesture for the others to cheer more. „Now, are you ready for our final three. Please be careful how you react. Otherwise, there can be some broken bones tonight or tomorrow", Izo said with a grin. A loud cheer was heard, but also some scared faces were seen. The cross-dresser bowed slightly an pointed towards the entry of the catwalk. „Welcome our two new nurses."

That was his clue to change the music [KINKY BOOTS Cast Album - Sex Is In The Heel].

The crowd had mixed faces when Tess brought two men on the catwalk. These two were known to them as their second division commander Portgas D Ace and their fourth division commander Thatch.

The cook had his red hair down and a pink hair band in it to keep his hair out of his face. Ace's hair was done in pigtails. Both were dressed up in the typical outfit of their nurses with the heels. It was clear that Izo had made these especially for the two of them as the clothes fit them perfectly.

It was obvious both commanders had their trouble walking the heels as they had to hold onto Tess, who grinned satisfied.

„Nice legs, commander Ace", a second division member shouted. „Just wait", Ace growled and flames started to appear, but quickly disappeared. The black-haired commander looked a bit weakened.

„No burning today, Ace-chan. You wear that pretty bracelet for now", Tess said an patted the black hair.

Laughter could be heard from the crew. He saw that Ace was mumbling something, but couldn't understand it.

Izo went over to them and gave Thatch a quick kiss on the cheek before he turned back to the crew.

„Don't think this is over. For the last one, the rule only looking no touching is even stricter. If someone goes against it, well, I can say Tess is harmless against what will happen to you", Izo grinned.

Curiel felt a shiver running down his back. Who was the last one they dressed up? Wait a sec… they didn't. No, that couldn't be.

„I'll present you the only one except me of the male models who is able to walk in heels. Monkey D Luffy."

He felt his jaw drop. No way. Had they really dressed up Luffy? Many others seemed to be in a shock like him. A few commanders eyed Marco carefully. The blonde didn't show any reaction except that his eyes were shadowed by the way he held his head.

His eyes then turned to Ace. The second division commander would be a living firework if Tess hadn't put sea stone on him. Ace seemed to try to complain about that. But too late…

Luffy came out. The boy wore his usual straw hat, which was decorated with an Indian lotus (1). He wore a black jacket with a red and black cocktail dress which ended a bit about his knees. The dress was strapless if Curiel saw that right. The top of the dress was red with some golden sparkles while the skirt was black. But the most eye-catching thing Luffy wore, were the shoes.

Knee-length, red stiletto heels and the boy could walk in it.

Without trouble, he took some confident steps on the catwalk.

A whistle was heard and then a scream. The man who had whistled cowered in fear. But not because of the second division commander who threw death glares around.

No.

It was the first division commander who scared the crew member. Even if his face was still shadowed. Everyone could feel the anger coming from the blonde.

Luffy looked a bit worried and had stepped closer to Marco, but stayed on the catwalk. As the hand of the boy touched the blonde's shoulder, everything happened so fast that Curiel wasn't sure what exactly had happened.

But it seemed like Marco had taken the boy over his shoulder and carried him away.

A giggling got them all back. Haruta, who sat on Jozu's shoulders, grinned and said with a sing-song-voice: „Looks like someone is being jealous and possessive."

The crew members looked confused. But some division commanders laughed and the one, who didn't laugh, still had a knowing look.

„Wait a minute… Marco has a crush on Luffy?! And Ace doesn't scream after them, so he is okay with that?", Curiel asked baffled. „Technically, Marco is my baby brother's boyfriend", Ace said and then looked at the crew. „So think twice before you intend to do something with my baby brother. I don't have any problem beating you up and I know Marco is the scariest person when someone he cares about is involved. And if that thought doesn't scare you, I swear, I will get my other brother Sabo on it, too. Sabo has some nice connections to a certain commander of the Revolutionary Army. So got it?"`

The division members looked torn and only nodded.

Curiel pitied them. If he guessed it right, Ace threatened them to be sent to Emporio Ivankov. A nice, but scary Okama, who was able to fight easily (or so it seems) against the human weapon of the Marine, Kuma, and also against Admirals without getting hurt.

„So, Thatch, pay up. I guess, I won the bet", Ace said and held out his hand to Thatch. „What? No. You probably cheated by using Luffy." „Are you stupid? You can't cheat by using Luffy. He would spill it directly if you asked him."

That sounded strange. Curiel turned his head to Kingdew who now stood next to him. „What bet?" „Marco and Luffy were already together before the boy came on board if my information is correct. Ace wasn't the first one to find out that they are dating. The day Ace came back Thatch decided to set up a betting pool about the order of the last four except Ace. That were Fossa, Rakuyo, Atmos and you", Kingdew explained. „So I am the last to find out?" „Commander vice yes. Crew vice no. There are still some members away, who doesn't know or suspect anything."

„Don't worry, Curiel. Someone had to be the last and there are worse ways to find out or start to suspect something is going on between them", Thatch said and grinned. He had his arm now around Izo's shoulder and seemed more steady in his stand.

„Yeah, like Luffy being sassy to tell some of our sisters to back off Marco and then dealing with said nurses", Rakuyo mumbled. Jiru nodded but didn't share his experience. „Or hearing Luffy talking with his crew about it and then running off because of the rumour of male pregnancy."

„Well, can I say the history of wrong guys for you has extended?", Izo asked Tess. „Yep, it has extended. It has ten chapters now from different ten nurses", the head nurse laughed. „But it has been like that since the beginning."

* * *

Luffy panted. He tried to control his breath again while gazing into Marco's eyes.

His boyfriend had carried away to his room, locked it and then kissed him like there would be no tomorrow. Luffy could feel the jealousy and maybe the possessiveness of Marco. It felt stronger than the last time.

When their lips finally separated Luffy needed a few minutes to focus. With half-lidded eyes, the black-haired boy watched the blonde. His breath was unsteady and he was sure that his lips were slightly swollen, just form this kiss. His hands were on Marco's shoulders. His fingers sometimes clenching themselves in the purple cardigan.

Luffy's black jacket was lost on the floor, leaving his arms and shoulders bare to Marco's eyes and his hands.

But at the moment both hands of his boyfriend had a tight grip on his waist only to pull him closer to the warm, strong body of the blonde.

Delighted Luffy noticed how the heels shorten the height difference between them. A grin ghosted across his lips. But it wasn't visible for long as Marco captured his lips in a passionate kiss again. Luffy moaned quietly because of the feelings and could only cling more to his boyfriend. He let his arms circle Marco's neck and hold onto him.

Sadly, the blonde separated their lips again and busied himself with leaving kisses on his neck and bare shoulders.

„Don't even think about wearing something like that again in public, yoi."

Marco's voice was low and husky. It sent shivers down Luffy's spine. He bit his lips lightly.

„Otherwise, I swear I'll mark your body all over. Just to make sure everyone knows that you belong with me, yoi."

Luffy's fingers dug themselves deeper into the clothing of his boyfriend. A sound, he couldn't describe, left his mouth as he felt a tongue dance on the skin of his neck. He couldn't help but let a whimper escape him when he was pinned against the wall. No longer Luffy felt the ground under his feet. Marco's hands guided his legs so that they were around the blonde's waist.

„Marco", Luffy whined breathlessly. The blonde's eyes seemed to gleam with something, he didn't know the name but had it seen somewhere before. But he didn't remember.

„Ne, Luffy. You planed this with Izo to provoke something, didn't you, yoi?" Marco was nipping at his ear. Luffy blushed and looked at the ground. „Perhaps…"

Then he groaned as he felt how teeth caressed his skin as it was sucked lightly into Marco's warm mouth. The tongue of the blonde teased the place on his neck.

„You wanted to provoke me to take it faster, yoi?"

Luffy bit his lips again, but it didn't help as a moan left him. The sound was triggered by a grind of his boyfriend.

„You know, I thought about it. You already expressed it often. I thought it would be a nice birthday present, wouldn't it, yoi?"

Marco's lips wandered on his skin again. Leaving a little trail of salvia and a burning feeling. Luffy closed his eyes bliss and leaned his head back against the wall to give his boyfriend lots of space to leave kisses. Little sighs and delighted noises left his mouth under fondling of the blonde.

The lips then suddenly disappeared from his skin and hand guided his chin so that he looked at Marco again.

„But since you seemed to want it so badly that you even dress up to provoke something. I guess I need a change of plan, you little tease, yoi."

Luffy blinked. His cheeks were still red. He tilted his head slightly. What did Marco mean by that? „What does…?"

Lips interrupted him and he didn't even care. The kiss was softer and sweeter than the others they shared this evening. He closed his eyes again. Enjoying every second. The pressure on his back was lessened. So Marco seemed to carry him away from the wall. He didn't care as he was treasured in his boyfriend's arms.

Their lips separated slowly from each other. Luffy opened his eyes and looked at Marco who lifted his hand and caressed his cheek.

The blonde had sat down on his bed with him on his lap.

„But if we do this. I'll set the pace. The last thing I want is to hurt you or you getting hurt. Then this wouldn't be making love, yoi."

Luffy smiled. „It doesn't matter if it hurts or not. With you, Marco, it is always making love, because I love you." A smile appeared on Marco's face. The blonde leant his forehead against Luffy's and whispered, before he kissed him again: „I love you, too, Luffy."

* * *

So before I get to the hints, I left. I have one little thing to explain which is marked during the chapter.

(1) Before you asked. There is a reason I used a lotus for the decoration and not any other flower. The reason is easy. I googled Phoenix flower (in my mother language) and found out the Lotus bears some similarities to a Phoenix. I used the Indian lotus because the colour fits Luffy better. The lotus was a hidden sign from Izo, who dressed Luffy up, that Luffy belongs with Marco.

So see you when I have finished the next chapter. I am scared of it (really) because my brain can't decide on an idea so that I don't have the usual baseline for the chapter like have with others... so yeah. I don't know when I get this one done. But I need some ideas... what could give Luffy as a birthday present. No meat.

The hints:

- _ **Chapter 14 - Not the usual welcome:** „Dressing guide?" Izo looked quite amused._

- _ **Chapter 15 – The clam before… :**_ _At that moment Ace could see Izo's papers. All of them contained different more female outfits but for men. The contours of the men were similar to Thatch's, some of the second division member's and his own. The last paper was well hidden behind the others so Ace couldn't see anything on it. What exactly was Izo planing with these outfits?_

 _-_ _ ** _Chapter 16 – the overprotective brother:_**_ _ _„So can we plan a party to make them public official? Afterall, Ace knows now, so we could plan one and then made it public to the crew", Haruta said with a grin. But Izo shook his head. „No, I have a better idea than a party. But I'm sure it will be also lots of fun and you only say that because you are out of the bet now", the cross-dresser mused.__

 ** _ _-__** ** _ _ ** _Chapter 18 – Just a call:_**__** _ _ _Atmos was stopped on his way to the den-den mushi room. Izo was talking with Curiel and their head nurse. The 10th division commander looked a bit troubled, well more confused. The man only nodded and sighed when Izo and the head nurse went away.___


	21. Chapter 20 - Just between you and me

Hi, I don't know if I should say sorry or not. As I don't know if it is good or not. I have mixed feeling about this chapter...

This is going to be one of the longest (the whole story contains now over 100 word-pages) and the one I struggled the most with... because some of you really seemed hyped for the flashback to Fishman Island. I even want to rip out my baselines at one point, because it changed in my head before I even started to type the chapter. I didn't use my usual form of a baseline for this chapter.

To explain, the normal form of what I call baseline is basically a chapter which I could probably just public without changing anything.

But for this chapter, I got fed up with my ideas changing so much. That I just wrote down headwords which needed to be in there. I just hoped it turned out well... it also got longer than expected. I wasn't even to a certain point and had nearly 3k words x.x

So yeah, I hope you enjoy it and it lives up to your expectation or not? I'm open to critic what could have been better ^^'

Also, question. Since I already hinted that I have another One Piece-story planned, which will be my next big project after this one. You get the choice to decide if I should publish the prologue at the same time as the epilogue of 'Until they notice'. It won't be updated then until I have all bonus chapter for this story done and uploaded. Or I update the prologue for the new one with the last bonus chapter. Your choice. Let me know in a comment, private message or via the poll on my ff-user-side.

When I mention the bonus chapter, this chapter will be the last one for you to give me prompts about what you would like to see in this timeline. Fights are not included. At the moment I have ideas for around five bonus chapters (possible that I split them a bit if they got too long). Prompts can be written in a comment or if you don't want it to be public a private message is also fine ;)

 **CelineB:** Thank you for your support^^

* * *

 _ **~Chapter 20 – Just between you and me~**_

Luffy snuggled sleepy but happy more into Marco's arms. His boyfriend was right. It was a nice way to wake up like that. Just to listen to his boyfriend's steady heartbeat. He could go back to sleep just by listening to it.

Especially if he was comfy and treasured like now. Luffy turned his face a bit to hide it in his Marco's chest.

His mind wandered to last night and a smile ghosted across his lips. It was intense and had nearly made him black out after the first round from … well, he didn't have an explanation for that… but it felt too good to be connected to Marco in a deeper physical way. Too good to let it be over quick.

So he had whined and pouted as Marco just hold him and left soft kisses on his face. Just to get a taste of the feeling again. Luffy didn't know exactly how he was able to rile up Marco for another round, but he got his wish after he had to grind his own body against the blonde's one.

He let a sigh escape his lips as he felt a hand caressing his spine. „Morning Luffy, yoi", Marco whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. „Sleep a few minutes longer. It is comfy", Luffy mumbled. He could feel the blonde chuckling. „Last night you didn't want to sleep and now you want to, yoi?"

Luffy grumbled. Marco sounded to amused at this early hour. He lifted his head to look at his boyfriend with a pout. „You didn't say anything against staying up longer", the black-haired boy stated. „I seriously went wrong at one point and started to spoil you, yoi."

Luffy pouted. „Not spoiled. I had to dress up to poke at that side of you …", the boy mumbled but was interrupted by a short kiss. „I know and still haven't decided, yet, if I should kill Izo or thank him for dressing up this way, yoi", Marco said and went with a hand through his blonde locks. Luffy tilted his head.

„Didn't it look good? I like how the heels make me closer to your height", the boy grinned and he felt how Marco tousled his hair. „It wasn't how you looked. It was the thing that you were that in public especially after the stunt with the kimono. I seriously hate how they look at you when you are dressed up so much that I must have left a hickey on you sometime during last night, yoi", the blonde said and caressed a spot on his neck. Luffy's eyes widened. He turned his head and used rubber abilities to look at his neck.

There on the left side of his neck was a dark spot. Luffy looked at Marco and pouted. The blonde only grinned innocently. „Your fault for alluring my possessive side for you the third time, yoi." „I only did it oneth and that was yesterday", Luffy blushed.

Yeah, it happened three times. One was the planned dress up which lead to them making love for the first time. Then there were two incidents which happened accidentally.

One was the kiss that happened in Vista's room. Fine, he admitted he teased Marco in the kiss, but he knew that the blonde would have kissed him like that also if he didn't tease him.

Afterall, there was the second accidentally incident which happened earlier. The one, which happened when they last saw each other before his meeting. The one, that happened on Fishman Island.

 _~Flashback~_

Luffy pouted. He should be content with himself.

Afterall, he had won against Hody Jones, who hurt his friends and wanted to kill them.

He had told off this stupid old lady who wanted to take candy and Fishman Island from Ossan's protection. Something that made Nami hit him. But he couldn't let the woman talk on like that. Ossan was cool and the people were happy to have his protection.

He could eat as much as he wanted to his heart content.

So why did he pout?

Ah yes, his crew was getting ready to set sail for the New World. Jinbe hadn't given him an answer, yet, and the ship which carried Marco and Ace around the Grand Line wasn't near. Ace and Marco had promised him to meet on Fishman Island, well the promise of Marco was a secret, but Ace's promise was heard and even supported by Ace's captain. They didn't seem to be persons who break their promises.

„Luffy? Are you coming?", Nami asked and looked at him. The others were already on the ship. Their next destination was already decided. The funny needle on their new Loge Pose would lead them.

But he couldn't just leave.

„Luffy-sama?" That sounded like Weakhoshi. The big mermaid princess was there to say goodbye to them. Like the rest of the inhabitants of Fishman Island.

Luffy shook his head and went onboard the Sunny as he heard someone of the palace personals said: „King Neptune, the Moby Dick was sighted. Whitebeard seems to be up for a visit."

A bright grin broke out of his face. He rockted himself at the highest point of the Sunny to look for the ship which carried many people he wanted to see again and thank them. The ship on which his big brother and … what was the word again what Marco was to him?

There he saw it.

„Luffy don't do anything…"

Luffy didn't hear what Nami said as he used Gear 2 and rocketed himself towards the big ship with a scream for his big brother.

He hit said brother death-on and rolled with him over the deck of the Moby Dick. When they stopped he was on top of Ace and grinned brightly. „You're finally here. I thought you had forgotten it…" Luffy said and pouted slightly.

Ace looked angry at first before his expression changed when he started to pout.

„We had some trouble with idiots of Big Mom while coming here. So we got a bit delayed", his older brother explained and studied him.

A laughter made him turn his head. There was a red-haired guy, he knew he hadn't met during the war. He wore an outfit which reminded him of a cook and had his hair in a funny hairstyle.

„Didn't you say, your brother won't be able to win against you, Ace? Because this looks like a win to me", the cook guy said with a grin. „Shut it, Thatch", Ace snorted.

But Luffy's eyes were fixed on the guy next to the redhaired man. He remembered that one.

„You are the pretty lady-guy who shoot the marine guy after the announced my father's name and helped when the laser guy tried to attack Jinbe and me", Luffy said and jumped to stand in front of the cross-dresser. „Thank you for that." He hugged the man.

„You didn't practise names with him Ace when you called him?", the cross-dresser sounded amused and patted his head.

„It wouldn't matter. I haven't figured how Luffy's brain work with names. Expect that it does somehow help him a bit if he met the person face-to-face but even then it is possible he just forget about you", Ace said grumbling while standing up. „Hey, if I forget about them, they weren't important", Luffy protested and picked his nose.

The cross-dresser frowned but sighed. „Well, then. I guess, we need a formal introduction. I'm Izo, the commander of the 16th division. Nice to meet you, Luffy. I hope you get my name right at the next meeting. For today I am fine with pretty lady-guy."

„That's not fair, Izo. You would use as aim if one of us called you like that", the cook guy protest and pouted. Luffy tilted his head. „Ne, you are a cook, right? Do you have any meat?", the boy asked.

„You are definitely Ace's little brother", the cook guy laughed. „Hey, I didn't think about meat as much as Luffy does", Ace protested and studied his little brother and only now noticed some bandages around the chest as Luffy jumped to thank Flower Moustache for rescuing him from Hawkeye.

„Luffy? Why are you wearing bandages again?", his big brother asked. He turned his head and looked at his brother. „Because Chopper said, they should stay on. Even if I am fine after the blood transfusion", Luffy said. Ace paled. „LUFFY! DON'T JUST TALK ABOUT IT LIKE IT WAS NOTHING?! WHAT DID YOU DO TO BE IN NEED OF A BLOOD TRANSFUSION?!", his brother shouted.

The crew members around them flinched and the commanders shook their head. He heard the female commander mumble something about brother-complex.

Luffy blinked and tilted his head. „There was this stupid Fishman who thought he was superior and hurt the others because they didn't share his opinion and Jinbe also said he was bad", he started telling. „You fought him?! Luffy, would you stop picking fights?" „Why? He would have destroyed and killed everyone. I haven't trained to let my friends get hurt", Luffy pouted.

Ace put his head on his shoulders and shook him. „Then stop being reckless and stop attracting so much trouble. If it goes on like that you will have some big trouble before your journey in the New World already began."

„Ace, you should let go of your brother. There are already flames around you. You will burn your little brother if you aren't careful", Izo warned.

„Ace-san, calm down. Hody Jones is taking care of and your brother is alright. The rest of Luffy's crew is fine as well", Jinbe said as he came on board. He nodded to the Ossan who Luffy hadn't greeted, yet. But would do when Ace let him go.

„Luffy-kun, your crew is planning to pick you up and then leave." „But I don't want to leave, yet. Ace said, a welcome at Fishman Island to the New World. That means another party and more meat. We can't just miss that. Also, you didn't say yes or no, yet", Luffy pouted.

Jinbe sighed and turned to Whitebeard. „Sorry, to come on board without asking for permission. And sorry to ask this relative spontaneously. But would you allow me to join Luffy-kun's crew?"

Luffy looked at Ossan. He could feel everyone looking at either him, Jinbe or Whitebeard. „So you asked him to join?" „Yes, Jinbe is cool. He fought with me in Impel Down and the following. Also, he offered his blood for the blood fusion. Why shouldn't I ask him?"

Mumble broke out on the crew. Did he say something wrong?

„Gurararara, still the cheeky brat from the war", Whitebeard laughed, before he looked at Jinbe. „Well, then we probably threw a party to welcome the brat to the New World and also to thank you for your help and wish you luck."

Luffy cheered. That meant Jinbe could join his crew. „Thank you, Whitebeard. So I guess that means, if you still want me on your crew, Luffy-kun, I will join you", the Fishman said and bowed slightly. „Yes! I want you to join. Now just tell my crew and the others that there will be another party", Luffy said cheerfully.

Ace pulled his brother into a hug to stop him from moving. It seemed like his big brother wasn't going to let him out of his sight for some time. Not that he had anything against it. But there was still something he wanted what is big brother was not allowed to know at the moment.

„I'll swim back and tell them. Also, I know it may be a bit much to ask. But if the party is thrown, could we please do it close to your ships? The city took some damage during the terror Hody put us all through. There is the chance of some people getting hurt or more destruction", Jinbe said. „Don't worry. The party won't start until the evening. I think my sons will be quite happy to help out with repairing. Afterall, you belong to the extended family", Whitebeard said with a grin.

Jinbe nodded and jumped into the water to get back to the others.

Luffy tilted his head. He knew there was something he wanted to tell the Ossan. Ah, he remembered„Oi, Ossan, before I forget. There were this lion guy and this egg guy. They work for a strange old lady that wanted sweets and said something about putting Fishman Island under her flag. I told her off and said I would kick her ass all over the New World if she tried it again", Luffy said with a grin.

Everyone on deck seemed to go stiff. He saw how Ace's eyes widened in shock and then he hissed as he felt his brother's flames a bit.

„LUFFY, YOU IDIOT!"

„Ace, let go of your brother and calm down. You are going to hurt him and damage our ship, yoi."

Luffy turned his head to see the speaker and get away from his brother. But the grip was tight and the flames did start to hurt a bit.

Suddenly they were replaced with blue, cold flames, which felt nice on the heated skin and familiar. They belonged to a blonde man with a lazy expression.

The person, Luffy had started to miss during his training more than he missed his brother and his friends. The person, he longed to see again. The first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates and the right man of Whitebeard, Marco.

The blonde had pushed him behind his back so he was a few meters away from his burning brother.

„Ace, use your anger to help the people and not to damage everything around you", Whitebeard said. It was like the voice of his father figure calmed Ace enough to look a bit shocked at him. On his arms were little red marks.

„I should take Luffy to…" „I'll take your little brother to Tess and show him around. Oyaji doesn't look like he is finished, yet", the cook guy interrupted his brother. „I'm the fourth division commander, Thatch. Nice to meet you."

They were joined by the female commander Haruta who cringed slightly when he shortened her name a bit. But Haru sounded better and it was easier to remember.

The visit in the sickbay for his burns was rather short. Tess, the head nurse, just applied a cold ointment to the red spots and told him to cool them if they started to burn. Luffy nodded.

He was excited to discover the Moby Dick. He had seen the ship at the war. He also thought it was destroyed by the magma user. But it seemed that they either used a copy to make the marines think that they came with the original or this was a rebuilt version of their trusted ship. He hoped it was not a rebuilt. Because you couldn't just replace Nakama by rebuilding them. That wouldn't be any honour.

„Ne, is this a rebuilt?", Luffy asked. Haruta looked at him a bit surprised and shake her head. „It is more like a twin of the one we used in Marine Ford. This ship stayed hidden in the sea close to the red line. So we would be able to care for the wounded in the war and also fight back if the Marine decided to follow us. We never thought about naming these two twin ships different. But this Moby is a bit bigger than the one that got destroyed", she explained. Luffy nodded.

The end of the tour resulted in a little prank against the crew. That wouldn't be noticed until it was much later. Luffy was a bit sad that he wouldn't get to see the reaction.

Also at the end of the tour, he was sure he wasn't able to forget Thatch's name.

The Moby Dick had already docked next to the Sunny when they came on the deck again. His crew looked a bit uncomfortable. Well, Nami, Usopp and Chopper. The others were more interested in Ace's crew and didn't show any fear.

Ace was being held down by Sparkle and Marco. His brother wriggled beneath them and cursed about someone.

„We all know that you have a brother-complex, Ace. But you can't keep going after every guy who hurts your brother in a fight. Also, Jinbe already told you that this guy is taking care of and would most likely just die because of the rapid ageing he had gone through, yoi", Marco said.

The blonde looked annoyed. Luffy bites his lips. He didn't like it. Marco should be more relaxed. It irked him that he wasn't able to do anything at the moment.

Whitebeard seemed amused at the sight before him. Then he noticed Luffy and nodded to him. „Well, brat?" „I like your ship. It is so big. But I like Sunny better. It feels homier. Sorry, Moby", Luffy said with a grin. He heard Usopp shrieking silently.

Whitebeard laughed. „I don't think Moby will be offended if you like your own ship better."

„Luffy, what were you thinking going off on your own? If you would have fallen into the water we wouldn't have been able to get you", Nami scolded him with crossed arms.

He just tilted his head and grinned. „But you know where I would go. To see Ace and Ace's Nakama. So I could thank him for protecting me in the war", Luffy said. This made Nami have a sad gleam in her eyes. The gleam appeared also in the eyes of the other crew members.

Zoro stepped forward. „Oi, Ace, sorry for not being able to keep our captain, well your brother, out of trouble before the war. And I think, we also own everyone a thank you for keeping our reckless captain alive", the swordsman said.

That surprised many crew members, but Sanji nodded behind him. It was rare when they agreed on something. But it was good to hear at that moment.

„Ne, guys, there will be another party. So we can set sail tomorrow", Luffy said with a bright grin. „Another party? More booze? I am in", Zoro told him with a grin. That got every crew member on different thoughts.

Most of Whitebeard's crew would help the Fishman rebuilding and repair the damage. Nami and Robin decided to go shopping. Sanji first wanted to go with the two female members, but then decided against it and declared he would help cooking. Zoro would explore a bit with Chopper who thought it would be best to not let the swordsman go off on his own. Usopp, Franky and Brook stayed on the Sunny to work on some new stuff or new songs.

Luffy thought about a way to get some alone time with a certain blonde. But this wouldn't be so easy. Because his brother was having trouble of letting him out of his sight as soon as he intended to leave the ship.

„Stop being such a worrywart, Ace", Luffy pouted. „If you want, I can take your brother with me. I want to check on a different part of the island, your brother wasn't, yet, I guess. So it would keep him busy to see the new things around there, yoi", Marco suggested.

Luffy turned his head and let their eyes met. Was that a plan from the blonde to get him some alone time with him? The thought alone made the boy grin and happy. He looked at his big brother with pleading eyes. Even if he wouldn't need a permit, it was better to have it.

Ace studied him carefully before he sighed. Luffy's grin only became bigger. „Fine, but be careful, Marco. Luffy is getting easily distracted if he is not in a fight."

„So like you, yoi?"

Some protests were heard, as Marco left the ship with Luffy following him.

The boy was nervous but happy. His eyes darted towards Marco and then to the people around him. He didn't know what he was allowed to do. What kind of interaction was subtle enough that no one would notice? Would it be okay to hold Marco's hand be okay or too dangerous to expose their secret?

Also, the people around them were staring at him. From Jinbe's tale, he suspected that the Whitebeard pirates are respected around here. But some were staring at them like they were heroes. It made Luffy uncomfortable. He didn't want to be celebrated as a hero. A hero had to share. He was no hero.

A pout started to form himself as more people thanked him. „Are many people around the area you plan to go?", Luffy asked. Marco shook his head. „It is less visit. So it can be possible that there is some damage done, but no one notices it so there won't be any help until much later, yoi." Luffy nodded at that explanation.

„Luffy-senpai?", a female voice said behind them. It was a group of mermaids who were all blushing.

Luffy tilted his head. What was wrong with them? Why were they blushing? „Are you having a fever?"

The blush of them only became deeper and they mumbled something which Luffy couldn't understand. But Marco seemed to be able to pick up what they were talking about. There was a hidden emotion in these blue eyes.

„Sorry, if it may sound impolite. But we have a tight time schedule, yoi", the Phoenix said with a strict voice and pulled Luffy with him.

The young captain needed a few minutes to be able to walk again instead of being dragged as Marco stopped. He felt himself being pinned against a wall and a familiar pair of lips on his own made it impossible for him to ask any questions.

But he didn't care. A sigh left his lips as Luffy let his focus slipped when there was no one near them. He lifted his arms around Marco's neck and started to respond to the kiss.

It was not like the ones they shared before during his training. There was something in it which made Luffy shiver.

Marco's tongue licked his lips before it entered his mouth. Unsure what he should do. He waited and gave Marco some leeway. The tongue of the other explored and caressed his mouth.

It somehow made his knees go softer. He had to cling more to Marco to be able to still stand.

This was the exact moment when their lips separated, but their foreheads still touched.

„Missed you, Marco", Luffy whispered breathlessly but smiling. „Missed you, too, yoi." The blonde had lifted one hand and was now caressing his cheek. Luffy leaned into the touch and closed his eyes again.

„What did they say? You looked angry about it", Luffy said and snuggled slightly into Marco's warm body. The blonde holding him in a soft hug. The grip tightened as he closed his mouth after his question. He gasped lightly as felt himself being pressed closer to Marco.

„They were gushing over that you seemed to worry about them, yoi", the blonde grumbled. Oh… so Marco was jealous? There was no reason for the blonde to be jealous. Afterall, Marco got Luffy's full interest in romantical stuff.

But before he could voice that, the blonde kissed him again. It felt the same like the first kiss on Fishman Island. It was kinda impossible for him to stay concentrated, but he couldn't bring himself to care about it. A strange noise was elected from him, as Marco started to grind his tongue against his own. It led to a dance of their tongues around each other, which made Luffy repeat the noise. But Marco wasn't bothered by it. It was the opposite. He could feel the blonde grinning in the kiss.

Luffy whined as their lips separated again and Marco's warmth also disappeared from his body. „I wasn't lying when I said that we have a tight time schedule. But I think we can find some time later, when most of the crew is drunk, yoi." The blonde intertwined their fingers. This made Luffy smile a bit. „And if we hurry and the place didn't get damaged much, we can pick up a snack in some café, yoi." „Then let's go", Luffy cheered.

They were lucky. The little place, Marco had wanted to check on, was unharmed. So they were now seated in a little café. A dark coffee was in front of Marco and Luffy had a waffle with whipped cream and fruits. The atmosphere was peaceful and the few people, who were with them, didn't stare at them like some kind of heroes.

But a little part of Luffy's mind wanted them to do that. To see if Marco reacted again like before. Deep in his thoughts, he licked the whipped cream from his fingers. Not noticing how the waitress seemed to study both, Marco and him, and how the blonde glared at her slightly.

Even when he noticed it, he couldn't bring himself to care. Especially not, as Marco hid with him on their way back again and kissed him breathless. So his boyfriend didn't like to share. That was an information, he should store.

The party was fun. It was more fun than the banket at the palace. Maybe because he wasn't limited to a bubble. But also because his brother was with him. Instead of a drinking competition, they did an eating competition which scared some of the cooks form Ace's Nakama and Thatch could only shake his head laughing.

But his eyes always wandered to Marco who sat next to Ossan and looked amused over them. He wondered if they would get some time to say good-bye without anyone there. Also, there was something, he felt should say to the blonde, before he started his journey in the New World. Luffy didn't notice that Ace stole some meat from him. Only when his brother started to laugh, which led to a food fight.

Much later Luffy sat on the crow's nest and watched the dying lights. A grin ghosted across his face. How many of the Whitebeard pirates would notice the prank as drunk as they were?

„What are you thinking about, yoi?" Blue flames lightened the area around him, as Marco landed next to him. „Nothing", Luffy chirped with a grin and hugged the blonde. The lifted eyebrow of the Phoenix told him that the blonde didn't believe him one bit.

„Marco?", he whispered and made sure that their glances were connected. „Before we set sail again and I don't know when we will see each other again…", Luffy frowned lightly. He didn't like how it sounded, but he didn't have any other idea how to say it. Marco kissed his cheeks before he pecked him on the lips. „We will see each other again. You have a Vivre Card of your brother and mine now, too. Next time, we will make you one, yoi", the blonde said and offered him a piece of paper which was signed with ‚M'.

Luffy grinned as he took the paper and pressed it to his heart. „It's a promise", he said and hid the Vivre Card behind the red band of his hat. „Marco? I think I love you", Luffy whispered and kissed the blonde, before the Phoenix had a chance to react. Marco's arms snaked themselves around him and hold him close while the kiss stayed tender and soft.

„If I am right, I love you, too, yoi."

 _~Flashback end~_

„So you didn't just ask the people on Fishman Island just for fun, yoi?" „No, I didn't like their hero worshipping. A hero has to share", Luffy pouted, which made Marco laugh. But the blonde caressed his hair.

A knock interrupted the peaceful moment. „I don't know what you are doing and I don't want to figure it out. But I was sent to get you to breakfast, so hurry", Ace said. He had the modesty to not break down the door, even if he would be able to.

Luffy looked to Marco as he felt that the blonde sat himself up. „Five minutes and we are ready, yoi." Luffy pouted. „We have much time left later. You did quite a job to increase my paperwork by hiding it or giving it away, yoi", Marco said chuckling. This made Luffy grin content and he stood up.

A few minutes later they were both dressed and were on their way to the mess hall with Ace. His and his boyfriend's fingers were intertwined, which made Luffy grin happily. Especially since Ace had only rolled his eyes shortly, but hadn't said anything about it.

„Before I forget. From the bet. 40% of the loot", his big brother said and gave a strumming bag to Marco who placed it in his pocket. „Bet?" Luffy looked confused at the two Whitebeard pirates. „Nothing important, yoi", Marco said and gave him a short kiss on his temple, before he tried to let go of his hand. But Luffy only tightened his grip.

„Everyone knows now. So no more keeping it a secret", the young captain said and grinned at his lover.

„It would be a wonder if someone didn't get it after yesterday. I'm pretty sure everyone heard you at one point last night", Ace said. He glared slightly at Marco, as he now noticed the love bite, Marco left on him.

„Don't think about it, Ace", Luffy said and circled Marco's waist with his arms. Glaring at his big brother.

„Have some pity for me… I wasn't allowed to give out some burns for the comments yesterday." Ace started to pout. This made Luffy laugh and Marco could only shake his head.

When they entered the mess hall, everyone's attention was on them.

„Is something wrong?", Luffy asked and tilted his face. „Good morning, Luffy", Izo grinned slightly. It was obvious that the cross-dresser wanted the details later. But had the modesty to not ask about it while everyone was there.

„We just finished your story, we are allowed to tell now. So since you kept some of us up last night, how about you tell us a bit of Fishman Island. Afterall we now knew that you two were already together and you can't say that there were some hidden interactions", Thatch said.

„No."

Surprised glances landed on Luffy. It seemed like everyone had expected Marco to protest, but not Luffy.

„Whatever happened there, stays between Marco and me. Because it is a treasure not meant for sharing."

* * *

Can I be sad? This is the last regular chapter of this story. Only an epilogue is left. I have a date in mind when I would like to publish the last chapter and I think some of you can think which it will be most likely. But I won't say anything in case I didn't make it.  
So have a nice day and please remember my question from the author note at the beginning and your prompts, if you want one to be written down.


	22. Epilogue - Birthdays

So guys, here it is. The epilogue of 'Until they notice'. Before I start to ramble(because I don't want any ending author notes^^), I want to say Thank you.

 **Thank you to the people who wrote comments and also to the silent supporters, who favoured/followed the story on fanfic. net and those who left Kudos on AO3. It really means a lot to me that so many were/are interested in this story and that you like it. Especially since I was kinda worried (at the beginning) of not being able to write it well enough, because, I think I said it before but now again, English is not my mother language. So yeah, really thank you  
**

For the bonus chapter. I will upload one a week. Haven't decided on a day, yet. But you will see. The bonus chapter will be published in this story and only when I have all published, I will mark this Fanfic as complete. I am not sure how many it will be. I have some baselines done, but I don't know yet if I don't split them a bit (as one prompt, but two chapters). But remember that this is officially the last chapter.

So now I can proudly present _the official last chapter of 'Until they notice'_. I hope you enjoy it.^^ But wait, we have the 5th May (at least in my country). That means HAPPY BIRTHDAY to Luffy^^

To **Shahana-G,** remember your comments in chapter 6 till 8 and my answers to it. Let's see if you can find the idea I got there ;) I wonder if you thought about it.

 **CelineB:** Even if I said it before. Again thank you for your support =)

 **Mythelfa:** That's really good to hear^^

xD so I made it really subtle it seems how Ace noticed that something was up, I didn't even want to write it down directly. I'll copy the part for you.

 _"But his eyes always wandered to Marco who sat next to Ossan and looked amused over them. He wondered if they would get some time to say good-bye without anyone there. Also, there was something, he felt should say to the blonde, before he started his journey in the New World. Luffy didn't notice that Ace stole some meat from him. Only when his brother started to laugh, which led to a food fight."_

Luffy would never let anyone just steal his food. Also, I don't think it is very easy especially meat. But Ace would notice something is up at that moment if it was too easy to steal food and Luffy didn't notice it. He didn't notice that there is a possible relationship, he only noticed how his brother seemed to be more interesting in watching Marco than eating his food. He did not know that they were dating until they told him, he just came to the conclusion that Luffy was interested in Marco possible romantically as he thought about it longer. (Does the explanation sound logical? If not just write me^^)

More people finding out? That sounds like a good idea for a bonus chapter ;) But if I do this, I will probably keep them shorter and put more than one in a chapter. Just be surprised if it does happen ^^

Shanks knows already XD He was there when Blenheim found out.

But no more people finding out in the epilogue expect one and I can tell you that the chapter will start with his PoV and wasn't your numeration ;)

Also to your statement about the new story, if I am in good mood, maybe I spoil a little (even if I normally avoid that to don't disappoint you when I change my mind about certain things) in the last or in the second-to-last chapter :-P Well, I guess somethings won't be much of a spoiler. I already said it on AO3, that my next big project will include MarcoXLuffy again. Seriously I will go down with this ship. They are too cute together^^

 **mymzsandraa99:** no sequel planned. It wouldn't work with my plans at the moment. So sorry, but there will be a few bonus chapter. ;-) pregnant Luffy? I feel like some of you just want to see Marco suffer from dealing with a pregnant Luffy or you just want Whitebeard to be happy when he gets a grandchild. Perhaps it is in a bonus chapter, perhaps not. Just wait and see ;-) but I can tell you are not the only one who wants to see Luffy pregnant. So maybe a bonus chapter is already planned?

* * *

 _ **~Epilogue -**_ _ **Birthdays~**_

Sabo felt a bit out of place. There were so many people he didn't know and neither his older brother nor the younger seemed to be interested in introducing them. Well, mostly the older one, because the unknown(to him) people belonged to the Whitebeard pirates.

Luffy's crew, he knew. But he didn't see any of them except Jinbe who was talking with Koala, a curse and a blessing that she came along, and the, if his information were correct, the 8th division commander of the Whitebeard pirates.

He only saw the other nine members of the Straw Hat pirates shortly, before they cornered a blonde, who belonged to the Whitebeard pirates and was one of the commanders.

Marco, Luffy's boyfriend as Jinbe had shortly explained. His little brother had a boyfriend and hadn't told him. He would have pouted if Jinbe hadn't said that they only made it public to everyone on the ship and the crew a week ago and there had been the agreement that Ace would be the first person, they would tell.

Well, he couldn't really blame Luffy or Marco for that idea as they didn't know he was alive when they came together and decided on the deal. Also, it wasn't easy to contact him. His baby brother had been lucky that Ivankov was able to come and had time to pick him and Koala up.

Sabo corrected his hat before he looked around for an option to look for a talk with at least one person, he knew. Not that he had a problem with strangers, but he shared a bit his brother's trait to get people mad and him for no real (in his opinion) reason. So it would be better to have one person who knew how he was around him.

He crossed out his girlfriend and the two Fishman. They talked about Fishman Karate if he heard that right. The fighting style was cool to look at, but the basics didn't interest him.

Luffy was also a no. Since his baby brother decided to stand by his boyfriend while his crew was trying to roast the blonde. He didn't want to participate in that. Ace would already have made enough threats for both of them and he wanted to live up to his title as ‚the nicer/kinder older brother'. Even if it was possible that Luffy would cling more to Ace as to him. But that was a different subject.

Ivankov was crossed out quickly from his option. Just reasons… Well, he wasn't in the mood for dramatic acts. It could be funny, but no. He hadn't seen enough to suggest Ivankov's mood so better to stay until he knew how the Okama ticked today.

That left only Ace. But he hadn't seen his older brother, yet. Well, best idea to look for him and gave him a little piece of mind for leaving his ‚younger' brother alone around the stranger. That would poke his complex a bit and perhaps made him say that Sabo was the older one.

He found the logia user next to Whitebeard's chair. The giant man sat in it and laughed about something that Ace had said while drinking from a huge bottle.

Sabo felt a bit small and somehow also intimidated just by the sheer power the Yonko seemed to have. Even if he just did something simple like drinking sake. He briefly wondered how many people were scared by just looking at Whitebeard.

He shook his head. Why should be scared of Whitebeard? The man had become Ace's father and would probably be somehow a father-in-law for Luffy. It was like meeting extended family, so he should make a proper introduction.

„Ace, you wounded me. You always pried yourself to be the older one, but leave me to all the strangers", Sabo greeted his brother as he stood in front of his brother and his brother's captain. He bowed slightly towards the Yonko. „It is nice to meet you, Whitebeard. Thank you for taking my reckless and sometimes stupid older brother in and thank you for making sure both of my reckless brothers survived the war at Marine Ford. I am also sorry for the loss you had to take."

Whitebeard laughed and nodded to him. „You are definitely like your brothers, cheeky brat."

That surprised Sabo a bit. What did the Yonko mean?

„Oi, Sabo. Are you talking about yourself with stupid and reckless? Also, I had to deal with a problem in my division. This is the first time I have a few quiet minutes to drink something", Ace said. Grey eyes glared at him before his brother offered him a jar with a red liquid. „Thank you", Sabo said and sat down next to his brother.

„Where is your girlfriend or didn't you bring her along?" „She is over there with Jinbe and the 8th division commander, I think. They talk about Fishman Karate." „So you are going to introduce her as your girlfriend to Luffy? Please let me be there. I want to see the reaction", Ace said and took a sip from his jar.

Sabo lifted an eyebrow before he grinned. „You are quite interested in my love life. Are you that interested in Luffy's as well? Might the non-existing love life of you be the reason for that?", the blonde guessed and watched when Ace choked on his drink. „How did you get that idea?" „Intuition." „Are you a woman or a cross-dresser?" „No, but your brother."

A laughter interrupted them. Whitebeard seemed to have listened to them. The yellow eyes showed amusement. So if Ace's father figure was amused, he could probably take this further.

„Oyaji, that isn't funny", Ace said. „Come on, Ace. It is clear that even your father finds that funny. But back to the topic. Since you have a non-existing love life. How about we set you up for some dates? I mean, I bet there a lot of people who would want to date you", Sabo told his brother and watched how the fire user paled a bit but also blushed lightly. „If I remember right, Nefeltari Vivi seemed to be interested in you." Ace blinked confused at him. „Who was that again?"

Sabo had to suppress a laugh. Luckily there was someone who explained his brother who Vivi was.

„I believe Sabo-kun is talking about the princess of Alabasta Nefeltari Vivi", Robin said as she appeared next to them with Nami. The black-haired woman had one of her innocent, yet devilish smiles.

This was going to be fun. If the two woman of Luffy's crew were here now. That meant Luffy would probably join them, too. Then Ace would be lost as his older brother wasn't able to get mad at his baby brother for teasing him.

„Why should I go on a date with a princess? That would mean I have to behave and become some sort of a noble", Ace cringed. The thought made Sabo also cringing. No brother of his would become a noble. „Vivi isn't like that. She values a person's character more than his political standing. She also developed a pirate side when she travelled with us for some time. She was the blue-haired girl on board when we met you in Alabasta", Nami said.

Ace shrugged his shoulders. „Still not interested in dating her", the second division commander of the Whitebeard pirates said. „So no royalty. That makes it easier", Sabo joked and sent a silent apology to Robin for his next word: „Well, Robin, I head you are single. Would you go on a date with my …" Ace's hand interrupted him. The black-haired woman just laughed, while his brother glared at him.

„Well, I have to say that Mister Fire Fist isn't bad looking, but he isn't my type", she said.

„What about Jewerly Bonney? She belongs to the Worst Generation and I heard that she likes to eat as much as you and Luffy", Nami suggested. „As much as an eating competition would be then. I'll say no. Never met her", Ace said slightly annoyed.

„How about some star-crossed lover? Enemy to lovers. We could get into contact with Smoker. The clash between you two in Alabasta was quite a sight", Sanji offered as he went by them to get to the kitchen.

Ace threw a death glare after the cook. „I don't have any death wishes at the moment. So even if he is a decent marine, he would probably just gave me to the higher-ups to get me on an execution platform again." Sabo tensed and he felt that the Whitebeard pirates in hearing range tensed, too. That was something no one ever wanted to see again.

„Ne, I can set you up with Torao. He looks lonely sometimes just like you", Luffy piped up.

His baby brother appeared with his blonde boyfriend.

Sabo was a bit surprised to see his brother a bit dressed up? Well not really dressed up. Just decorated with a few accessories. Instead of his usual sash, he had a thread belt around his waist. The belt was decorated with pearls, which formed some pirate skulls. The threads ended in a knot on Luffy's right side and fell down along his leg in single threads. His sandals were missing and he only wore some kind of bracelet around his right angle. It didn't seem to bother Luffy much and from Ace short studying look there had been worse.

Marco had taken a seat on the other side of Whitebeard, while he had studied his baby brother, and Sabo could now see him picking a bottle from the strong liquid. Luffy's crew seemed to be able to scare some division commanders of the strongest man in the world into trying to get drunk. Luffy sat down on Marco's lap and seemed happy when the blonde put an arm around him.

„Torao?", Ace asked and looked at him for help. But he was just confused as his older brother. „Trafalgar Law, captain of the heart pirates and a good friend of Luffy". Robin explained. „But that's a good idea, Luffy. I can call him tomorrow", Nami offered.

„Oi, I didn't agree to anything", Ace protested. „Maybe a friend to lover-story would be better?", Robin suggested and nodded slightly towards Jinbe.

Sabo had to bite his lips harder to prevent him from laughing. Seriously he didn't expect that. He just wanted to suggest a few names of people who he heard was interesting in his brother, but now Robin and Nami seemed to like picking out people just for a good love story. Which was funny, when you don't sit next to a certain fire user. But he also pitied his brother a bit.

„Then I have a few good guesses, too", a nurse said as stepped closer to them. She had her arms crossed and looked at Whitebeard, who took a sip from his bottle. Not even caring that she looked like she wanted to break the bottle. The man just laughed it off. That must be the reason why Luffy likes him and why he was able to get Ace under his command.

„Tess, please not you, too", Ace whined. „Why not? This seemed more interesting than the shipping pool of our sisters", Tess laughed.

Many confused glares were sent to her and only Ace voiced his confusion: „Shipping pool?" „Just some ideas to make the boredom go away and it helps some to stop ogle after a few commanders. Until it became public that Marco is dating your adorable little brother, there were many nurses who shipped you two as a couple", Tess explained and shrugged slightly.

„WHAT?!" Ace and Marco looked both shocked. „Are you serious?! Marco is old enough to be…", his older brother started but stopped when the grey eyes were focused on Luffy.

Their younger brother clung to Marco and had a look in his eyes that definitely said ‚Mine' and ‚Come on, I dare you to say it'.

Awesome, his baby brother showed possessiveness over something other than food. Also, whatever Ace wanted had been stopped by Luffy's glare.

„I don't want to know what you imagine, but Ace is only like a little-lost brother to me. Or better, the older brother of my boyfriend, yoi", Marco said, after he had taken a big sip from his bottle. Luffy grinned slightly and pecked the blonde's cheek.

Tess laughed. „Don't take it seriously. There was only one other person Ace was shipped with. And that was Thatch and we all know that Izo is the only one for our cook", she said.

„Are there more …" Nami started to ask but was interrupted by Ace: „I don't want to know. Please, no details." Tess looked amused but seemed to have pity on his older brother.

„Sabo-kun?"

He winced. He didn't like that voice his girlfriend used. Sabo turned his head to look at her.

„What are you doing?", she asked. „Just discussing my older brother's non-existent love life", Sabo said and hoped that it was a good answer for her. His cheeks still hurt from yesterday when he was ‚reckless' as she liked to point out.

She didn't look amused.

„Mh~ why don't you sent him on a vacation with Ivankov?", Koala said and blinked innocently.

Oh, he remembered why he loved her sometimes, when she wasn't angry for a stupid, from his point of view, reason.

„Koala, did you …"

Sabo jumped Ace. He knew that voice. That was Ace's voice he used when he teased someone. That was not going to happen. At the moment was teasing Ace time.

* * *

Marco could only shake his head about the behaviour of Ace and Sabo. Both of them were now rolling over the sand.

His boyfriend and birthday boy, well now a bit closer to being a man, was luckily still on his lap laughing. But he could see some amusement glinting in this brown eyes. „You don't intend to join them, do you, yoi", Marco asked a bit worried. His only answer was a grin at first. That could mean both that he would join them by just jumping out of his lap or drag him into the mess, too.

„More fun to look at the moment. Also, it is nearly present and food time", Luffy cheered. That relieved Marco. He didn't have to worry at the moment about one of Luffy's genius ideas.

„Luffy, be quiet. Food won't be ready, yet. Since we thought our talk with your boyfriend would be longer", Sanji screamed from the kitchen.

Marco shivered. Talk, he said. More like threaten him. Not even Ace was that way. Well, maybe they had to take it to the next level to be able to keep the promise to Ace.

„You don't get to cook him!", Luffy said and glared Sanji's way. Marco felt how Luffy's arms tightened around him. The blonde chuckled.

Maybe Luffy's crew wasn't the crew you should get mad at you for dating their captain. But as long as Luffy would be on his side, he could deal with their antics.

Even if he didn't like Robin's subtle hint to ‚clutch' where it hurt. Especially since the cyborg did make a painful face when she hinted it.

„Well, since the cooks need some time and your brothers are being idiots. I'll be the first to give you a present from our whole crew", Izo said and gave the boy on his lap a present. Luffy grinned brightly.

He stopped Luffy's hand from ripping the paper of the box. „I know many pirates don't have manners, but what to say when you get something, yoi", Marco said lightly teasing. Luffy looked with a pout at him. „But I want to see the present first, before saying thank you", his lover whined.

This whining tone got Ace's and Sabo's attention. He was met by two lightly angry glares. Seriously, did they both have a slight brother complex when their baby brother, his lover whined? Well, he shouldn't talk. He was probably as worse as them when he wasn't the reason for Luffy's behaviour.

He heard laughter from Luffy and then he felt two lips on his own. A smile ghosted across his lips. So his lover had noticed the glares and now wanted to piss off Ace and Sabo more or he wanted to show them something by kissing him.

Well, … he wasn't complaining. At least at the moment and later, he could hope that Ace and Sabo were drunk, no just tipsy in Ace's case.

But kissing his lover was better than dealing with worries. He let go off Luffy's hand in favour of letting one arm rest around the boy's waist and a hand on the boy's cheek.

„Oi, stop making out. We want to see the reaction to the present. You can do that later in your room if you can keep quiet", someone said. But Marco couldn't pin down who it was. Well, pity… or not as he heard someone screeched courtesy by Ace and Sabo. Good thing, that he didn't have to deal with that person.

Luffy just grinned at him, before the boy ripped the paper from the box and opened it.

In there was a black captain's coat with the Straw Hat jolly roger on the backside.

„Treasure it, it's handmade from Izo with some other people", Thatch said. „Also you can't sail after the One Piece without owing one to wear when you really want to become the pirate king", Curiel explained. „But also it is just a sign that it is getting serious if you let it drop off from your shoulders", Haruta said.

Luffy's grin had widened and his eyes sparkled. „Thank you", the boy chirped happily and stood up.

Marco sighed and stood up as well when he noticed the glance of his lover towards him. Luffy held the cloak towards him and the blonde knew what the other wanted. The first division commander took the clothe and laid it on Luffy's shoulders, being careful that it did look placed the straw hat on the boy's black hair before he studied him.

„Ladies and gentlemen, we are happy to present you the possible future pirate king Monkey D Luffy with his future queen Marco", Thatch said and laughed loudly.

„I'll deal with him, yoi", Marco whispered to Luffy, who didn't seem to like the second part either. He pecked the boy's lips before he transformed his arms and legs.

The scream coming out of Thatch's mouth when he threw his brother into the ocean was satisfying. Especially when he heard the laughter from the beach. Marco flew a circle above Thatch, before returning to Luffy's side. After all, food should be ready soon and everyone wanted something, so someone had to hold Luffy back a bit.

Ace watched the interaction between his baby brother and his ship brother carefully. It was strange to see someone other than Sabo and him really understand what Luffy thinks about it. Most of the crew would probably just think Luffy had hoped for a kiss but didn't get it because of Thatch.

Well, Luffy did look unhappy because of Thatch. But it was the cook's words. For a reason, most likely something simple like someone should choose their title not get it appointed to them, his baby brother seemed to dislike it if Marco is called the future pirate queen. Someone also whispered something if there would be any pirate prince or pirate princess.

But the titles made Ace wonder. Was his mother called the pirate queen for a short time? Probably not or they would have found and killed her just because of the chance of caring a child. The ‚pirate prince'. Him.

Ace clenched his fist. Just the thought how he possibly would have been the reason for the marines to kill his mother even if he hadn't been born, yet. Also, the title pirate prince made him want to throw up.

„Everything alright, Ace?", Sabo asked quietly as the others laughed about Thatch's fall in the ocean. The second division commander looked at his blonde brother. „Yeah, everything is fine… Just had to think about something…", Ace answered honestly. Knowing it would be useless to lie at Sabo. The blonde would probably poke around until he got to bottom of his thoughts.

„The titles bother you, too? Well, I think the bird of the pirate king or something like that would have a better ring. Also, I don't think we two are ready for nieces and nephews and Luffy wouldn't think about it either", Sabo said with a grin. Ace had to laugh about that.

Yeah, that title would fit Marco better and Sabo was most likely right that their baby brother wouldn't think about children, yet. But there had been this call…

His grey eyes wandered then back on Luffy, who got a present from Ivankov. For some reason, he felt like he wasn't going to like the content of the box. His baby brother would have talked with the Okama about this topic, wouldn't he? But didn't Ivankov need to inject hormones directly into the body for body changes? So this wouldn't be connected with the male pregnancy topic, Luffy found interesting for some reason.

When his baby brother opened the box to peek inside, Marco, who stood behind the young captain, became slightly.

„Ne, Iva-chan, what is that?", his baby brother asked. No, why did Luffy have to ask? „In the box is nothing that should be named in public, yoi", Marco said while he closed the box.

So nothing linked to this special topic was the present. Ace felt a little eased by that. But that didn't change his mind about wanting to know the content of the box.

„Ivankov, don't give something like that to Luffy", Sabo said a bit scolding. Looked like his blonde brother knew what is inside. Luckily Sabo hadn't said it out loud.

But the Okama looked like he didn't care. „I think your brother is old enough to experiment a bit. Especially if he has a seasoned pirate as his boyfriend. Don't you think some spice can be good for a relationship?"

Ace blinked. He had to stop his brain from working. No, he didn't want to finish the thought.

Some commanders were red now, Jiru looked like he was about to faint and Oyaji coughed while seeming to be torn between laughing and being shocked.

„Iva-chan, can I get some of that spice, too? Maybe it will make Sabo-kun less reckless", Koala asked innocently.

This was the first time in his life that Ace saw Sabo blushing like mad. He didn't even know his blonde brother's face could be so red. But it clashed a bit horrible with his scar.

„Sabo looks like a tomato", Luffy said laughing, while Marco took the present from Ivankov out of Luffy's hands. Probably to hide it. This would be the best and he hoped that he never was told about the content.

Ivankov seemed to think about Koala's request. „I think I can help you", he said and lifted his hand. Ready to inject some hormones when Sanji shouted: „Food is ready. So come over if you want some."

This saved his blonde brother from getting a hormone cure and them from watching what would happen.

* * *

Luffy had his fun by jumping and dancing around the bulk of dancing people. His eyes wandered around to look at the others and sometimes to copy their moves.

Luffy noticed Izo and Thatch dancing together. The cook's hair was now braided after this unintended bath in the ocean. The cross-dresser laughed about something which Thatch had whispered into his ear. They looked happy. A sign that made Luffy grin.

His grin grew only wider when caught sight of Koala, Sabo's girlfriend and colleague as she was introduced to him, pulling Sabo towards the dancing people while Ace laughed over their blonde brother's face.

Luffy felt a warmth in himself by just watching this scene. He felt happy to see both of his brothers in one place again and alive.

His eyes then caught the sight of his crewmates. They all looked more relaxed as they did back on Fishman Island. Sure the Straw Hat pirates and the Whitebeard pirates had gotten along during the part back then. But now the atmosphere felt different. It was lighter.

Curiel had turned down the music for Brook to play Bink's Sake to which nearly everyone sang or danced, well more singing as dancing. Some still seemed more happy to drink and eat.

Luffy thought about getting another nice piece of meat and sat down next to Ossan. Maybe also tasting the stuff Marco drank. It did look interesting.

But a hand grabbed his hand and he was pulled along by Haruta. The female commander had a bright grin on the face like she knew the best prank in the world.

„I don't play any pranks today", Luffy said quickly. „Luffy, what are you thinking, my dear future brother-in-law. It is not a prank. It is just a nice idea and I am sure you will like it, too", she told him innocently. The boy just tilted his head. Even if she said no, it did sound like a prank. Also future brother-in-law? What did Torao have to do with the name?

She looked around before she mumbled: „Good, your bird is still busy hiding or burning the present from Ivankov." Haruta turned her face to him again. „Listen, Luffy. We have a plan to get Marco off his grumpy anti-dance ass and dance with you."

This surprised Luffy. There was a possibility that Marco would dance with him? He had asked his boyfriend yesterday But the blonde didn't look happy about this question.

„Don't worry. We all thought that Marco isn't able to date someone, but we were proven wrong. So it will be possible to get him to dance with you. And don't you dare to say you don't want to. I saw how you studied Izo and Thatch, and at your blonde brother. It wasn't only happiness in your eyes", Haruta said and dragged Luffy a bit with her.

The boy sighed. He didn't seem to have any other choice. „But I am not dressing up again. I had to promise Marco that I don't do it in public again", Luffy mumbled with slightly red cheeks.

He wondered what kind of plan they did have? He could only hope that he didn't have to break the promise.

Harutastopped in front of Curiel. She grinned at him before she said: „Give me the den-den mushi for a bit."

The 10th division commander looked a bit worried. So he wasn't involved in the plan or maybe he was, but didn't think positive about it? But Curiel gave the den-den mushi to Haruta and turned the music a little bit down. So he did probably know.

„Hi there, we all know we have some buzz killers on the sides who think drinking is more fun than dancing. Well, to bad for you then. Because we allow ladies' choice. That means our sweet nurse sisters can pick whoever they want to and they have to do it without complaining. But since it is Luffy's birthday, we include him in ladies' choice. And well, we all know who will be the lucky chosen one by Luffy. So don't you dare to hide, Marco, or we dress Luffy up in this sweet dress from the Fashion show and maybe some other man will be lucky to dance with little Luffy."

Luffy starred at Haruta in shock. No, he couldn't do that and he didn't want that. She knew that he hates to break his promises, well better that he wouldn't dare to break his promises.

He could hear a few laughs, saw his older brothers glaring angrily at everyone who had even the slightest blush and saw that his own crew looked a bit confused. Guess he had to tell them later.

„Don't even think about it, Haruta, yoi."

Marco appeared next to him. He had his arms crossed and looked a bit annoyed. It made Luffy wanting to cuddle with him to get his lover more relaxed.

So the boy opened his mouth to say something, but he was only able to address Marco by his name. The rest of his words were drowned by a loud

„SHUT UP AND DANCE WITH ME!"

„There go dancing", Haruta said and pushed Luffy into Marco's arms.

A bit unsure he looked up at the blonde. He had his hands on Marco's shoulders.

Mh… there was no tension he could feel under his fingers. He heard the blonde sighing. A look of defeat flashed over his lover's face.

„Next time, we will celebrate your birthday alone on an island far far away from these idiots, yoi", Marco grumbled.

This made Luffy laugh and he leant himself up to kiss the blonde's cheek. This statement meant that Marco would dance with him. Nothing about the length. But that was fine. His dancing skills with a partner were limited. But he was happy to be able to train a little.

„You had no trouble to walk in stiletto heels, but nearly stepped on my feets", Marco mused as a slow song started and Luffy leaned more against the blonde copying other couples there.

„Maybe I should try dancing in them. Perhaps then I'll dance better", Luffy teased and stuck out his tongue. A lifted eyebrow told him that Marco wasn't happy about this comment.

„Sometimes, when you get ideas like that, I seriously think about hiding you for some time away from the whole world, yoi."

These words were only whispered in Luffy's ear and it made him shiver. He bit his lips to hide a grin. Even if he didn't like the basic of being hidden somewhere. But there was another hidden meaning in these words.

„You know, that you don't need to go that far, Marco. I already promised I only wear that hidden from the public's eye in your room", Luffy teased and kissed his boyfriend.

At this moment someone started the firework. But neither Marco nor Luffy were interested in that at the moment.

* * *

A little sad Whitebeard looked after the Sunny as the boat became smaller and smaller. A pity that the brat, well his future son-in-law (he was sure of that), was away again. He hoped this time wouldn't be so long until they met again. Whitebeard didn't think that his first two division commanders would be able to sit still for long if there were rumours that the brat was in trouble.

Some of his other commanders were talking about the birthday party and a present. A present which wasn't what many had expected. So it seemed.

„Pity, I seriously thought Marco would have proposed when he gave Luffy the little box", Haruta said. She sounded disappointed. „He would have put a lot of pressure on Thatch", Kingdew said and laughed. „Hey, I will do it, when I think the time is right", Thatch protested.

His commanders laughed.

But Ace looked thoughtful and unsure. It was unusual to see him that way. He followed Ace's eyes and wasn't surprised to see them fixed on Marco. So it had something to do with the brat and his first division commander.

His first son seemed to ignore the gossip about proposals in favour of looking the way Luffy's ship took.

Ace then moved to stand next to Marco. Whitebeard wasn't able to see their faces. But when the other commanders went inside the ship, he was able to hear their voices perfectly to guess their emotions.

„Marco? Can I… Can I ask you something?"

Ace's voice was a little shaken. Like he wasn't sure, yet, if he wanted to hear the answer.

The captain watched Marco turning his head to look at Ace before the blonde nodded.

„Did you… no…", Ace shifted his weight from feet to feet. „Have you think about proposing to Luffy?"

This question seemed to surprise Marco. But Whitebeard himself couldn't find much surprise in it. Even if he hadn't known it from the first moment, but it was kinda obvious that Ace would think about that if the others were talking about a possible proposal.

Whitebeard's yellow eyes were fixed on Marco's face. The answer interested him, too. He saw a small smile appear on the Phoenix's face.

„When he is the pirate king. When he achieved his dream. Then will be the perfect time to start to get a new dream. And this new dream can start with a simple question, yoi."

* * *

 _I know I said no author note at the end..._  
 _But I couldn't say it in the beginning. That would spoiler you for the chapter..._  
 _I don't have anything against any Ace-pairing I hinted at. I even came to like a few of them. It is just Ace being Ace. Doesn't really want to say anything about it. So before someone goes all out on me for that. Here is the explanation ;)_


	23. Bonus 1 - Fighting

So here it is. The first bonus chapter. I think I will upload a bonus chapter every Friday(this means the next one will be uploaded on 11th May).

More details to this bonus chapter later.

 **CelineB:** You're welcome^^ I had fun writing it. Especially with some inspirations, I got through reviews.^^

* * *

~ _ **Bonus 1 - Fighting ~  
**_

Something was not okay when Ace returned together with Thatch from a check-up on one of their islands.

Their crew members were jumpy and looked around as they expected to get attacked or something like that in the next moment.

Even Oyaji looked nervous. His usual cup of sake was missing. The sake, in general, was missing. This wasn't something that helped to feel relieved. (Normally that would be a good thing considering his health.)

Izo was standing next to him with Haruta, Atmos and Jozu. All four looked worried. It made Ace feel even more nervous. He couldn't even remember the last time he saw Jozu worried (except in the war).

„What is with this depressing atmosphere? ", Thatch asked loudly. The crew members on deck flinched.

They shouldn't react that way just by someone speaking. Something was clearly wrong. Something big had happened while they were gone.

Oyaji sent a small welcoming smile towards them before he looked worried again. It gave Ace the chills. Seeing his father figure like that.

And then the reason appeared. Well, he was most likely the reason.

Marco. The first division commander had an angry and moody aura around him.

„You are late. You were supposed to be back yesterday. I hope your report is on my desk tonight, yoi! "

Marco's voice cut through the air like Vista's swords through nearly anything. There was no place to protest against that order.

So Ace and Thatch just nodded.

The second division commander hadn't seen Marco in such a bad mood. And from the reaction of the others, they hadn't seen it, either.

„Don't you have any work to do, yoi? ", the Phoenix snapped at the crew member. They flinched again and then started to run off. Stumbling a bit over each other and their feet. With a shaking head, Marco followed them, probably to make sure that they work.

„What is up with Marco? ", Thatch asked quietly after moving closer to Oyaji and the other commanders.

Ace looked a bit worried after Marco. He hoped the bad mood wasn't connected to something that happened to his baby brother. But he feared it.

„Luff's Vivre Card. "Ace felt his heart drop when Izo said these three words. No…, not his baby brother. „It started to burn after you left and it didn't stop for two days. We already prepared to follow it but decided to call ahead. Just in case, it was only something simple…", the cross-dresser told.

„Turned out they had a run-in with Teach…", Haruta mumbled.

Ace's eyes widened. He felt fear, anger and shock. That bastard had been close to his baby brother again. He clenched his fists. If he only had been strong enough to take that traitor out two years ago… Since now it seemed like his baby brother was paying the price for his defeat again...

„Luffy had gotten hurt badly. That was why the Vivre Card burned. The wound left a scar on Luffy…", Jozu said.

„Marco got really angry when he heard it. I swear, he looked like he would kill anyone", Atmos explained and the 13th division commander shivered. Probably because he remembered the scene.

Ace could relate to that. He would be probably the same. After all, it was Luffy who got hurt. Luffy, his baby brother. Luffy, who was one of the first people to accept him as he was.

„So… Marco is still pissed because of that? ", Ace asked carefully. Trying to control the anger inside him. He didn't need a reminder that the ship wouldn't like it if he stood there as a human flame. Also, Marco would probably just kill him instead of punishing him at the moment.

„No… if it was just that. We could deal with it. But…", Izo started but shook his head. The cross-dresser bit his lips. He didn't really seem to like to tell them.

„Marco and Luffy got into a fight because of the traitor. Marco had made Luffy promise that he won't fight against the bastard and would run away. But with that confrontation, Luffy broke the promise. I didn't hear the reasons… but they were screaming at each other. It stopped when Luffy said that he is no longer interested in arguing about that topic. Marco was then like ‚hung up now and we are through'...", Atmos explained. His eyes had a sad gleam.

Ace looked shocked at the 13th division commander. „Luffy hung up? ", he asked soundlessly.

The others nodded.

Ace felt hollow. That couldn't happen. He only registered half-minded what Thatch and then Izo said.

„They broke up because of that bastard?! "

„Yeah, Marco is like that since the call. He works also a lot more. It is like he tries to work himself to death, just because Luffy hated to see him work like that…"

Marco and Luffy had broken up? Ace couldn't believe it. It has to be a joke. A very bad joke. But no one was laughing or shouting out that Ace and Thatch were successfully pranked.

But it couldn't be as far as he knew, Marco was totally smitten with Luffy and it was the same the other way around. There had been already bets on the ship if they would get married and who would propose.

For crying out loud, he even knew that Marco would ask Luffy this special question when his baby brother achieved his dream.

Ace had already made some plans in his mind for an All-you-can-eat night before the wedding with just Luffy and Sabo.

It never crossed his mind that they wouldn't be able to last… After all, their love for each other seemed so strong. So unbreakable…

Thatch broke him out of his thoughts and shocked nearly everyone by asking: „So what are we going to do to get them back together? "

Ace blinked. Getting them back together? Would that be possible?

The others seemed a bit sceptical, too. He couldn't blame them. How should they deal with Marco in this bad mood? The Phoenix would most likely throw them into the ocean if they said a wrong word.

„What? Don't look like you wouldn't care about them never getting back together. We all know that they are perfect together. A fight happens in a relationship, not this bad… but if they don't know how to deal with each other at the moment, we should help them", Thatch declared.

Ace wanted to nod in agreement. It sounded right. But he stopped himself. He couldn't just participate in this plan. No, as much as he wanted them back together. He couldn't help the others… not until he had a chance to talk with Luffy. He wouldn't do anything his baby brother wouldn't like.

When he knew that Luffy did not want to get back with Marco, he would give the Phoenix a piece of his mind for fighting with his baby brother. But only then… because if they both still loved each other, he couldn't convince himself to let his brother-complex get the best of him… only to hurt them more.

* * *

Luffy kicked a stone and watched it flying over the street.

His crew was in some bar together with his brother and some other Whitebeard pirates. It would have been nice to see them again and party with them.

But he couldn't… not when there was a possibility that he saw Marco…

He bit his lip. Just the thought of the blonde hurt him deeply. Seeing him would mostly make him cry. And that was the last thing he wanted…

He didn't want to be the reason for Ace breaking off the friendship with the blonde. They were ship brothers. They needed to trust each other in battles. He would kill this trust if he let his brother know about his feelings…

Luffy stopped in front of a little bar far away from the one where he felt his brother's presence.

He let his focus slip as he went in and sat down on a stool.

The barkeeper looked at him with a lifted eyebrow but didn't say anything. The man just took his order and then placed the glass of water in front of him.

Maybe… maybe he should drink a bit today. Just to forget…

Three glasses of some strange alcohol, he didn't even notice how someone, a man much bigger than him, sat down next to him. Luffy only started to notice him as he began to talk about a random topic. The young captain only nodded sometimes. He couldn't really focus on the words the other said. He didn't even notice how his glass seemed to be full all the time.

His head grew heavier and his senses became blurry. He had to grip the counter slightly to not fall from his stool.

„Ne, boy, you look like you need some fun. I know a way to have lots of fun", the stranger said.

Luffy tried to look at the man but failed. He didn't even know what to answer as he hadn't fully registered what was said.

But a snort made Luffy go stiff and a lonely tear rolled down his cheek as the one who snorted spoke.

„Making a lightweight drunk and then trying to make them do something they wouldn't do sober is low. Even for people like you, yoi. "

Why was he here? It couldn't be. He should be with the others and Luffy's crew. Luffy would probably be able to deal with everyone at the moment… but not Marco.

Not the person he still loved so much…

„Why don't you shrimp care about your own business? "

„This boy is the younger brother of a good friend. So it is my business if you try to take advantage of his condition, yoi. "

Luffy flinched. This hurt… these words hurt… now he was only Ace's little brother again… he had to fight against tears. He lowered his head to hide the traitorous gleam of them in his eyes. He couldn't start crying now… he just couldn't… even when he was drunk… he just knew.

The black-haired boy swallowed and lifted his head a bit. His eyes fixed on his glass. Full of the liquid he had drunk the whole time.

He grabbed it and downed the alcohol in one shot. Just to get some distraction.

It burned in his throat. It made him stumble. He suddenly felt like he would throw up. His vision was fading into black.

The glass slipped out of his fingers. He heard distantly how it shattered on the floor.

Then his own body seemed to fall towards the floor, too.

But it was stopped by a pair of strong, familiar arms.

Luffy could feel a single tear rolling over his cheek before he lost consciousness.

* * *

He groaned lightly as he started to wake up again. His whole body hurt. He was tired… just like he had a heavy fight. Going back to sleep sounded nice and was the only thought he had on his mind.

Luffy was in a warm comfy bed that seemed to lull him to sleep again. It wasn't his hammock, but it felt familiar. Very familiar.

His eyes snapped open wide. Luffy shot himself up in a sitting position. He groaned in pain, but mostly he was shocked.

He was in Marco's room. In Marco's bed.

Why was he here? The blonde didn't care about him any longer that way… He was sure that Marco would have brought him to Ace's room…

„There is water and aspirin on the nightstand, yoi. "

Luffy flinched. His senses weren't up to their usual selves, yet. He turned his head carefully to the right.

There was Marco. Sitting at his desk and working on some paper. The blonde hadn't even looked up to see how he is.

Luffy felt numb. He didn't know what to do.

A part of him want to hit Marco for doing so much paperwork if the stacks on the desk were any hint of it, and then kiss him to stop him. But he couldn't do this…

They weren't together any longer… He had no right to stop the blonde from doing his work.

It wasn't right. Marco had mostly only helped him because he was Ace's little brother… Just the little brother of a good friend.

Mechanically he took the water and the medicine.

„Thank you…", Luffy whispered before he left the room struggling to suppress some tears.

Tears that he wasn't allowed to show, yet… not when there was a chance people would notice them.

* * *

Marco hid his face in his palms. He felt clueless and helpless…

The boy didn't make it easy for him. He didn't know how to deal with this situation. All the experience he had gathered in his life didn't help one bit.

He was still somehow angry at Luffy for not trying to avoid the confrontation… but… he still loved him dearly.

And as long as he loved the boy more than anything, Marco would never let some pervert take advantage of Luffy. Hell, he would even die for him even if he was still conflicted…

He had cried silently the whole night while he held the drugged, drunken boy close to him. It had hurt so much but on the other side, it had also calmed him to be able to hold Luffy. To protect him…

The whispered ‚Thank you' when Luffy had left his rooms minutes earlier broke his heart.

He could feel the pain of the boy. The pain he had caused. Damn it, he never wanted to hurt Luffy…

Not even after their big break up… not like this…

He should have gone for a flight after Oyaji had decided to kick off the ship yesterday… but then… he felt anger. Just the thought of what could have happened to Luffy made him angry. It made him so angry that he wanted to go back and kill this man… just for thinking about taking advantage of Luffy…

He clenched his fits. Marco felt like he should try to control himself… It wasn't any good if he walked another day around like a ticking time-bomb…

A loud bell interrupted his thoughts.

An attack.

An attack from marines.

Great, just what he needed. Some idiots to blow off some steam.

* * *

Well… there were lots of idiots who could be used to blow off some steam and … Kizaru.

The Admiral with the Pika Pika no mi got on his nerves since Marine Ford. He had never forgiven the man for attacking Oyaji, for kicking Luffy around like a ball when it was clear that the boy couldn't go on, for everything that the man had done in the war against them.

So with every intention of making him pay and keeping the admiral from hurting his crew members and the Straw Hats, Marco flew into the fight.

Taking a full hit of Kizaru's attack.

Blue flames danced around his body to heal every little wound. His eyes were fixed on the admiral who floated in the air.

This time there was no ice or other solid ground beneath them. So when he kicked the Kizaru to the ground this time. There would be no coming back to the fight so quickly. After all, the marines had to fish the admiral out first.

It sounded like an easy plan. That worked fine until… he noticed something that broke his focus.

A member of his division was fighting back to back with Luffy. Normally that was something unimportant, but… whatever the crew member had said, had made Luffy blush!

The boy shouldn't blush that way on the battlefield if someone else than him said something to him. Hadn't this man heard that Luffy was … well had been Marco's? You didn't go after the ex of your commander if you didn't know the details and without asking for permission!

Anger and jealousy towards his own crew member distracted him from his own fight.

Something he shouldn't have let happen. His opponent was known to use these distractions. Like during Marine Ford.

A strange web hit him and made it impossible for him to stay in the air. He felt his strength weakened. Sea stone!

Two lasers hit him during his fall.

Blood flew out of his mouth.

His vision started to blur lightly.

He would hit the water unable to escape his fate.

„Commander Marco! ", he heard his crew member scream before the water drowned the sounds of them.

His vision becoming black and his senses gave up their work.

* * *

„I'm sorry. "

Someone sobbed.

„Don't die, Marco. "

He felt hot tears in the crock of his neck.

„You can't leave me like that…"

A shaking body was pressed against his. Two arms around his shoulders. Whoever this was, clung to him like his life depended on it.

„You have to wake up, Marco. "

Marco felt tired and didn't even want to open his eyes. It seemed like too much work.

He couldn't remember the last time that he felt so weak.

Why couldn't let this person let him sleep now?

„Please, Marco…"

The voice sounded familiar. A little part of him started to fight against this sleepiness. He had to wake up. Only open his eyes a little bit.

Slowly he was able to open them a bit. Just to see black locks and a straw hat…

Luffy…

His… Luffy was crying for him…

„Luffy. " His voice sounded raspy and was very quiet. But the boy had heard him because he lifted his face.

Tears sparkled on Luffy's cheeks and in his brown eyes, which only seemed more beautiful than usual.

„You are alive…", the boy whispered. A smile appeared on Luffy's lips before he clung to him again. „Don't do something like that again", the young captain said quietly. Then he could hear him mumbling ‚Sorry' all over again.

Marco blinked a bit confused. But he decided words weren't needed at the moment. He could feel that he regained some strength back through being fully conscious. His devil fruit powers did the rest to heal the wounds only leaving spots of blood on his body.

„Luffy", Marco whispered, making the boy lift his head again to look at him. „Shut up, yoi", he said and sealed Luffy's lips with his own one.

The Phoenix noticed with pleasure how the brown eyes first widened before they were hidden behind the boy's eyelids. That was also so the moment Marco felt Luffy responding to the kiss.

It made the blonde smile into the kiss. He lifted his arms and locked Luffy in a tight hug. Marco wasn't going to let his boy go.

Not now.

Never in his whole life, had he wanted to let him go again.

The kiss became deeper and more emotional.

They had a lot to talk about later when they are both calm.

But right now, they needed this.

He needed to show off that Luffy was still his and no one should ever dare to make a move on him. But also Marco felt like needed to assure his lover that he still loved and cared for him deeply.

* * *

The prompt was simple, _Marco and Luffy having a fight (with Luffy hanging out with the crew to make Marco jealous)_. I thought I could do it. But then I thought about a reason for the fight... You read the only reason that came to my mind and I knew that it wouldn't be possible to keep it a simple fight because Luffy had to break his promise to Marco (remember the first Flashback chapter) and Teach is a sore topic to the Whitebeard pirates.

Also, the scene with Kizaru. I don't want any discussion about if it would happen that way or not. I mostly think it could happen as we have seen in Marine Ford that Marco is capable of fighting against the Admirals as long as he stays focused. But like I said no discussion please.

And even if I had my baseline for this, I seriously needed to make a sad song list to write it (I have trouble writing sad stuff, when I am in a happy mood:x). So I hope you like this prompt, even if I changed to second part of it.

The other bonus chapters are happier in their atmosphere or even funny(less drama x.x)^^ Since I still don't know if I split some of them into two chapters, I won't say anything to the number of bonus chapters. I'll just tell you when I upload the last one ;)

 _Also, I had a little conversation about the mistakes I'm making. I seriously think about getting a Beta-reader for my next story(and if I have the time correct the mistake in this Fanfic later). I don't really get the Beta-system here and I feel more comfortable to talk with the person before I ask someone to beta read something^^ So if you are maybe interested in beta reading the next story (It won't just be working as a beta reader, I would probably spoil you at some point to leave some subtle hints in chapters sometimes.), then just write me a private message ;)_


	24. Bonus 2 - A picture goes around

Here is the second bonus^^

First, if you wonder about the "..."-change in this chapter. I finally found out how I can change the correction language in my word-document without clicking on English (Great Britain) for every word. So just so you know and do not wonder;)

To be true I had this one already in the baselines before I got a comment asking about it. I just edited a bit and cut out one or two persons. My baselines for the bonus chapters are done except the last one(I'll guess I will split the last two bonus prompts in two chapters). So yeah, I am thinking about telling some spoilers. But no. I will do that in the next one. Because then I won't spoil too much and I can keep the chronologic order for the things happening in the bonus line more easily.

Just telling some will get their wish, but this wish will be the last bonus. Still, have to figure out how it will work the best.

Also **Mythelfa** , I hope you are going to like this one as you were who gave me a few ideas for people I could add ;)

 **CelinaB:** You're welcome ;) and there will be some more bonus. I am wondering about the reactions^^

 **myzmsandraa99:** :x no spoilers for the next one. I will just point indirectly up and say the answer is there ^^

* * *

 ** _~Bonus 2 - A picture goes around the world~  
_**

 _ _An alliance_ _between Whitebeard and Mugiwara no Luffy confirmed?__

Izo blinked surprised at the headline. But then the cross-dresser was amused when he looked at the picture of the article. How didn't anyone notice that someone was taking a photo at the moment?

It showed Marco and Luffy during their make-up-make-out-session after the fight with the Marines.

Izo giggled as the started to search for a scissor to cut the picture out. Their den-den-mushi wouldn't be quiet for the next days, but it would spare them some time gather their allies to make it public to them.

* * *

Makino smiled softly at the picture that showed Luffy and most likely the person he loved.

She couldn't think that her little boy, who was like a mix of a son and a brother to her, would just kiss someone without having feelings for this person. Especially not like this.

But Luffy looked happy in the picture. Even if there were some tear strains, only weakly noticeable, on his cheeks and little blood spots on the body of the blonde.

Her boy must have thought that he lost his lover. This was the only way, she could explain the tears and the blood.

A sound made Makino turn her head. In a crib next to her was a baby with tufts of red hair. It seemed to have woken up from its slumber.

"Did you have a nice slumber, sweetie?" Makino asked softly and lifted the baby up in her arms. It seemed happy to be in its mothers and looked around curiously.

"This is your uncle Luffy with his lover. It will still be a long time before you are able to meet him", Makino said when she noticed the dark eyes of Shanks and her child were fixed on the picture.

The baby just made a happy sound and patted the picture.

* * *

Dadan was getting impatient. How long did these idiots of her need to get the den-den-mushi from Makino?

She took a drag from her cigarette to calm her down. But she didn't need to be calm. The angrier she was, the better. She had someone to roast after all.

There did go a picture of her youngest foster-son Luffy kissing a blonde (attractive, but she wouldn't say that out loud) male, who was on the same crew as Ace, around the world.

"Boss, we got everything."

Finally, the idiots were back.

Dadan didn't take long to dial the number which was written behind Ace's name on the paper, which Makino had given her idiots with the den-den-mushi.

She skipped the greeting when someone answered and demanded directly to talk to Portgas D Ace.

"A woman who sounds like a bear? That can only be one person. Yo, Dadan", Ace said after she had to wait for a few minutes. A vein popped on her heard. "Don't just greet me with a 'Yo Dadan', you ungrateful brat. Now give me the guy who kissed you brother so I can roast him."

Laughter could be heard from Ace. What did this brat find so funny? She may only be a bandit in the East Blue, but she didn't care who she needed to hit for her brats.

Dadan didn't have any problem beating Garp after the war for putting her foster-sons through so much shit without helping them. So she wouldn't care if she had to hit a crew member of a Yonko.

"Sorry, Dadan. But that is not possible at the moment. At least, if you don't want Luffy to hear it. He is clingier to Marco than ever. Maybe because they had a fight before this happened. But I don't think it is a good idea to roast Marco now. Luffy will get all whiny and pouty that you feel like you kicked a lost puppy. But I can promise you that Sabo and I invite you to a pineapple-Phoenix-feast if he hurts Luffy."

That sounded promising.

* * *

Sengoku studied Garp carefully. He had to choose the right moment to break the news to his companion.

Now he would able to get back at him for all the times the man just laughed about the stunts the crazy grandson had pulled against the world government.

It would be interesting how shocked Garp would be by finding out his biological grandson was possible dating a pirate, who is Whitebeard's first mate and was already a pirate during the clash of Gold Roger and Shiki at Edd War. There was no information on the Phoenix's age, so that would be a very good shock.

"So Garp, your rough family made it into the paper again", Sengoku started the conversation.

Garp had a put a cracker in his mouth but stopped to look at him. Like the other wanted him to go on.

"A picture of you grandson kissing the Phoenix is going around the world", Sengoku said and showed the article with the picture to the retired vice admiral.

Garp looked shocked. The cracker bag nearly fell down if Sengoku didn't catch it.

With a content grin, the former Fleet Admiral ate a cracker only to choke on it a few seconds later, when his old friend started to laugh.

"Typical Luffy. That isn't really an alliance. That is something deeper. He wouldn't do anything like this without putting his heart into it."

Garp laughed and seemed quite happy about it.

This surprised Sengoku. He half-way had expected the other to jump up and set sail for the New World to beat the Phoenix. But he should have expected that Garp would understand more than the press had written. After all, the grandson was as crazy as the grandfather.

"Garp, Sengoku, stop taking cracker breaks. I need you to make the new recruits work harder. Otherwise, we won't stand a chance to destroy this pirate pack and their alliance", Sakazuki said.

Sengoku sighed. He remembered why he nominated Kuzan two years ago. The Hie Hie no Mi user would have been much calmer about that kind of news and would wait how dangerous that could be. But Akainu was going to get a lot of potential good marines killed in his delusion of absolute justice.

Garp just laughed. "How can you destroy an alliance which doesn't even exist?"

Sengoku had to suppress a chuckle.

Maybe this was going to bet better than shocking Garp. After all, the things that had happened Akainu deserved some punishment and this was possibly the best chance.

"How can it not be an alliance? Both crews have an unwanted person with them. So it was only logical if they joined forces to protect these persons that shouldn't exist!"

"Well, then it is a good thing, we have a proof that one of these two is interest in a male. So there will be no babies to hunt down on this side."

Garp burst out into laughter. But Sengoku noticed a sad gleam in the eyes of his old friend and couldn't help but feel sorry. He knew that even if Garp wasn't good at showing it, he cared for his family, especially his grandchildren dearly. To see a grand-grandchild would definitely make this man happy.

But he couldn't say anything now. Even if Akainu seemed lost at his words and just stared at them.

"So that's why, the Phoenix was distracted during the fight", Kizaru stated the obvious fact as the admiral appeared behind them. "He was worried for his pregnant friend."

Sengoku didn't know if Borsalino was serious about believing the second part or if the admiral had just said it to rile up Akainu more.

The Fleet Admiral looked troubled. He seemed to have the same thoughts as Sengoku himself, but also seemed to feel more anger towards Kizaru.

"Careful, Sakazuki. I can already see steam. You are going to destroy some important paper", Garp said with a grin and a cracker in his mouth. Like his old friend hoped that the Fleet Admiral would burn some to crisps.

Let's see how far they would be able to push Akainu.

* * *

Gloriosa was happy to get a newspaper again. It got even rarer in the last years to get one on Amazon Lily. Stupid news crows. But she could understand, as it was hard to reach their island by flying.

So when she had gotten her hands on the newspaper, she had made herself comfortable at home, took a sip of her coffee and stopped. Gloriosa blinked once, then twice. But the picture didn't change.

Her eyes went up to the headline. An alliance between Luffy and Whitebeard? Well, that wouldn't be really a surprise. She expected it somehow because of the connection between Portgas D Ace, the man who should be executed two years ago, and Monkey D Luffy.

But she never guessed that there could be another reason. A reason which wasn't good for the peace of the Kuja pirates and the peace on Amazon Lily.

How should she hide this from Boa Hancock? Hebihime would go crazy if she found out that Luffy seemed to be in a relationship. Well, more like she would misunderstand it and saw the Straw Hat captain as a victim, the Pirate Empress had to save.

Or she misunderstood the whole action behind the kiss. That would probably be the best. But was Hebihime dense enough to think that? Well, it could be… after all, Boa Hancock didn't get it out of her mind since two years that Luffy would marry her just because he had hugged her.

So maybe there was a chance …

"Elder Nyon, I heard that we got a newspaper again. Are there any news about Luffy?" Marguerite asked.

The blonde Kuja pirate did come by very often to hear about the world outside Amazon Lily. Even if she was able to see it now on her own. But maybe they were to limit on the ship to see much of the world.

"It is a wonder when nothing is written about Luffy. They believe now that he formed an alliance with the Yonko Whitebeard", Gloriosa explained.

"Luffy?!"

A silent groan left the older woman. Why did this woman have to come by, too? Seriously this one never visited her except if it could be very bad. She didn't know what kind of a lie she should tell Boa Hancock to prevent the younger woman to go on a rampage towards the New World.

Brutal honesty didn't really work. Or Hebihime would have stopped thinking about a marriage with Luffy after he said no to her more than once.

Gloriosa didn't register at first, how Boa Hancock took the newspaper to see it for herself. But when she noticed, she carefully watched the reaction of the most beautiful woman in the world. The brown eyes had widened and the way her mouth moved only meant trouble.

"Why is this excuse for a man locking lips with my dear beloved?"

"It is a tradition in some cultures that two men kiss each other to confirm the alliance", Gloriosa lied. After all, it didn't seem like Boa Hancock read much of the article. The brown eyes had been fixed on the picture like she was trying to burn it by just glaring at it.

Gloriosa didn't even feel bad for that lie. She had to do it.

For the peace of the world.

* * *

Gladino stared at the newspaper which was now wet and slightly brown. But the important passages was still clear to read or see.

He felt like his life was crused by god. Why did he have to meet people who attract more troubled attention than anything else?

First, he had met this boy, who attracted trouble like he was a magnet for it, on Little Garden. Only to find out later that Portgas D Ace, the second division commander, was the sworn brother of the boy. And also a bit later that Monkey D Dragon, the most wanted man in the world, was the boy's father.

This boy was going to be the death of him just because he had met and knew him. Gladino had a bad feeling about it.

Now the boy was kissing the blonde man, he had been forced to help in the war. Whitebeard's first mate, if he remembered right.

Seriously, why did he have to meet people like these?

"Are there any flashy news?" Buggy asked.

"No… just Whitebeard having a new ally."

This got the attention of the clown. It even seemed to surprise him, if Gladino guessed the facial expression right.

"Why would this be more interesting than something our mercenaries had done? But let me see who allied the stupid old man."

Buggy took the paper from him and Gladino did take instantly a few steps back to avoid getting hit by the body parts of his boss.

He was right in his prediction. Buggy's body parts flew around the room in shock.

"So kissing some pirate now makes it the front page?!" the clown screeched.

His poor ears…

* * *

Somewhere hidden on an island in the Grand Line Sabo was having a hard time not to laugh about his colleagues.

They shouldn't be shocked. After all, none of them knew Luffy personally. They had only heard about his actions. But didn't, for example, know how much of an airhead his little brother could be.

Maybe they thought he was like Dragon, who was Luffy's father, and now they were picturing how Dragon would kiss a man.

Koala pulled his left cheek a bit in an attempt to scold him. But she failed because he could see that she was amused about the situation, too.

This only got better as Dragon himself appeared in the room. The man just lifted an eyebrow to the shocked faces and Sabo's and Koala's amused ones.

"Luffy's relationship towards Whitebeard's right hand made it on the first page", he said with a grin. Now, this would be interesting. How would Dragon react to this?

The most wanted man in the world went to a desk and lifted the paper. The eyes seemed to rest on the picture.

"Well, he surely has an interesting way of making things public", Dragon mused.

* * *

"Bon-chan, we got a newspaper. It contains information about Mugi-chan", one of his friends in level 5.5 said.

Bon Clay jumped out of his seat. He was always delighted to hear about Luffy. The boy who showed him such selfless friendship. It always made his heart jump in joy to hear about his friend again.

The current queen of Newkama Land took the newspaper from his friend with a 'Thank you' and then started to read the article about Luffy.

But he stopped when he saw the picture.

Bon Clay felt how his vision became blurry and tears of joy cascade over his face.

"I'm so happy for you, Mugi-chan."

* * *

Rayleigh laughed about the article.

These press idiots got something to talk about for months with that picture. Again Luffy was the centre of the attention.

Well, having your picture taking while kissing Whitebeard's first division commander that was something not many would be able to tell. To be true, it was only Luffy.

But the news didn't surprise him.

He had suspected that something was going on between them. It was just the way they were acting around each other during the training. But since there was no clear evidence, he didn't say anything.

Pity, they kept it a secret. He would have loved to tease the bird.

Just as a little revenge from this fights they had back in the time when Roger was still alive.

Well, he should beg back to Shakky so he could use a den-den-mushi in private. He wouldn't let this opportunity slip.

* * *

"So Luffy likes men?" "I never pictured him in that light." "Well, he wasn't interested in Boa Hancock and we know the straight man able to say no to her are rare."

Law sighed and turned to his right side to sleep a little more with using a sleeping Bepo as a pillow. Why did he get such a gossip-loving, noisy crew and such an attention-catching ally?

It is not like he hadn't expected something like that. When they hatched the plan against Kaido, Luffy even said that Law would be in trouble when he heard Whitebeard. The captain of the Heart pirates had first that the only reason was the older overprotective brother in the crew of the Yonko and the actions of the Yonko during the war.

It wouldn't even have surprised him if the Yonko crew had shown up during their battle with Kaido.

Now with finding out that the first division commander of the crew of the world's strongest man is Luffy's lover Law was even more surprised that they hadn't shown up. Especially after the stunt in Dressrosa.

The surgeon shook his head lightly. The day was too nice to think about ifs. But the babbling of his crew started to annoy him.

"If I gave you the den-den-mushi number of the Straw Hats, will you be quiet and let me sleep?"

The crew was silent for a minute before they all said: "Yes, Captain."

Even Bepo said it in his sleep. Law could only chuckle about the behaviour of his navigator. The surgeon said the number and a small smile ghosted over his lips when he heard the rambling crew leaving.

"We are going to congratulate on your behalf, too, Captain."

The nerve of them…

* * *

"Captain Squardo, news about a possible deeper extension to the family."

Squardo turned his head to his crew member, who had a newspaper in his hands. The news sounded fishy. He knew that there was no call today. Normally they would have heard something like that via a den-den-mushi call.

Also, there weren't many new people who would ally themselves with Whitebeard now. The younger generation was mostly doing what they want and didn't care about an alliance with one of the most influencing men in the New World.

So he was sceptic about the news. Most people used an alliance to betray the other one if the time was right. Like Capone 'Gang' Bege who betrayed Big Mom.

Squardo clenched his fist at the thought of betrayal. He shouldn't be so sceptic. He hadn't been any better during the war at Marine Ford. He had betrayed his father figure, his allies and friends just because of a lie.

Maybe this new possible ally was okay.

He waved the crew member over to him, so he could take a look at the article.

Squardo was shocked when he read the news.

The press only wrote now about a possible alliance between Whitebeard and Monkey D Luffy?

Seriously, every one of the participants in the war knew that the brat was a part of the family, even unofficial, after Whitebeard had declared that they should back him up. How dense had the press to be since there was a den-den-mushi which showed how they all fought to protect Luffy after he broke down due exhaustion of going through Impel Down and the war?

His eyes studied the picture. So it wasn't only Ace, who was the older sworn brother to the brat, had a particular interest in the boy. Squardo pitied Marco already. Because he knew that if a certain woman saw this picture…

Well, he was going to bet some money that the Phoenix would cut of his ears just to stop hearing her.

"Looks like it is official now. Let the others know to be friendly to the Straw Hat pirates as long as they behave", he said to his crew member.

* * *

Little Oars Jr. stared thoughtfully at the sea. His crew members had told him that Ace's little brother belonged now officially to the family and from the picture of the article was Marco's lover.

He sighed. He didn't remember the boy much, but he heard from his crew how determined Luffy was to save his older brother. Something that made Little Oars Jr. respect the young captain.

Now that the boy was part of the family. He felt like he should send something like a welcome-gift. That was the reason why he sat in the sand and watched the sea. He was determined to find a perfect, but simple gift.

* * *

Mihawk had hoped to have a little peace and quiet. But not at the moment as it seemed.

He had heard Perona shrieked. Something must have happened with his secret personal favourite crew whose captain belonged to the Worst Generation.

Mihawk set down his wine glass and no second too late. Perona burst into the room with a newspaper in his hand.

The pink-haired woman seemed a bit out of breath. "This is the last news someone would expect from them", she said. Perona seemed torn between being shocked, amused and close to cooing that something was cute.

He wondered what kind of news did have that effect on her.

The title of the article wasn't the reason for her behaviour. But it did worry him that Akainu would do something stupid which could unbalance everything into chaos.

Then Mihawk saw the reason for Perona's torn emotions.

The captain of the Straw Hat pirates, Monkey D Luffy, was kissing the first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates, Marco.

The swordsman shook his head in slight amusement. The boy really seemed to know how to make life interesting.

It was now only a matter of time when a certain Yonko would appear and demand a party.

* * *

Whitey Bay had a devilish grin on her lips.

In her left hand was the newspaper with the picture of Marco kissing Ace's little brother and in her right hand was the receiver of a den-den-mushi.

She tapped a little with her foot. How long did they need to answer her call?

"Hello."

Finally, Izo's voice greeted.

"You seriously left me waiting for a long time, Izo-chan."

"Whitey?" Then there was a laughter. The Ice Witch lifted an eyebrow. "Sorry, but I just thought about some crying division commanders who liked to bet that you would be the first to call."

This made her grin. "So I am not the first? What a pity, who is the lucky one to win?"

"Ace. He seemed to be good at betting when his little brother is involved."

"Then tell, Ace-chan, 50% of the loot is mine. Also, would you please get our favourite bird? I want some answers~", Whitey Bay said with a grin. She could hear Izo laugh.

"I will tell Ace", he told her, but then made a break. She could hear some mumble in the background before Izo carried on talking to her. "But I can't get Marco at the moment. Luffy is … well more clingy since the incident. So Marco will mostly be busy with Luffy and I really hate to interrupt them when they have some private time."

This made her pout. She could understand it to a certain degree. But where was the fun if she couldn't tease the bird? Also

"So how come we didn't know that? It is a bit impersonal to find out from the newspaper." That was something that really bugged her.

"The plan was to tell you at the next meeting. And we only know about these two for around two months now."

Whitey Bay started at the picture. So the others only knew for around two months. That meant this had been a secret for a longer time.

"So care to share some details?"

* * *

 **Also, I know that it probably says I uploaded it on the 10th May. But it is the 11th already in Germany (a little bit after midnight), but well couldn't sleep, yet, so I upload this one early^^**


	25. Bonus 3 - A date

Hi~

So I said I would spoiler you for the last bonus chapters. Don't worry I read your comments. I know some of you want a pregnant Luffy to happen in the next chapter(or in this one already). But bear with me. I haven't finished the baselines for this bonus part, yet. This will be the first time I'll write mpreg (I have a OneShot dealinh with mpreg, but nit finished, yet). So I want to come up with a logical (as much as possible) reason how this could happen and how to go through the pregnancy for this timeline/universe. So if you have some wishes you want to see during the pregnancy, tell me now^^

But I promise you after the next two bonus chapters (who belong together), you will get a pregnant Luffy.

Also, topic children... Makino's child. I left the gender open but... I still unsure if I include it or not in the next chapters. So any suggestions for gender and name? And no, suggestions for Luffy's baby. That is fixed:x

Also, this chapter is updated earlier than planned as I have it done and I don't have much time to upload for this week. The next bonus chapter will come on the 25th May (if everything works out. but no promises there as I can plan that well at the moment).

 **Psycho the Random Vixen:** Sorry, but you have to wait a bit. But I am open to ideas I can include because I feel like many just want some pregnant Luffy to annoy the hell out of Marco:x (other option would be a happy Whitebeard to have a grandchild)

 **sdkop21:** Thank you^^ It will come. The labour scene~ mh, that does sound good. Just whose PoV. Luffy is out. That wouldn't be any fun, I guess.

 **CelinaB:** You're welcome;) (happy to see that you still follow it^^)

 **firesword01:** Thanks. Shanks wasn't with the others as he already knew about Luffy and Marco. He found out in Chapter 12 or 13(depends on the FF-count or my count). So I didn't include him in the chapter when I jumped around the characters. But I can imagine him laughing and then saying, come on we need to celebrate xD

* * *

 _ **~Bonus 3 - A date ~**_

Simple things had always worked for Marco and Luffy.

A picnic under the stars or just stargazing together were simple dates. But Marco treasured those more as the ones when some dragged them into a fancy restaurant and expected them to have a great time. He knew that Luffy felt the same way about their dates. (After all, Luffy always felt uncomfortable if it became fancy.)

So the decision to have a picnic in the evening and watched the firework and the stars together had been easy. It was the best choice for a date and for the thing Marco had planned.

The blonde sighed and looked around. The atmosphere of the place he had chosen was peaceful and the view of the lake close by was nice.

It seemed even better than on the island, they had their first real date after Fishman Island (even if they were still keeping their relationship a secret back then).

Marco bent down and controlled every item, he had taken with him to prepare everything.

The picnic basket, full of food courtesy by Thatch, stood in the middle of a light blue blanket. Another black blanket was folded next to the basket and on the top of the black one were two lamps.

Everything was there. Everything was in a good state. Good…

He then stopped his thoughts and took a small black box out of his pocket. Marco opened it and checked the content before closing it and letting the box disappear into his pocket again.

Good, these three hadn't messed with it. These three were Tess, Haruta and Izo. They had overheard his conversation with Vista and Jozu about this date. The trio shared the opinion that now he had to do something fancy as he was dating a royalty of the pirates.

They had done a good job to make him very suspicious of everything. It wasn't paranoia, yet, but close by.

He had worked with two men(well three, but Thatch only provided the food) who knew their handwork to help in making this date as perfect as possible for Luffy and him. Fancy stuff could be damned. He didn't want to impress someone… Just enjoy some private time with Luffy.

A small smile appeared when he thought about his lover. The boy (he should really stop saying that Luffy was already 23) should be here any second. It excited Marco to have Luffy for himself again. The last time they saw each other was a few months ago. Too long.

"Marco", a voice interrupted his thoughts. The smile grew wider and he turned around to see the speaker.

Monkey D Luffy, the pirate king, his lover.

Marco opened his arms lightly only to feel a familiar warmth crashing against him. He balanced his own weight plus the one of his boyfriend to swing him slightly to the air. A happy giggling reached his ear before the blonde let himself sink on the blanket.

"Missed you, yoi", Marco whispered against Luffy's lips, when he had the boy secured on his lap. "Missed you, too", was the soft replay, before they let actions speak.

Their kiss stayed soft but had a playful side. Marco caressed Luffy's right cheek while he let the other arm stay around his lover's waist. The pirate king had both of his arms around his neck and seemed happy to be able to cling to him again.

When their kiss ended, Marco felt how Luffy buried his head in the crook of his neck. The blonde was a bit surprised about this action but smiled and ruffled the black locks slightly.

"Congratulations, pirate king", Marco whispered and pressed a kiss on the top of Luffy's head. "No words about it. My crew is having too much fun with saying that I am a royalty now. So I should behave like one. But the pirate king should be free from this stupid behaviour", the boy grumbled. It made Marco laugh. "Then be lucky, I didn't follow some suggestions I got for this date. Some involved a fancy restaurant, yoi." Luffy snorted. Obviously displeased by the thought of going to some fancy restaurant like he expected it.

"Don't want that. I am still who I am. Pirate king or not. I'm just now freer than others", Luffy told him. "Wouldn't want to change you, yoi", Marco whispered and pecked his lover's lips. "Too short", the boy whined.

Marco chuckled. This chuckle turned into laughter when he heard Luffy's stomach rumbling. "How about we fill that black hole stomach of yours. We have the whole night for us, yoi." He kissed his lover who had a slight pout on his face.

* * *

Luffy was happy. Even if the food was gone now. But being fed by Marco and fed the blonde in return had been nice. Especially when it involved little kisses to share a grape or a strawberry. Even if it was against his principles to share food, with Marco it was fine (and nice because he gets kisses and food).

At the moment Luffy watched the blonde lighting up the lamps while he had the black blanket, his boyfriend brought along, around his shoulders.

"Won't it be bright enough when the fireworks start?" he asked and tilted his head a bit. "Maybe, but better now than later when it is more a guessing where everything is, yoi."

The pirate king nodded and lifted the blanket a bit. He heard a chuckle from Marco and knew the blonde had understood what he wanted. Seconds later, the blonde joined Luffy under the blanket and he was between his boyfriend's legs with his back leant against the chest, he liked to use as a pillow very often (more like every time when they shared a bed or slept close to each other).

It was nice to just be with Marco again. He only hoped that his crew would stay away. Because for some strange reason they were acting funny. Well funnier than usual.

Luffy felt soft kisses on his temples and decided worries be damned. He was here to enjoy the time, he had. The black-haired pirate king turned his head and nuzzled against Marco's neck.

When the firework started Luffy only turned his head a bit to be able to see it with one eye.

"Luffy?"

He lifted his head and looked at Marco. The blonde seemed … distressed and nervous. A combination, he had never seen on his boyfriend's face before.

"I seriously thought what I should, well more could say… I even let Vista help me as he is better in this stuff as I am… but now I don't think anything that we had said would include the right words… Especially since I thought I would never even consider this… but since we got together, I never want to let you go. But if I did that, I would have become an obstacle on your way to fulfilling your dream…"

Luffy blinked confusedly. "You would never become an obstacle", he whispered but was shushed with a thumb caressing his lips.

"Please… just wait until the end."

Luffy nodded. He didn't know what he should expect.

"Good… Your dream is something that was always a part of you. Something I never wanted to take away from you. Because one of the things that makes me happy is to see you smiling. Your smile, your personality… simply everything about you has become a treasure for me. One that I have to share… but that is fine because I know that you are mine as much as I am yours. But now since you fulfilled your dream, I wonder if it is the right time to… start or chase another one… which I like to share with you. A dream which can start with a simple question, yoi."

Luffy blushed lightly. He didn't know the question, yet, but he was sure that there is only one possible answer to Marco's question. He felt it.

A little black box snapped open in Marco's hands. Revealing a pair of simple silver rings. Luffy's eyes widened. Why did Marco have rings?

"Monkey D Luffy, can you imagine a life of staying together with me even when death try to part us? If yes, then… will you marry me, yoi?"

He was shocked. Never had he thought about marriage. Why would he? His dream had always been more important.

But even if he was shocked and had never thought about it. He knew the answer ins his heart and would have answered the when Marco would have asked him earlier in their relationship.

"I can imagine it." Luffy sobbed but he didn't feel sad. "Of course, we are sharing that dream." He felt Marco's thumb brushing softly the tears of happiness away. "I love you. I love you very much, Marco. I will marry you when that means we stay together forever."

"It does, yoi", Marco whispered with a silly happy smile on his face. The blonde slipped one ring on his finger before the other ring was slipped onto one of the Phoenix's fingers.

"Even behind eternity, yoi."

Then their lips connected. Luffy closed his eyes happily about the feeling of being treasured like he was the most important thing to his boy… no. Marco was still his lover, but not his boyfriend any longer. What was the exact title for Marco now?

* * *

 **the prompt was more details of their date mentioned in chapter 8/9 if I remembered it right. But I couldn't think of sweet details and it got to that one. And now everyone knows what the last two ideas are. Also, the wedding was already on my mind since I got some comments about them having a wedding that the plan formed in my mind, but I didn't want the official story part to end with the wedding:x**

 **so see you on 25th May ;)**


	26. Bonus 4 1 - Wedding

I'm back again. ^^ So this the first part of the wedding. Two parts, one deals with some preparation and the ceremony and the second part will be about the reception, which was quite more fun to write. The whole bonus is 14 word-pages long. So I hope you enjoy this part and the second part next week ;)

The name for Shanks and Makino's child was suggested by **Psycho the Random Vixen**. Thank you for that =)

Now I am starting to wonder how long the last bonus part will be~ As I had a request to go through the whole nine months. But let's see how it turns out (it will be at least two parts).

Also, I know it is Monday. But I think it can fit with my plans at the moment so I am changing to upload-day for the last bonus-chapters to Monday. So the next one will be out 28.05 (or 27.05 if I upload after shortly after midnight again^^)

 **myzmsandraa99:** Then my plan of making it romantic was a sucess^^ Is there a word missing in your question? Because I can't think of any possible meaning(or it is just my problem because English is not my mother language).

 **Psycho the Random Vixen:** I like to include the reader ideas sometime or just use it to make something different what they wouldn't expect. But I am not very creative with names(it's a surprise I found a name for the head nurse and one I like for Marco's and Luffy's baby) and not even the gender of Makino's child is known to make it easier... but I like the name Seán. So introducing in this chapter will be little Seán as Makino's and Shanks' little boy who finally gets to meet his uncle Luffy.

 **CelinaB _:_** Just from your reaction, you waited for the proposal, didn't you? ;)

* * *

 _ **~Bonus 4.1 - The Wedding~**_

Marco felt a headache starting. The planning of a wedding was more annoying than working through his piles of paperwork.

They didn't have to worry about the clothes as Izo had begged to take care of these. So this point was off the list.

The rings were already dealt with. Two simple gold rings. The engraving was kept simple, too. There would be the date of the wedding day, the first letters of their names intertwined (M & L) and the words 'A new dream'. He really had to thank Jozu for his help as the third division commander knew a trustworthy jeweller who did really great engravings.

Food and so one was dealt by their cooks. They only had to give a few suggestions on the cake. Sanji and Thatch were insulted even by the slight suggestion to look for some other cooks to help.

A location for the wedding was something that could be discussed when the guest list was ready. Because the location had to be chosen under various aspects which would be defined by the guest list.

So this simple list of people was the biggest problem.

If it would be a normal wedding from one of their members they would invite their allies to celebrate on some of the islands under protection. This usually got a lot of attraction around the Grand Line and the marine always seemed close to attack them, if there was a wedding. But the last wedding was years ago when the marine headquarter was still stationed in Paradise. Also, they hadn't Akainu as Fleet Admiral back then.

The magma bastard wouldn't even bat an eyelid to attack them if he noticed something big was going to happen. Another problem was that the marine headquarter was now located in the New World. That meant keeping the chance of attracting attention as low as possible had to be their goal.

So they had to keep the guest number low. This wasn't easy as they both knew a lot of people and were somehow connected to them. Luffy to people he met on his journey and Marco to the allies, who were like family.

The first suggestion was to only celebrate with the two crews. That would mean all nine Straw Hats and the 1616 member of the Whitebeard pirates.

But then Sabo's name fell and Luffy whined that the blonde member of the revolutionary army should be part of the wedding. After all, he was Luffy's brother. So when they invited Sabo, he would bring the orange-brown-haired girl named Koala, who was said brother's girlfriend, too. When Luffy just informed his brother about the wedding, Ivankov was there, too, and declared he would participate to present Monkey D Dragon, Luffy's father. Because the man himself would definitely like to come by but would attract too much attention.

This meant three people were added to the guest list (total 1628 guests).

Then Luffy suddenly wanted to invite civilians who took care of him when he was just a little boy. This meant the bear of a woman named Dadan, who wanted to roast him, and Makino, Akagami's lover, should be part of the wedding, too. So they would get to know Luffy's nephew. Also, there were a few more names of civilians form Foosha Village and some bandits (he still didn't think he heard that right) from Mt. Colubo.

Marco massaged his temples.

With inventing these civilians (and bandits), they had to be even more careful. They even had to think about getting them to the New World without making the marine suspicious. Because as a famous pirate crew of the strongest man in the world and the pirate king with his crew, they couldn't just go to one of the Blues without raising a lot of attention.

"Ji-chan is coming and he didn't want to take a no", Luffy said and interrupted his thoughts.

Marco looked shocked at his fiance who stood at the door.

Ji-chan? That meant Luffy's grandfather, Monkey D Garp, the hero of the marine, wanted to come to their wedding?! This wasn't a positive thought. No, that was not good.

"Your grandfather wants to come?" "Yeah, he was in Makino's bar when I called her to tell her about the wedding. I didn't hear him at first. He only said something after I told Makino that I am engaged", Luffy said with an innocent smile. His lover still stood at the door like he expected to that he needed to run.

Marco sighed and waved the black-haired man over to him. Luffy stepped next to his desk and had innocent look on his face. Marco pulled his lover into his lap and nuzzled his face into the crook of the younger one's neck. He felt a hand caressing his shoulder. A small smile ghosted over his lips and he wrapped an arm around Luffy's waist.

"I'm sorry", Luffy mumbled. "Your grandfather is making this more complicated, yoi…", Marco said tiredly. His fiance did make a strange sound. "Luffy? Is there more I should know, yoi?" "Shanks wants to come, too. To be there when I get married and also to see Makino and Seán again", Luffy mumbled.

Marco groaned. This could only mean trouble. Finding a safe place for nearly 1700 people including two Yonkos, three members of the revolutionary army and a vice admiral(the hero of the marine!) to celebrate the wedding of the first mate of one Yonko and the pirate king would be really troublesome. Oh, he forgot the Ex-Shichibukai and new Yonko Trafalgar Law and his crew. So three Yonkos. That was going to be trouble alone…

Also, he had to deal with their allies to tell them that they couldn't come to the main event. He hoped that he could avoid some conversations… like the one with Withey Bay. The woman loved to annoy and tease them like a normal little sister. But just the presence of these people on the guest list made it impossible to invite the allies from them.

Fingers caressed his hair. "You worry too much, Marco", Luffy said and left kisses over his face. Marco lifted an eyebrow an watched his fiance's face carefully. "You should take a break." And with that statement, Luffy connected their lips.

Well, this seemed to be a nice break. Especially if his brothers could keep out of his room for some time.

The emphasis was on IF. They couldn't stay out.

He swore to throw some certain commanders overboard when this call was finished. Who thought it would be a good idea to tell their allies about the Wedding, yet? They were still working on the guest list and hadn't decided on anything, yet. (Luffy telling Makino was an exception.)

So now Marco had now to deal with a precious ally, but also the worst nightmare of every brother: their sister Whitey Bay.

"No, you can't come, Bay. The marine will most likely get suspicious if the Moby Dick and the Red Force are close by. They will attack when they noticed your ships there, too, yoi."

"So Akagami is allowed to come? But we are family!"

Marco suppressed a groan. This woman couldn't just accept something without a reason sometime. Why couldn't Thatch or Ace deal with her? Then these two would also get their punishment.

"Akagami is, unfortunately, Luffy's role model. But the more important reason is that Akagami's lover is one of the closest people Luffy has to a family. This woman is a civilian and she will bring her child along if they come. This means we have to be even more careful than at the usual weddings, yoi", the blonde said. He hoped that it would make Whitey Bay stop. The woman may be called Ice Witch, but she had a soft spot for children.

He waited for an answer. This was a good sign. That meant she was thinking about his words.

"Fine, but we will get an after-wedding-party", she said. Good, she was being reasonable.

"I will talk about it with Luffy. Can I go to sleep now, yoi?" He heard a chuckle from her. This wasn't good. "You just want to have sex with your dear finance, because you sound kinda frustrated like you need to get laid, Marco-chan."

Marco starred first shocked, then angry at the den-den-mushi. The nerve of this woman. Without saying another word he hung up.

Should she call again, he wouldn't care. Some other commander could deal with her. He had better things to do than dealing with her.

Marco didn't really notice how crew member jumped out of his way or tried to hide when he passed them. The Phoenix opened the door to his room and locked it after he entered.

His mood got better when he noticed Luffy sleeping peacefully in his bed. A smile ghosted over his lip. It made him quite happy to see that his lover decided to stay in his room instead of sleeping on the Thousand Sunny.

The blonde changed into his pyjama pants and joined Luffy under the blanket. His fiance, oh how he loved this word in connection with Luffy, grumbled slightly as he circled the other's waist and touched the naked skin with cold fingers.

"It's only me, yoi", Marco whispered and kissed Luffy's neck. The black-haired young man seemed to calm down. Marco carefully shifted them both so that Luffy was secured in his arms and he was able to bury his face in the black locks.

Finally a few minutes of peace.

* * *

Ace was slightly jumping up and down. He was nervous and it felt like his clothes were too tight.

The fire logia user seriously envied Marco and Luffy who got custom-made clothes by Izo. If the cross-dresser hadn't been so busy with making these for the couple, Ace would have asked, too.

But when he saw Marco's suit, which was simple but somehow elegant, he really wanted to know what his little brother would wear.

"Nervous, Ace?", Thatch asked with a grin. "Why should I be nervous? Shouldn't you be thinking about proposing to Izo? Isn't it embarrassing that my baby brother gets married earlier than you?", Ace teased and watched how the redhaired man gaped like a fish.

A grin ghosted over the black-haired man's face. But before he could hear Thatch's reaction, Zoro appeared with Chopper hanging on his back. The little reindeer was mostly only there to prevent the swordsman from going the wrong way.

"Ace, we need your help", Zoro said. Ace envied his brother's unofficial first mate. The swordsman looked so less troubled about wearing a suit.

Ace looked unsure at the others. Sabo wasn't here, yet. He should wait for his brother. After all, they were both Luffy's best man.

"Don't worry, Ace, yoi", Marco said and gave him a light push. Jozu behind the blonde nodded in agreement. Thatch may look a bit grumpy but seemed to agree as well.

"I'll be back as soon as possible", Ace promised, before he followed Zoro.

His grey eyes widened when the swordsman and Chopper lead him to Luffy's preparation area.

"Zoro, Chopper, what is going on?", has asked worriedly. No answer. This only made him worry more. After all, it would mostly involve his baby brother!

"Oi, marimo, what did you tell him?", Sanji said and lifted his leg when they met the other Straw Hats. "Shut it, ero-cook."

"Be quiet, you two", Nami said and hit both of them.

Now Ace was confused. If they were this relaxed, then everything should be fine with Luffy. So why did they need his help? He looked from one member to another. They all pointed at Zoro.

"What is going on?", has asked again. He hoped that he would get an answer now.

"We discussed this a lot but in the end, we decided that the honour to give Luffy away should belong to you. Sure, Luffy is our captain. The man we decided to follow until the end. But before he is that, he is your brother", Zoro said.

That shocked Ace. They wanted him to gave Luffy away?! The role was normally fulfilled by the father of the 'bride' or by a crew member when it was a pirate wedding. He didn't expect the offer to do this honour.

"Why not Sabo?", he asked. His blonde brother was better at stuff like that. "You are the first brother we met. You asked us to take care of him. Something we promised you early on our journey, even if this wasn't always easy… Also, we feel that Luffy had possible a deeper connection to you than to Sabo. Our idiotic captain broke into Impel Down and fought in the war just to save your life. Also, he jumps you first when both of you arrive at the same time", Nami explained. The other Straw Hats nodded.

Ace blinked a tear away. He was honoured when Luffy asked him to be his best man together with Sabo. But this was an honour given by Luffy's crew.

"You still stay Luffy's best man", Usopp said. "And don't you dare to say something. We have mostly planned the reception. So it is fine to let his family play the important parts at the wedding", Nami told him with a grin that told him that he shouldn't disagree.

* * *

Marco massaged his temples. A few days ago, he thought that he would be the one who worried the most at the wedding.

But it seemed the title was better with Thatch. The cook got more and more nervous the longer Ace was away.

Jozu had already put one hand on Thatch's shoulder to stop him from moving.

Marco was glad that he asked the third division commander to be his best man.

This decision surprised some of their members as many only remembered Thatch and the Phoenix being some mismatched twins when they were younger.

But Jozu was the person that Marco trusted the most after Oyaji and Luffy.

Some ex-members of the Whitebeard pirates could probably remember how Marco has stood on Jozu's shoulders to scold their father for drinking too much or how the blonde has just sat there while they both have watched the sea.

So there should be no wonders if you know the full history of them.

Thatch became jumpier again. Sabo appeared. The suit of the blonde seemed a bit overdressed but well, there would most likely be a simple reason for this. Sabo looked relaxed even if Ace was still away.

"I don't know where Ace is. Zoro got him…", Thatch started to ramble, but the revolutionary member lifted his hand to stop it. "I know. Robin sent one of her clones to me. They talked Ace into the duty of giving Luffy away. So I am not surprised to find him missing."

Marco nodded at this information. It relieved him a bit, because he had a feeling, even if Luffy's crew was accepting and supporting them, that Zoro would glare at him the whole time.

Even if the relationship between the swordsman and him had gotten better (it involved winning a drinking competition against Nami to reduce Zoro's debts), he swore that the green-haired man would just glare because wanted to make sure that Luffy is safe.

A hand on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts. Marco turned his head to look at Jozu, but the third division commander pointed to the guests.

Izo had taken his seat next to the other commanders. The cross-dresser noticed his look and gave him a bright smile.

He let his eyes wander. The green-haired young woman, introduced as Makino, had the little boy named Seán on her arms and smiled brightly. Akagami and his crew were next to her. It was a surprise for him to see that the Yonko behaved that much.

Marco noticed that Luffy's and Ace's foster-mother glared slightly at him. She looked also uncomfortable with sitting next to Garp. The old vice admiral seemed to be in a good mood. This made Marco wonder why Garp didn't glare at him. No, the marine behaved strangely, too.

His thoughts were interrupted when the music started.

His blue eyes were fixed on the other end of the aisle. There came the two D-brothers. Ace looked a bit nervous but happy and clung to the arm of the second division commander was Luffy.

He studied his lover carefully with a soft smile. Now Marco knew why Izo had begged to dress Luffy up. His cross-dressing brother had made a simple but beautiful white dress for his lover to wear. On the black hair laid a daisy chain as decoration and the bouquet included only flowers that meant love, luck and happiness, if he remembered Vista's flower language right.

Then his fiance stood in front of him. Ace glared shortly at him before the second division commander smiled and linked the left hand of Marco with Luffy's right hand. "Take good care of him", his ship brother whispered and took his place next to Sabo, who was now holding the bouquet.

Marco intertwined his fingers with Luffy's and both shared a soft glance before their attention was turned the priest, who began his speech which no one would remember (except Vista).

He caressed his lover's hand with his thumb as the pirate king seemed a bit nervous. It was a gesture to calm both of them down. Marco felt a soft pressure on his hand. Luffy had understood. Good.

"Do you take this man as your wedded husband?"

Marco turned his head to look at Luffy. Their eyes met and he noticed the famous bright grin on his lover's face. "I do", was said by both of them at the same time.

The Phoenix could hear someone, probably Vista, sobbed when they exchanged the rings.

"I now pronounce you as a wedded couple. You may kiss."

Before the priest could even finish his last sentence, Luffy had his arms around Marco's neck and he was pulled down into a kiss.

Their first kiss as a wedded couple.

Marco circled Luffy's waist with his arms and hold him close while he deepened the kiss. Not caring that the other watched.

Now he was really allowed to show off that Luffy belonged with him. Now the bond they had forged over the years had become visible to everyone with the rings on their fingers.

A gunshot interrupted their kiss. Glass breaking and someone whined.

Marco pulled Luffy closer and looked around.

"Don't you dare to ruin my hard work by showering them with champagne!", Izo said and stood now in front of Thatch.

The cook had a broken bottle in his left head and was soaked with liquid, that had possibly been in the bottle.

He could hear Luffy laugh and felt more relaxed. For a second the Phoenix thought that the marine would attack. But this was a nice entertainment.

"Oi, don't waste the booze for the reception!" "Don't just think about the alcohol!"

Marco resisted shaking his head. Now there was only the reception to survive and then he and Luffy would be away from this chaos. The honeymoon was something sweet, even if theirs included visiting their allies(well more Whitebeard allies as Straw Hat allies, but it was going to be less trouble than these loveable idiots).

* * *

 _I know some of you will ask about Luffy wearing a dress. I will explain after I published the second part. But let me tell I had a hard time to decide what they should wear. First, it was a kimono, then both suit, then kimono again and then suit and dress._

Also sorry for not writing more details about the speech of the priest and vows (because I was lazy to think of something :X). But I would say their vows include the word 'dream'.

So till next week ^^


	27. Bonus 4 2 - The reception

So here is the reception part ;) I'll edit this part a little bit after I uploaded the first part. I thought I should put a few more things into it. I know there could be probably a lot more things and aspects I could have written about. After all, there are lots of characters which are attending the wedding to write about or to have their reaction written about. So I only choose a few. So I hope you like it.

Still writing on the next bonus-part. I haven't even finished the part where I want to set the first cut... so if you have something you want to see on their journey to become parents, this probably your last chances to tell me as I like to complete the last bonus-part during this week or at least next week to work completely on 'A different journey'.

 **Psycho the Random Vixen:** You're welcome ;)

 **CelinaB:** Aw^^ yeah, now they are inseparable forever. Happy you liked it=)

 **Vampiregirl0421:** You seriously shocked me with your first two sentences. Because I didn't know what to expect.

Aw, that makes me that you like the scene when Marco proposed. ^^

Now you got me blushing that this is one of the best FF you read. Maybe I just a bit self-critical there as English is not my mother language... But I'll try to keep up the good work;)

To answer your question, there will be at least two more bonus chapter dealing with something I haven't written before (mpreg). So I take my time to plan it and I am also a bit unsure how long the whole bonus part will be. At the moment I have more than five pages in my word-document and it still doesn't involve all pages of my baselines (to where I set the first split), so I don't know. It can be two or three. I guess I will tell that in the next chapter.

* * *

 _ **~Bonus 4.2 - The reception~  
**_

Thatch looked around. It was quite nice even if the bat-shit crazy grandpa from Luffy and Ace was here who hadn't hit anyone, yet. Akagami seemed to be more around his child instead of drinking.

The child was cute. It definitely came after the mother except for the hair. But the sweetest thing was when Seán gave the present from his mother and father to Luffy and Marco. With a bright smile like Makino, he told them with a very light lisp: "Congratulations uncle Luffy and Marco." And how Seán had looked up to them like they were his role models.

He could go on about how cute this child was. He was going to get sugar-high by just looking and talking about it.

Thatch shook his head. He should stop now and checked in the kitchen area if everything was alright. But the red-haired stopped.

Zoro had stood up. This meant there would be a short interesting speech. The swordsman was a man of few words if needed. So this should be interesting, especially when Nami gave Zoro a paper.

"We know that the honour of the speeches especially the first one is normally with the parents or family if they are attending the wedding. But most of us know how this will end if let Ace or Sabo talk about Luffy."

"What does that mean?"

"Your brother-complex and now be quiet."

Zoro looked at the two brothers of his captain as Nami had shouted at them. Koala even pinched Sabo's cheek a bit, which made the second division commander. This resulted in Nami hitting Ace and glaring at him.

When they were quiet, he went on: "With us, it could be the same. As we follow this captain for more than six years now with a two-year break to train, during which Luffy decided to get himself a boyfriend and keep a secret. But that is beside the point we want to talk about. We decided to tell you a bit of the life with our captain, but not everything as the most of the adventures we went through made into the papers. We decided to just pick out a moment which is special for every one of us.

For me, it is the day I met this crazy man who decided that he become the pirate king. Back then, I had the title pirate hunter, because I did it to pay my debts, and thought of him as an eyesore and wanted him to get lost. But this idiot wasn't going to leave and even broke into the marine base to get my swords to blackmail me into joining him. Provoking this axe-hand idiot by destroying the statue. Seriously, I pity Ace and Sabo a bit and wonder why they don't have grey hair, yet. But I don't regret joining him one bit and I still stay to my words back in the East Blue, Luffy."

This made most of the guest wonder but Thatch noticed how Usopp and Sanji seemed to know what Zoro meant. Luffy grinned at his swordsman and nodded. "Didn't expect anything else."

The sniper took the paper from Zoro. "I could lie and tell you the world about the moment. But that wouldn't be right. I was a scary cat most of the time and would like to run away. Especially at the beginning of the journey. That changed in Alabasta when the mole-lady and the batter-guy laughed about my captain's dream. His goal. At that point, I decided for me, that I will stop running away if people started to laugh or insult the dream of my friends. Because that was the reason Luffy took on the most fights. To protect something we hold dear", Usopp started to sob.

Sanji patted the sniper's shoulders and went on: "There are lots of moments I could tell you about. Like the time he recruited me. But there is another moment for me which solidified that I did the right decision back then on joining him and that I have some of the best Nakama I could get. I went alone to Whole Cake Island to settle things with my family, only to be forced into a marriage which would end in a bloodbath. This reckless captain of mine followed and I don't think I have ever seen him that weak like he was on Whole Cake Island. He didn't care about the consequences of saving my family just that I am coming back. Seriously, you shitty captain that was one of the craziest stunts you have pulled jumping out of the cake."

"It was fun with the mirror-Luffys and the cake", Luffy chirped while Marco looked kinda worried.

Thatch suppressed a grin. The Phoenix wouldn't let his pirate king close to danger any time soon. He pitied the person who was stupid enough to attack them anytime soon.

Also, Ace and Sabo seemed a bit fumbling. The second division commander more than the blonde revolutionary. The reason was most likely the orange-haired girlfriend who pinched Sabo's cheek again. Damn it would be the time that Ace found himself a lover, too. Maybe they should really get him a date.

In the meantime, Nami had taken over. "The moment I chose is the one when he decided to help me to save my friends and family. They went to fight for their freedom and risked dying. They were strong for several years while I struggled to get the money to pay for their freedom… A trick made the whole work worthless… I wasn't able to do anything any longer and Luffy just put his hat on me and screamed that he would help us. He did…"

Jinbe looked a bit guilty. That meant it had something to do with Arlong. So Nami was from the village Arlong had tortured. They had only heard about it later from Jinbe when the other Fishman was brought to Impel Down again.

"Monster. That was what people called me. Nowhere to go, nowhere to belong to. After my father's death, doctorine took me and taught me everything I knew. But I was still just a monster to most people. Then Luffy came along. He protected the flag of my father. He showed me a monster doesn't have to mean something bad. Also, if you praise me, it doesn't make me happy, bastard!"

Laughter could be heard. It was still fun to see this little guy cursing. Especially if Chopper did this dance of his.

"There are three times a person carrying the Will of D saved my life. Once on Ohara. The other two were in Alabasta when Luffy decided to carry me with him after his fight with Crocodile even if I want to die and Enies Lobby, where he encouraged me to live. A decision, I don't regret, because of Luffy I was able to fulfil my dream", Robin said with a simple smile. She kept it shorter than the others. But Thatch felt like this moment were just as precious as the others.

"So my turn to tell you about this super captain. The whole adventure in Enies Lobby made me respect him. Even if I hated him at first. But to see someone going so far just to save a crew member. Even declaring war against the World Government. It moved my heart. Also, the decisions that we are allowed to follow our heart like in Dressrosa when he allowed Sanji and the others to fight back against Big Mom's ship and allowed me to go wild on the fabric. This captain is just SUPER", Franky said, crying manly tears.

"I was in the Florian Triangle for fifty years. Five years of these without a shadow and fearing that I would never see Laboon again. That I failed my promise to my deceased friends. Until I met Luffy-san and the others. I think my heart would have jumped in joy back then if I still had one. Skull joke, Yohohoho. I am happy to meet a captain like Luffy and now to see him happy…" Now Brook was sobbing, too. The Straw Hats really chose some touching moments for them, if they started to cry or had teary eyes.

"If I die, take care of my little brother." The whole room got quiet. Even if Luffy's civilian friends and Law's crew didn't know for sure, every other person in this room knew when this particular sentence would have been said. "That was what Ace-san asked me to do before the war. My answer back then was, I would protect those I care and respect. I didn't know back then how much respect I would gain for this boy who would go through the hell to save his brother. A boy who didn't care what his enemies are, only what they have done. This actions helped the people on Fishman Island as much as the words of Whitebeard that Fishman Island is under his protection."

Thatch grinned when he remembered the effect of Luffy's action. On Fishman Island were hoisted two flags to protect the citizens. One was their jolly roger and the other flag showed a skull head with a straw hat. It was nice to see that protection of the island was more efficient.

The paper was back with Zoro. "So now you heard some moments or short versions of them which showed what Luffy has done for us. What made us following him until the end. So even if the protection of our captain is now with his husband. We will still follow your command, captain."

The swordsman had just ended the word captain when Luffy crashed them all in a hug. Thatch couldn't hear what he was mumbling. But it sounded like he was sobbing.

"Oi, let us go, Luffy. There is a part missing!"

The cook noticed how Sabo lifted the paper up and laughed before he read out loud: "So we will gladly do everything to assure that the happiness you found with Marco survives through anything. Also, we don't have any problems to kick your husband's ass, if your brothers aren't faster when something goes wrong between you two. But we wish you that nothing will ever tear you apart so that you can stay happy, because you deserve it. Also, we are sure Merry Go and Thousand Sunny are happy for you, too."

Aw, that was sweet. That they had included their ships. It showed how much they cared for their ship. He bet that both ships knew that they are loved.

Sabo looked at Ace and grinned: "Well, I guess we can add that we will also do everything in our power that you two stay happy together." "Even if you can be a real pain sometimes, Marco, and Luffy can be an annoying crybaby", the second division commander said which made the Phoenix hit him lightly.

Thatch laughed and he could hear other people laughing, too. Now, who would hold the speech on their side of the crew. Ace was out. The logia user had taken part on Luffy's side.

Thatch knew that most of them hadn't thought about it. Heaven forbids, if Vista did it, then it would be very cheesy. Normally, the best candidates would be Oyaji or Jozu. It made Thatch wonder if one of them had prepared something.

"Gurararara, I can tell you if I told my sons to sum up a bit about Marco or choose a moment, we won't be done in years. Even I would have trouble choosing one. After all, he is with me since the beginning of this pirate crew." So their father had thought about something and Marco kinda looked like he wanted to disappear. This made Thatch hope for some juicy details. "But I won't do anything like that. I am only going to say that you should always remember that everyone is a child of the sea and even if you decide that you won't stay on the Moby Dick or the Thousand Sunny any longer because you both want to be on your own. You both still belong to the family and if there is trouble, we will always come to help you."

"Cheers!"

Glasses were lifted and met to toast to the couple who was now next to each other again. Luffy pouting lightly because Marco took the alcohol away from him. But the black-haired young man looked quite happy to be in the blonde's arm.

"Then we proudly present the menu."

Thatch bowed slightly and the helpers brought out the food.

Sanji and he had decided on a vegetable soup with bread as a starter. Most seemed to enjoy the soup and the bread. But one guest was glaring at the bread like he wanted it to die. The surgeon of the death. Trafalgar Law.

He thought about going over and asked if everything was alright. But Sanji shook his head and just said: "He hates bread. So don't worry about it."

The main dish was a buffet. They had to make quite a selection for everyone to find something to eat. Different meat sorts. At least five different sauce and many different trimmings.

Thatch couldn't stop smiling. Everywhere he looked were happy faces. "You look like one of your pranks worked out. I hope you didn't prank anyone", Izo said, interrupting his thoughts. "No prank. I only had the shower for Marco and Luffy in my mind. The rest of reception is up to the Straw Hats. So don't worry", Thatch told him and peck the cheek of his lover.

For the dessert, the wedding cake was brought out. Thatch felt proud when he heard the praises about the cake.

So Sanji and he did make the right decisions for this one.

"I don't know if it is a tradition in other villages as well, but when we decided to plan a bit for the reception. We picked up one from my home village. The newly wedded couple has to cut out a piece of the wedding cake and share this piece without using a fork", Nami said and offered Marco a knife.

Good decision to give the Phoenix the knife instead of Luffy. The pirate king told the blonde where he should set the cuts (this would mean the whole cake for them). But Marco shook his head, kissed his husband's temples and cut out an average piece.

"Only to each other", Nami explained.

Now that would be something. It ended with both of the newly wedded couple having cake cream in their face.

* * *

Luffy giggled when the first division member pulled Marco away for a few minutes. Something about a tradition which his husband didn't seem happy about.

"Luffy."

The pirate king stopped and turned his head. Suddenly he felt nervous. His grandpa stood in front of him. Sure, he was somehow happy that Garp had come and behaved around the pirates. But he still feared the fist of his grandpa, because that hurt very much.

Suddenly he was … hugged by his grandfather?!

"I may not be happy about the path you have chosen or that you decide to wear a dress. But I am proud of the man you become, Luffy. So congratulation", Garp said. Luffy blinked. Had he heard a sob coming from his grandfather?

He didn't know how to react at first. He had never thought that he would hear these words from his grandfather.

His visions became a bit blurry as tears started to run down his cheeks and he hugged his grandfather.

"Thank you."

"Sabo, pinch me." "Only if you pinch me."

A synchronic 'Ow' made Luffy look at his brothers who both seemed shocked.

"That must be a fake. Luffy get away from the fake old geezer!", Ace said.

Luffy tilted his head. Why would grandpa be a fake if he hugged him? He would know it with his Haki if this was a fake.

The next thing that happened made him laugh. Because that was somehow predictable without Haki even for him. Both of his brothers got a taste of the first of love. "I said you should call me Ji-chan. Not old geezer." His laughter only grew when Luffy heard them complaining.

It was a funny sight. Even if the last time this happened wasn't a fun memory. Garp had chased them around the forest the last time for training. He could only hope that his grandpa wasn't in the mood for this right now.

Luffy felt two arms snaking themselves around him from behind. He didn't need to turn his head to know that it was Marco who was now hugging him. Comfortable to be in the arms of his lover, he leant against the blonde's chest and watched his grandpa scolding Ace and Sabo.

But Garp seemed finished with his brothers as he turned his attention back to them.

"Normally there is a tradition in the family that the newly wedded couple is presented with a book so that they can contain their memories in there. But it would be Dragon's job to do it and since I don't if he would follow or not, I decided against getting one. So I guess this is more a present for Luffy as for both of you. But it was the best I could find without raising any suspicion", his grandfather explained and gave him a little box.

This surprised him. He didn't expect a present from his grandpa other than a fist of love which he didn't get(, yet).

In the box was a simple gold chain with a heart locket. Why should that be more for him? This gift was confusing. It got even more confusing when Luffy opened the locket and saw the picture inside.

Three persons were on the picture. On was his father Monkey D Dragon. One was a black-haired woman who did look kinda like him and the third person was a baby treasured in the woman's arms.

"It belonged to your mother. She wanted you to have it one day. When you were young, I didn't give it to you to protect you. I thought people could find out about Dragon being your father by looking at the picture. But now…", his grandpa explained. He had a sad smile on his face.

Garp patted his head, nodded towards Marco and then went to Whitebeard for a drinking competition or eating? He didn't hear it right.

Luffy's eyes were fixed on the picture. He felt confused… how was he supposed to feel? After all, this is the first time he even saw a picture of his mother.

"Are you okay, Luffy, yoi?", he heard Marco whisper and turned his head to look at the blonde. "I'm fine… just confused", Luffy mumbled and pecked the Phoenix on the cheek. He noticed the thoughtful look in these blue eyes. Then he felt the necklace around his neck.

Surprised he looked at Marco. The blonde had a soft smile. "It is okay to feel confused. But I am thankful to those two who did probably everything to keep you safe as a baby. Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to meet you, yoi", Marco said and made their foreheads touched.

So feeling thankful towards them would be enough?

A chuckle reached his ear. "Don't worry about it now, yoi." Then his lips were sealed with Marco's. Luffy closed his eyes. Content with the answer for the moment and happy to have Marco with him.

Some coughed next to them.

Sabo and Koala.

His blonde brother did have a bump on his head but hid it underneath his top hat. Koala smiled at them. In her hands were two presents. One was packed, the other not.

Luffy turned towards them, facing them fully, but stayed in Marco's arms.

"This one is from Dragon-san. He said he would pay you a visit sometime during your honeymoon if he finds the time. But we shall wish you good luck on his behalf", Koala said and gave them the present which wasn't wrapped up.

It was a dark blue book with their names in silver letters on it. Looked like his dad was following the family tradition his grandpa had mentioned.

"This is something you are allowed to work on, Marco", Luffy said with a bright grin. The blonde just pulled his cheek a bit.

"And this from Koala and me. She thought you would like it", Sabo said, after they had put the book to the other opened presents.

The box from his brother and his girlfriend contained a book about massages and other techniques to relax and a selected choice of bath and massage oils.

"I heard that you complain often that your husband works too much so maybe this is a bit of a help", Koala said with a wink.

The package made Luffy smile. He liked the present and even if Marco mumbled something that he didn't work too much. He didn't sound uninterested.

"Thank you", Luffy chirped. This would really help him, he hoped. After all, Luffy hated it when Marco was tensed and cranky. Cuddling with the blonde wasn't fun then.

Ivankov appeared then and gave them an average big box. "You better open this one later. It contains an explanation and be careful with it", the Okama said with a wink. Sabo and Marco didn't look happy about this and glared at Ivankov, while Koala seemed curious.

Luffy blinked confusedly. Ivankov's present to his birthdays weren't so bad. He had like the handcuffs to stop Marco from working.

Even if this plan included a fainting Jiru. It wasn't Luffy's fault that the man had walked in when he was asleep on top of Marco who the pirate king had chained to the bed with the handcuffs.

"Luffy, are you ready to throw the bouquet? Some sisters-in-law of you are already fighting about it", Nami said and interrupted his thoughts about Ivankov's present.

This topic change made Marco grin. Luffy nodded towards Namie but was a bit surprised at the expression of his husband. He wanted to follow Nami. But the blonde hold him back shortly and whispered something into his ear. This made him grin, too.

"I'll try", Luffy said and pecked Marco's lips, before he followed Nami.

His navigator gave him the bouquet and smiled at him. "Good luck hitting the right person with it", she mumbled and sat down at the table, where Ace was seated. "Shouldn't you be with the other?", his black-haired brother asked. "Not interested in a marriage. So I will let the other fight."

"The person who would marry Nami has to be very brave", Luffy said, before he focused. He didn't notice the glare his navigator gave him. He needed his full attention for finding this person who should get the bouquet. Luffy blended the noises out. A deep breath. Then he threw the bouquet.

There were sounds that indicate that his sisters-in-law are fighting to get the flowers, but then there was silence.

Luffy turned around to see if he had succeeded. A grin appeared on his face. The bouquet laid in Izo's lap. Perfect.

"Aw, that means another wedding will be soon", Vista said and used a handkerchief to wipe away a tear.

"Do you have a proposal in mind, Thatch?" "Yeah, Marco had got it done. Izo and you are together for a longer time than our mother-hen and the pirate king."

Thatch's face was so red that it did clash with hair and I zo was blushing. But the cross-dresser looked quite curious at the cook.

"Luffy, is it possible that you wear a garter?", Blenheim asked suddenly. "A garter?" Luffy tilted his head. What was that?

"Yeah, you wore it around your leg and on some weddings, it is tossed by the husband into the bachelors."

The pirate king blinked and then bent down to lift the skirt of his dress. But Marco stopped him. "Izo, Robin and Nami helped Luffy to get dressed. Why don't you ask them, yoi?" His blonde lover didn't sound happy. Also, his two brothers seemed a bit torn.

"Right leg around the knee", Nami said and pushed a stool next to them. "There for the easier access and less showing."

Right leg around the knee? Wait, there was this funny chain with the word luck on it. "Oh, so that's a garter. But why do you want it?"

"Because it said that the one, who caught the bouquet, and the one, who caught the garter, will be the next to get married, yoi", Marco explained quietly. The blonde then whispered into his ear: "They want Thatch to get garter, because this could be a push for him to finally get on his knees and asked Izo. So I guess I'll just throw it at him, yoi."

Luffy giggled as Marco sat him down and lifted the skirt a bit so that the Phoenix was able to get the garter. The blonde stretched it a bit before it flew directly in Thatch's face and then in the cook's hands.

"That wasn't nice, Marco." "You caught it. So congratulations, yoi."

"Izo and Thatch will finally get married. Now all that is left is a proposal."

"Marco, you ass! You probably asked Luffy to use Haki so that the bouquet fell in Izo's lap", Thatch said with a pout. "Maybe. Maybe not, yoi."

Marco grinned as the other commanders now bombed the redhaired cook with questions.

"So when these are busy, I'll have the honour to present the gift form the crew to you", Nami said and offered an envelope. Luffy blinked confused at it. That wasn't a present. But Marco had taken and opened it.

 _Gift certificate_

 _A romantic dinner for two_

 _Cooked by Sanji_

 _Music by Brook_

 _Served by Nami & Robin_

 _Location: Thousand Sunny_

"We promise you no interruptions if we can take of them. Zoro, Franky, Usopp, Chopper and Jinbe agreed to act as some kind of security", Namie said.

"Will there be meat?", Luffy asked. He felt Marco's arm around his waist. But didn't react to it much more. Nami laughed. "It will be there. Sanji just would like to know the date a weak ahead to plan the dinner", she added and pointed on the backside of the gift certificate.

"Thank you, yoi", Marco said and Luffy grinned. He jumped out of the blonde's reach and crushed his whole crew in another hug.

"Luffy, don't crush them. We still need Brook to play the piano", Curiel said. "Did we already agreed on a song for them?", Haruta asked. "How about we just leave it to Brook. Something sweet and lovely for the king and his bird to dance", Kingdew said with a grin.

Luffy noticed a frown on Marco's face. But this title was better than king and queen.

"Yohohoho, it will be a pleasure. For Luffy-san and Marco-can", Brook said and sat down on the stool in front of the piano. His musician didn't need long to decide for a song. Soft music filled the air. [the song I have in mind is: Bryan Adams – (Everything I do) I do it for you]

Luffy looked up to Marco and grin. The blonde looked a bit defeated. But a small smile was on his lover's lips when his husband took his hand to lead him in this dance. Looked like the dancing lessons with Nami and Robin would pay off.

"How many people did you watch to learn, yoi?", Marco asked quietly. Luffy grinned. He pecked Marco quickly on the lips before answered in a whisper: "I asked Nami and Robin for lessons. They say I am natural."

When the first song was over and Brook started to play another song, other people started to join on the dance area.

Shanks led Makino in a dance while Seán was on Benn's lap. It did look interesting to see how the red-haired pirate was able to lead with only one arm.

Thatch hadn't to deal with the others any longer and was now able to dance with Izo in peace. The question of their marriage stopped for now.

"May I cut in for a short dance with my brother?", Sabo said and bowed slightly. "Behave, yoi", Marco only told him with a kiss on the cheek and let his blonde brother take the lead. With his eyes, he followed his husband who sat down at the table with Whitebeard, Jozu and Garp.

"Focus, Luffy. Do you think you are able to also dance with Dadan? She looks like she wanted to, but don't want to ask", Sabo interrupted his thoughts.

Luffy blinked at his brother. "I don't know. Robin and Nami only taught me this part of being led in a dance. Ace can dance with her. After all, Ace was with her the longest", the pirate king chuckled at the thought of Ace dancing with Dadan.

His blonde brother only shook his head with a laugh. "He will take over dancing with you in a few seconds. I hope you like spinning", Sabo said. "It's fun", Luffy chirped and found himself face to face with his other brother in the next second.

The pirate king turned his head slightly to see Sabo bowing before Koala to ask her for a dance.

"They seem happy", Luffy whispered, when his blonde brother led his girlfriend to dance. "Yeah, he is one lucky bastard to have her. But it is good to know that both of my brothers are in good hands." The pirate king turned his head to Ace. His older brother had a sad, but happy smile on his face. This made Luffy stop and hug his big brother. "You will find someone, too. I'm sure of that, Ace. Because you are with the Sabo the best big brother", the black-haired pirate captain chirped.

He felt Ace's arms around him and heard him chuckle. "I don't think I have time for that. I have two brothers to watch after even if they are in healthy relationships", his brother said.

They just stood there for a moment. "I think, as much as I like to hug you now you like to be in some other's arms", Ace said and spun him around.

Luffy was a bit dizzy when he felt another familiar pair of arms around him. "I don't think spinning around is behaving, yoi", Marco said. "But the best way to land in your arms", Luffy told his husband with a grin.

So now he was at one of his favourites places in the world. A place he didn't leave for the rest of the reception. And to be true, he didn't even want to leave it.

* * *

Luffy giggled happily as Marco carried him. "You know for someone who said that he likes to be a boy, you really like to wear dresses for special occasions, yoi." "I only thought you would like me in a dress more than yourself", Luffy chirped and kissed Marco's cheek. "I would prefer you wearing my clothes than dressing up, yoi", the blonde mumbled while he opened the door to their rented room.

This was Whitebeard's present. A room away from the ship to get some privacy. Also, many unopened presents were brought to this room. Ace's and Sabo's idea to have them busy.

"Why do Ace and Sabo want us busy with opening presents?", Luffy asked while Marco kicked the door to close it. "Oh, they do think it would make us break the wedding tradition of making love on the wedding night, yoi." "They are stupid. I'm happy just to cuddle with Marco and get kisses. Opening presents is only an obstacle for this", Luffy mumbled as his lover put him down.

He could hear the blonde chuckling. Soft kisses were left on his temples. "We can do what you want. It is not like they can control us, yoi", Marco said and kissed his bare shoulders. The blonde's arms were around his waist while he snaked his around the Phoenix's neck. Nuzzling against the other and enjoying the fondling. "Kisses, hugs, cuddling and making love. I like being with Marco", Luffy whispered, before their lips met in a soft kiss.

Pity, that it didn't last long, because there were loud voices outside. These voices clearly hinted at a very drunk Thatch, Curiel and Kingdew.

He heard Marco sighing and pouted when the blonde separate from him. "I'll make sure that this three are thrown out. I'll hurry, yoi", the blonde promised and kissed him shortly before he left.

Luffy sighed. But he could understand. Many people didn't know how to handle the drunken Whitebeard commanders.

But… he hadn't want Marco to leave. When they were finally alone. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy everything that happened. Luffy felt that it had been a bit too much, even if their family and friends had tried to stay as simple as they could. But that didn't mean he wasn't happy about them all being there.

He looked at the presents. Maybe he should open some. Better than just sitting on the bed and wait. The dress was tricky, so he would need Marco's help to get it off.

The first present Luffy opened was from Law. It was a plushie of Marco's Phoenix form. How did his friend did get that? The bird plushie even had the Whitebeard symbol on his chest.

 _So that he can be always with you._

Luffy grinned about the card. He hugged the plushie and looked at the other presents. Maybe he should open Ivankov's. So Luffy could maybe use it against Marco when the blonde came back.

The present was a glass bottle with a clear light red liquid. On the label was a soother surrounded by hearts. Funny label. The liquid itself smelled strange, too. Somehow sweet, but also somehow it had an exotic scent. But it didn't seem to be a drink. There was cannula on the bottle. So it was to inject?

He looked at the paper. It said that this should be injected around his waist and also Iva-chan had written 'Have a fun night'. That sounded good. Maybe he should try before Marco comes back.

He lifted the skirt of his dress as high as possible and then poked himself with the cannula. Luffy didn't feel any changes. So he didn't stop the injection. He only stopped when the bottle was empty and a heat wave clashed over his body.

A whimper left his lips. What happened? He could hear steps, so he quickly hid the empty bottle and the present. He didn't notice that there was something written on the backside of the note.

"Sorry, that it took longer, yoi", he heard Marco saying after the blonde had entered. A moan left his lips when he heard his husband's voice.

"Marco…", Luffy whispered. His tone was whiny. His body felt like it was on fire. He watched his blonde with half-lidded eyes.

Marco sat down next to him. "Did something happened, yoi?" The Phoenix looked kinda worried at him. "I'm fine", Luffy said and pulled Marco down for a long kiss which was only the start of a wonderful night that left the pirate king and his lover breathless.

* * *

So yeah, I know some people may not like mpreg, but read this Fanfic until now. I want to thank you for your support. The next chapter will include mpreg. So if you don't like it or don't feel comfortable reading it, don't feel pressured to read it.^^  
There are also some things I should say which I wanted to include in the chapter but left them out, because for reasons. Also, I owe you an explanation why Luffy was wearing a dress.  
First the explanation. Like I said in the last chapter I had trouble to decided what Luffy should wear. But when I started to think about the reception scene and the bouquet, I remembered that there is also something that the husband throw. So I looked it up and the idea for the Thatch/Izo-teasing scene was born. Also, I could clearly see Luffy in front of me not knowing what they meant and would just try to lift the dress to look. So there is your explanation ;)  
Things, I wanted in the chapter, but were left out:  
-a little conversation between Sabo and Koala about a possible marriage. But the problem is there, I haven't thought how the whole political order would change in this years, but I still have Dragon as one of the most wanted men in the world. So... I left it out.  
-speeches from a drunk Thatch and other drunk persons. It was a thought, but I left it out because they would be a bit the same. That even if Marco annoyed them with work, they still love their mother-hen of a brother.  
-also the presents from everyone towards them. I only included a few I could think off (because it isn't as easy as it sounds to think about potential gifts).

So until next week when their journey of parenthood start~


	28. Bonus 5 1 - The journey of becoming

So here it is the first part of them becoming parents. And if you are lucky, there will be three parts, because I somehow got the ambition to reach the 100k word-mark without my rambles. Because this would be too easy as I already have (before I upload this chapter) 94k words on FF dot net. But AO3 counts only around 79k words. Now guess how much I ramble in the author notes and the review responds on FF dot net. Therefore, I still can't say how long this will be. But with the ambition to break the 100k word mark and 30 chapters somehow looks nicer than 29 chapters, I think there will be two chapters after that. I hope this won't get too long or too boring for you when I really try it. I only have this part down and well I don't know if I have enough time to write the second part until next week. So I will update this story in two weeks (meaning 18/06) and next week I will upload the first chapter of 'A different journey' as that chapter is already finished.

Now enjoy the chapter and I'm open for critic if there was something that could have been better for the pregnancy parts. Also warning for the last chapters mpreg;)

 **Psycho the Random Vixen:** Glad to see that you seem to like it ;)

 **CelinaB:** You're welcome =)

 **yukino76:** Thank you=)

 **myzmsandraa99:** do you mind telling me which part made you cry? Just pure curiosity(if it's the part I'm thinking of that meant I did a good job with it^^). I don't know if have to go from rated t to rated m with the plan I have in mind.

 **Natsuyuuki:** Uhm... this answer contains some spoiler for the chapter, but as I already left hints, I guess I can tell.

The only after wedding party, which is planned, is with the Whitebeard pirates as they seem closer to the main crew of the Whitebeard pirates than most of the allies of the Straw Hats (Just my opinion). Also, it is planned by the allies (*cough*Withey Bay*cough*). So I'm not sure if they would include the Straw Hat allies, too, as they may have met, but they didn't really do anything with each other. (Also, it could be a security issue with having more than just one crew from both sides of the alliance at one place.)

But it was already said that they would also visit some of the Straw Hat allies.

Maybe it will look like Luffy, maybe like Marco, maybe a mix. I don't know, yet. I just have a name and the gender in mind =) Also, a Whitebeard who will spoil the child ^^

 **xxVoidxx:** xD that are some nice ideas about Luffy's mother. But I don't think I will include her more than I did at the moment. I just felt that it was something that Garp could give Luffy as a present.

But if I imagine Luffy's mother, I would say she shares some characteristics with her son. Meaning she would probably tell Marco to take good care of Luffy otherwise she would beat him up xD

Thanks^^ So enjoy the chapter ;) I already said it, I don't know about the looking of the child, yet. Only gender and name^^

* * *

 _ **~Bonus 5.1 - The Journey of becoming parents~  
**_

Marco sighed and went with a hand through his hair. The allies of the Straw Hats were … well, let's just say they fit the main crew(and some of them were annoying).

They had decided to visit some places in the New World and also hitch-ride with some divisions of Straw Hat Grand Fleet (the second, third and sixth division if he remembered it right and a short visit with the fifth division).

Their first stop had been Wano. Luffy had jumped around the samurais and had also demanded food, which was willingly brought to them. Well, it shouldn't surprise him as the Straw Hats had freed the people from Kaido's and the shogun's actions towards them around three years ago and a flag of the Straw Hats together with a flag of the Heart pirates was hoisted as a protection sign.

The eleven-year-old Momonosuke came to greet them and the boy tried to act as mature as possible. This was stopped quickly by Luffy who didn't really take the little samurai leader serious. Then the two started to fool around. Even if the boy was still trying to be superior in the games.

Marco studied the young samurai carefully for the similarities to the father of the boy. Luckily, there weren't much and more hidden.

This was the child of Kozuki Oden, who had travelled with them years ago. He had high respects for the man and the stories about his death made him angry. Maybe… if they had known about Kaido's plans, then they could have done something or help them… they had only heard about everything that happened, when the alliance, Luffy, Law, the Minks and some samurai had formed, had beaten Kaido.

He was interrupted in his thoughts when someone pushed a jar in his hand and said 'Kanpai' to him. Well, looks like this is going to be a party.

Their visit ended the day when the Happo Navy came to pick them up. On the ship, Marco also met the former leader of the Happo Navy, Chinjao. The old man belonged to the same era as his Oyaji. The blonde had never met the older man personal, which was quite a surprise because of the long pirate history, but had heard stories about him. It was nice to talk with someone who knew the sea as long as or even longer than him.

The journey with them was relaxed. Sai presented his child, a healthy two-year-old toddler, to them. Luffy had been delighted to see and play with the baby. It made Marco remember the talk about man pregnancy. His husband looked quite happy when Baby 5 allowed the pirate king to hold the boy in his arms. It made the blonde smile.

The Happo Navy brought them to Elbaf. The giants there were quite surprised about their visit(as they hadn't been sure if they would be able to visit). But Hajrudin seemed honoured to have the pirate king in Elbaf again, as Luffy had visited the island with crew some time ago. Marco did have his worries that his husband would get the fun idea to spare with some of the Giants. Luckily, it didn't happen. But they had the right timing to join in the celebration of the Winter Solstice. Another party.

This ended him in a drinking competition (Luffy had talked him into). His daring husband cheered on him for the first three barrels(normal Jars for some giant), before the food was more interesting for the pirate king. Marco could only shake his head about this. Typical Luffy.

The next day, the New Giant Warrior Pirates offered them a hitch to Dressrosa. The Phoenix was a bit worried about Luffy as his lover seemed really tired, but also a bit pale. Gerth, the ship doctor of the giant, suggested to let him sleep it off, even after Luffy threw up. She just ordered that he should eat light food like a soup until he was better. If it became worse, they should probably check-in with someone who has access to Luffy's health data meaning Tess and Chopper.

In Dressrosa, they were welcomed by Tank Lepanto and a bull, who Luffy directly jumped with a loud "UCY!" Why wasn't he surprise that Luffy knew this animal? Ah, yes, because the pirate king really took a liking into strong animals, who would be described as monsters, and tame them. "This is Marco, Ucy. Marco, this is Ucy. He helped me in the Corrida Colosseum and after that carried me across Dressrosa to beat Mingo", Luffy introduced the bull to him. Marco sighed and just nodded to the bull in a form of a greeting.

"King Riku is waiting for you in the palace. Together with the others and also the Tonata Corps returned to meet you again", Tank Lepanto informed them. Waiting for them… That sounded like there would be another banquet. He sighed. Looked like their honeymoon was a whole party when they were on an island.

"Marco, come on. Come on. Ucy is carrying us", Luffy interrupted his thoughts and grinned at him. His black-haired lover was already on the bull's back. Marco blinked at him. Walking himself sounded nicer … but how could he say no to this sweet subtle demand of his personal biggest treasure?

So the Phoenix climbed on Ucy's back and seated himself behind Luffy. He let his arms circle the black-haired's waist from behind and pressed a kiss to the black locks. "Looks like you are feeling better. I was starting to get worried, yoi", Marco mumbled and was shut up by Luffy kissing him. "You worry too much. I'm fine", his husband, he still wasn't used to this word but he like it, said nuzzling against him.

Marco had been right with his assumption that there would be a banquet. The grandchild of King Riku came running towards them and called his lover 'Lucy'. The Phoenix had to suppress a frown. He knew he shouldn't worry, especially since they were married now, but it didn't help his sceptical nature when young princess run towards Luffy.

"Oi, Rebecca, this is Marco." Nice introduction, Luffy… really. Maybe he should have a word with his husband about introductions. "Ne, Rebecca, could do me a favour and tell these funny looking ladies over there that Marco is mine and I am not sharing. If they don't stop sharing, Marco needs a love bite again and I don't want to that now." The cheeks of his husband were slightly red.

Marco had to blink. Luffy could be so blunt sometimes. But he loved it. The Rebecca girl seemed surprised by Luffy's statement but nodded with a smile.

"You know there is a very efficient way of making them stop, yoi", Marco teased his lover and brushed their lips against each other slowly. He could see Luffy pouting. This made the blonde grin and he hugged his lover closer to him. "See, they are devastated, yoi", the Phoenix said and kissed his Luffy, because the pout hadn't stopped, yet. He couldn't let him pout during the banquet.

The banquet was nice even if the dwarfs sometimes just pop up randomly and stole a bit of the food or to toast. The little ones also didn't seem to see any shame to appear between the breast of some ladies who shirked first but then laugh. He wasn't going to question it. Nope, better not.

During the journey to their next stop, Marco had to keep his temper in check. The second division of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet, the Barto Club, would bring them to Zou. As happy as Marco was to see Nekomamushi und Inuarashi again, he wasn't happy that the whole second division were fanboys to his lover. He glared at them most of the time while he held Luffy close to him.

Luckily, his lover didn't protest against it and just snuggled into him more.

But he had to say the basic of the ship was good. Just the design really got on his nerves. Marco had to remind himself the whole time to behave. They would be quick at Zou and then he hoped this special division would stay far far away from them. (Even if he had to admit the devil fruit of the leader was kinda cool, but he wouldn't say that out loud.)

"Oi, Marco, look there is the cool elephant", Luffy said and pointed at the massive legs in a short distance. Marco smiled. "That means delicious lasagna", his lover told him and looked up at him. "And you tell you don't always think about food, yoi", the blonde teased him. But the Phoenix groaned when he heard some protest behind them. He seriously wanted to grab Luffy and fly the rest of the way but with their luggage, it could be too much for him to carry.

The Minks had let ships down to help them up. That was also the point where the Barto Club left (finally). At the top were Wanys who would bring them to the city. These crocodile-like creatures had only taken a few steps when …

"Goronyanya."

Then quick steps were heard and Nekomamushi appeared. The big feline mink didn't stop and jumped them, only to throw Luffy and Marco of the Wany. Nekomamushi hugged them. "Goronyanya, I'm happy to see you again." "Nekomamushi", Luffy cheered and tried to return the hug, which seemed a bit complicated.

"Danna, let them go. The others are waiting for them, too. Also, there will be enough time, as Zunisha has been instructed to go close to Totto Land so that Marco and Luffy can visit Whole Cake Island", one of the Guardians said and got them out of the Nekomamushi's hug.

It was the most pleasant time they stayed on an island during their honeymoon for Marco. Sure, Wano and Dressrosa were interesting and Elbaf was fun, but the Minks partied closer to the way the Phoenix was used, too.

It wasn't long until 'Bink's Sake' was sung (or howled in some Minks' cases). But it was nice. Shortly after the music changed a bit, Luffy jumped to convince him to a few dances.

It was already dawn before they went to bed in the Whale Forst part of Nekomamushi and the Guardians. That was the best place to sleep if the sun was starting to raise up. It was also calmer than the cities and if he listened carefully Marco was able to hear the waves around Zunisha's feet.

The blonde buried his face into the black locks of his lover and hugged him closer. Two islands and also two times they have to hitch a ride before they were back in their usual environment around the craziness of their crews.

Marco caressed Luffy's back while he thought about last weeks or was it already a month? He had lost his sense of time a bit. But even if it was sometimes a bit strange and sometimes annoying, the Phoenix was happy to be able to travel with Luffy around the New World a bit without their crews.

Even if he was a bit worried as his lover seemed to come down with something. Because Luffy complained about nausea some time but could still eat normally after that (Luffy normal). He wasn't sure what to expect and kept an eye on it. If it was getting worse, they should ask another doctor to check on his lover.

When Zunisha came close to Totto Land, after a few days, the Firetank pirates picked them up for the journey to Whole Cake Island.

It was strange to see that the mafia boss turned pirate Capone 'Gang' Bege didn't seem to have any motives to betray Luffy as many would think. Marco studied the man carefully. He didn't know if he could really trust that man.

But when Chiffon, Bege's wife, appeared with the now four-year-old Capone Pez, it was clear why Capone 'Gang' Bege didn't try anything towards Luffy. The woman seemed happy to have them on board and jumped directly into a conversation about his lover's crew.

Just by looking at her, Marco knew that she held the Straw Hats in high regards and respected them very much. The blonde wondered what exactly the crew did to get this kind of respect. He suspected that the base had already been there before they planned to fight against Big Mom together.

But he had to say that Chiffon sometimes reminded him of Tess and the other nurses when she bossed the crew around and the daughter of Big Mom didn't even care if she had to set her husband right. She definitely fit the job of being a wife of an ex-mafia boss.

Pez seemed to be really interested in Luffy and his lover's devil fruit as the boy pulled on the skin and watched how far he could stretch it.

"Pez, don't do this. It is not nice nor polite", Chiffon scolded her son. But his lover just laughed. "It's fine. It's not really hurting. Also, it could be worse if he ruffles Marco's feather", Luffy said and looked a bit worried towards him. "I would have to transform for this. But I don't have any reasons at the moment, yoi", Marco told him and crossed his arms with a lifted eyebrow.

Why was Luffy now looking at him with puppy eyes? What was going on in his lover's mind?

"I thought to fly the last part to Whole Cake Island. The view should be very good", Luffy said with a grin. "No, yoi." "Why not? It's going to be fun." "We still don't know what causes your nausea. So I'm not risking anything, yoi", Marco said and pecked Luffy's lip which formed a pout.

"Nausea?", Chiffon looked at them with Pez on her arms. Marco nodded. "But it isn't really regular. It appears random sometimes, but mostly in the morning, yoi", the blonde explained.

"Well, if Luffy was a woman, I would say that it is possible that you are on your way to becoming parents. But I don't think that I ever heard of a man becoming pregnant except for the rumours which are more a legend than a fact", Chiffon said with a tilted head.

"Iva-chan would probably help if Marco and I decide we want a baby. But not at the moment. Even if some children are cute", Luffy chirped and hugged Marco.

They reached Whole Cake Island later on the same day. It was still an island mostly made of food. But the three years without Big Mom being the Queen of the island changed a lot.

The homies were less and the food didn't talk to you.

But it was kinda surprising to see some of Big Mom's children, who seemed very loyal to her, still living and working here except Charlotte Chiffon.

The two that surprised Marco were Charlotte Perospero and Charlotte Katakuri. Both strong pirates and both being the oldest and second oldest son of Big Mom.

Marco would never suspect that these two would be able to live peacefully under the people who defeated their captain, their mother. When he asked Luffy about it, his lover only smiled and said there was more to them than Big Mom thought.

But there they were. Perospero was making candy for children and seemed to tell them stories while doing it and Katakuri was helping with some repairments.

Marco also saw two more daughters of Big Mom. Charlotte Brûlée, who brought her brothers some drinks with long straws, and Charlotte Pudding.

If the Phoenix remembered right Pudding was the ex-fiance of Sanji. But he didn't want to ask. Especially since Sanji did act sometimes like a womanizer and could break some heart unintentionally.

But it would be the best to only interact with the Charlotte siblings if they engaged the conversation.

The stay on Whole Cake island was pleasant, but a bit annoying as he had to hold Luffy back from eating too much sweet. It couldn't be healthy for his lover. Especially not now. The blonde regretted it a bit that they had come to Whole Cake Island when Luffy seemed to have a little stomach problem sometimes.

Marco was a bit sad when he saw the ship of Little Oars Jr. Because that meant the honeymoon would be over soon. It was a little sad but at the same time, the Phoenix was happy to see their crews again.

And maybe if Luffy didn't get better, Chopper and Tess could check on his lover.

* * *

Luffy laughed. He was having fun at this after-wedding-party the Whitebeard-allies had planned. The food was good.

The allies had planned the party as ending to their honeymoon and were now in a friendly spare to decide which Captain would take them back to the Moby Dick.

The pirate king sat on Little Oars Jr.'s shoulder and watched the fights. The giant didn't want to participate as he was more than happy to just talk with the black-haired young man(also, he had the honour of picking them up from Whole Cake Island). Especially his big brother Ace was a topic. Luffy smiled brightly. He really liked this big guy.

"Are you still okay sitting there?", Oars suddenly asked. Luffy blinked a bit confused. "You looked paler. So I thought something is wrong." "Only a bit tired", the pirate king mumbled and glided into Oars' hand which the giant had lifted towards him. Gently he was placed on the ground. "If tired, then sleep. Sleep always helps", Oars said with a smile. Well, Luffy believed it was a smile.

"I'll go to Marco then and use him as a pillow", the pirate king grinned slightly and went in the direction Oars pointed.

He found Marco talking with Squardo. A man who made in the finals for the friendly fights. Luffy shrugged before he just dropped himself into the blonde's lap and leant his forehead against his husband's shoulder. The pirate king closed his eyes and didn't move much. Only snuggled more into Marco.

"Form the stories and the last meeting, I thought he would be more lively", he heard the Captain of the Maelstrom Spider pirates say. Marco chuckled and Luffy felt how the blonde ran his fingers through his hair. "I guess the two months were enough to make him tired. Especially since Luffy seemed to be a bit sickly with him throwing up sometimes in the morning, yoi."

Luffy decided the conversation was too boring to listen in and decided to sleep a bit. After all, it was comfy with Marco as his pillow. Warm and comfy.

* * *

Whitebeard was in a good mood. Two months ago his first son had gotten married to the pirate king and today they would be back from their honeymoon.

The old captain was quite curious how they planned to live now. He didn't believe that they would travel apart from each other again now that they are married. No, the life together behind even death was a dream they shared and decided to accomplish now.

A nice dream.

It reminded him of his own. The one to have a family. The one he accomplished and now treasured and would protect until his last breath.

"Ship sighted, Oyaji. It's Squardo's ship."

Whitebeard grinned slightly. So the Maelstrom Spider had won the competition, his allies had told him about. It would only be a few minutes until the other realized that Squardo's ship meant mostly that Marco and Luffy would be back.

He wondered who would be the first to scream for them and to jump them as a welcome.

It was quiet and it stayed quiet until Squardo's ship was next to them and stuff, which belonged with Luffy and Marco, was brought over by the pirate crew.

The other crew greeted him shortly with a smile and then returned to their work.

The last one to come onboard was Squardo himself. The other captain accompanied Marco who carried a sleeping Luffy on his back.

It was a peaceful sight that made him smile. But now the quiet times were over. Screams were heard and his second, fourth and 12th division commander followed by two Straw Hat members ran towards the couple.

"Be quiet and don't do anything stupid, yoi", Marco snapped at them after a whiny sound had left his son-in-law.

Whitebeard suppressed a chuckle. Ace, Haruta, Thatch, Usopp and Chopper seemed a bit disappointed, but behaved when they noticed that Luffy was asleep.

"Thanks, Squardo." Marco nodded towards the other captain before the blue eyes turned to him. Now, this could be interesting. What did his first brat plan for the return as greeting words?

"I hope you listened to Tess and the others and didn't just focus on what you thought would be the best for you health, Oyaji, yoi."

Whitebeard laughed. This was so typical. But this was his first son. Only the blonde Phoenix would think about scolding him as a greeting.

"Welcome home. Same as always, Marco." "That is not good, Oyaji…"

Marco would probably have rambled if Luffy hadn't start nipping at the blonde's neck in his sleep.

Whitebeard narrowed his eyes. Marco didn't seem surprised. The blond just sighed and excused himself, before carrying Luffy away.

"You should check on the brat when he is awake. Marco said, that he seemed a bit sickly. But when my ship doctor tried to check on him, he got a good scare because of a sudden mood swing of Luffy", Squardo told them.

Mood swing? That wasn't a typical Luffy-thing. Especially not if it scared people.

* * *

Tess blinked in surprise.

After Oyaji's suggestion, she had, together with Chopper, gave Luffy a medical check-up.

The result was a surprise. Because it wasn't possible. Not based on the medical information from Luffy they had. No, something must have happened in these two months they were away. But what could have triggered those changes?

"Luffy, did you eat or drink anything strange before you and Marco did the intercourse while you were away?", Tess asked and studied carefully Luffy's and Marco's reaction.

Her brother-in-law seemed confused and her brother looked kinda worried and sceptic. "Why do you ask, yoi?"

"Luffy is pregnant", Chopper said and dropped the bomb with that statement.

"Pregnant? Does that mean Marco and I are having a baby?", Luffy asked and tilted his head, while Marco paled and even had to sit down next to his lover.

So whatever happened wasn't done with the intention of knocking Luffy up. So it was an accident like she already suspected.

"Yes, that is the meaning of pregnant. But normally it wouldn't be possible. So we need to know what has caused the change and when this change happened. So when was the last time two have done the intercourse and what did you eat and drink before the interaction?", Tess asked.

"Wedding night, yoi." That was the mumbled answer from Marco.

This made her lift an eyebrow. It sounded strange at first, but it was most likely the truth. Marco and Luffy had never shown much interested in being sexually intimate with each other (only at special occasions). Normally it was cuddling which was their usual interaction. Lots of cuddling and kisses.

But this made it hard to figure out what exactly had triggered the change. Because everything, that Luffy had eaten and drunk at the wedding, had been eaten and drunk by someone else, too, and they didn't have any pregnant woman or pregnant man on board.

So it must have happened something after the reception.

"Luffy, did you eat or drink something after the reception when you and Marco were in your room?", she asked.

Luffy shook his head.

Tess massaged her temples. Damn, what could it be then?

"Did you use something on your body?", Chopper asked. Luffy tilted his head and seemed to think about it. "I don't know about anything, but I left Luffy alone for around twenty minutes, I think, yoi."

"What did you do in these twenty minutes, Luffy?" "I opened Torao's present which was a plushie of Marco in his zoan form", Luffy said and then blushed slightly. "Only that?", Tess asked and lifted an eyebrow. There was more Luffy had done. His whole body language told that.

"I opened Iva-chan's present."

Why wasn't she surprised? The only one who could pull this miracle off was Ivankov with his devil fruit.

"What was it and what did you?" "It was a strange liquid. The note only said that it would be a fun night and that it was the best to inject it around the waist", Luffy mumbled.

"I call Ivankov", Tess said with a sigh.

Marco scolded Luffy for using the liquid without knowing exactly what it would do.

But this made the young man cry. "Marco hates me", he whined.

This shocked them. Luffy was normally capable to shrug off scoldings without trouble.

But it seemed like the pregnancy already has its effect on the pirate king. That wasn't good if Luffy was emotionally sensitive and had mood swings. Especially not with their crew around who all loved to tease. Tess felt like this was going to be bad for some of their members.

"Luffy, I don't hate you. I just want you to be careful because I want you safe, yoi", Marco whispered and kissed Luffy's cheek to calm him down. The blonde pulled the emotional young man into his lap and cradled him.

Tess turned away to call Ivankov for more information while Chopper was already writing down a list of food Luffy shouldn't eat at the moment.

* * *

Marco was nervous. Tess and Chopper and threw him out of the sick bay when Luffy was calm enough to talk about some aspects. He didn't really understand their reasons except that they really want him to face Ace's anger if the second division commander realised that he somehow knocked up his baby brother without even knowing about it.

The blonde scratched his head. How should he word the situation? Damn it, Ivankov. Why couldn't have the Okama said something when he gave them the present? Then he could have prevented Luffy from using it.

His lover had taken the whole dose of the strange hormone mix. This stupid stuff was probably the reason why he had to deal with a very needy and whiny Luffy in their wedding night. Not that it was a bad thing, but his lover had been very exhausting this night.

Marco shook his head as he felt a light blush creep on his cheeks. The memories of their wedding night were nice, but he had more important things to focus on at the moment.

Like how to tell Ace. Best would be if Oyaji was nearby. Then he could also get over the conversation with his father figure about having a baby. He already guessed that Oyaji would throw a party to drink. Maybe he shouldn't tell his father figure. Just for the health.

"Where is Luffy?"

Suddenly Marco heard Ace asked. The second division commander was seated next to Oyaji. Maybe it was the best to tell both now.

"Luffy is with Tess and Chopper", the first division commander said. He could see the worry in Ace's eyes. "Everything is fine. It's just… your brother had the clever idea to use Ivankov's present when I had to deal with three drunken idiots during the wedding night. So Luffy's body changed and he is able to get pregnant, which he did. So in around seven months, you are going to be an uncle, Ace, and you get your wish to be a grandfather, Oyaji. That is under the condition that everything stays fine, yoi."

Ace just stared at him. "Luffy got pregnant?!" The face of the second division commander showed the only shock. Was that now positive or negative for him?

Oyaji laughed. "So I finally get a grandchild? That's a reason for a party", his captain said.

Still no reaction from Ace.

"Oyaji, Luffy is only in the second month. Well, Tess said, he probably entered the third month… So it is still possible that something happens to the child, yoi", Marco said and looked a bit annoyed at his father figure. "Don't be pessimistic, Marco. Chopper and Tess will make sure that the baby will stay fine as long as you and Luffy want it. Also, you are banned from working. You have more important duties right now. I can imagine that Luffy will be an emotional …"

What exactly Luffy would be, Marco never heard it. Because said pirate king jumped into his arms whining.

"Marco, they forbade me to eat meat", his husband sobbed and clung to him. Marco blinked a bit surprised. He had a sobbing mess in his arms because of meat? Pregnancy was definitely something that didn't sound like fun. Well, after the scene in the sickbay he should have guessed it.

The blonde caressed the back of Luffy's head and hold him close in hope to calm down a bit.

But now Ace was freed from his shock. "Who did it? I will fight them. No one forbids my baby brother meat!", the fire logia user said. Seemed like his brother-in-law was ready to make the persons pay.

"I didn't forbid him to eat meat. Chopper and I just said that he had to be careful that everything is now well-cooked or he couldn't eat it", Tess said as she appeared with an annoyed look and Chopper following her.

This made Marco groan. The information how easily Luffy's emotion seemed to be triggered wasn't something positive. The blonde leant his head against his lover's one and thought about the next seven months.

The seven months are going to be long and would involve dealing with lots of trouble. Only for them to have… a baby in the end. A small child connected to both of them by blood.

Marco caressed softly Luffy's stomach. Under his hand right now grew this child… THEIR child. If… Really if everything worked out and the baby would be fine, Marco hoped that their child would get Luffy's brown eyes.

* * *

Thatch starred annoyed at his blonde brother and then at the clock. "Marco, it is one o'clock in the morning…", the red-haired cook mumbled.

The first division commander was really lucky that Izo had decided to sleep in his own room because his cross-dressing lover had started to design baby clothes, so they would mostly interrupt each other's sleep.

What the hell was the stupid bird thinking of waking him up?

"And I have a pregnant husband who demands meat with chocolate sauce, yoi…", Marco mumbled.

So that was the reason why his blonde had woken him up. He felt a bit sorry for being grumpy towards his brother. He should know that Marco rarely woke someone up if it wasn't important.

"I'll see if I can make one quick. How about you come to the kitchen with Luffy, if he changes his mind about the food and maybe we can suppress his hunger a bit with something different", the cook offered. The Phoenix nodded and went the way to his room.

Thatch sighed and quickly dressed himself to work on a night snack for Luffy. So his brother-in-law developed now strange food cravings. That was going to be troublesome.

More than it was at the moment. Tess had made Sanji und Thatch the personal cooks for Luffy. They had the job to make sure the food was prepared in that way it wouldn't be unhealthy for the baby. So one of them was always in the kitchen cooking food but until now it was well normal.

Thatch shivered slightly. He didn't want to think about other food carvings Luffy would develop. There was only one he would expect, but he felt with the pirate king pickles and ice cream together would be too normal.

The red-haired cook was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice how he already reached the kitchen and had started to work on the meat.

What could he offer as a snack for Luffy until the meat was ready? Maybe a pickle? Yeah, that sounded good and he could do it easily while he prepared the meat.

Thatch took out a pickle and washed it carefully and thoroughly. Otherwise, Tess would kill him. But the look in the fridge got him thinking. Maybe … even if it sounded not good for him … but maybe he should make a meat omelette with chocolate sauce for Luffy. Because with an egg or two would be good for his brother-in-law's health.

So he prepared the eggs, too.

Thatch had cut the pickle and was now working on the omelette when Marco and Luffy entered the kitchen.

The black-haired young man looked torn. "There is a pickle for you to eat until I have your wish finished", Thatch said and nodded to the table where he had placed a plate with the cut pickle.

"Feed me?" Luffy's voice was barely a whisper, but Thatch had to suppress cooing how cute this was. The pirate king still liked to eat like there was no tomorrow and would stuff his cheek but since they knew of the pregnancy, which was now known for around a month, the black-haired man was often seen to like being fed.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Thatch watched how Marco took a seat at the table and Luffy cuddled happily into the blonde while sitting on the Phoenix's lap. His brother lifted a piece of the pickle up and it disappeared into the black hole, that was his brother-in-law.

The fourth division commander finished the omelette and placed it on a plate, where he drowned it in chocolate sauce. This would help the food craving and would be a bit healthy.

"So here is your night snack", Thatch set the plate before the married couple on the table. "Thank you, Thatch", Luffy chirped loudly. Definitely happier now.

Thatch got some glasses and water for them to drink while he waited until Marco had fed the whole omelette to Luffy. His brother-in-law seemed to like it, even if he included eggs, because after he was finished, the black-haired man buried his face into the crook of the blonde's neck. Soft snores were heard shortly after that.

"Is this the first time he woke up at night for food?", Thatch asked curiously. Marco shook his head slightly. "No, but normally I have an apple or something like that in the room. You know something that he can eat quickly. But it is a wonder that this was enough until now, yoi", his brother said and caressed Luffy's black hair. "Do you think Luffy will start showing soon? Or will he show at all?", Thatch tilted his head and watched the pirate king.

Marco looked a bit in his thoughts after that question. The cook wondered if he would get an answer. But he didn't try to get an answer by force.

"Tess said yes… He may have a devil fruit which influences his body, but he can't influence the baby with it, so he will start showing. Tess and Chopper already forbid him to fight and to train, yoi." Thatch nodded to show he understood the information. "Did you think about names, yet?" Marco looked a bit shocked at him. "What? It is never too early to think about names for a child", the cook said.

"I don't know… I only got my mind really around it last week… It's still kinda surreal, yoi", Marco mumbled and nuzzled his face in Luffy's black hair.

Thatch leant back in his stool and thought how he would feel if someone told him he knocked Izo up and they would become parents.

Sure, the fourth division commander would be happy, because he adored children. That was also the reason why he was quite happy to become an uncle.

But in his mind, he would also question him if he would be a good parent for a child. Afterall, they are pirates and they still lived a dangerous life.

"You are going to be great parents, if the child stays with us or didn't you think about that, yet?"

Marco lifted his head only a bit so that he could see the pair of blue eyes looking at him. "We are talking about it at the moment… still not sure what would be the best, yoi."


	29. Bonus 5 2 - News

So here is the second part of the bonus. One is still left. I will probably upload the last part in two weeks because of the football world cup.

To the chapter, it was difficult... I wanted one person to appear had started to write about 2k words before I deleted it because I got to a point that I didn't know how this person to react. Maybe it is just because the person is not an easy character for me to write... It is/was Boa Hancock. I wanted her to come along and find out about Luffy being married and pregnant, but well... my mind didn't really give me an idea how to her visit, just that I wanted to hint at Kingdew's crush on her again xD

But well, since I crossed out Hancock, I had to think about some things which should be in the chapter and I am feeling conflicted slightly. Don't know why... So I'm open for critics:x if not then enjoy the chapter;)

* * *

 **Psycho the Random Vixen:** Yes, it is starting~ I just hope it stays interesting. To be true I'm a bit worried about the last part which will come in two weeks.

 **Natsuyuuki:** No problem;) I already hinted it very strongly so. No problem in telling it. Wait and read;) or if you want to guess it read bonus 2 again.^^

 **CelinaB:** Thank you^^ Even if you don't like it, it makes me happy that you still read the bonus^^

 **yukino76** : and a big Luffy and a big Marco run after the little one to keep it safe^^

* * *

 _ **~Bonus 5.2 - News ~**_

Koala sighed. She could feel a headache growing. She really could understand why her boyfriend wanted to visit the Moby Dick more often. But he didn't have to start to live there.

Sabo still had duties to fulfil. Duties, which her blonde boyfriend neglected to fight with some commanders and Straw Hat Pirates over the title "Godfather" of Luffy's and Marco's unborn child.

"If it is a girl, I'll be the perfect godfather to treat her like the princess she is."

"Shut it, ero-cook. I doubt the child would like to be treated like that. After all, Luffy and Marco are both more for simple things."

Koala massaged her temple. Now the swordsman and the cook of the Straw Hats were in their typical mood.

"Why don't you wait until Luffy and Marco appoint one of you as the godfather. Maybe no one of you will become a godfather. Maybe the child will grow up with Makino, so it can be safe. Or maybe they asked Dragon-san to hide it. After all, it is the child of two famous pirates", Koala asked. Hoping they would stop now.

"Dragon-san has skills at hiding something are incredible. The government never found our hide-outs as long as he didn't want them to find us", Sabo told the other. But this statement didn't seem to make the others happy.

"When Dragon gets involved, we will never see the little one again. That's not nice and unfair, because you can get involved with the child's life", the fourth division commander of the Whitebeard pirates said and pouted along with some others.

Koala had to suppress a chuckle. It was kinda funny to see a few seasoned pirates pout about the fact that they won't see their niece or nephew. But this led to another discussion.

"What are they arguing about now, yoi?"

Koala turned her head to see Marco and Luffy. The pirate king was wearing a buttoned up shirt which definitely belonged to the blonde first division commander. Slightly hidden behind this loose shirt was a lightly growing belly.

"The usual. The title of the godfather and now they are talking about safe places and that Dragon-san shouldn't get involved", Koala said with a sigh, before she looked curiously at the pair.

Marco had sat down on a chair and Luffy had directly taken the opportunity to sit in the blonde's lap to cuddle.

"Can you feel the baby moving?", Koala asked to change the topic. She wasn't interested in the baby as much as Sabo. But this child would still belong to her family, so she was curious.

"Sometimes in bed when I want to sleep", Luffy said. "He keeps me awake as long as the baby move. It's definitely going to be like Luffy. Just from the energy, yoi", Marco added amused, if she was right, and gave his lover a kiss on the lips, which formed a slight pout. Koala smiled slightly.

Now the others seemed to notice that the future-parents are with them.

"So did you decide for a godfather?" "Do you know a safe place where we could still visit her or him?" The female revolutionary army member wanted to facepalm. They couldn't keep quiet on this topic for a minute.

But Koala studied the couple curious how they would deal with it. There seemed to be a silent communication before Luffy said: "The baby is staying with Marco and me."

This surprised many.

"Luffy, don't take this wrong. But are you sure? You attract a lot of trouble…", Nami said. The navigator of the Straw Hats looked worried.

Koala also noticed worry in the eyes of Ace and Sabo.

Luffy snuggled more into Marco who had his arms protectively around the pirate king. "I know I attract trouble sometimes… but I also know that there is no safe place. Even if the marine didn't know about Ace and me back then… there were still times when we could have died. Also, I don't want the child to be lonely. Because being alone hurts more than anything. I don't want that for my child… also, I… I want to be part of the child's life, even if I don't know how a parent should be like. I don't want to hide it away and let it grow up with thoughts like Ace had…", the pirate king said.

The glances were now fixed on Ace. But only Sabo, Luffy, Marco and Whitebeard seemed to really know what had been around Ace's head.

"Well, I guess I can speak for both crews and for the ships. That the Moby Dick and the Thousand Sunny will bring you to any place you want", the old captain said. Turning the attention away from Ace. Many nodded.

"Like Luffy said there isn't really a safe place. But when we discussed it, we agreed that we both love the sea too much to say on an island for too long. The child will probably be the same, well more hopefully. So there was really only one option and to be true, this option is also the safest place we could think of. The Moby Dick and the Thousand Sunny with their crews present. The places where the child is people who we trust our lives with. So if it is alright with all of you, we would stay mostly on the Moby Dick as my room is big enough and we won't disturb the sleep of many people. But also sometimes travel on the Sunny to be a bit away because so many people could be too much sometimes for the child, yoi."

Koala smiled softly at the blushing and embarrassed face of the people who fought for the godfather-title not even a few minutes ago. She could also see a grin on the pride future-grandpa.

"A family is a great treasure. Something I hope my sons and daughters know", Whitebeard said with a soft and thoughtful smile towards his crew.

"Captain, we may have reached Raftel, but we all made a vow to follow you until the end", Zoro spoke up with a serious voice. The other Straw Hat Pirates nodded with a confident grin.

"I'll …" "You'll be a good uncle who visits sometimes and doesn't forget to fulfil your duties so you can set a good example for the child", Koala finished Sabo's sentence. This got her a shock glance from her blonde boyfriend and laughs from the crew.

The loudest laugh came from Ace.

"Now that is a great atmosphere for a visit."

"Ji-chan?" "What are you doing here, Jiji?"

A surprised shout from Luffy and shocked shouts from Ace and Sabo. Whitebeard laughed over the reactions. It seemed like the old captain had predicted that the vice-admiral would show up.

Most of the crew members looked sceptic at Monkey D Garp who just threw a few rice cracker in his mouth.

"What no hugs for grandpa, you ungrateful brats?" "You will only hit us", Ace and Sabo said in unison. Luffy looked unsure a bit, but then seemed to decide that he was comfy in Marco's lap. This was directly confirmed when the pirate king spoke up: "I would. But I am comfy where I am right now." On Luffy's face was a bright happy smile.

Koala noticed that Marco seemed to change his hold. It looked more protective. Especially around Luffy's belly. This made the revolutionary army member worry.

Garp's eyes were on Luffy. "Oi, Jiji, why are you visiting?", Ace asked.

What was the intention of …

Koala wanted to facepalm. The reason was so easy. It was to get the attention away from Luffy because even if the belly was hidden a bit, it became somehow obvious what was going with the pirate king. And Garp wasn't known for being able to keep secrets.

But it looked like Ace's plan failed. "Luffy, did you eat too much that your body doesn't have the time to burn it, yet, or is there another reason for the belly of yours?"

Koala blinked when Ace and Sabo got into their fighting stance. They didn't expect to fight against the vice-admiral who liked to throw cannonballs after people. Also, could these two be more obvious that something is going on? This made the whole scene only more suspicious.

"I'm not fat… but hungry. Sanji, Thatch, when is the food ready?", Luffy chirped making both cooks sigh before they went to work. This two would probably cook enough to feed a whole island, just for Luffy and the baby.

"So the rumour is true?", Garp asked. The old marine suddenly seemed excited.

"Not directly. It came true with the help of a friend", Whitebeard said.

A bright grin appeared on Garp's face. "I'll buy the best sake the next island to celebrate", the vice-admiral cheered. Shocked faces and Whitebeard laughed. "Damn, I forgot. I can't stay to celebrate, because I have to control Coby and Helmeppo. The idiot will go on my nerves when I'm more than three days late."

Then he stopped and looked thoughtful. "It would be fun to scare the idiot with the child and see his reaction. Only to punch him in the ocean. But that can't wait … How long? And what is with you two? Aren't you thinking about becoming parents, too? Some grand-grandchildren from you, too, and I could die happy", he said and looked at Sabo and Ace during the last questions.

Koala felt a blush on her cheek. Grand-grandchildren for Garp meant … that Sabo and she would also get a little baby. But was she ready for it with all their duties and Sabo's brother-complex?

"Tell it, Sabo. Sabo has a girlfriend", Ace said. "Help Ace. He is single and will need more help."

"Ow."

Both brothers got a taste of Garp's fist. She pitied them a bit. But they deserved it somehow.

The attention of the vice-admiral was then back to Marco and Luffy.

"It's still around four to five months until the baby comes, yoi." "But I can feel it moving sometimes already", Luffy grinned at his grandpa.

"Pity, that she or he will grow up here most likely." Garp looked a bit sad when he made the break before he looked more optimistic. "But it is probably the safest place. But if my grand-grandchild gets a bounty under seventeen and you could have done something to prevent it, I'll use you as cannonball aim training", he threatened.

"Ji-chan", Luffy whined.

"Sorry, Luffy. Just want to look be careful."

* * *

The atmosphere was strange since Garp's visit last month.

On one side it was full of excitement for the newest addition to the family. Discussions, how they could babyproof the ship, were already hold even if it would take more than a year before they would need it.

Blamenco and Franky made it their job to design lots of different cribs and other furniture that Marco and Luffy would need for the baby. They glared at anyone who suggested that they could just buy it. This was something for the family so they would design and built it themselves.

Izo chuckled slightly when he imagined what an enemy would think about them if he attacked them during one of the baby phases. A shocked expression would mostly be on his face and then he wouldn't be sure if he could take them seriously or not.

Especially when Oyaji exchanged his sake bottle with a baby book to read about handling one. Looked like this baby already did something for their father figure's health without being born, yet.

Izo smiled softly when he studied his father before he looked down again to continue knitting a cap for the baby to protect the head from the cold weather on the Grand Line.

But his eyes wandered again.

Oyaji was in his chair reading another baby book. Leaning against the back of the chair was Marco. His blonde brother was asleep with Luffy in his arms. The hold was mostly protective around the belly which grew more and more. But Izo couldn't see it very well, as Tess had put a blanket over both of them to keep them warm.

Close by sat Ace. The second division commander watched over his baby brother and also over Marco like a hawk. It was surprising to see how much work Ace could do when he wanted. The piles of paperwork, which were normally found in Marco's room, were now seen very often in the fire user's room.

But Ace's hawk-like behaviour brought Izo's thoughts back to the other side of the strange atmosphere.

For some reason, they expected to be attacked. The reason was Garp's inability to keep a secret. Even if he kept Luffy's and Ace's heritage a secret until it was made public to the world. But still… the crew was tensed slightly.

"Ship sighted, Oyaji. It's the Red Force."

Oh no… Not Akagami. They didn't need the red-haired Yonko. Especially not, if it was clear that one wrong word or one wrong move would piss Marco off when it woke up Luffy.

The Phoenix was scary enough now that there were already bets who would run away just seeing him. The list of the people, who they thought would flee, was long and included some prominent names of vice admirals, Shichibukais and Yonko crew members. Hell, even some commanders of their own crew would run away in fear if the attention of Marco was on them.

"What does the brat want now?" Oyaji seemed annoyed that he couldn't read further in his book. Well, maybe the meeting would be fun. Just judging from his father figure's facial expression.

"Don't know, yet. But he had requested to come on board", a crew member said. "Fine, permission granted. But tell him if he uses even the slightest bit of his Haki, his crew need to fish him out", Oyaji threatened.

That made Izo look at his captain curiously. "Strong Haki expose is not good for a baby when it is still in their mother's womb. I don't know how it damages the child. But I heard enough of it to know that it is not very healthy", Oyaji explained.

Izo nodded. Even if he guessed that the baby would most likely have a strong will and maybe, just maybe, the little one would inherit Haoshoku Haki from Luffy, it would be better to listen to Oyaji.

"Whitebeard, what's wrong? Can't take a little Haki any longer?", Akagami said when he came aboard and dragged a sake bottle behind him. The red-haired Yonko seemed amused for some strange reason. He wouldn't know about Luffy being pregnant, would he?

"None of your business, brat. Just tell me the reason for your visit and then leave", Oyaji grumbled. It was clear that even with the big bottle of most likely fine sake, Akagami must have a very good reason for this visit.

Laughter was heard. Izo could understand why Marco was annoyed most of the time with the other Yonko. He didn't seem to know when he was unwanted.

The cross-dresser took a quick side-glance towards the sleeping couple. Both still looked relaxed. Well Marco at least, Luffy's face was hidden a bit. But he could see Luffy's lips which were curled into a little smile.

"I brought some good sake to drink and to tell you a good rumour I heard from some marines who were in my territory. It involves a fight between Akainu and Blackbeard. Rumour said that Akainu has killed many of the crew. Also, it said that Blackbeard is shipped to Impel Down", Akagami said with a grin.

Blackbeard was defeated!? By the marine!?

This words started a whispering between the crew members.

The news sounded strange. Why hadn't they heard about this? Normally, they heard this kind of news were quick. Could this be a trick of the marine?

"So you just want to drink on a rumour?" Oyaji sounded sceptic. "And I want to see Luffy again. When he didn't want to hit me for asking his husband to join my crew or is getting married", Akagami said with a laugh.

"Then you should be quiet. Otherwise, someone will hurt you", Thatch commented with a grin. Izo shook his head. Why couldn't Thatch be quiet? Now it was clear that something was up and Akagami wasn't one to not notice it. Especially not when Luffy was involved. Then the man could be really smart.

It was clear from Akagami's face that he was surprised. "Now this visit becomes a bit more threating the longer I am on board. I somehow miss the insults from your first division commander", the red-haired man said, but still had his grin on his face. "Oh, we can help with that. But only if you have death wishes", Thatch stated. "Be quiet, Thatch. Otherwise, we have to deal with saving you from your death wishes as it seems", Curiel teased.

"Hey, Marco had never tried to kill me seriously except in the short period where he and Luffy had broken up", the cook protested. Izo put a hand on Thatch's mouth. "Just stop talking for a moment", he said and looked at his lover who took the chance to press kisses against his hand.

"Okay, something is going on. Is everything alright?" Akagami sounded suspicious and worried. Maybe he thought the bad mood, which he guess Marco had, was because something was wrong with Luffy. Well if Akagami thought so he was close to the reason but probably wrong reasoning.

"Everything is alright. We just want to keep things calm for some time. Meaning no big party and also keep drinking on low level", Oyaji said.

Shock. Just pure shock was on the red-haired Yonko's face. Well, who wouldn't be shocked if Oyaji turned down an occasion to drink. Normally the man was always seen with a cup of sake or a sake bottle.

"Hold it a moment", Akagami said and went to the side of the deck to communicate with his crew. "Benn, something is not right. Whitebeard turned down a drink. Are we really on the Moby Dick?"

Now that was loud. Too loud for the sleeping couple. A whine from Luffy was the only warning they got.

"We are not under attack. So what is your damn problem to be quiet one time, yoi?"

Marco had a very annoyed expression. More annoyed than usual. "His fault", Thatch said hastily and pointed at Akagami.

Izo would pity the poor man if it wasn't for their own good to put the blame mostly on the other Yonko. Well, it was his fault for coming around and telling them about the rumour and then screaming to his crew.

"Don't go away, Marco. It was so comfy until it got too loud…", Luffy grumbled and appeared next to the blonde.

The blanket was still on his shoulders like a coat and hid the belly. Luffy's arms went around Marco's torso and his brother-in-law buried his face in the first division commander's shoulder. If it wasn't for the Phoenix's angry glare and annoyed expression, Izo would have said that this scene with these two was cute.

"Luffy", Akagami was only able to address the pirate king, before Marco told him to shut up. An arm of the blonde was now around Luffy and kiss, most likely used as a sorry, was pressed into the black hair.

"Maybe you two will get some sleep if you go to your room, Marco", Oyaji suggested with a calm voice. Blue eyes were now fixed on their father figure.

Izo bit his lip. It was surprising to see how Marco's face became calm after these words. Well, Luffy snuggling more into the blonde seemed to help, too.

"Carry me~", was a whispered demand from the pirate king and he snaked his arms higher so that they were around Marco's neck. The blonde sighed before he carefully lifted Luffy up in his arms. The blanket fell to the ground

"Byebye", they heard the pirate king chirp as Marco carried him away.

Shanks had gone quiet. Very quiet. Izo turned to look at the red-haired Yonko.

The eyes of the man were fixed on the point were Marco and Luffy had disappeared inside the ship.

"Why does Luffy have a belly?"

So he had noticed. Every eye pair was now on their father figure. Should they really tell him what exactly was going on?

"The reason why we want to lay low."

The next sound was shocking. But only because they hadn't expected it. It was a squeal. A squeal from the Yonko Akagami no Shanks.

Now Izo regretted that he wasn't able to record this sound for some blackmail material.

* * *

Luffy was divided in his opinion on the pregnancy.

On the one side, he wanted the baby to be finally born. He was curious about how this child would look like. More like him or more like Marco. Secretly he hoped the baby would look more like his husband because he liked his lover's look. Also, he would be able to play with the baby and sleep a little more without being excited to feel the little one move inside him.

But on the other side… well, he did like to have Thatch and Sanji as his private cooks on call. Even if the food was carefully selected, it tasted really good and would be a shame to not have this any longer. Maybe if the little one was bigger, they could think about a second baby. So there was another child around and these two could then maybe share the same bound as Ace, Sabo and Luffy.

This reminded the pirate king of the good times in his childhood. Hunting and fighting with his big brothers. Dine and dash.

Something poked his lip. "Finished already, yoi?" Marco's voice sounded surprised. Luffy looked down a bit to see some fruit which he quickly took in his mouth. "Never", the black-haired man said with a grin and pecked the blonde's cheek.

Luffy was quite happy that Marco let him to do things his way. Meaning he could get the blonde to fed him while being able to cuddle with him.

At the moment, he was seated between Marco's legs as they ate lunch together with Ace, Thatch, Izo, his crew and some other commanders outside on the deck.

"Ah, there are you two. I have some news for you."

Tess appeared behind them. She had a strange look on her face. Luffy didn't know if it was positive or negative.

"Positive or negative, yoi?", Marco asked. He felt the Phoenix's arms around him and heard the worry in his voice. This made Luffy chew on his lip. If his lover was worried, should he be, too?

"Depends on you", Tess said. A slight grin appeared on her face. "You know when I took the sonograms that everything was fine. Except that there were some little things that were out of place? Well, I finally found the reason for it after I compared all of them and read the documents again." The nurse made a break.

"What is going on?" "Is the baby alright?" "Do you know the gender know?"

His crew and the others got more excited about this than Marco and Luffy. The pirate king only wanted to hear that the baby is fine and Marco probably, too.

"Don't worry, the babies are fine", Tess said and calmed the atmosphere.

But Luffy felt Marco tensed and he turned his head to look at his lover. The blue eyes were widened slightly and his mouth hung open. "Marco?", Luffy asked and poked him slightly.

"Tess, did you just said babies? Meaning more than one, yoi?" Marco sounded strange. Like he didn't believe what he heard.

"Yes. One always behind his or her sibling so it was hard to notice it. But congratulations, you are having twins."

Luffy blinked at Tess in surprise. Twins? That meant two babies. There were two babies growing inside him?

"They're having twins? That means we must edit our plans of the crib", Blamenco said. Luffy wanted to open his mouth and protest because he liked the designs he had seen for the crib. "No protest, Luffy. We promised you some SUPER crib for the baby. So now we design one or two for your SUPER twins", Franky said posing.

The others were mostly shocked. Jiru even fainted. Poor piggy-nose.

"Looks like the child isn't going to be lonely on a boat full of adults who want to spoil it", Ace said with a grin. His brother got over the shock faster than the others. He studied his big brother. The older one looked happy for the babies.

"Don't even think about spoiling them rotten, yoi!", Marco warned. "We all know, you are going to spoil them, Marco, if they get Luffy's eyes and Oyaji will spoil them, too", Thatch piped up. Luffy laughed and kissed his lover when Marco opened the mouth to say something.

He didn't notice how Tess shooed the others away so that he and the blonde were alone on the deck because the Phoenix had deepened the kiss a bit.

When their lips separate from each other, Luffy had fully turned around and had his legs left and right from Marco's waist. Their foreheads touched now.

"You know that having twins mean more work than we already thought of, yoi", Marco said softly. "Don't care. That means they would never be alone like Ace or I was before we became brothers", Luffy mumbled. A sigh left Marco's lips. It worried Luffy. "One child would be okay on the Moby Dick or the Thousand Sunny, but can we really take care of two babies at the same time, yoi?" "We can. We have friends and family. Stop worrying, Marco. I told you years ago that I want to live without regrets. I never regret one thing in my life. Especially not the things connected with you. These babies are ours. I don't want to give them away", Luffy said and pouted.

He kept the eye-contact until the other closed his eyes. "I feel like this is going to be a pointless discussion as you are too stubborn to quit, yoi." A grin ghosted over his face. "Why did I decided again that it was a good idea to go out with, yoi?" "Meanie!" Luffy heard Marco chuckle before their lips were connected again in a soft but loving kiss.

* * *

Whitebeard looked up at the night sky while he nipped at his sake. The first cup he drank in a week or so. He wasn't sure. But his daughters and sons couldn't be mad, he had done everything they wanted with this stupid medicine and so on. Just for his grandchild, pardon, grandchildren as he now knew.

A word that made him smile. His family was expanding. Two little brats would join it and the best was he get to see them grow up. It also filled him with some pride that one of his sons would start a little family on his own.

He closed his eyes and listen to the silence before he focused slightly to be able to check on his brats.

Thatch and Izo were in different rooms again. So his cross-dressing son was making more clothes for the little ones now. Poor Thatch was getting a little less attention than he probably liked. But Whitebeard had seen it in the eyes of his fourth division commander that the man was very excited to become an uncle finally, so he was probably okay with it as long as it was for the little ones.

Ace seemed to walk around. A behaviour normally usual for Marco. Looked like the proud big brother of the pirate king took over more work from the first division commander as it seemed at first.

He then concentrated on Marco and Luffy. Their presences were in Marco's room. It seemed that Luffy was very close to the blonde as their presences nearly became one if Whitebeard didn't know his son's well enough. So maybe, they were already in bed and the younger one had cuddled up to the older one.

He lifted his sake cup in a silent toast to these two for becoming parents but stopped when he noticed a new presence.

A presence that suddenly just appeared on the deck. He opened his eyes and looked at a cloaked figure.

His first instinct was to grab his bisento. But then the person took careful steps towards him and showed his face.

He should have expected this person one day, but at the same time, it was the last person he expected to just appear.

Monkey D Dragon. Luffy's father. One of the most wanted man in the world for his plans to overthrow the World Government.

"Good evening, Whitebeard. I'm sorry for not calling ahead that I would visit. But I thought this way it would be safer", Dragon apologized, before he presented a box. "It's for the child. Well, Luffy's child. Also, I'm here to give you a message from Ivankov. He will come when the childbirth is near and that you should in contact with Trafalgar Law because his devil fruit could come in handy."

The most wanted man in the world put the box down and nodded at him again before he turned to leave again.

"Not going to say hello to your son?", Whitebeard asked and studied the man's back. "Not now. Maybe someday I'll stay a bit to see him and the child. But not now, he will need his sleep and it's safer when my visit here stays short", Dragon said and pulled his hood over his head.

"Children. They are having twins", Whitebeard corrected and he could hear a chuckled from the hooded figure. "Well, I think I'm not going to tell Sabo so you can surprise him the next time he visits which will probably in three days."

Then he just vanished like he hadn't been there before.

Whitebeard just shook his head. He wasn't able to figure Dragon out. The man was more secret about his thoughts than Garp and Luffy.

His yellow eyes were then fixed on the box, the man had brought along. Whitebeard carefully lifted it up and opened it.

Just to be sure it was something safe. Not that he thought that Dragon would do something to Luffy. But at the moment, they couldn't be careful enough.

Inside the box was mobile with the sun, the moon and lots of stars.

A smile ghosted over his lips. Now that's something no one of the crew had thought of, yet.


	30. Bonus 5 3 - The next generation's

Okay, guys, here it is the final bonus chapter and with this one, I will mark the story as complete. Seriously, I never thought it would be that long. In the beginning, I thought maybe sixteen to seventeen chapters (with the prologue). But never have I thought about thirty chapters and writing 114 word-pages for the main story (I don't count the bonus chapters now as they are in different documents and well I'm too lazy now x.x). Also, I never thought about trying to reach the 100k-word mark with the story, I tell you later in the author notes at the end, if it works. (But just as a guess for you. I need around 9,5k words to reach the 100k-word mark.)

Well, most of my rambles will be at the end. So enjoy the last and final chapter^^

* * *

 **Psycho the Random Vixen:** Yep, it's going to be fun. Especially when you try to decide from which point of view it should be written. I didn't want Luffy, even if I really like writing from Luffy's PoV, but the others are more likely to go crazy xD

 **myzsandraa99:** Yep, Marco became very angry because Luffy's and his sleep was disturbed. To be true, I picture Marco that scary that even Akainu would start to run away xD But that is only my imagination.

Wait and see how they look like ;) Puppy eyes of doom~

 **Yukino76:** They are going to fight silently until Marco and Luffy appoint one~ But let's see who they choose. I wanted to write more with Dragon, but he is a very close up character so my little plan in the back of my mind would work with him. Especially not that way I had started to write it. But well, maybe the idea will be in another story or will be hidden forever in the back of my mind. If crew and so on isn't stopped, yes, the twins will be spoiled by everyone~

 **Natsuyuuki:** To be true, I only wanted to have them only one child, first. But then there was something that I will explain later which made me change my mind to them having twins. Triplets? o.o please not xD I was happy when I had found a name for the first child and then I had to look for a second nd. I don't think I could find a third one I like enough to use it.

Well, since I wrote it in Izo's PoV in the last chapter, both of them will most likely have a strong will with Marco and Luffy as their parents. For the 'D' part, wait and read. I'll explain it in the chapter. See ya^^

 **CelinaB:** Thanks for still reviewing =)

 **Guest(19.06):** Thanks^^ Just wait and read what they will get ;)

 **eminadaisuki:** I can only tell you the same I said before, wait and read. Because this is the last chapter, I won't spoiler their gender at the beginning xD

 **Kurama-hime . Rocky-hime:** That doesn't sound healthy =0 I hope you didn't hurt yourself. But if you always want to hit something when you find something cute that means I did a good job on writing the date/proposal.^^ (I hope it is okay that I use blanks before the point in your name. Otherwise, it would be deleted except one -hime)

* * *

 **~Bonus 5.3 - The next generation's first step~**

"A little to the left", Luffy said and Ace pushed the closet a bit to the left following his baby brother's command.

The second division commander had offered to help to move some of the furniture in Marco's room so that the crib and the other stuff needed for the babies would fit in better. The first division commander had made a quick errand, which should last around two days, leaving Luffy in their care. Something that made all wary, because no one wanted that Luffy somehow got himself into trouble and they had to be the one to answer Marco. Seriously, it wouldn't surprise Ace if the Phoenix would kill someone. It was scary how protective the man was.

"A bit back again." Luffy's voice interrupted his thoughts. "You really can't decide where you want it, right?", Ace teased his baby brother and looked at the pout which formed on Luffy's lips.

The pirate king had started showing more thus leading to the prohibition to do more heavy work. This included moving furniture around.

So Luffy was seated on the bed and ordered Ace around.

"I was just kidding, Luffy", the second division commander ruffled his baby brother's hair and then looked around. "Well, when do you think to get a new bed? I mean I sleep alone in one of these and you and Marco share one…", Ace stopped himself and then waved his hand. "Forget it, don't change the bed. Otherwise, things wouldn't fit as good as they do now."

He saw how Luffy had tilted his head, but didn't say anything.

Instead, he looked at the new baby furniture made by Franky and Blamenco. These two really did a great job.

Especially with the crib. It was built to fit both babies and remembered a bit a crow's nest. The mobile, which Dragon had brought, hang over the middle of the crow's nest, giving the visual effect to watch the sky while lying in a crow's nest.

In the crib left and right said two plush birds, which made Ace grin.

He had bought these two when he looked for a present for his nieces/nephews. Most of the things, he saw, were already taking care of by other members of the Whitebeard pirates or the Straw Hats. Even if he found something that wasn't taking care of it was too specific for a certain gender, something he didn't want, or he deemed unworthy for the babies.

The birds were both coloured in a soft blue and were fluffy.

Luffy had instantly cuddled with the two plush birds when Ace had given the future parents the present. Also, his baby brother had cheered about this cute presents. While Marco had only groaned and glared at him when he said: "I thought birds would fit better than a bear or something."

Maybe he should have said something about ducklings, too. But well, better not. Marco would probably have killed him when Luffy wasn't quick enough to stop the Phoenix.

He wondered what mood Marco would have when he returned. It was the first time since the blonde proposed to Luffy that they were apart for more than a few hours. Especially now when the pirate king was pregnant the Phoenix didn't like to leave Luffy alone for too long.

Ace glanced at his baby brother. His brother-in-law/ship-brother should be back soon. So he should ask now, otherwise, they had to deal with a worried Phoenix.

"Ne, Luffy, do you think that you are ready to care for kids? Well, more are you ready to become a parent?", Ace asked his baby brother. Luffy looked at him. "Do I have to be ready to become something I don't know how to be?", his baby brother tilted his head as he answered him with a question. Then Luffy looked at his belly and laid a hand on it.

"When I heard I was an uncle, I wasn't sure. But Marco said if I am ready to protect the child than I am ready to become an uncle. It is the same when you have yourself a child, isn't it? I'm ready to protect them and I have Marco, you and the others with me to help me if I don't know what to do", Luffy caressed his belly with a bright smile.

Ace's eyes widened slightly, but then he smiled and he could also feel a light blush on his cheeks. Yeah, that was the logic of his baby brother. But it would be that way. Everyone one the Moby Dick and the Thousand Sunny would help as much as they could and as much as they are needed.

The second division commander ruffled Luffy's hair. "So will you teach them to call Marco mama?", he grinned.

But he didn't get an answer because Luffy jumped off the bed even before the door opened. "Marco", his baby brother cheered and jumped the blonde who had just entered the room.

The first division commander had to take a step back to not fall on the ground. But he could see an eased smile on Marco's face.

"Ace helped to move the furniture around so that the crib and the other stuff fit in", Ace heard how Luffy told the blonde. Then he noticed blue eyes on him. "Don't worry, I had Luffy sit on the bed the whole time", Ace said with a grin.

Marco nodded before Luffy demanded attention in form of kisses and cuddling.

"I leave you to alone since you didn't see each other for two days. I bet you were worried about Luffy, you worrywart", Ace teased when he left the room. He heard a strange sound from Marco which was muffled.

Yep, Luffy seemed to have missed Marco very much.

Ace sighed when he entered his room. There was another question he had wanted to ask. The second division commander wondered if Luffy and Marco had thought about names, yet.

* * *

Marco was only sleeping lightly. Luffy was close to the end of a normal pregnancy now. It wasn't clear if his lover would have contractions. Even Ivankov, who was now on the Moby Dick, didn't know for sure. Because normally the men, who got pregnant with the help of the hormone change, weren't able to adapt in the end very well with the growing baby. So they decided to be female for the last two month. But Luffy could adapt because of his devil fruit.

Luckily. Marco would be worried more if his lover had to be female for the last months. Especially since Luffy could be so shameless to not even care sometimes how much skin he showed. Even if his husband now often choose to wear a long dress because it was more comfortable than pants. Marco was still sometimes on the edge to kill someone.

The Phoenix opened his eyes slightly. Luffy was still peacefully asleep in his arms. A soft smile ghosted over his lips and he lifted his hand to caress his lover's cheek. As if Luffy knew that it was him, the young man leant into his touch. This made his smile grew a little and Marco leant towards Luffy to press a light kiss on his lover's forehead before his eyes wandered to the belly beneath the blanket.

Soon… Soon he was going to be a father. Something that was never going to happen, at least as far as Marco had thought. Well… to be true he also never thought about getting married. The blonde shook his head slightly.

What a simple kiss could do… Marco was sure if he and Luffy hadn't shared this one kiss on that rainy day in the cave on Rusukaina the relationship would have never gotten this far or became so deep. This had been the starting point for everything.

His lover grumbled and woke up slowly and interrupted his thoughts. A strange expression was on Luffy's face. "Is everything alright, yoi?", Marco asked slightly worried. "My tummy feels funny. It hurts also a bit", Luffy mumbled. Blue eyes widened that wasn't the signal that the babies wanted to come, was it?

Nearly four hours later, Marco knew the answer. He couldn't remember exactly what had happened in these four hours, but he knew that at one point Tess, Chopper, Ivankov and Law had come into in his room and Luffy had nearly broken his hand twice. He should call himself lucky to be a Phoenix to recover from these injuries with ease.

But it was now five o'clock in the morning and he was a father… A father of two tiny nameless (for the moment) baby girls. Luffy had fallen asleep after he got to hold them for a short time because the birth seemed to have taken quite some energy from his lover.

Marco sat on his chair and watched his lover and his older baby girl, who had tuffs of black hair, sleep peacefully. In his arm was the younger one of the twins. The colour of the hair seemed blonde, but he could clearly see Luffy this baby because the structure of the face was similar to his lover. Especially the round eyes, which both babies seemed to inherit. Something he loved but cursed at the same time. He was sure the next generation of Luffy's eyes of doom(puppy eyes) would make their life definitely more interesting.

Ivankov, Tess, Chopper and Law had left the room a few minutes ago after they had made sure that the babies and Luffy were fine. They wouldn't say anything to the others, yet, to let them have some peace. Marco was grateful for this because he didn't think they would be able to deal with the crews now. Maybe he would also get a few minutes of sleep when the little one in his arms was asleep.

The only one, who would get to know about the twins immediately, was his father figure. Tess said she would tell Oyaji as she and also Marco had to promise their father figure to tell him immediately. Because it would be more difficult for the old captain to see the babies for the first time when there more people wanting to meet the babies. Also, Oyaji would be more tactful when he came to visit. As much as the man didn't care about his own health until now, he did it for his sons. But the others…

A groan left Marco when he thought about how crowded his room would be when it became public that the babies were born. It had already been a bit crowded when Blamenco, Jozu, Haruta, Thatch and Izo had been in his room to pressure him and Luffy into telling more about the beginning of their relationship. He didn't want to know how it would be if all sixteen commanders were in his room at the same time.

A light sound made Marco look down and a smile appeared on his face. Big round eyes seemed to look up at him. "Sorry, little one. Your papa is just worried about how you are going to take the visits of your uncles and aunts, well more in general the visits of them, yoi", Marco said softly and left a kiss on the baby's head. A happy sound left the tiny girl in his arms and it made the blonde only smile brighter.

* * *

Whitebeard was … nervous. He, the one who still held the title 'strongest man in the world', was nervous to meet his first grandchildren. Tess had told him early in the morning that his first and oldest son was now the father of two baby girls, healthy fraternal twins, as far as Tess could judge it.

He had waited after lunch to meet them. Whitebeard could only imagine that Marco and Luffy would be tired and wouldn't be too happy about a louder environment. Also, it would give them some time to rest and maybe get used to having two babies around a bit.

His sons and daughters seemed to realise that something was up and when the information of the babies came up. There was chaos incoming. But after a threat from Tess, who also cuffed Ace with sea stone to a chair, and Chopper, the crews became calmer and promised to wait for Marco or Luffy to appear. Only then they would all be allowed to visit the babies.

Whitebeard took a deep breath and then knocked on Marco's door. He waited until he heard his first division commander's voice with the affirmation that he could enter.

He opened the door and bent down a bit to not hit his head. They should have made the rooms a little higher so he could fit in them, too, without going to his knees slightly.

"Hello, Ossan", Luffy chirped. The voice of his son-in-law sounded a bit tired but happy. The pirate king was sitting on the bed with one of the babies in his arms. He couldn't help but smile at the scene.

"Hi, Oyaji, yoi", Marco said somewhere left from him and he turned his head to see the blonde feeding the other baby who suckled eagerly on the bottle. "So they inherit Luffy's appetite?", he asked and couldn't suppress a chuckle when Marco nodded.

"Want to hold her?", Luffy suddenly said and looked at him curiously.

Whitebeard froze. He had read so many books about babies and how to hold them. But these two little ones were so tiny that he was afraid to hurt them. Even if he was sure that he could hold both of them in one hand. At the moment, it looked like one of his fingers were bigger than his grandchildren.

"It will be fine, Oyaji. Just be careful with her head, yoi", Marco said and came closer.

Whitebeard was now able to see that the child in his son's arms had tuffs of blonde hair and seemed, except for the scar, the colour of the hair and the gender, to look like a little Luffy.

"Did you have names for them, yet? If I remember right, the crew still debated about the names of your children", Whitebeard said to change the topic and to calm his nerves a bit. Seriously, that was nothing like fighting a battle.

"The one with black hair is Monkey D Mary, the older one, and this little glutton is Monkey D Grace. But official we will go only with Mary and Grace to keep them off the radar a bit, yoi", Marco introduced the twins. Whitebeard nodded. He could understand.

It was better if they weren't already known as the newest part of the chaos Monkey D family. The oldest one in the family was the hero of the marine and wasn't called a crazy old man for anything. Monkey D Dragon turned the government upside down when he appeared somewhere and Luffy was very often the personalised chaos itself. So the two little one would attract lots of attention if the information about them became public.

The door burst open and Ace stood there. "That's mean. I was cuffed to a chair and Oyaji could see them first. I'm your brother, Luffy", his second division commander complained. Whitebeard couldn't help but laugh over the expression of Ace. It was rare to see the fire user that close to a pout.

"Be quieter or I'll kick you out of the room. And technically Tess, Ivankov, Trafalgar and Chopper saw them first, yoi", Marco grumbled and put the empty bottle away. This immediately made Ace froze before he nodded, closed the door and got closer to Luffy. The grey eyes were fixed on the baby on Luffy's arms.

"You have to wait, Ace. Ossan wants to hold her but is still trying to fight against his nerves", his son-in-law said. He noticed the glance of Ace and also how the other opened his mouth. "You know, Oyaji. If you want we can lay Mary in your hand so you are sure that you hold her right and nothing will happen to her, yoi", Marco said. This stopped Ace from saying whatever he wanted to say. Luckily.

But this idea of his son. That was a good idea. Even if he was nervous, he wanted to hold his grandchildren. Carefully he offered his hand to Luffy. The pirate king smiled, checked on little Mary with a glance and then carefully laid the tiny girl in his palm.

The baby was so tiny that the other would also fit in his palm, too. So he had been right about their sizes. Whitebeard watched carefully how his son-in-law moved his fingers a bit to stabilize the baby's head.

"Now don't move your fingers and Mary should be fine", Luffy said and leant back. It looked like his son-in-law could fall asleep standing, but was too alert to sleep.

Carefully, Whitebeard brought his hand with the infant closer to him. He was holding his first-born grandchild. Even if there were only three witnesses who would remember it, he suppressed a tear of happiness.

* * *

"Come on, Marco. The kids will need a mama and you already act like a mother-hen most of the time."

Luffy glared at Thatch while he fed Grace. Marco was going to be tenser if the others didn't stop to try to pressure is lover into the mother role for the twins. "Leave Marco alone. The twins need him as their papa, not as their mama", Luffy grumbled. He may not really understand the nomenclature of family members until it was pointed out for him. But the pirate king knew that Marco would be happier if the twins would call him papa.

It was because his lover hated his biological parents and the only person the blonde accepted as his parent was Whitebeard. So Marco like Luffy lacked the knowledge of what a mama really is for, but instead of Luffy Marco knew how a father or a papa should act. That was why they(well, more Luffy) had decided to introduce the blonde always as papa to the twins.

He felt a pair of lips at his temple and looked to his side. Marco had a slight smile on the lips and pecked his lips as quick thanks before Mary, who was in her papa's arms, needed attention again.

"If Marco is the papa, Luffy. What are you for the twins?", Izo then asked. "Don't know. They can call me Lu", he said with a grin. "Papa and Lu? That sounds strange…", Thatch mumbled. "Every child needs a mama. But since you don't know how a mama should be like, Luffy, the mama role would fit Marco better", Haruta suggested.

Luffy grumbled again. A little cry of Grace made his anger stop a bit. "Just go to your papa for a minute. Sorry for scaring you", Luffy said and kissed his child's forehead before the baby wandered into Marco's arms to her twin sister.

Luffy stood up and went over to Thatch, Haruta and Izo.

"I don't care if you do it for teasing or not. But if I hear you suggesting one more time that Marco should be a mama and try to teach the twins that, I swear I will kick your ass!"

He saw how Thatch and Haruta gulped before they ran out of the room. Izo didn't look scared. More amused. "Well, I guess you fit the mama role, too, Luffy. It would be even more perfect as you were the one who carried them out like a biological mother would", the cross-dresser mused and left with a hand wave.

Luffy blinked after Izo in surprise but shrugged and locked the door. Some peace and quiet with the twins and Marco would be nice. Well, at least as quiet it could be with the twins.

But did his twins need a mama? What exactly was a mama for? Luffy started to chew on his lips. His crew and the other said he didn't think much … but that was before he had to be responsible for his children. These two weren't able to protect themselves at the moment. They depended on Marco and him at the moment.

"Why are they so fixed on that? Ossan calls everyone on board his sons and his daughters, in turn, you call him Oyaji. But you don't have one to call mama or something similar", Luffy grumbled when he joined Marco and the twins back in bed.

"Maybe that's the reason why. They may call me a mother-hen, but none of them would really call me a mother as I am more an older brother to them. So maybe they are missing some kind of a mother figure because not all of us have bad memories towards their biological mother, yoi", the blonde said and snaked an arm around him when Grace was back in Luffy's arms.

The black-haired man leant his head against Marco's shoulder. It was tempting to close his eyes for a few minutes and enjoy the atmosphere. But that could wait until later when the twins were in their crib and asleep.

Grace fidgeted slightly in his arms and he looked down. "Do you think they would be happier if they have someone to call mama, Marco?", he asked and caressed his younger child's cheek which he elected a happy sound from her. His brown eyes wondered to Mary who watched him carefully with round half-lidded blue eyes. Luffy had to suppress a chuckle because with that glance his older child looked a lot like Marco. "I don't know. I think they will probably ask what a mama is when they hear the word, but I don't know if they would be happier with a mama or not, yoi", his husband said and kissed his head. Luffy chewed on his lip but stopped when Grace started to cry.

He changed the hold on her so he was able to burp her. Something he had forgotten. This seemed to be the reason she had started to cry.

"Would they be happy with me as their mama?" Luffy didn't need to look at Marco to know that his blonde lover had a slightly shocked expression. He caressed Grace's back waiting for her to calm down. It would be also time for the twins to go to sleep.

Luffy lifted his head when he noticed Marco's hand on him moving up to the back of his head. He looked confused at these blue eyes before he was kissed. Deep, but soft. Nothing like the quick pecks they normally share at the moment. Luffy did nearly forget that he was holding Grace in his arms during the kiss if Marco hadn't separated their lips from each other.

Their foreheads still touched. "They will be happy to have you in your life despite what they will call you, yoi", Marco whispered against his lips.

* * *

Two pairs of round eyes, one brown and one blue, starred up to him. The owner of the blue eyes had a sceptical look.

"Bwahahahaha, the little one makes that annoyed look of yours look cute", Garp said laughing to his blonde grandson-in-law who had his black-haired great-grandchild in his arms. "What a nice compliment, yoi", Marco mumbled. "I think, it's good that she looks so much like Marco. I like Marco's style", Luffy grinned at him.

"Well, at least they didn't inherit anything from your father. Otherwise, they wouldn't be so cute. So how did you name them?", Garp asked and looked curiously at the twins. "The one, Marco is holding, is Mary. She is also the older one", Luffy started to introduce the little girls. Then he lifted the blonde girl in his arms and said: "And this Grace."

Garp nodded. "Mary and Grace. Nice names you found there. Hello you two, I'm your great-grandfather or…" "They are not calling you Ji-chan. That title already goes to Ossan", Luffy said. "I was going to say Hiijiji. I know that the title Ji-chan belongs to someone else. I only feared it would go to the red-haired brat." "Never, yoi", Marco grumbled and hold Mary closer to him.

"Bwahahahaha, so your lover still don't like him very much. That's good", Garp laughed and leant himself back.

He was in a little café on an island under Whitebeard's and Luffy's protection. He had contacted his grandson with Sengoku's help (the man was too happy to have a grandson who inherited Rosinate's will a bit even if said grandson had become a Yonko) to find a place to meet his great-grandchildren and he was happy it worked out. He was happy to see them. It reminded of the time he first met Luffy around twenty-four years ago.

His eyes were on the babies. They were cute. Well like Luffy's children could be anything but cute. He swore every time that Luffy's mother had some blood ties to angels. Otherwise, his son wouldn't be able to have such a cute child with her. This blood now showed itself again in his great-grandchildren. Because his grandson was cute, his grandson-in-law not!

"May I hold one? Only if it's fine. I swear no fist of love until they are much older and if they deserve it", Garp said. He had seen how protective both parents were of their children. Even if he was obvious sometimes like his grandson, but he was still able to see these little hints.

"Do you want to go to your Hiijiji?", Luffy asked and seemed to wait for Grace's reaction. The little girl just blinked at her … what would they call Luffy? "Luffy, how are the twins going to call you?", Garp asked when his grandson gave him carefully Grace. His eyes were fixed on his great-granddaughter to make sure that he held her right and she was safe before he looked up to see Luffy a bit nervous.

Marco changed his hold on Mary a bit so that the little black-haired one was still safe but the blonde could take his lover's hand. Their finger intertwined like it was usual for them.

"We don't know, yoi", the Phoenix said. This surprised Garp a bit. He had kept in contact a bit with the Moby Dick to help out if it was needed. But Whitebeard himself had told him that Luffy and Marco did great on every decision they had to make.

"Marco is their papa. The others on the ship want to put the mama-title on him… but Ji-chan, do children need a mama?" Luffy looked at him with curious but confused eyes.

Garp sighed. He should have guessed that this topic could be a little different. He didn't know much about Marco, except that the blonde brat had been on Whitebeard's crew for a long time, but he knew that Luffy had no one he really called his parents because he was emotionally attached to them.

"Biologically, a mama is the person who carried the child in her womb. So under that perspective, you would be their mama, Luffy. But no one should be called a mama because of that. Mama. Papa. These titles should only be used when the children are really emotionally attached to you. It's up to you if decide that they should see you as their mama or their dad or something like that. You don't have to act differently because the base of these names is the same. You care for the children and do anything in your power to keep them safe and make sure that they grow up fine", Garp said and rocked his little great-granddaughter slightly in his arms.

He wouldn't care if they decided that Luffy should be called mama by the twins. His grandson had proven him often enough what he was capable of. So it wasn't a problem in the end that Luffy wore a dress at his wedding or the path he had chosen.

"Since you are both devil fruit users, I hope you let the children stay away from devil fruits until they are old enough to know what they deal with."

"Ji-chan!" He could only laugh about their reactions.

* * *

Ace was frowning. Shanks had come to an unannounced visit to see the twins and was now whining because he wasn't allowed to.

The twins were now around ten months old and exactly ten months old was also the law that they only could enter Marco's and Luffy's room after they knocked and someone allowed them to enter when there was no sign on the door that they wanted to be left alone.

No one on the ship not even Oyaji dared to go against this law. Even if it was hard to be around the twins and try to spoil them. Many could understand that it was to protect the twins form being spoiled and also to make sure that the twins keep their napping times so they wouldn't get cranky otherwise they would have to deal with a very cranky Marco and an equally cranky Luffy. A combination no one liked. Especially Thatch, because he had been a bit blunt about it.

This law was also the reason why Shanks was whining. The red-haired Yonko didn't have the time to visit earlier and hadn't seen the twins, yet. But Makino and Dadan, to who Luffy had sent pictures of the twins, had told Shanks how cute they were that he had gotten jealous and wanted to see them.

"You can't enter. If no one of us is allowed in at the moment, they won't make an exception for you", Izo said with crossed arms. The cross-dresser had a little book in his hand which made Shanks starting to sweat lightly every time he saw it. Ace wondered a bit what this book was about, but decided it was better for his sanity not to ask.

Jozu blocked the entrance to commander rooms. The third division commander looked like a doorman at one of these exclusive clubs only lacking the fine clothes and sunglasses. But the glare was menacing even towards their own crew members. Ace swore that even some commanders asked quietly if it is okay to go their room. Which is kinda funny, but also scary.

"Stop behaving like a brat, even if you are one. You will meet the little ones when Marco and Luffy say so and not earlier. You should have called ahead if you want to see the little ones so badly", Oyaji said and glared at Akagami who just shrugged it off.

It was clear that the man only had contact with his son over a den-den mushi and short visits. Otherwise, the man would be more mature now. After all, even Luffy did act more mature when the twins were involved. And that was called a wonder.

"Do you think you could all be a little quieter? Mary already woke up and I'm sure if you don't stop soon, Grace will wake up, too."

His baby brother appeared next to Jozu's right leg. In his arms was Mary who looked like she had cried but calmed down already and was now trying to go back to sleep.

"Aw, so cute", Shanks cooed. The man got closer to Luffy and the baby, probably to get a better look. When suddenly Mary started to cry again.

This was kinda surprising. Neither Mary nor Grace were seen crying when they met new people as long as they were in the arms of their parents.

But now it didn't seem to matter that Luffy was holding Mary protectively in his arms. The little girl cried and turned her head to hide in his brother's arms. But her screams were still clearly to hear, even if they were muffled now.

"Sh, it's fine, Mary. I'm with you", Ace heard Luffy saying over the screams and Shanks looking sorry. The red-haired Yonko even apologized, even if he didn't know what he did wrong.

Ben Beckman, who had accompanied his captain, hid his face in his palm and mumbled something that sounded like "I don't deal with this, captain". That sounded confusing at first for Ace.

Then suddenly Shanks flew over the deck. In front of Luffy and Mary stood an angry Marco. A very angry Marco, who seemed ready to kill the red-haired Yonko if his daughter cried again. Some of the deck chuckled about the surprised face Akagami made. But most of them tried to get out of the way. Afraid of the wrath of an angry, overprotective Phoenix.

The crying calmed down and was replaced with a strangely happy noise of Mary when she noticed the blonde. The little one made some grabbing motions and

"Papa."

The whole deck became quiet and froze. Every eye pair was on Mary. The anger was washed away from Marco's face and the Phoenix looked surprised at the little black-haired one. Luffy had his mouth open in surprise before it turned into a smile and his baby brother kissed Mary's cheek.

"You don't like to meet new people without your papa close by, don't you", the pirate king guessed and his niece nodded before the blue eyes were on Marco again. Mary had lifted her arms and pouted slightly. "Papa", she said again.

A smile appeared on Marco's face and he took Mary into his arms. The little child grabbed onto the cardigan of her father and her face went into the crock of the blonde's neck.

So Marco was papa now to the twins, well to Mary at least. Ace grinned slightly. He was kinda curious how the children would call Luffy now. He knew that his brother and Marco had trouble to decided how to call him in front of the twins.

"My head hurts", Shanks mumbled when he stood up. "Well, you could have guessed that something like that could happen. After all, we all know that Marco only tolerates you because we helped them during the war and because of your close relationship with Luffy", Ben Beckman said and took a drag on his cigarette.

Ace had to suppress a laugh at the reaction of Shanks who pouted slightly. His grey eyes were then on Izo.

The cross-dresser had stepped closer to Marco, Luffy and Mary. What did the black-haired one plan? "Mary?", Izo asked carefully in a soft voice. The little girl turned her head towards the 16th division commander. This sceptical look, she inherited from Marco, on her face. "If that is Papa, who is that?" Izo pointed at Marco at first and then at Luffy.

Ace focused on his niece. That was going to be interesting. Would Mary really understand what Izo had asked?

Mary pulled her lips into her mouth a bit, but then she opened her mouth. "Papa", his niece said and pointed at her blonde parent. Then her little finger went to Luffy and the word 'Mama' left her mouth.

Luffy blushed slightly before he pressed a kiss to Mary's black hair.

Now since one twin said her first words, Ace wondered when they would take their first steps and if Grace would say her first words soon, too.

* * *

Robin smiled when she looked at her captain's twins who rolled around the grass on the Thousand Sunny. It had been one month ago when the older one declared Marco to 'Papa' and Luffy to 'Mama' marking her first words. Now both twins were babbling around using some words already like 'food' (which had made Luffy very happy) or 'auntie' (something they not only used for female members but also for Izo) or 'uncle'.

The archaeologist of the Straw Hats often played with the twins. Correcting their pronunciation of simple words softly, so that they slowly learned to speak right. Even if her captain and her captain's lover did a lot more to help the twins developing their ability to speak.

"Auntie." The voice of Mary made her look down to both girls who were now at her feet. "Yes, Mary-chan?", Robin said with a soft smile. "Where Mama? Where Papa?" Big brown eyes and half-lidded blue eyes looked up at her with curiosity. "Sleeping. Your uncle Thatch and your uncle Ace made them stay up very long before we left the Moby Dick. So they are very tired", Robin explained. "Sleep with Mama, Papa?", Mary asked while Grace just tilted her head.

Robin chuckled and put her book away. She stood up and lifted both children up. Even if she had to use her devil fruit to make sure that they were secure in her arms. After all, Robin didn't want anything to happened towards them. The twins were her captain's treasure.

"We can take a peek if we can smuggle you into your parents' bed", the archaeologist suggested to which the twins nodded. It seemed that only the idea of being with their parents made them happy. Robin couldn't hide a smile over the happy faces of the twins while she went up the stairs to the captain room, which had been built shortly after Luffy's 20th birthday to gave him some privacy if Marco had visited them on the Thousand Sunny.

"Shhh", the archaeologist said to give Mary and Grace a sign that they should be quiet so they could surprise Marco and Luffy. When they were at the door to the captain's room, Robin pressed an ear to the door. She wouldn't have any problems to walk just in, even if the two were busy, but she was sure that it wouldn't be appropriate for the twins. No sound was heard. Good. Robin quickly checked with a devil fruit eye to be sure, before she opened the door very quietly.

The room was darkened so that the light of the sun wouldn't interrupt Luffy's and Marco's sleep. Robin could see her captain safely snoring in his lover's arms. The face was mostly hidden by blonde's shoulder.

She took one step in the room only to stop. Mary and Grace became fidgety. "Careful", Robin warned quietly.

"Mh? Robin, why are you here?", the sleepy voice of her captain reached her ears. "Sorry, captain, but these two wanted their Mama and their Papa", she apologized and set the twins down as it became to difficult to keep them safe on her arm without hurting them or restricting them too much.

It would be fine to let the twins crawl over to the bed. After all, Luffy was half awake to lift them up. But then Robin felt how small hands grabbed her trousers(luckily she decided to wore long one for today). In a light shock, she looked down how the twins had used her to pull them up to their feet.

Both looked a bit shaky. But then they let go. "Marco, wake up", Luffy climbed over the first division commander of the Whitebeard pirates to get out of bed, when Mary took a little shaky step. Some groans were heard and the blonde sat himself up. The half-lidded blue eyes looked around to find the detail what made Luffy act like that. Then like a switch had been turned Marco was fully awake when the blue eyes were on the twins.

With shaky steps, the twins wobbled closer to their parents only to speed up a little in the end to fell into their mama's and papa's open arms. Robin let her hands sink as she had activated her devil fruit to keep the twins from falling, but they had done it. The twins had taken their first real steps.

* * *

A squeak woke Marco up. The Blonde set himself up, lifting Luffy in a sitting position, too, even if his lover was still asleep.

Marco could hear the thunder rumbling outside and the room was lightened for a few seconds before it rumbled again.

Whines could be heard from the crib.

He looked at his two-year-old baby girls. Both had clutched their blue plush birds (he still thought about hitting Ace for the bird pun sometimes) close to them. They seemed scared of the Thunder going on outside.

"Luffy, wake up, yoi", Marco whispered and poked his lover's sides. No reaction. "The twins are scared, yoi."

Luffy shot up hitting Marco's chin with his head before the other jumped out of the bed. The Phoenix closed his eyes shortly before he stood up as well.

Mary was already in Luffy's arms. Clinging to her mama. Marco lifted up Grace and hold her close with one arm while he kissed Mary's black hair.

"How about you sleep with us tonight? You don't have to worry about the bad thunder if you are with your mama and your papa, yoi", the Phoenix said. "Papa and mama defeat bad rumbles?", Grace asked hiccuping. "Yes, we will. We will defeat the bad rumbles to protect you", Luffy assured her and caressed his black-haired daughter's back.

Only a few minutes later, the twins were asleep on Marco, who was on his back. Luffy had snuggled into his side and had an arm around the twins.

The blonde looked to the ceiling and couldn't help but smile when he thought about waking up with his personal treasures in his arms tomorrow.

* * *

Thatch sighed. He wasn't getting out of the kitchen for the next three hours. After all, he had to prepare food together with the other chefs for the whole crew of the Whitebeard Pirates (meaning one black hole called Ace), the whole Straw Hat crew (another black hole named Luffy), two revolutionary army members(Sabo is also a black hole) and two little princesses who were celebrating their six birthday today and who inherited the black hole stomach of their 'mama'. So there were five black holes for food they had to cook for.

Seriously, he was never getting used to it, despite having to deal with four of the black holes every other birthday, too. But even if Thatch and some other complained about it, deep down he knew that everyone was happy when they saw the content faces.

"Uncle Thatchie."

He looked to his right side and saw Grace running towards him with Mary hot on her heels. Thatch made Sanji who was next to him take over, because the girls called for him, not the blonde chef, and took a few steps away from the cooker.

The younger blonde-haired one came to stop centimetres before him. On her head was a straw hat. Luffy's straw hat. "Look, Mama said it will be my hat now because I want to set sail as a captain on my own adventures around the Grandline someday", Grace told him with a bright smile that reminded Thatch a lot of Luffy's smile. "You shouldn't just run into the kitchen, Grace. You know, what Papa said, we shouldn't go into the kitchen when they are working so we don't disturb anyone", Mary lectured her younger sister flipped the straw hat a bit into Grace's face. "Meanie", the blonde pouted.

Thatch suppressed a chuckle. Mary definitely inherited Marco's calm and level-headed nature, but also the strict one, while Grace was like Luffy. It was nice to see how the twins completed each other.

"So I am a meanie. But I am your older sister, I have to look out for you", Mary said and looked down on her slightly shorter sister. "So when Grace is becoming a captain on her own. What will you do, Mary?", Thatch asked. The black-haired one looked at him with a lifted eyebrow and curled her lips.

Oh, he knew this look from Marco. His blonde brother always had this particular expression when he thought the question asked was stupid or the answer to the question was obvious.

"It's obvious I'm going to be her first mate like papa is Ji-chan's first mate and like Uncle Zoro is mama's first mate", Mary declared.

Now that's something worth cooing but Thatch controlled himself. The red-haired man adjusted the straw hat on Grace's blonde shoulder length hair.

"That are some pretty nice dreams. But your sister and your papa are right. You shouldn't run in here when everyone is busy cooking. How about you go outside and play with Chopper? I'll bring some sweet there in a few minutes if you behave", Thatch said with a wink for them.

"Sweets! Come on, Mary", Grace cheered and ran out of the kitchen pulling her sister with her. Thatch chuckled, but it wasn't long when he noticed that Sanji was playing depressed because the twins had ignored him.

"You know if the meat isn't good their attention won't go to you either", the red-haired cook teased and watch amused how Sanji was burning up to make the perfect meat.

* * *

Luffy leant back into Marco's arms and watched his daughters running around with Chopper. It felt strange to see his hat on a person when he knew that he was most likely never going to wear it again. Somehow he felt like something is missing, but also it filled him with some pride that it was his daughter who voiced her dream earlier and got the right to wear the straw hat.

Shanks had suggested sending the straw hat to his son, but Seán was more interested in helping Makino with the bar than dreaming of going to the sea. So the hat went into the hands of his younger daughter.

"Missing your hat already, yoi?", Marco asked teasingly. A frown mixed with a pout appeared on Luffy's face when he turned his head towards the Phoenix. "Meanie", the black-haired grumbled and bumped their foreheads softly together. "Huh, I'm a meanie? I would be one if I stand up now and leave to go somewhere else, yoi."

Luffy turned his whole body and shifted slightly that his legs were left and right on Marco's waist. "You're not going anywhere without me", the pirate king grinned and snaked his arms around his lover's neck. Marco chuckled and kissed him shortly. A small smile appeared on his lips and he cuddled slightly into his lover.

"I miss the time already when Mary and Grace were small…", Luffy mumbled. His eyes were back on his twins. "If you say it like that, someone could think you are already sixty or something like that and not only thirty, yoi", Marco said but caressed his black-hair. "Hey, you were allowed to worry about something stupid like that you are too old for me, but I can't say this without getting teased by you", Luffy grumbled. The hand on his hair stopped. Luffy sighed.

So even after they were married for nearly seven years and around thirteen years of being together now, the age differences still got Marco sometimes. Seriously, they had two children together. It should have stuck in Marco's head that Luffy had no intention of not being with the blonde until the end.

The pirate king lifted his head and put his hands on his husband's cheeks. He pulled them slightly before he spoke: "Don't even go back to these stupid thoughts. I married you because I love you and I didn't care that you were most likely at least twice my age when we got married. You're still my Marco… don't care how old you are or how much you worry… Still mine." Then Luffy let go of Marco's cheeks and kissed him.

With pleasure, he noticed that it didn't take the blonde long to respond. So Luffy happily closed his eyes and sighed into the soft, loving kiss when he felt Marco's hand wandering down his back until both of his lover's hand were on his waist.

When their lips separated, Luffy opened his eyes slightly and looked at Marco. The blonde frowned slightly. But before he could say something, Marco spoke: "We are getting you a new hat. I already miss it, especially when you decorated it, yoi." Luffy hit his lover slightly but had to laugh. "You only like it because I often put that Phoenix flower on it." He could hear Marco chuckling.

"But please without a dress. I will kill the next one who makes you wear a dress in public, yoi." "Hey, I only wear a dress around three times in my life when I was in public. One was the wedding dress, the other was during the pregnancy because it was more comfortable than wearing pants and you know the third time very well, Marco." "Little tease", Marco mumbled but turned his head to look at the playing twins and the partying crew members.

"You can be a tease, too. No. Not a tease. I don't know the word. But do I have to remember you that you had no problem posing with a hickey in front of your brother while we were still trying to be secretive", Luffy pouted slightly. "Hey, I didn't notice it until Jiru pointed it out and don't give me that glance. You know, you liked the hickey on my shoulder if it would scare off some of my sisters. Even if then you tried the sassy way, yoi." "Better than getting jealous of Flower Moustache even if there was no real reason." "What should I think about you lying why you are in Vista's room? Also, I didn't do anything to him. I didn't even threaten him. I can remember you being drunk…" Luffy put his hand on Marco's mouth.

He suddenly felt sad. He knew that Marco wasn't referring to the time he thought of. But these memories of another time he got drunk just appeared in his mind. The time they had a fight because of this bastard… Deep in his thoughts, Luffy lifted his right hand to his left shoulder where the scar was.

The scar that had nearly separated them.

He felt Marco moving his hand and lips found his cheek. "Can you imagine a life of staying together even when death try to part us, yoi?" Luffy looked at his husband a bit shocked. But then he smiled. "I would answer the same again over and over", the black-haired mumbled and snuggled into Marco.

"Good, because I don't share. Also, we are lucky that Hancock got over you, even if Kingdew's tries to do some sweet talk with her were all fails, yoi", the blonde said and this made Luffy laugh. "I heard from Marguerite that Elder Nyon told Hancock that the kiss on the picture was to seal the alliance between Ossan and me." The pirate king grinned when Marco snorted with laughter while trying to take a sip of their shared rum jar.

"Don't tell me, she believed it, yoi", the Phoenix said coughing slightly. "Then I don't say anything." Luffy laughed. Marco facepalmed.

"Oi, Marco, don't hit yourself. We don't need you damaged, because you have to take over as a captain someday when Oyaji is retiring", someone of the crew shouted.

"Are you stupid? Papa isn't going to be a captain. Papa is the best First Mate in the world. You will only ruin his reputation by making him captain", Mary said and crossed her arms. A glare rivalling Marco's on her face.

Luffy bit his lip and looked at the proud-looking papa. "Will you gave her something meaningful, too?", he asked. "I did already. It's a book about Navigation. The one we had one the Moby Dick since the start and edited so many times that we decided to rewrite a few times. She got a copy of it. So Mary is able to navigate them around safely when they started to travel, yoi", Marco said with a grin. "So they won't end up like Zoro?"

Fitting to his comment about his first mate, the swordsman somehow randomly appeared on the railing of the Thousand Sunny.

"Oi Marimo, did you get lost again on your straight way to get more booze?", Sanji asked. "Shut it, ero-cook!" "No fighting today, you idiots!", Nami said and hit them both with her Clima-Tact.

Luffy took a sip of the rum and curled his lips. "Can't we get a better one? This became bitter somehow", he said. Marco sighed and took the jar to empty it in one-shot. "Oi, Vista, where do you have that sweet red wine, yoi?"

"Seriously, Marco. You are disappointing us all. What happened to the man who outdrank Akagami with ease and was able to call him a sore loser?", Thatch teased. "The man looks out that his husband doesn't get drunk and that his twins are safe around the drunken idiots, the man calls his brother for an unknown reason. So what about your plans to propose to Izo? You two aren't getting any younger and someone said that you want to marry, but not so late that it would be on your death bed, yoi", Marco said.

"Uncle Thatchie has the ring already, but still haven't finished his speech how to propose", Grace chirped up. "Grace", Thatch said with a voice that was unknown for him.

The straw-hatted girl jumped away from the red-haired cook and ran straight to Luffy and Marco. The black-haired one could only chuckle when she threw herself in his arms searching for protection.

"I told you that you should hurry and get over with it, Thatchie", Mary spoke up, before she joined her sister in between her parents. Thatch was fuming.

"Come on, Thatch. Just ask Izo and forget the whole speech shit. You waited long enough and let enough time go by to just ask", Vista gave the advice. Surprising many of them. As they would all expect Vista to be the one who was clearly for a romantic proposal.

Izo seemed to have pity on Thatch and just pulled the red-haired man inside.

"You know, I kinda worry for you, Grace. You are attracting trouble by just opening your mouth, yoi", Marco said and poked against the blonde girl's forehead. "Then train us, papa. We have to be strong to protect each other when we travel on our own", Mary claimed.

Luffy chuckled and tousled the black hair of his daughter. "As much as I agree that you have to train, but not now. Even if your Hijiji thought it was good to train your uncle Ace and me from a young age, I don't agree. You have to be an adult or responsible long enough later, so use the time you can be a child", he said with a soft smile. Mary pouted a bit, but Grace nodded.

"Uncle Ace, Uncle Sabo, play with us", the blonde cheered and dragged her sibling along.

"When they are ten, we should start teaching them self-defence, yoi", Marco mumbled. Luffy sighed and nodded. He didn't like the thought about his little girls learning to fight. Even if he himself enjoyed a good fight. But seeing his babies fight…

"Worrywart, yoi", Marco teased him and Luffy turned away from the blonde grumbling 'Meanie'. He looked around to show the other that he wasn't interested in interacting with him, at the moment.

Mary and Grace were on Ace's and Sabo's shoulders in a very playful fight (his brothers should be lucky that it was really very playfully). Chopper, Usopp and Franky cheered on them.

A bit away were from the fight was Whitebeard watching over them all, but at the moment the yellow eyes were on the twins or at the entrance to the commander's rooms. Next to Ossan stood Jozu. The third division commander had crossed his arms and seemed to have taken the job from Marco to make sure that their father figure didn't drink too much alcohol.

Curiel, Brook, Haruta and Kingdew were discussing something. Their words didn't reach Luffy's ears. But it wasn't really important at the moment, because they looked like they have a good time. The only thing that matters.

Blamenco, Fossa, Blenheim, Namur and Jinbe seemed to set up some kind of a pool for the people who could swim or needed a cold bath. Probably a bad idea since some of the crew members were already drunk and it wasn't even close to the twins' bedtime.

Nami and Robin sat a bit away with Koala, his sister-in-law (even if Sabo hadn't asked to marry her, yet). The three woman were talking animatedly. He noticed how the girlfriend of his brother always controlled her glass and denied alcohol. Also, there were very light hints that her belly was growing. It made him grin.

So Ace was the only left. They seriously should start to look for a boyfriend or girlfriend for his older brother. Otherwise, his big brother wouldn't be able to get these nice feeling of being in love and being loved by someone other than family.

"Ready to become uncle once again, yoi?", Marco asked silently. Luffy nodded. "This time I knew what I am up to. But I don't think we will see the child very often", he whispered and decided he ignored Marco long enough for the 'worrywart'-comment.

Luffy moved a bit to be comfy again with letting his head rest Marco's shoulder but was still able to watch everything going on around them.

Vista had come over and brought them a glass and a bottle of red wine. This one tasted better than the rum. Maybe it was because the wine was sweet.

Luffy wanted to take another sip when suddenly Grace shouted: "No more drinks for you, mama." This made him choke on the wine and Marco had to carefully hit him on the back until he was able to breathe normally again.

In this time, Grace and Mary had come over to them with a grinning Ace and Sabo in tow. "Why am I not allowed to drink anymore?", Luffy asked surprised. Normally, the children only cared if he ate so much that they thought there wouldn't be anything left for them.

"Auntie Koala can't drink, because she and uncle Sabo are getting a baby. I want to be a big sister, too, like Mary. So you can't drink", Grace said with a bright grin. "A baby brother would be nice", Mary added with a shy smile.

Baby brother? Luffy felt himself blush. Another baby? He glanced at Marco who seemed shocked. Maybe having another baby would be nice.

* * *

 _So yeah, I said I would ramble a bit at the end. But I try to keep it as short as possible ^^'  
_

 _First the twins. It should only be a girl at first, but then I had trouble to decide what she looked like and decided on twins. The reason why they are both girls is simple. The One Piece-Universum needs more strong girls xD Both Mary and Grace are names of real female pirates (Mary after the English pirate Mary Read and Grace after the Irish pirate Grace O'Malley).  
_

 _So with this explanation done. I can say, this is the end of 'Until they notice'. I don't know if I should be happy that I finished it or if I should be sad. And to be true, I'm sometimes not really good at writing my emotions done, if they are mixed like they are now... So I just want to say again, Thank you._

 _Thank you to the people who wrote comments, who enjoyed this in silent, but favourite it/followed it or left kudos. It made me always smile to see the mail coming when someone did it and I hope it made you smile, too, when you noticed this story was updated.  
_

 _Also, this chapter was a bitch in the working progress. I seriously deleted at least 5k words before I rewrite stuff or changed it. I wanted to hit my head against the wall sometimes because I really worked for two weeks on this chapter when I was typing something (except one day where I write a OneShot for the Patchwork AU to get my mind somewhere else a bit). So I will present you the word-count of Word, the chapter has 9,753 words. I seriously can believe that it got so long with the many parts I deleted and rewrite. Especially since I had a bit trouble to decide how to end the chapter._

 _The review responds (if there are questions or other things) I will do via pm on FF dot net._

 _So until next time(when a OneShot or a story of mine is interesting for you)_


End file.
